El Ángel y El Demonio
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: New Chap! Déjate llevar, deja que sea yo quien te enseñe la maldad. Revélate, muestra que los ángeles también pueden pecar. Un corazón de hielo puedo derretirse al igual que un alma santa puede condenarse. Eso lo sabes, al igual que yo… un demonio.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Sinopsis**: Déjate llevar, deja que sea yo quien te enseñe la maldad, revélate… muestra que los ángeles también pueden pecar. Un corazón de hielo puedo derretirse al igual que un alma santa puede condenarse. Eso lo sabes, al igual que yo…

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**ADVETENCIA**: Esta historia tiene SPOILERS sobre el sexto libro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

Esa había sido la lucha más cruel de todo el mundo mágico. Los aurores, victoriosos habían subyugado parte de la fuerza de Lord Voldemort… y él huyo lejos, tal cual cobarde que siempre había sido. Su cuerpo tirado en un sillón mostraba que también ÉL, gran mago oscuro y descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, podía ser derrotado… derrotado por su Némesis, por Harry Potter.

Su respiración corta, casi nula se oía por toda la habitación. Nunca supo como pudo llegar vivo hasta el castillo. Ahora estaba débil, sin fuerzas, a merced de la muerte, solo el último pedazo de su alma estaba con él… y también alguien.

Sabía que los aurores no dejarían escapar la más mínima oportunidad de asesinarlo: sabía que Potter no descansaría hasta vengar la muerte de su padres, de su padrino, de Dumbledore y todas aquella personas; sabía que todo el mundo esperaba con ansias su exterminio… él lo sabía, y disfrutaba saberlo.

Oyó pasos… pasos cercanos, pasos rápidos y furiosos. Los aurores ya habían llegado a su guarida. Una sonrisa de maldad surcó su desfigurada cara y se la brindó al ser que lo acompañaba.

Eran escasas las palabras entre ellos, solo con gestos y miradas podía descifrar lo que la mente decía… tal vez se debía a la práctica excesiva de Legilimancia o el estar con él hace mucho tiempo.

Los pasos hacían eco en las paredes abandonadas de la mansión y eso le advertía de que su final estaba cerca… Con otra mirada, aquel ser supo que tenía que hacer. Bastó el abrir de una puerta y la otra persona desapareció.

En la cara del Señor Tenebroso, la sonrisa de ironía y el aire de superioridad permanecieron con fuerza.

Harry Potter levantó su mano, su varita vibró por unos momentos y de su boca salieron las palabras que Tom Ryddle jamás pensó escuchar dirigidas a su persona. Las pocas milésimas de segundo en el que el rayo tardó en llegar a su cuerpo, su risa fue maléfica, fue cruel, fue de muerte… y fue la última.

Harry Potter, _el–niño–que–vivió_, había dado muerte a Lord Voldemort, _el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado_, terminando así con la vida de un asesino a sangre fría y un ser despiadado… terminando así con la profecía, una profecía que poco le interesaba a Harry, quien reía de satisfacción

_Todas a aquellas vidas estaban saldadas con la muerte de El Señor Tenebroso._

Nunca sospecharon algo… Aquella persona que estuviera con Lord Voldemort los últimos segundos de su vida, llevaba a cuestas la misión más importante de su vida y la de los mortífagos:… Encontrar al sucesor de su amo y hacerse de un objeto que lo convertiría en el mago más poderoso… incluso más poderoso que él.

A pesar de todo lo que la comunidad mágica había vivido en esos momentos no podía ser comparado con lo que venía en futuro. El único objetivo a seguir para aquel que sustituyera a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle era… **_Matar a Harry Potter y todo cercano a él._**

_Pronto el mundo sabría que era vivir el Infierno en la Tierra._

* * *

► ░ **_W – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hola a todos.

¿Qué pensarán de esta pobre escritora? Tal vez dirán que si no puede con dos historias ¿podrá con tres? Si, lo acepto estoy loca…. Muajajaja _(se ríe con cara de maniática) _o.O Ehhh… lamento que leyeran eso.

La razón es sencilla, no sé que me pasaba porque moría de ganas por publicar algo nuevo y de paso ponerlo como un puente para mis otros Fics… algo raro le pasa a mi cabeza, pero en fin. Lo de puente significa que si no publico los capítulos de los otros, estos los remplazarán porque esta historia esta terminada y todo, así no me extrañaran tanto :) _"uhhhhh"_

Ahora, este capítulo es solo la introducción, prologo o como quieran llamarlo, así saben en donde está la historia y de cómo todo se va desarrollando hasta que Draco pondrá en práctica todo lo que dice en el summary. Prometo que será interesante… habrá de todo.

Espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto… loco, pero proyecto a fin de cuentas. Escriban reviews y den sus opiniones, sugerencias y de todo lo que quieran.

Nos vemos :)

******-;- ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	2. Después de la Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1_

**____****»** Después de la Tormenta _**«**_

El sol de aquel verano resplandecía más de lo debido. Era un sol brillante, irradiando una luz muy extraña, una luz que no podía ser concebida como algo bueno, había algo paradójico en ella… nunca antes se había vista de esa manera, tan pura, tan mística.

Los pocos pájaros que sobrevolaban el, ahora, reconstruido pueblo de Hosmeade dejaban en sus cantos una especie de inseguridad que calaba el interior de cada mago o bruja temerosa y más aún en aquel mago que ahora miraba el cielo despejado y limpio. ¿Por qué todo mostraba tal pureza y tranquilidad aparente?

Cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando ya Voldemort había muerto, al contrario de sentirse seguro había una especie de premonición molesta en su interior, previniéndolo, diciéndole que jamás bajara la guardia… que después de la tormenta, aquella podría regresar con más fuerza y ser más cruel, más feroz.

Dos años con esas sensaciones extrañas que no lo dejaban vivir en paz… dos largos años.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó una voz a su lado derecho.

"Nada, sigamos." – dijo neutral.

Siguieron caminando por las calles del pueblo, esquivando a varias personas y abriéndose paso entre tanta multitud hasta llegar a su destino. Harry Potter sonrió al observar el edificio de "Las Tres Escobas" y apretando aquella mano que tenía entre la suya, continuó su camino.

– _**AyD –**_

Las manos blancas se acercaron, revistiendo con aquella pureza de seda su cuerpo tembloroso…

"El Reino es grande." – Dijo él, con su usual tono de voz amable.

"¿Por qué nadie hace nada para que el agua del lago este tibia?" – Murmuró aún tiritando de frío – "Voy a enfermar."

"No se preocupe… yo estaré siempre aquí."

"Muchas gracias." – dijo sonriéndole.

Los árboles que recubrían el lago, movían sus copas en armonía con el aire, dándole más majestuosidad al ambiente soberano, pudiendo percibirse en cada rincón posible.

"¿Cómo va el asunto?" – Preguntó tomando la seda y secando su cabello rizado.

"El elemento está descubierto." – Aseguró con formalidad.

"¿Cuál es?" – Preguntó ansiosa, quitando de su cara la seda y mostrando un brillo distinto en su mirada café.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente y se reacomodara entre las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

"Buenos días." – Saludó la persona que, sin saber, había interrumpido uno de los más grandes sueños – "¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien." – Dijo levantándose mientras que desperezaba su cuerpo levantando sus delgados brazos y poco después posaba su espalda en el catre de la cama – "Pero sabes que no me gusta que me despierten a estas horas"

"Por si no lo recuerdas, Hermione" – Reprendió con dulzura, Ron – "tenemos algo que hacer."

La joven castaña sonrió sin poder evitarlo y levantó sus brazos haciendo un ademán para que aquel muchacho pelirrojo se refugiara en ellos, como un salvavidas o un espacio que lo protegía de la realidad.

"¿Porqué siempre me cuidas?" – Preguntó ella al sentir aquel cuerpo masculino cerca del suyo que le provocaba escalofríos y le inspiraba protección.

"Es el deber de un esposo." – Susurró besando el inicio de su cuello.

"Ron" – dijo ella separándolo – "No eres mi esposo." – Recordó con una sonrisa.

"Pronto lo seré." – Exclamó alegre y acercando su rostro para depositar un suave beso en aquella comisura que lo enloquecía.

La caricia mínima que significó aquel roce hizo que su cuerpo experimentara más sensaciones, pero, una imagen de alguien saliendo de un lago hizo que se separara… Antes de que fuera despertada soñaba con algo, algo que no podía recordar.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el chico mirando aquellos ojos recubiertos de extrañeza.

"Nada… nada." – Contestó simplemente, para ella acercar su boca a la rosa del chico, que esperaba ansioso.

Suavemente las caricias subieron de un tono dócil a uno atrevido, llegando al punto de recostarla en la cama y él, cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Los besos recreaban mil y una historia vivida hace más de año y medio, cuando, después de la muerte de Voldemort, ellos respiraron paz y supieron que ya no habría obstáculos para profesar aquel amor joven y puro…

Lo que jamás imaginaron era que una tormenta podía aplacarse, pero tarde o temprano volvería con su poder destructivo multiplicado varias veces más.

Ella viró su rostro hacia un lado y él besó su cuello blanco con suavidad… cuando sintió el deseo apoderarse de cada célula de su organismo, unas imágenes se adueñaron de sus sentidos.

_Unas manos blancas…  
Unas caricias audaces por su cuerpo…  
Unos labios feroces por devorar su boca…  
Unos gemidos ahogados en su pecho…  
Unos labios finos…  
Una voz diciéndole palabras enigmáticas…  
Un rostro que poco a poco nacía de la oscuridad… aquel rostro, aquel…_

Se levantó con rapidez, retirando de su cuerpo a Ron y respirando agitadamente.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó con sus mejillas encendidas, el chico pelirrojo.

"No." – Mintió sintiendo angustia – "Es solo que tenemos que ir… se hace tarde."

"Claro… voy a la sala, aún tengo que revisar algunas cosas." – Posó sus labios en aquella frente perlada de sudor – "Te espero abajo."

Ella asintió y percibió el alejamiento. Su mano se posó en su cara y respiró hondo… ¿Qué habían sido esas imágenes¿Quién era esa mujer que salía de aquel lago?

"¿Quién?" – Susurró mientras sentía el aire recorrer su cara.

– _**AyD –**_

Las láminas de metal, puestas sobre la mesa de cristal brillaban aún con más beldad que antes y se movían por la inclinación de la mesa, que temblaba por los varios pasos que recorrían la habitación de un lugar a otro.

Una mujer, esbelta figura y cara oculta por la máscara plata, recorrió con jerarquía todo el centro de la habitación y al alzar su mano, los pasos cesaron y las personas permanecieron inmóviles, quietas en aquel lugar; cubierta por la misma máscara plata, fijas su mirada cruel en su gobernadora.

"Siéntense." – Ordenó caminando, creando un sonido parecido al tictac, terriblemente lento, del reloj a cada paso que daba. La capa negra giró con un aire de superioridad difícil de ignorar – "La razón de este encuentro es simple, queridos míos… al fin esta entre nosotros." – Terminó y varios murmullos se escucharon por toda la habitación. Ella sonrió con burla, nadie pudo ver ese gesto.

Ella levantó la mano y la extendió, guiando la palma de su mano hacia el suelo para después, con un sonido sordo, la gran puerta de madera negra e incrustada de varios rubíes ubicada al fondo, se abriera lentamente. Todos los ahí presentes se inclinaron hacia delante para observar cual era el secreto que resguardaba, durante aquellos dos últimos años, aquel cuarto nunca antes abierto ante sus ojos.

"Al fin está entre nosotros." – Volvió a susurrar – "Ven, acércate… permítenos la honra de tenerte aquí con nosotros."

El sonido tan parecido al que hace un pájaro cuando emprende vuelo inundó sus oídos y después, aquella figura recubierta de aquel negro noche caminaba por el espacio que dejaban las sillas. Caminaba sin detenerse, con su cara cubierta totalmente… No había sonidos, hasta pudiera parecer que aquellos seres no respiraban.

La figura alta llegó hasta aquel improvisado altar y dio media vuelta, quedando así frente a frente con los últimos fieles a Lord Voldemort… con los mortífagos sobrevivientes de la guerra.

"Al fin la búsqueda a terminado, hermanos míos." – Susurró la mujer con voz llena de ensoñación y maldad – "Está aquí… Mi búsqueda y misión que nuestro señor me encomendara antes de morir, ha llegado a su fin."

Varios aplausos recorrieron los oídos del que, parado, aún cubría su rostro.

Tomó con sus manos femeninas su propia máscara plata que le recubría el rostro y la despojó. La sonrisa de satisfacción y crueldad que se posaba en la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange era satisfactoria para todos aquellos seres inhumanos, asesinos; que copiaban sus gestos y movimientos… descubriéndose, señal de respeto hacia aquel individuo.

"He aquí el encargado de destruir a Harry Potter y todos aquellos que se interpongan hacia la conquista de su cometido." – Dijo con solemnidad. Su mano se levantó nuevamente, señalando con galante gesto a su acompañante – "Nuestro nuevo señor…" – Se separó un poco de él hasta posarse frente a frente con la figura.

Ella se inclinó y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Su mano pálida como una hoja de papel viajó hasta llegar al filo de la máscara plateada, la cual no dejaba distinguir sus ojos del mismo color. Tomó su borde y la despojó de su rostro, dejándola caer en el suelo. Todos levantaron la mirada con respeto y temor. Nuevamente su mano siguió camino hasta su capucha negra y tras tirarla hacia atrás, el rostro de su dios quedó descubierto.

Muchos, la mayoría mujeres, ahogaron suspiros y otros, como escasos hombres, no emitieron sonido alguno.

Bellatrix se levantó y nuevamente volvió a su lado.

"…Draco Malfoy." – Terminó sonriendo.

– _**AyD -**_

"¿Acaso trasladaron su hogar a China?" – Preguntó sonriendo, Ginny.

Hermione se aproximó a ella, saludándose con un beso en la mejilla.

"Fue Hermione." – Dijo Ron alzándose de hombros – "¡Mujeres! Demoran años en arreglarse." – Expresó con cansancio y sentándose al lado de la chica.

La castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza, contenta de que, después de mucho tiempo, los tres podían realizar bromas en un ambiente tranquilo y seguro… pero Harry no pensaba de la misma manera. Sintió un nudo extremo en su garganta al oír las risas de los que lo esperaban.

Tanta paz lo asustaba en cierto modo.

"¡Harry!" – exclamó su amiga de forma efusiva, abrazándolo. Hace más de dos meses que no sabía nada de él y tenerlo frente a ella era una de las más grandes satisfacciones – "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, muchas gracias," – Contestó lo más espontáneo que podía. Hermione percibió aquel tono forzado de saludo y no hizo otra cosa que penetrar su mirada en la esmerada del chico, quien la retiró con rapidez para saludar a Ron.

"Hace mucho que no nos veíamos." – Dijo con una sonrisa la menor de los Weasley – "El tiempo pasa muy rápido… ya dos años completos desde aquel día."

"Pensé que jamás volvería a sonreír." – Dijo su hermano – "Aún quedan los tragos amargos de todas las muertes."

"Y que lo digas… aún el mundo mágico no se repone en su totalidad." – Opinó Hermione bebiendo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Varios segundos duró un silencio de respeto y paz. Las añoranzas de tiempos vividos se desprendían de sus mentes para posarse y mostrarse en aquella mesa… era dolor lo había en ellas, al igual que terror y crueldad.

Harry, quien no había hablado y permanecía callado, sumido en sus pensamientos, quiso desahogarse y expresar las hipótesis que se formularon en su cabeza hace no más de dos días y que Ginny había ayudado a clarificar.

"Hay algo." – Dijo mirando a su compañera – "Ginny y yo lo hemos sentido."

"¿De qué se trata?" – Preguntó con rapidez Hermione – "¿Qué es ese algo?"

"¿No les extraña tanta tranquilidad?" – Preguntó sorprendido – "Sabemos muy bien que no todos los mortífagos fueron aniquilados y que muchos huyeron."

"Hemos pensado que ellos han formado, tal vez… una comunidad." – Terminó Ginny con una seriedad jamás antes vista en ella.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

"Pero no estamos seguros." – Dijo Harry entrecruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa - "Es solo una hipótesis sustentada por el naciente dolor de mi cicatriz hace más de dos días."

"¿Te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?" – Preguntó sorprendida la ambarina – "Pero eso es imposible, Voldemort está muerto, tú lo mataste, nosotros vimos su cuerpo tirado y después calcinado por las llamas."

"Es por eso que un presentimiento no tan sano recorre una y otra vez mi cabeza, Hermione." – Volvió a decir observando a la puerta.

Los vasos de la mesa comenzaron a moverse y los cuatro se pararon de inmediato. La cicatriz de la frente de Harry comenzó a despender una luz violeta, mientras que en la mente de Hermione, una imagen de un hombre arrastrándose por un suelo cubierto de hiedra venenosa perturbó sus sentidos, para después oír palabras incomprensible.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Ginny al observar como la mirada de Harry se volvía blanca. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella…

Las mesas y todo aquello que se formara de madera se alzó por los aires y un temblor mucho más fuerte sacudió todo el lugar logrando derribar a los dos Weasley quienes veían, desde el suelo, como sus dos amigos seguían en pie; uno con la mirada pérdida en la salida del lugar y otra con sus manos cubriendo su cara.

El movimiento paró de un solo golpe para después, oírse un grito desgarrador venido del exterior.

Sin importar que la gente en aquel lugar los mirara con extrañeza, los dos, Harry y Hermione, salieron corriendo sin siquiera esperar a los pelirrojos. Al emerger del interior del establecimiento, la luz del radiante sol dio de lleno en sus rostros pálidos y sus ojos se movieron de un lugar al otro observando tal escena…

Varias personas postradas en el suelo, sostenían con firmeza su varita, queriendo levantarse sin resultado alguno.

Una risa macabra surgió de la nada, para después tomar forma y aparecerse frente a los dos jóvenes que sacaban su varita al mismo tiempo, temiendo que aquel ser cubierto de negro hiciera algo… algo contra aquella mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos, luchando por soltarse. Los intentos por liberarse eran vanos, ella era pequeña en comparación con aquel hombre que acercaba su mano al cuerpo indefenso que sometía.

"Bienvenidos al infierno." – Susurró con barbarie para después, sacar de su manga cubierta de la túnica negra un fino cuchillo que clavó con brutalidad en el cuello blanco de aquella mujer, que poco después de sentirlo en su interior, cayó al suelo… muerta.

* * *

► ░ **_W – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hola… Bienvenidos al capítulo 1 de este Fic, a aquellos que leen y leerán la historia. Vaya que ha tenido acogida, pensé que no recibiría RR pero tengo 7… no saben lo feliz que hacen a esta aprendiz de escritora.

Bien, bien, aclaraciones: La relación de Draco/Hermione comenzará muy pronto. Antes, todo tiene que ambientarse y apropiarse para aquellas palabras dichas en el summary y desde ahí arranca el tren con destino a la perdición.

Cambie la categoría de Romance a Mistery porque habrá más eso que otra cosa, no se asusten habrá romance y demás… oh, si, si que lo habrá ;)

Ahora contesto los comentarios…

_+ RR+_

**Verde-melon:** Hola, linda. Pues aquí el capítulo 1. Como ves, tus hipótesis pueden o no cumplirse, pero como tú mismo dijiste… El demonio corromperá al ángel, diste en el clavo, por tal podrás saber a donde va esta historia.

Romance… habrá, si. No tanto pero tampoco poco, podría decir que intermedio… como ya lo dije, este Fic esta acabado pero una que otra vez tendré que modificarlo, razón… mi cabeza tiene ciertos grados de evolución con respecto a la trama.

Me alegra que te haya agradado y atraído la trama… espero que no dejes de leer este Fic, como fuiste la primera en enviar un RR eres como la madrina de aquí en adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.

Cuídate mucho… Besos.

**andromeda black:** Bienvenida y gracias por mandar un RR a este Fic, me da gusto que te hay gustado toda esta trama y sobre todo que pienses que esta "bueno" Vaya, al menos hago algo bien :P

Te espero siempre en cada capítulo. Nos vemos :)

**.o-zXaf-o.:** Hola… Vaya que ti nick es original¿qué significa?

Aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? A mi me parece interesante este Fic, pero de las lectoras depende juzgarlo. Gracias por los halagos y por tu RR, te espero en cada chap y también espero no decepcionarte con todo lo que va a pasar.

Te cuidas, eh… Besos.

**Edda:** Hola. Gracias por decir que no ha estado tan mal, sabes, creo que estaba inspirada al escribir este capítulo ;) Pues esa advertencia sobre Spoilers del sexto libro tengo que ponerlo, una amiga me dijo que de no hacerlo pueden quitar la historia, como aún no se publica el libro en español… no se hasta que grado sea verdad, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Si, lo he leído y es interesante aunque te digo la verdad… aún me estoy aguantando las ganas de matar a Rowling… hace cosas que no me agradan tanto. Yo lo he leído en español gracias a una ORDEN DE TRADUCTORES que hay en una página… tienes MSN, ahí te la puedo dar, aquí no se puede colocar direcciones de otras páginas… por seguridad de publicidad.

Este capítulo ya esta, espero que te hay gustado o sino házmelo saber… Cuídate.

**ELENA: **Gracias por los augurios¿de verdad crees que llegaremos a los 100? Bueno, eso solo depende de cuatas lectoras lean y eso… yo aspiro a muchas, pero hay que ver como se den las cosas, por el momento estoy contenta… siete RR en un solo capitulo, no me quejo, yo pensé que solo recibiría dos :P

A historia será difícil, especialmente para Hermione y Draco… todo puede pasar en un mundo guiado por las llamas.

Besos…

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**: Hola, nena. Tú como siempre apoyándome, muchas gracias de verdad.

Te agradezco el halago, yo pienso igual. Espero que sigas leyendo y dándome un RR, adoro tus RR.

Cuídate.

**Dragona De Mala Fe: **Hola… Uy, lamento haber hecho eso, pero era importante, el prologo era algo importante y difícil que ignorar para esta historia. Como vez, una semana ha demorado su publicación y ya, la espera terminó.

¿Qué tal el capítulo¿Te ha gustado?

Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo… no me abandones con este proyecto. Besos…

_+ RR+_

El siguiente capítulo lo tendrán dentro de una semana o semana y media, en estos momentos no tengo mi computadora en casa… ¿Problemas técnicos? Si… ¿a quién no le pasa eso con estas preciosas cosas digitales?

Me despido y espero que no dejen de leer las que hasta ahora están conectadas a este Fic. No me abandonen, no pienso defraudarlas.

Besos…

******-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	3. Abre los ojos… ésta es la Realidad

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2_

**_+ Abre los ojos… ésta es la Realidad +_**

Sus pupilas, tal cual noche rodeadas de aquel color esmeralda se redujeron ante tal escena… frente a él, nuevamente ante Harry Potter, un asesinato se llevaba acabo.

"A este mundo después de las tinieblas." – Dijo el encapuchado con satisfacción plasmada en su ronca voz – "Bienvenidos a la Realidad"

Su blanca mano se levantó de su flanco y por el movimiento de la capucha, pudieron distinguir como levantaba la cabeza en señal de superioridad. Aquel hombre era un Slytherin… de eso no había duda.

"Maldito." – Susurró Harry con desprecio.

"Me satisface oír eso de tu boca, mi querido Harry Potter." – Exclamó con fingido agrado – "Pero esto" – musitó levantando con magia el cuerpo de la mujer que aún sangraba y derramaba las gotas de sangre por el suelo – "esto es solo un obsequio." – Dicho esto lanzó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre Hermione, derribándola.

"¡Hermione!" – oyó decir con alarmado tono detrás de él. Los hermanos Weasley habían salido ya del establecimiento, ellos se encargarían de Hermione, lo más importante en esos momentos era aquel mortífago parado frente a él, con actitud retadora y soberbia.

Levantó más su varita y caminó decido hasta aquel seguidor del bando oscuro. Varios murmullos se oyeron, al igual que gritos de sorpresa y también, el pequeño llamado de Ginebra susurrando con angustia su nombre. No importó eso, no importaba nada, él quería eliminar toda la suciedad del mundo, quería exterminar de una vez por todas los vestigios que dejase Lord Voldemort detrás de su reinado extinguido.

"Nunca aceptaría un obsequio así." – Susurró con peligrosidad – "Ustedes, los mortífagos, reciben obsequios así, es su naturaleza."

"Inteligente, he de reconocer, sabes ya que soy… ¿Debería sentirme halagado?" – Preguntó con sorna levantando también su varita.

"Siéntete como quieras." – Expresó con tranquilad que no encajaba en aquel ambiente – "Pero dime algo, ustedes presumen de valentía, de la cual dudo mucho conozcan su significado, y si es ese el caso ¿por qué no muestras tu rostro¿por qué no finges valentía por un momento y dejas de ser un cobarde?"

Al contrario de todo lo que el había pensado que recibiría, un hechizo o un contraataque, aquel hombre rió estruendosamente, cambiando hacia atrás.

"Eso me demuestra que eres un estúpido, Potter." – Susurró con desprecio. Al fondo los dos oyeron llantos y gritos – "La identidad de un mortífago jamás es desvelada, es santa para ti y para todos."

"¿Cómo puedes utilizar el termino santidad al referirse de ustedes, maldito asesino" – susurró con ira y caminando hacia él.

"Lo utilizo porque puedo hacerlo… Potter."

Hermione se levantó, retirando el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos la observar la herida recién abierta y Ron fue quien, levantándola, la separó de aquella escena tan atroz. Varias gotas de sangre manchaban su blusa blanca.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó Ron apresando entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione.

"Si" – susurró débilmente – "Pero hay que ayudar a Harry, ese mortífago puede atacarlo a traición"

"¿Pero que hacemos?" – preguntó angustiada la pelirroja, mientras acomodaba el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer.

"Puedo aparecerme detrás de él y noquearlo con un hechizo." – Sugirió la castaña retirando las manos de Ron, extrayendo su varita del bolsillo de su capa, simulando fortaleza, observando como el mortífago iba hacia atrás.

"¡No!" – Gritó Ron. Dos hombres acompañados de una mujer recogían el cuerpo de la mujer asesinada y lloraban con desesperación – "¡No puedes hacerlo!"

"Claro que puedo hacerlo." – Retó Hermione – "Harry solo no podrá contra él, necesita nuestra ayuda."

"Hermione…" – Susurró Ginny.

"Es lo mejor, tengo que hacerlo"

"Puedes morir." – Dijo alarmado Ron, con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos azules.

"No…" – Negó ella y poco después desapareció de su vista. Ambos fijaron sus ojos en aquel mortífago que daba la vuelta con rapidez.

"Pero sus intentos son vanos." – Volvió a decir el encapuchado – "No lograrán nada."

Harry observó como una figura se materializaba detrás de mortífago, como unos bucles tomaban forma y una varita aparecía de la nada.

"Ni ella lo hará." – Terminado de decir aquello, dio la vuelta velozmente, tomando el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y estrujándolo – "No te atrevas a acercarte Potter, sabes que puedo matarla." – Exclamó con satisfacción, adivinando los movimientos del moreno y dándole la espalda.

"Suéltala." - Ordenó Ron caminado hacia Harry – "¡Suéltala, maldito!"

El mortífago hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias y estrujó aún más el cuerpo de Hermione. La varita cayó al suelo y las manos que antes la atrapaban, se posaran el los hombros de aquel hombre para impedir más daño a su cuerpo que, poco a poco, se quedaba sin aire.

"Suél… ta… me." – Logró articular, sintiendo como sus células dejaban de oxigenarse.

"Hermione Granger." – Dijo girándose, encarando a los dos chicos que no movían músculo alguno – "Mente tan inteligente desperdiciada en un bando que no logrará nada."

"Pre… fiero… estar… en… este… ban… do… que en… el suyo… asesinos…"

Aquel hombre rió con aparente diversión.

"A pesar de no tener aire, aún puedes articular palabras estúpidas." – Rió con mucha más demencia, lo que ocasionó en Hermione miedo por vez primera –"No sabes lo que te espera… _sangre–sucia_."

Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, levantó su mano y descubrió el rostro del mortífago. Al no llevaba aquella máscara plata, era fácil distinguir la crueldad que reflejaban sus facciones y la ferocidad que expelían sus ojos. Ambas miradas se conectaron, perdiéndose en un lapso de tiempo…

.-.

"_¿Aún recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?" – Preguntó una mujer caminando hacia la ventana, en donde, un hombre fumaba una pipa._

"_Si, siempre la he tenido presente." – Dijo dándose vuelta y sonriendo – "Yo sé cuando tengo que cumplirlas y cuando no."_

"_Todo será difícil de ahora en adelante." – Susurró con tristeza, con su voz aterciopelada y distinción inconfundible._

"_No lo será, Alessandra." – Contradijo con amabilidad – "Nuestras familias han firmado el pacto y en nosotros está acatar todo lo que conlleva."_

"_Conocía a mi hermano." – Musitó angustiada – "Es capaz de todo con tal de perdurar su mentalidad."_

"_Eso no será posible, nada queda de él." – Dijo sin inmutarse – "El linaje puro perdurará. Los Malfoy y los Nott nos encargaremos de eso." – Susurró acariciando una mejilla de la mujer._

"_Espero que tengas razón, Mijail… de verdad espero que tengas razón"_

.-.

Botó su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. El mortífago la había soltado cuando terminó aquella visión. En el rostro de Hermione, la perplejidad era clara y no tuvo miedo alguno de enfrentar la mirada de aquel hombre, preguntándose si él también habría visto aquellas imágenes, pero su actitud, tan normal y fría hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el mortífago cubrió su rostro con la capucha nuevamente, ocultando la duda que ahora aparecía en s rostro y riendo estruendosamente desapareció.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron hacia Hermione, quien se sostenía en cuatro gracias a sus brazos que temblaban mientras apoyados recibían sostén en el suelo. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, todo era aún confuso…

"Hermione." – Llamó Ron, arrodillándose a su lado – "Dios¿estás bien¿no te hizo nada?"

Ella negó la cabeza como autónoma y sus ojos se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro.

"¿Quién era, Hermione?" – le preguntó Harry, cuando Ron la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

"Nott…" – susurró aún asustada – "Theodoro Nott."

– **_AyD –_**

_Dos largas semanas de terror y estrago ha sobrellevado el Mundo Mágico desde aquel ataque en donde, Victoria Vuliert fue asesinada en una localidad cercana al _Las Tres Escobas_ a manos de un mortífago que hasta el momento, se desconoce su identidad. El miedo ha ingresado otra vez en nuestra Comunidad por lo cual, Hosmeade vuelve a ser un pueblo fantasma._

_¿Qué han hecho las autoridades respecto a esto? Nada, simplemente han enviado boletines y correros de lechuzas como lo hicieron en 1995, cuando el regreso _de El–que–ustedes–saben_ se había presentado, dando órdenes y precauciones para evitar ataques o más muertes._

_Se piensa que el gran Harry Potter, salvador del Mundo Mágico, ha huido, ya que no ha mostrado señales de vida desde aquel incidente en el cual él se enfrentó cara a cara con aquel mortífago. Tal vez el derrotar a _El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado_ le ha dado una mentalidad distinta, pero nadie puede decirlo con seguridad. Muchos piensan que _El Elegido_ no intervendrá en esta nueva amenaza porque suficiente hizo al exterminar al _Señor Tenebroso_ y por tal, su deuda con la Comunidad Mágica ha sido saldada; pero los pocos que aún creen en él piensan que está en algún lugar, preparándose para esta nueva batalla._

_Existen varias hipótesis sobre el cabecilla que lidera este grupo, unos opinan que es el propio _Señor Tenebroso_, el cual ha renacido de las cenizas y vuelve con más fuerza para vengarse y terminar su misión; pero la hipótesis más cercana a la realidad es que Bellatrix Lestrange, mortífaga ex convicta de Azkaban, ha cargado en sus hombros la responsabilidad de levantar aquel imperio y vengarse de Harry Potter._

_¿Cuál de todas estás teorías es cierta¿Saldrá Harry Potter victorioso de este nuevo peligro¿Mostrará la cara y luchará con valentía o será un cobarde que se esconde y deje impune tantos asesinatos?_

Ginny arrojó el profeta lejos y se levantó caminando hacia Harry.

"Creen que has huido." – Dijo mirando al chico, reclamándole de cierta manera su actitud.

"Tienen derecho a pensarlo… como dicen, no he mostrado signos de vida estos últimos días." – Susurró de espaldas, mientras observaba por la ventana sin inmutarse por el tono que Ginebra había utilizado, ni tampoco por todo lo que aquel artículo decía.

"Estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrar información, Harry." – Dijo severamente Hermione – "Si ellos al menos lo supieran, no pensarían eso."

"Todo esto debe seguir tal cual está, Hermione." – Dijo el chico aún de espaldas – "No quiero que intuyan que busco información, si es cierto lo que dice en ese periódico, los mortífagos estarán aún más dispuestos a encontrarme y por tal, sabrían que estoy tras sus pasos… eso sería darles una ventaja que no estoy dispuesto a ceder."

"Esto es peligroso, Harry." – Opinó Ron – "Esos mortífagos ya han matado a suficiente gente… ¡cuarenta personas, Harry, cuarenta personas en tan solo dos semanas"

"Ron." – Exclamó Harry girándose lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban un brillo de tristeza e impotencia – "Ellos simplemente quieren presionarnos, todas esas muertes son una clara invitación a que actuemos con rapidez y no pensar en las consecuencias, además¿por qué sorprenderte, mataran a muchos más… de eso no te quepa la menor duda." – Susurró de manera distinta, un tanto cruda y realista, algo casi inusual en aquel chico.

"¿Qué esperas que suceda, Harry?" – Preguntó la castaña caminando hasta él.

"Que el líder de este necio grupo muestre la cara." – Exclamó con decisión.

"Faltará mucho para que eso suceda." – Opinó Ginny.

"Esperaremos entonces." – Avisó seguro – "No quiero hacer algo precipitadamente y después arrepentirme de ello, confíen en mi… solo pido eso."

Hermione cerró los ojos y una imagen de una sombra aparecerse en aquel mismo lugar en donde habían matado a aquella bruja hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran… La respuesta llegó a ella sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, había sido una premonición, una visión… un destello de una realidad futura.

"Ellos aparecerán, no falta mucho… lo siento." – Musitó mirando el suelo de madera.

Los tres jóvenes miraron con extrañes a la castaña.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Preguntó Harry.

"A parecerá… el líder aparecerá pronto" – Dijo con temor, con un brillo de angustia en sus ojos que se fijaban en los de Harry – "a más tardar mañana, en el mismo lugar."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a la chica quien comenzaba a tiritar debido a un naciente frío que creaba su interior.

"Solo lo sé." – Informó en un hilo de voz opaca – "No me preguntes como, pero lo sé."

Ron la envolvió en un abrazo y ella se aferró a la espalda del chico, mientras Harry miraba a Ginny y ella le devolvía la misma mirada de incomprensión ante esa situación.

"Sé que no soy adivina ni tampoco que estoy dotada del don de la premonición." – Dijo la castaña – "Simplemente veo algunas capítulos de una vida futura o tengo sueños de lo que ha sucedido en el pasado… nada más."

Un silencio inundó por un momento la habitación. En la cabeza de Harry, más de mil ideas se aglomeraron, pero una sobresalió, tal vez aquella era la razón, no estaba del todo seguro… pero esa podría ser una posibilidad.

"Sea lo que sea." – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole – "Será de excelente ayuda, Hermione."

La joven ambarina le sonrió tímidamente.

"Lo importante es prepararnos, si aquellas pautas son correctas, mañana debemos combatir otra vez." – Dijo Harry – "Debemos continuar."

Los cuatro asintieron sintiendo en su interior una sensación extraña de fracaso y quebranto. Cada uno tomó un libro y siguió leyéndolo y analizándolo, en cada portada se podía observar títulos relacionados con magia oscura o magia negra, el que estudiaran y aprendieran varios hechizos referentes a aquellas ramas había sido idea de Harry. Él había dicho: _"Si queremos igualdad en la batalla, debemos aprender sus técnicas y juegos sucios, a pesar de denigrarnos a su nivel y no respetar nuestro propio honor"_

– **_AyD –_**

Cruzó sus piernas cuando escuchó el introducir de la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta. Un leve empujón hizo que un rechinido se oyera y después poco a poco, casi con pantomima, aquella contextura de madera se abría. Una sonrisa se posó en sus delicadas facciones cuando la puerta fue abierta totalmente y la persona ingresó en la habitación.

Sus ojos se conectaron en cuestión de segundos y supieron en ese mismo instante que nada bueno saldría de aquel encuentro.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte." – Susurró la figura caminando hasta aquel ser sentado en una silla de terciopelo rojo – "¿Años quizá?"

Una delicada risa volvió a ser el único sonido existente en aquellas cuatro paredes.

"La memoria es frágil." – Susurró tan delicadamente aquel ser, que su voz se asemejaba a una simple brisa de viento primaveral.

"Puede ser." – Dijo sonriendo – "Pero los buenos recuerdos siempre perduran en la memoria, es muy difícil ignorarlos cuando ya formar parte de la piel."

El ser se levantó delicadamente y se irguió frente a aquella figura aún sonriente e impenetrable.

"¿Te dije alguna vez que tu sonrisa era lo más hermoso que tenías?" – Preguntó posando una mano en su pecho varonil.

"Muchas."

La mujer sonrió nuevamente y se acercó al rostro del hombre.

"No puedo creer que tenga frente a mi al sucesor de Lord Voldemort." – Susurró con peligrosidad – "Jamás pensé merecer tal honor."

"Me he dado tiempo." – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – "Y dime¿por qué no mereces tal honor?"

"Por lo que soy ahora." – Musitó levantando una ceja con prepotencia – "Tú me lo dijiste alguna vez."

"Las opiniones cambian." – Dijo Draco Malfoy tomando el rostro de la chica con una mano – "Pero jamás cambiará la opinión que tengo de ti… aún creo que eres hermosa."

La chica se soltó y caminó hacia atrás. Una sonrisa cruel se posó en su boca al momento que su mentón se levantaba, dando a entender notoriamente que no creía tales palabras.

"Draco, Draco… tu falsa amabilidad no me engaña, al igual que tu galanteo hipócrita. Por si no recuerdas, fuiste tú quien me encerró en este lugar." – Susurró con naturalidad, naturalidad que no iba acorde con las palabras dichas.

"Pansy." – Dijo suavemente – "Todos cometemos errores."

"Errores que pueden ser fatales en este caso. Los seres superiores jamás los cometen… tú te considerabas de esa manera." – Dijo hiriente – "Dime¿acaso ya no eres alguien superior?"

"No juegues conmigo, Pansy" – Dijo de manera dulce y melódica – "No te convendría."

Nuevamente aquella risa delicada salió de la garganta de Parkinson y se volteó caminando hasta un espejo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó tocando la superficie del espejo.

"Tu ayuda"

Por el espejo miró a Draco y una sonrisa malvada nuevamente se posó en su rostro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te la otorgaré?" – Preguntó divertida.

"El amor inmenso que me tienes es una de la tantas ideas que sustentan ese pensamiento." – Musitó acercándose.

La joven castaña retiró la mano del espejo y volteó lentamente, Draco Malfoy estaba a solo milímetros de ella y sonreía con suficiencia, con ese aire de superioridad que siempre lo había caracterizado y que muchas veces la había dejado indefensa y presa de sus encantos… pero esta vez era diferente, todo era diferente.

"Las personas cambian, Draco." – Le dijo apoyando su mano en aquel rostro pálido – "En mi, ya no existen los sentimientos, todos murieron. Aquel espejo me lo recuerda siempre, tú lo pusiste en ese lugar para que lo recordara siempre" – masculló con odio.

"Debemos aceptar la realidad… tal cual es." – Susurró sin conmoverse por aquellas últimas palabras – "Ahora, lo interesante de este, por así decirlo, trato… Recibo tu ayuda y yo te otorgo lo que ansias desde hace mucho tiempo."

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron por un momento, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos cambiaron de color verde a un púrpura.

"La mortalidad" – dijo sonriente.

Unas alas enormes salieron de su espalda, puntiagudas y blancas como el mismo papel. Draco retrocedió un paso sonriente mientras la piel de la chica adquiera un color blanco inmaculado y sus dientes caninos se agrandaran considerablemente, adquiriendo una punta filosa. Un aullido salió de su boca rosada y después aquella anatomía distinta se quedaba quieta.

"Es mi oferta." – Terminó el rubio.

"Tú me convertiste en esto, Draco." – Susurró con una voz aún más suave y sensual, volvió a girarse y miró el espejo – "No recuerdo como era, no se como me veo ahora, tal vez horrible, tal vez irresistible, pero de algo estoy segura…" – acarició el espejo donde la cara de Draco se reflejaba – "quiero volver a contemplarme y saber que soy hermosa, quiero volver a sentir el latir de mi corazón debido a la emoción, quiero nuevamente percibir aquel bombeo exagerado de sangre cuando me hagan el amor…"

"Volverás a sentir todas aquellas emociones si aceptas ayudarme." – Dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

Pansy sonrió con crueldad levantando una ceja.

"Gracias a mi naturaleza puedo escuchar demasiado, Draco." – Susurró ella entretenida – "Puedo oír sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, puedo sentir la sangre que correr por tus venas, puedo percibir cada latido de tu corazón… todo eso me ha atormentado bastante y tú no lo sientes, jamás lo podrás sentir."

Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo volvió rápidamente a la normalidad, respiró profundamente y se volteó hacia Draco, estirando su mano delicada.

"Acepto." – Exclamó con seguridad – "Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer."

Draco recibió aquella mano la estrechó con suma delicadeza.

"No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo."

La vampiresa sonrió dando con aquel gesto la validez a lo que Draco había expresado.

"_Jamás podré olvidar que gracias a ti me encerraron en este lugar durante tres años y que gracias a ti mi vida fue un infierno… la vida paga en la misma cantidad que se da."_ – Pensó caminando hacia la salida que el rubio le indicaba –_ "Claro que no me arrepentiré, Draco Malfoy… claro que no."_

– **_AyD –_**

El reloj marcaba las once y media del día y los cuatro, cubiertos cada dos en una capa invisible caminaron por las calles de Hosmeade. Tras desmentir todo pronóstico, varias personas caminaban por las veredas o veían en las vitrinas nuevos artículos de Quidditch. No era normal, si sentían tanto miedo como _El Profeta_ decía ¿por qué salían de sus hogares?

Hermione se detuvo un momento frente a una tienda y para aumentar su angustia observó a varias personas dentro de ella.

"Tal vez las personas han salido porque se acerca las festividades." – Le susurró Ron – "Es una tradición, cada diez años celebran una fiesta que fue creada por varios magos llamada _Ameno Elemeto, _en la que alaban a un mago distinto… si no me equivoco, este año es el turno del Mago Merlín"

"¿Pueden celebrar fiestas cuando la situación no lo amerita?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Se dice que quien no la celebre, sufre de varias complicaciones en su vida hasta la venida de la otra fiesta." – Dijo alzándose de hombros – "Creencias."

Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Las Tres Escobas. Se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento y se despojaron de la capa invisible. Poco después, Harry y Ginny aparecían junto a ellos.

"Si me preguntan." – Dijo Harry molesto – "Creo que esa fiesta es una total estupidez."

"Lo que me sorprende es que la gente saliera, si tiene tanto miedo como dicen tener¿por qué se arriesgan?" – exclamó Hermione sin entender la actitud de todo eso magos, que, sabiendo la situación y el riesgo, no les importaba desafiar el destino.

"Lo mejor es vigilar." – Aconsejó Ginny – "Si Theodoro Nott vuelve a aparecer, le será mucho más fácil elegir un rehén con tanta gente en este lugar."

Harry se colocó un sombrero azul, tratando inútilmente tapar todo su cabello negro alborotado. Llegaron hasta la calle y varias personas seguían caminando. Todo parecía tranquilo sin alteración o novedad alguna, cosa que hasta cierto punto tranquilizó a Hermione, pero aquel sentimiento de angustia crecía considerablemente, tanta calma no podía predecir algo bueno.

Una orquesta mágica comenzó a tocar una melodía, lo que ocasionó que los cuatro chicos dieran un respingo.

"Algo esta mal" – susurró Ron.

La orquesta tocó más fuerte y una brisa venida del sur hizo que el gorro de Harry volara por los aires. La orquesta dejó de tocar en un instante y el cielo, antes despejado comenzó a cubrirse de nubarrones negros, la luz solar dejó de sentirse en la piel y una penumbra reinó en el lugar.

Dos gruñidos feroces se oyeron por toda la planicie. Los cuatro, como si de una sola cabeza se tratara, giraron al mismo tiempo y lo que distinguieron por el cielo lleno de penumbra, los dejó sin aire.

"No." – Susurró Hermione caminando hacia atrás.

"Corran." – Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny – "¡Corran!"

Todas las personas, incluidos ellos, partieron a distintas partes con una rapidez extrema. Varias personas asustadas ingresaron a tiendas. Hermione observó hacia atrás… aquellos seres era legendarios, pero la asustaban, siempre les había temido, desde que había leído el libro de _Bram Stoker_ titulado _Drácula._

"¡Vampiros!" – Gritó una niña que señalaba al cielo y su madre rápidamente la tomaba en brazos y corría con rumbo desconocido.

Harry percibió el descenso de aquellos seres de la noche y por un grito, supo que ellos ya habían tomado a su primera víctima.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó Ginny con su voz agitada.

"¡Debemos enfrentarlos!" – Dijo Ron con decisión al momento que se detenía y se giraba.

"¡Ron!" – Gritó Hermione – "No, no podemos, ellos son más fuertes."

"Un mago siempre es más fuerte." – Exclamó sacando su varita.

"Debemos luchar." – Ordenó Harry y también sacó la varita.

Las dos chicas hicieron lo mismo y en el cielo, divisaron cinco figuras que descendían en picada hacia ellos. Empuñaron su varita con fuerza, con temor y valentía.

"¡FLIPENDO!" – Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los vampiros extendieron sus manos y bloquearon el hechizo, logrando que aquella luz rebotara en ellos, con menor intensidad. Los cuatro se dispersaron por lugares distintos.

"Harry Potter." – Susurró una vampiro con su sonrisa llena de sangre – "Jamás pensé volver a verte."

Su boca se secó cuando la vampiro volvió a su forma humana y caminaba hacia él.

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Aún me recuerdas" – susurró sacando su varita.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" – Preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

"La gloria." – Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su transformación para volar rápidamente hacia él, pero un hechizo no le permitió llegar hasta el moreno y la arrojó hasta el suelo, a varios metros lejos de Harry.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Si." – Dijo rápidamente y regresó su mirada. Ron y Ginny luchaban contra dos vampiros. – "Es Pansy Parkinson" – informó a la castaña.

Ambos retornaron su mirada hacia la chica que se levantaba con una sonrisa extraña mientras sus alas se alzaban aún más. A medida que avanzaba los dos magos aferraron su varita y ella, tras adquirir un gesto de seriedad, se trasformó en un ser humano para levantar la mano y parecer su varita y jugar con ella. La levantó al cielo y tras dedicar una mirada y sonrisa sádica, susurró una palabra…

"Morsmordre"

Un rayo salió de su varita y de inmediato, una calavera con una serpiente entrecruzada se posaron en el cielo oscuro. La Marca Tenebrosa volvía a hacer su aparición después de tantos años.

"Que tengan suerte." – Dijo con burla y desapareció.

"¡HARRY!" – Oyó gritar a Ginny, quien apuntaba al cielo con su varita.

Una luz llamó la atención de los dos. Sus ojos observaron como varias sombras negras aparecieran por los cielos, acompañadas de otras, las que claramente reconocieron como más vampiros. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a Harry y Hermione. La preocupación crecía a niveles inimaginables en sus cuerpos agitados.

"Necesitamos refuerzos" – dijo Ron, quien tenía un corte en la mano.

Dos rayos llegaron a los cuerpos de los Weasley e hicieron que volaran lejos, estrellándose en el pavimento. Harry, sin pensarlo, corrió hasta ellos, dando a Hermione una mirada que ella capto rápidamente. Ella permaneció quieta, varita en mano y dispuesta a encarar a aquel mortífago que se dirigía a ella.

"¿Piensan recuperar lo que jamás tuvieron?" – preguntó la castaña, dominante y resuelta.

Una carcajada de burla venida del mortífago la hizo estremecer. Ella había oído aquella risa, aquella risa cargada de maldad. El mortífago siguió avanzando, mientras estiraba la mano. La castaña retrocedió asustada, aquella presencia expendía de su aura sensaciones negativas… Sabía quien era, ahora lo recordaba. Movida por una fuerza que la sometía comenzó a caminaba hacia aquella mano que estirada, la invitaba a acercarse.

"¡Hermione!" – Gritó Ron levantándose y queriendo acercarse e impedir que llegara más lejos, pero la presencia de Pansy delante de él se lo impidió.

"No tan rápido." – Susurró levantando su mano, con una onda expansiva, los tres rodaron por el suelo – "Simplemente sencillo… mi señor" – dijo la vampiresa con burla, mirando al chico que aún tenía el brazo extendido.

Draco rió dentro de sí por el gesto de reverencia que Pansy le había ofrecido antes de desaparecer y nuevamente su cabeza volvió a la dirección de la figura de Granger. Ella se detuvo, como despertando del ensueño al cual había sido sometida. Quiso caminar hacia atrás, pero aquel brazo desplegado estaba demasiado cerca y la tomó con violencia, atrayéndola a su cuerpo cubierto por aquella túnica negra.

Harry, Ginny y Ron aún en el suelo, no podían moverse fácilmente. Observaron como Hermione era apresada y un dolor en su cabeza, hizo que Ron se desmayara, susurrando el nombre de Hermione antes de hacer al suelo.

La ambarina golpeó con sus manos los hombros de su opresor en un intento vano por liberarse, lo único que consiguió con ellos, fue un dolor intenso en sus brazos por la presión de aquellas manos masculinas ejercieron en su piel y una risa de fiereza pura.

"No creas que ganaste…" – Dijo ella con voz lastimera – "…Draco Malfoy"

"No lo creo… lo sé." – Dijo sonriendo – "Tu fin comienza ahora… Hermione Granger" – susurró Draco Malfoy, tras decir esto, la joven sintió una corriente en su cuerpo y su cerebro dejó de funcionar, desmayándose en los brazos del rubio. Draco observó a Harry levantarse y sonrió – "Tu final esta cerca… Harry Potter" – susurró arrastrando las palabras.

Los vampiros desaparecieron al igual que los mortífagos cuando el cielo volvió a despejarse, denotando con sus rayos el mediodía. El cuerpo de Hermione desapareció junto con el de Draco cuando una ventolera levantaba gran cantidad de polvo que poco después, se difundía en el medio, dejando una especie de tranquilidad y quietud falsas.

* * *

► ░ **_W – MME ░ ◄ _**

.-.

_Tras haber sido juzgada por un juez que al parecer no sabía ni donde esta parado, he cumplido los requerimientos que aquel jurado me imponía:_

_Con fecha, _LUNES, 12 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2005,_ doy por hecho que mi historia se ha publicado a las dos semanas, dos días y por tal, el castigo o sentencia mayor no podrá ser aplicada _(para mi gran alivio) _y seguiré cumpliendo esto hasta que el juez dictamine lo contrario o alguien abogue por mí._

Para más información, ver las notas de autora al final del Capítulo 8 de **Entre Dos Mundos **_(otro FanFiction mío)_, así sabrán de que hablo.

.-.

¡Hola¿Cómo están? Aquí el capítulo 3 de la historia… ¿Entretenido? Ustedes me lo dirán en sus adorables RR y respecto a eso… un amigo me ha dicho que está prohibido contestar los RR so pena a quitar el Fic de la página ¿Qué tanto de verdad tiene esto¿Saben algo?

Pues, para evitar algún altercado no contestaré esta vez los RR, hasta saber si es seguro o no. Si no lo es, snif, snif, a mi me encanta responderles. ¿Saben el método que propone la página para contestarlos? Se los agradecería si me lo hicieran saber.

Con respecto al Fic:

Las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles, como ven… el gran secuestro ya ha sido ejecutado y por tal, la emoción y demás cosas que sucederá entre esos dos, dará inicio. Aquellas visones son importantes para la historia y pues… El Ángel comenzará a decaer y perder alas, mientras que El Demonio acrecentará su poder, pero como dijo Pansy "_la vida paga en la misma cantidad que se da_" y justamente ella¿qué papel tiene aquí? _ñak_ 0.- eso tiene que averiguarlo en el trascursote la historia.

Especiales agradecimientos por sus RR a:

_**+ Verde-melon +  
**__**+ anonimot +  
**__**+ andromeda black +  
**__**+ Isolda +  
**__**+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +  
**__**+ .o-zXaf-o. +**_

_Muchas gracias por leer e incentivarme._

Para mayor facilidad, quisiera que, junto con su nick, colocaran el e-mail para contestarlos personalmente, así no hay altercados y las cosas quedan claras. Mandaré mensajes personales, contestando a sus preguntas y demás :)

Esperando sus RR me despido… Cuídense y Besos.

**PD:** Un review no le hace mal a nadie, a aquellas lectoras que leen en anonimato un consejo, pueden mandar un mensaje diciendo, aunque sea: "_Sabes Mía, en tu país, el escribir mal debería ser un crimen penado con cadena perpetua… de verdad"_ será recibido con todo cariño y gratitud :P

******-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	4. Tu destino en mis manos

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3_

**_+ Tu destino en mis manos +_**

La quietud de la noche se posaba por todo el territorio inglés. Era falsa y era traicionera… no había calma, ni mucho menos alegría, lo que se supone brinda la noche cuando de posa por todo el cielo antes azul y cubre con su oscuridad el cansancio de las personas, no, no había nada de eso.

Varios caminos infestados de hiedra venenosa y animales salvajes debían ser recorridos para llegar hasta el claro de aquel bosque y en él, susurran un conjuro extraño en otra lengua y lograr divisar, entre tanta niebla propia de aquel habitad, un castillo ominoso y presuntuoso, un castillo llamando _"**IMPERAVI**"_

Las grandes escalinatas que llevaban al segundo piso del siniestro castillo eran una simple ilusión, un gran reto para probar a los que de verdad quisieran seguir sus creencias y sus mandatos. Solo los puros de corazón malvado lograban subirlas y presentarse frente a él, mostrando con ello que eran dignos de ser sus seguidores.

Al ser la primera vez que entraba a aquella especie de santuario al sadismo, una habitación alejada de las demás y oculta por varios pasadizos, su primera sensación fue la impresión, incluso podía decir que hasta miedo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

Todo se encontraba alumbrado por las simples llamas que chispeaban en las chimeneas y el olor a formol o antigüedad no ayudaban demasiado. Sus ojos se posaron en primera instancia en aquellas catacumbas que, como un sendero que guiaba hasta una gran chimenea, se disponían de forma paralela a él. Sabía que encerraba su interior… los cuerpos congelados, rígidos y sin vida de todos los Malfoy.

El piso de aquellos zapatos pulcramente limpios hicieron eco en toda aquella estancia. El lugar inspiraba temor, sin embargo el seguía y seguía avanzando hasta aquella fuente de calor. Draco sonrió al observar la gran pintura que descansaba encima de aquella chimenea. No le tomó importancia, pero era divertido contemplarla.

En el cuadro, podían observarse miles de ángeles con sus vestidos inmaculados revoloteando sobre una especie de fosa llena de lava y en ella, varios demonios con ojos morados y dilatados mostrando odio, querían salir para atacar con una especie de espada a los ángeles y darles muerte. Los sonidos que se oían cuando se acercaba eran espeluznantes y para un alma malvada como la de Draco Malfoy, sonidos hermosos y llenos de pureza.

Dio media vuelta y caminó por entre las catacumbas. Pudo observar varias sillas de madera y piedra cerca de ellas, con grabados parecidos a runas antiguas.

Ese castillo había sido un obsequio de sus antepasados, era como un mandamiento que cada Malfoy heredara aquella propiedad y la utilizara para fines maléficos, inmiscuyendo a la magia negra y antigua en un primer plano. También era una ley que el heredero, cumplidos sus 23 años ingresara a **_"La Morada de los Lamentos"_**, como se llamaba la sala, y que esta le sirviera como lugar de meditación e interpretación de esos cuadros extraños.

Sabía que sus antecesores eran unos malditos obsesivos con el arte oscura y con la creación de pociones de sometimiento llegando a superar la maldición _Imperius_; o pociones con el mismo o más fuerte efecto que el _Veritaserum_.

Eran inteligentes, debía reconocerlos.

Nunca nadie podía haber empleado horas valiosas de su vida en conseguir tal resultado, pero ellos se lo habían propuesto, sus antecesores lo habían hecho y lo habían conseguido. Ahora era su turno de retribuir todo aquello, en él estaba encontrar un objeto más poderoso que un _Horcruxes_ y con eso conseguir la inmortalidad. Sabía que había un objeto y estaba muy cercano a él.

Llegó hasta donde la luz de las llamas crepitantes era cubierta por un gran pilar. Pudo distinguir un cuadro casi culto entre la penumbra. Con su varita conjuro un hechizo _Lumos_ logrando que aquel espacio adquiriera una especie de aura especialLa visión que le otorgó el cuadro hizo que diera, involuntariamente, un paso hacia atrás.

Oyó el crujir de la puerta al abrirse y lentamente guardó su varita, acercándose nuevamente a las sillas, fingiendo estabilidad a pesar de la turbación que sentía.

"Una actuación excelente." – Dijo Draco sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

Pansy sonrió y asentó su mano sobre la del rubio.

"No más que la tuya." – Susurró con alegría – "Por eso estoy aquí. Granger muy pronto despertará y creo conveniente que tú estés cuando eso suceda… los disfrutarías mucho¿no?"

"Tienes razón." – Dijo fijando sus ojos grises en los de la chica – "Pero preferiría que seas tú quien tenga el honor de humillarla."

"De acuerdo, si eso prefieres." – Susurró alzando delicadamente sus hombros – "¿Algo más?"

"Si." – Con algo de rudeza la acercó a él – "No quiero volver a verte en este lugar."

La vampiresa se separó riendo.

"¿Advertencias?" – Preguntó con mofa.

"No, precauciones." – Dijo con seriedad – "Este sitio ha sido un lugar sagrado para los Malfoy y por tal, solo los Malfoy pueden entrar aquí, a menos que sea yo quien te permita el ingreso. Como sabrás, mi familia ha sido muy estricta con el tema de la sangre y por tal, puede que haya un conjuro que proteja a esta habitación de los no puros."

"¿Crees que tengo miedo, Yo soy una sangre pura" – Exclamó con prepotencia.

"No." – Dijo él con burla – "Ahora no eres una sangre pura, simplemente eres una vampiresa con sangre de bruja."

"No hallo diferencia." – Masculló amenazadoramente, logrando que sus ojos adquirieran nuevamente aquel color violáceo – "Al ser vampiresa¿no te sorprende que pueda utilizar magia?. ¿No has pensado que eso tal vez me haga mucho más fuerte y superior que tú?"

"No, querida." – Susurró moviendo un dedo frente a la chica – "Mi credo y mi sangre siempre serán limpias y puras, jamás serán corrompidas. Tú, al ser un ser de la noche, jamás… jamás podrás compararte conmigo. Has deshonrado a tu familia y a tu linaje… eso dice mucho."

"¿Acaso olvidaste quien me indujo a trasformarme en esto?" – Preguntó con evidente rencor en su voz suave.

"No, jamás podría hacerlo." – Dijo él acercando su rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una corriente fría recorrer su cara. Al abrirlos, supo que habían salido de aquella habitación, los pasillo oscuros se lo decían.

"Tu intuición ha crecido demasiado, pero debes ser precavida, no querrás encontrarte con una estaca de plata en algún momento ¿no?" – Preguntó con cautela.

"Yo sé que eso no pasará. Te soy necesaria para seguir con esta farsa." – Dijo ella con astucia.

"No te quiero cerca de este lugar, Pansy." – Exclamó con voz fuerte, sin llegar a grosera.

La ex–Slytherin sonrió. Ella no era mujer que cumpliera órdenes que le impusiera un hombre.

"Por supuesto"

"Vamos, aún tienes algo que hacer." – Indicó Draco ofreciendo su brazo. Parkinson lo tomó con delicadeza y siguió caminando a su lado, pensando en las circunstancias.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Estrujó suavemente el pañuelo en su mano y lo olió por décima vez.

"No, no dice nada." – Susurró Harry ofreciendo el pergamino a Ron.

Tomó el pergamino, leyó rápidamente y después lo arrojó con violencia y de la misma manera se levantó del sillón. Pasó su mano por sus despeinados cabellos de color fuego y cerró los ojos. La desesperación podía ser una palabra poco descriptiva para su estado… todo lo que sentía sobrepasaba a la desesperación.

"Maldito, Malfoy." – Masculló pateando una silla y arrojándola al suelo.

"No estamos seguros de que sea él quien la secuestró, Ron." – Dijo Harry tratando de calmar al pelirrojo que al escuchar esas palabras su rostro se comprimió en una mueca de verdadero enfado.

"¿Quién sino él, Harry¿Quién!" – Gritó dándole la espalda. – "El maldito es el único que arrastra la palabras, es el único que regresaría y se vengaría por la humillaciones de antaño, conoces muy bien a los Malfoy… ellos siempre serán servidores de Voldemort ¡siempre!"

Apoyó sus manos en la superficie de una mesa de madera y respiró hondamente, tratando de relajarse. Era injusto de su parte¿por qué tratar mal a los demás para calmar su frustración? No conseguía nada con esa actitud.

"Soy un idiota." – Dijo volteando – "Lo siento Harry, no debo tratare así, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede."

"En parte la tengo, Ron… recuerda quien fue el que asesinó a Lord Voldemort"

Ron sonrió un poco y tomó el hombro de su amigo.

"Gracias a ti la paz ha vuelto"

"Una paz momentánea que será remplazada por un infierno, tal cual lo dijo Nott" – recordó con una sonrisa extraña.

"No debe importarnos eso, Harry." – Dijo el chico con ánimo – "Debemos luchar."

"Y recuperar a Hermione." – Finalizó con una media sonrisa.

Ron volvió a cerrar los ojos y a aspirar con profundidad. Si, eso era lo que tenían que hacer.

"Todos en el Ministerio están buscándola y el Señor Brillaber me ha dicho que podemos disponer de la cantidad de aurores que necesitemos para comenzar una búsqueda y encontrarla. Ellos saben lo valiosa que es y mucho más para ti."

"Si hubiera sabido esto antes, te juro que la habría llevado a vivir conmigo en la Madriguera antes y disfrutar cada momento con ella."

"Hay una razón para cada cosa, querido amigo." – Susurró Harry caminando hacia él - "Esto puede traernos algo bueno… o malo."

"No sé si Hermione se encontrará en perfectas condiciones o si está herida, si está pensando o no en mí, pero algo dentro, muy dentro me dice que ella esta bien y regresará." – Susurró con un hilo de voz, sosteniendo con fuerza el pañuelo de la chica que aun estaba en su mano – "Pero tengo miedo que no sea así, que no todo concluya bien, Harry." – Terminó mientras observaba como la oscuridad seguía plasmada en el ambiente y unas gotas de lluvia caer sobre la ventana.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Sus párpados cansados se negaban abrirse, tal vez por sentir una fuerza extraña que no se lo permitía o descubrir algo que no quería observar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado, eran dolores acompañados con punzantes sensaciones. Lentamente apretó los párpados y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en penumbra, todo aquel lugar se encontraba en la más espesa penumbra. Quiso levantarse, erguirse en aquella superficie blanda pero no lo consiguió, se encontraba en un estado débil, tan débil que hasta el cabello le pesaba.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró mover su mano, guiándolo hasta un objeto extraño sobre la articulación de su codo, un objeto que dolía. Palpó con delicadeza aquella superficie y quiso llorar. Al momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto en el lugar, supo lo que había ahí… una cánula que le suministraba suero intravenoso.

Sus sentidos se alertaron sabiendo todo lo que aquello podía conllevar, apoyó su mano izquierda en las sábanas y logró sentarse en la cama. Acercó su mano nuevamente y retiró de un solo jalón la cánula. Sintió un líquido recorrer su brazo, un líquido que correspondía al nombre de sangre.

No le importó, quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y se impulsó, parándose finalmente. Se sostuvo en una silla cercana a la cama y dio un primer paso. Pudo sentir un dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, un dolor insoportable que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y se doblaran, cayendo al suelo, arrastrando con ella aquel soporte.

La silla cayó en su vientre e hizo que un poco de sangre comenzara a salir de su boca. Débil, logró quitarla y volver a respirar. Se removió en el suelo y miró el techo. Su mirada estaba nublada, pudo distinguir claramente una sombra oscureciendo su campo visual y por lo que escuchó, reía con total cinismo.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Sintió como su cuerpo era levitado para después ser puesto delicadamente sobre la cama. Una mano fría, tan frío con el hielo rozó su mejilla e hizo que por simple reflejo abriera los ojos.

"Parkinson." – Susurró sintiendo que la fuerza poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo.

"Bingo… Granger." – Dijo la chica.

Pansy extrajo la varita de su capa y la blandeó, al momento, toda la sangre esparcida en el suelo, en las sábanas y en el brazo de Hermione desaparecieron y la cánula volvió a su lugar. Ella había olido la sangre con tan solo acercarse a la puerta y prefirió desaparecerla, no quería cometer un error.

"Que distinta te ves ahora." – Susurró Parkinson cruzándose de brazos – "Jamás hubiera imaginado a Hermione Granger en el campo del enemigo y mucho menos postrada, sin fuerzas y a merced de la muerte."

"Si quieres matarme… hazlo, no se que esperas." – Dijo con tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos.

"Órdenes, eso espero." – Contestó con seriedad.

"¿De quién?. ¿De Malfoy?" – Preguntó con insolencia.

Pansy levantó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla se trasladó hasta una mesa cercana donde el suero estaba colgado por magia.

"¿Aún conservas ese amor obsesivo por aquel hombre que ni siquiera te tomaba en cuenta y siempre te ignoraba? Si es así, déjame decirte que eres una masoquista." – Susurró Hermione con pena.

La risa de la vampiresa retumbó en sus oídos.

"Las personas cambian, Granger." – Dijo simplemente mientras colocaba en una aguja un poco de líquido azul – "Lamento informarte que mi corazón no palpita ya y por tal, los sentimientos y cosas que se relacionen no caben en mi, son vanas y no me interesan."

"¿Puedes ser tan estúpida convertida en una vampiro?" – Preguntó queriendo levantarse.

"Ni lo intentes." – Dijo ella fuertemente, empujando con su mano el cuerpo de Hermione hacia el colchón – "Tu estado es muy deplorable y yo no tengo mucha paciencia como para soportar tus intentos vanos por mostrar fortaleza que no sientes." – Levantó la jeringa y eliminó el oxígeno existente en ella – "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, un vampiro tiene una inteligencia superior, es más astuto que un muggle y más malvado que un demonio, es su naturaleza. Ahora, mezcla eso con los dotes de un mago y dime… ¿Puedo ser estúpida convertida en una vampiro?"

La castaña resopló riéndose.

"Tratándose de ti, todo puede ser posible." – Musitó abriendo los ojos.

"Ciertamente." – Dijo Pansy inyectando el líquido en el suero. Con una mueca de prepotencia, la joven quitó la aguja y la arrojó – "Por ejemplo, puede ser posible que yo haya dado muerte a Ronald Weasley en ese ataque."

Hermione abrió los ojos mucho más, olvidándose de su dolor logró sentarse. La sonrisa de Parkinson hizo que temiera.

"Mientes." – Retó la ambarina, plasmando odio en las palabras.

"Solo el tiempo me dará la razón." – Terminó caminando hacia atrás, reflejando en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción de la aurora – "Solo el tiempo."

Observó el gesto de despedida de Pansy y se quedo sola en la habitación. Una angustia comenzó a crecer en su interior al igual que la desesperación que, paulatinamente, la obligaba a respirar más rápido para evitar quedarse sin aire. Negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que todo aquello era mentira, que todo era un sueño, un sueño atroz del que quería despertar…

Un sollozo salió de su garganta mientras una lágrima descendía por su cara hasta caer en sus manos. Cerró los ojos y sus manos fueron el refugio perfecto para aplacar el llanto naciente, que, junto con el dolor destrozaban su alma. Todo era mentira, solo era un juego de palabras que Pansy Parkinson utilizaba para confundirla, solo era eso… nada más.

Ron no estaba muerto, aquella mujer no lo había asesinado, ella no estaba ahí… nada era real.

Quiso convencerse, pero el llanto junto con las lágrimas fueron más fuertes y le dieron la razón, haciéndola sucumbir frente a la mentira.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Las luces del alba comenzaban a vencer las tinieblas de la noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana y el sol saldría en no menos de una hora.

Hermione se paseaba por aquella habitación como un león enjaulado. Sonrió al pensar tal comparación. Gryffindor, su casa en Hogwarts era representada por aquel animal y los integrantes de aquella casa debían tener las características de un león; fuerte, valiente, inigualable, inteligente, feroz.

Podría decirse que se sentía así en esos momentos, pero aquel ambiente frío no ayudaba a fortalecerla. Se abrazó a si misma para darse calor.

Era extraña la actitud de Pansy, pensó que aquella jeringa con ese líquido extraño sería un veneno o simplemente una poción que la debilitaría, pero no, pareciera que todo aquel teatro hubiera conseguido el efecto contrario.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama y observó las paredes, todas se encontraban pintadas con un color claro o al menos eso parecía. Pensó muchas veces que era lo que querían de ella, tal vez información o quizá tenerla como una carnada perfecta para atraer a Harry.

Había probado con toda clase de hechizos para poder salir de aquella jaula, siendo los no verbales los principales al no tener varita, pero ninguno funcionó. Los hechizos de magia oscura que comenzaba a practicar aún no podía dominarlos con ese método y prefería no arriesgarse, no estaba segura de que efectos podían causar si los realizaba mal.

Al momento de levantarse, la chimenea cercana a la cama se encendió y las cortinas se cerraron. Los bellos de Hermione se erizaron. Oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar.

Por la puerta ingresaba, alto y engreído, el mismo Draco Malfoy, el mismo que la había secuestrado. Ella trago saliva y él tuvo que sentir su titubeo porque se dibujó en su cara una mueca de satisfacción.

"Hermione Granger." – Dijo de forma suavemente peligrosa – "Qué gusto volver a verte."

Decidió no mostrase débil ni vulnerable, tenía que plantarle cara al problema, tal cual le había dicho su madre alguna vez.

"El sentimiento no es correspondido." – Dijo ella mirándolo con ira.

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza y con su mano levantó el cuerpo de Hermione.

"Indefensa…" – susurró él acercándose al rostro de Hermione – "es así como te veo."

Hermione no quiso moverse, Draco Malfoy podía hacer cualquier cosa, era traicionero, era ruin. Con violencia acercó el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo y la besó, obligándola a abrir su boca y explorar en ella sin permiso alguno. La castaña sintió náuseas, ganas de llorar y aniquilar en ese momento al rubio.

Sus manos recorrieron sin vergüenza todo lo que estaba a su alcance… esa era la mejor forma de humillarla, de dejarla inmune.

Logró separarlo de ella y su mano fue a parar en su mejilla, haciendo que el rostro del chico se virara y una risa siniestra saliera de su boca.

"No me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy." – Dijo casi llorando, alejándose de él.

Al levantar su mano, sus pies dejaron de tocar la superficie del suelo por segunda vez. Él la mecía como si los dos bailaran un vals. Sentía que su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más al de Malfoy y después, como sus brazos la rodeaban y la hacían bailar pisando esta vez el suelo. Cerró los ojos, todo aquello era sobrenatural, tenía miedo, mucho.

"Un baile es arte, Hermione Granger." – Susurró en su oído, tan suavemente que su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

Draco siguió guiándola, meciéndola y moviéndola a un ritmo lento. Aquella cachetada que había recibido sería cobrada de una manera distinta, una manera hiriente, pero dulce y suave. Nuevamente aquel cuerpo delgado volvió a estremecerse cuando el exhaló fuertemente. Sonrió y acercó sus labios al cuello blanco, soplando despacio.

Hermione experimentó algo extraño y un suspiro fue aplacado cuando cerró su boca. No podía seguir en aquella situación. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de Draco comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y a empequeñecerla.

Las manos del sucesor subieron por su espalda con suavidad y Hermione pensó que era preferible alejarse, que ya era suficiente. De un solo impulso lo separó y caminó hacia tras, pero al chocar con la pared se sintió indefensa otra vez.

"¿Qué debo pensar ahora?" – Preguntó el rubio caminando hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro – "¿Qué te gusta sentirme cerca de ti?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó la joven levantando su mentón – "¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?"

"Diversión… ¿quizá?" – Susurró colocando sus brazos en cada extremo de la cabeza de Hermione – "¿O carnada perfecta?. ¿Qué piensas tú?"

Ella no respondió, bajó su mirada. Cualquiera de las dos preguntas tenía una respuesta peligrosa, cualquiera era infrecuente y cualquiera era comprometida.

El silencio volvió a posarse en el ambiente, solo se oían las llamas y los cantos de cuervos en el exterior. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?. ¿Qué métodos podía utilizar para liberarse? Se encontraba en la más penosa situación y en el más riesgoso medio… ¿Qué?. ¿Qué hacer cuando no tienes una salida clara y precisa?

Draco simplemente observaba cada movimiento de Hermione, cómo arrugaba su nariz por la confusión o como movía los ojos de un lado hacia otro, mostrando con eso lo nerviosa que estaba. Él aprovecharía cada debilidad de la aurora, todo le serviría… todo. Primero llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica, sintió su temblor y le encantó, lentamente lo levantó logrando enfocar a la perfección aquellos ojos ámbares. Se acercó pero Hermione hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Tú tienes algo que me pertenece." – Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó confundida.

"Si, Hermione Granger. Tú, una sangre–sucia, tienes algo que me pertenece."

Hermione, al oír aquel insulto que no escuchaba hace varios años, quitó las manos de Draco con violencia y lo miró con odio.

"Jamás tendría algo tuyo, Malfoy."

"¿Cómo explicártelo para que tu pequeña cabeza entienda?" – Se preguntó así mismo cogiendo su mentón y retrocediendo, sin apartar su mirada gélida – "Ya sé… no te creo."

"Me importa muy poco lo que creas, Malfoy." – Masculló la castaña separándose de la pared – "No sé de que hablas."

Su mano se levantó y consigo Hermione y la acercó lentamente a él, hasta que sus rostros nuevamente quedaron a pocos centímetros.

"No juegues conmigo, Granger." – Susurró peligrosamente – "No te convendría."

"No te tengo miedo." – Retó con soberbia, Hermione.

El chico rió negando con la cabeza y suavemente rodeó el cuerpo de Hermione y posó su mano izquierda detrás del cuello de la chica, quien sintió aquel nerviosismo y aquella sensación extraña.

"Aquí, Granger, tu magia no sirve, no funciona. En un lugar donde la perversidad puede sentirse en cada partícula, tienes la guerra perdida." – Avisó cruelmente – "En este lugar solo hay maldad, corrupción y pecado… tu sentirás todo eso en carne propia, Granger, de eso no te quepa la menor duda."

Seguido, volvió a besarla con furia, ella sintió fuego en los labios, fuego doloroso y apasionado. No, no podía suceder, Draco Malfoy no podía besarla y ella no hacer nada, no… no era real.

Una corriente de aire denso reposó en el ambiente y Draco una vez explorada con total descaro aquella cavidad, fue testigo de algo inédito e hizo que soltara rápidamente a Hermione, dejándola en el suelo… En ella pudo sentir hielo, un hielo terriblemente helado, su aliento parecía glacial vivo, tan frío que pensó morir en aquel instante…

Hermione levantó la mirada y se alejó de él, como si fuera un extraño ser, un alma maldita. Pensó que aquel fuego que expendió la boca de Malfoy la mataría hasta tal punto de dejarla calcinada en aquel lugar de espanto.

"Desde este momento, tu destino es incierto y está en mis manos… Hermione Granger." – Dijo sin emoción alguna. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, olvidando todo lo que había sentido y todo lo que aquella mujer provocaba en él… su voz, su voz de mujer hizo que se detuviera.

"No perderé sin antes luchar… Draco Malfoy." – Musitó desde el suelo, aún confundida.

Draco siguió su camino y abrió la puerta… Nada estaba escrito, aún las hojas en blanco de la vida de Hermione Granger estaban vacías, puras y él se encargaría de llenarlas, de mancharlas. Lo prometió… lo prometió cuando cerró la puerta y conjuró el hechizo protector para la habitación.

* * *

► ░ **_W – MME ░ ◄ _**

.-.  
_Con fecha, _DOMINGO, 1 DE ENERO DE 2006_, doy por hecho que mi historia se ha publicado a las dos semanas, seis días y por tal, el castigo o sentencia mayor no podrá ser aplicada._  
.-.

Hola, queridas y queridos lectores.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2006!

Les deseo que todo corazón que este año sea de lo mejor y que cada uno de su deseos se cumpla y que la dicha reine en cada uno de su hogares… Bueno, bueno dejándonos de sentimentalismos y demás cosas pasemos a lo que nos interesa: La historia.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, "_El Ángel comenzará a decaer y perder alas, mientras que El Demonio acrecentará su poder_" Está dado el primer acercamiento¿qué tal? El próximo si que habrá una buena parte para ellos por no decir toda _(he ahí lo que querías Noelia) _como ven, Hermione no es tan indiferente aunque conserva su fuerza y su voluntad y Draco, bueno, él será Malfoy mientras tenga todo lo que le ayude a acrecentar su ego.

Las cosas se pondrán difíciles entre los dos y todo comenzará.

Ya me he enterado de la forma de contestación a su RR, por medio de envío de mensajes a su e–mail, de esa forma los contestaré, ahora a las no registradas… ya veremos la forma de contestar, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Agradezco sus RR a:

**_+ lauramalfoy +_**  
_**+ Sheila +**_  
**_+ ishi +  
+ momiji +  
+ Shirru-Malfoy +_**  
_**+ Verde-melon +**_  
**_+ Seyruu +  
+ noelia +_**

Me despido y espero todos sus RR. Cuídense mucho y nuevamente Feliz Año.

**__****-****;- ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	5. Comienza el juego

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯`·..·´¯`·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4_

_**+ Comienza el juego +**_

La luz del alba la hizo reacomodarse en su cama… era la luz del sol, de sol de verano.

Hermione se irguió rápidamente en la cama y quitó los cobertores y sábanas de su cuerpo mientras su mano viajaba una y otra vez por sus cabellos ondulados y desordenados. Observó el armario, la ventana; percibió el olor, la maldad y supo que no había soñado, que era real… que el estar en el territorio enemigo era real.

Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en sus manos temblorosas. La atmósfera que sentía en el ambiente era realmente pesada, lo que provocó miedo en su interior fuerte… No sabía su futuro, no sabía que le depararía, no sabía si saldría ilesa de ese lugar, pero algo si sabía: si Draco Malfoy la acechara y cumpliera esas palabras que había recitado la noche anterior, ella no tenía nada, ella estaría muerta aún estando viva.

La crueldad de aquel hombre era una pauta suficiente para saber que su vida cambiaría en ese lugar… Ella aún no sabía cuanta verdad encerraban esas palabras.

Levantó la cabeza y observó una jeringuilla en el suelo…

Se preguntaba porqué Pansy Parkinson había elegido unirse al inframundo. Conocía poco de ella, era cierto, pero lo poco que conocía era suficiente para saber que no había tomado esa decisión por cuenta propia. Ella, al ser vanidosa y sobreprotegida, jamás habría elegido un camino que la condenaba a la muerte en vida… Pansy era un espíritu libre que le gustaba disfrutar la existencia con todas esas cosas vanas. No podía, no tenía lógica, debió tener una razón poderosa y ella debía saberla.

Aquella transformación podía significar más de lo que aparentaba, no por nada los vampiros había atacado Hosmeade junto con los mortífagos. Por lo que suponía, ahora ellos eran sus nuevos aliados.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Aquel chirrido caló su cerebro, era un chirrido agudo y horrible. Rápidamente se levantó y observó como una pequeña sombra emergía de la puerta y levantaba lo que parecía su mano al momento que las cortinas a medio abrir se corrieron totalmente.

La luz total le permitió observar una pequeña elfa domestica con un diminuto vestidito negro caminando hacia donde se encontraba, mientras empujaba un carrito lleno de charolas plateadas.

"Buenos días, señorita." – Saludó saliendo por detrás del carrito – "Mi nombre es Ely, señorita y Ely será su elfina domestica durante su estancia."

La joven aurora frunció el ceño y se levantó dispuesta a cercarse a la pequeña criatura, pero la voz chillona y asustada de la elfina se lo impidió.

"No, señorita, no puede moverse de ese lugar, ¡debe quedarse ahí!" – Exclamó asustadiza.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Hermione, confundida.

"El amo regañará a Ely si usted desaparece señorita y Ely no quiere eso, Ely no quiere ser castigada." – Susurró acongojada y tomando entre sus pequeñas manos el delantal que surcaba toda su cintura – "Por eso la señorita debe permanecer aquí, por eso Ely ha traído el desayuno a la señorita y ha puesto todos sus ropajes en el armario."

"¿Ropajes?" – Preguntó aún más confundida.

"Si, señorita." – Dijo la elfina sonriendo – "Ely vendrá más tarde y la ayudará a vestirse para después tener una audiencia con mi amo. Ahora la señorita debe tomar el baño que Ely le ha preparado y después la señorita debe desayunar."

"Pero…"

"Con permiso, señorita, Ely se retira." – Dijo educadamente la pequeña criatura haciendo una reverencia, después volteó y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

Hermione corrió hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla pero al girarla, la manija no cedió… nuevamente la habían encerrado. Golpeó con su puño la puerta y al sentir dolor, recordó nuevamente su posición, su verdadera cárcel y retrocedió, caminando hacia la ventana.

¿Qué quería obtener Draco Malfoy de todo eso?. ¿Por qué la trataba como si de un simple huésped se tratara? Pensó, erróneamente, que sería tratada como a una rehén, pero ese cambio, esas atenciones, todo le decía que aquel hombre de cabello rubio platino era impenetrable de mente y difícil de entender.

Nunca podría adivinar que era realmente lo que haría después de una ofensa.

Observó por la ventana y la vista que tuvo la dejó sorprendida, quieta y con la boca seca.

A la luz de la mañana, las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el castillo brillaban de manera extraña pero atrayente mientras que las hojas resaltaban mucho más su color verde. Eran solamente árboles, miles de árboles que rodeaban el castillo. Por lo que supuso, debería estar a una altura de diez pisos porque unas personas vestidas de negros daban la apariencia de simples hormigas. Todo ese paisaje era hermoso, sin contar que podía observar el amanecer en su total esplendor. Así: esbelto, mágico, incomparable. ¿Cómo podía haber cabida de un lugar tan hermoso en ese ambiente lleno de maldad? y lo misterioso, ¿Por qué mostrarle tal belleza a una persona de tan baja categoría, como ellos pensaban?

Volvió a la cama y se sentó.

Regresó su mirada a aquel carrito de comida. Lo observó por unos minutos y después miró al frente. No comería nada de lo había ahí, no estaba loca, no quería morir envenenada o ser sometida por alguna poción en su jugo. Era inteligente: en los terrenos del enemigo, hasta el mismo aire era dañino.

Pensaba que todo se complicaba en esos momentos. Si ella estaba encerrada en una base de mortífagos, que era lo más seguro, eso suponía que las fuerzas del mal no habían sido exterminadas por completo y que aún había personas fieles al difunto Lord Voldemort.

¿Quién lideraría ese grupo ahora?. Debía saberlo, era el dato más importante que ahora podía conseguir.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Draco Malfoy llenó su mente, su sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos llenos de aquel brillo de maldad, su perfil aristócratamente falso. Abrió los ojos asustada, el solo pensar en él producía escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Malfoy había vuelto al servicio de los mortífagos a pesar de que su padre fue asesinado tres días antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Debía estar loco o simplemente era su deber por ser el último de los Malfoy. Lo que más le impresionó de él fue sentir aquella aura maligna perdurable a pesar de tantos años. Era fuerte, pura.

Ahora lo sabía, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo.

Le preocupaba la actitud que tomaría con ella, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran sus palabras, el misterio que ellas encerraban… ¿Qué podría tener ella que le perteneciera a Malfoy?. Estaba segura que nada. El recordar en esos momentos la convicción que usara el mortífago al decírselo hizo que su seguridad titubear y comenzara a dudar.

– _**EA y ED – **_

Theodoro Nott se levantó de su asiento cuando Draco entró a la sala magistral, lugar de reuniones de mortífagos.

"Un gusto verlo, mi señor." – Dijo con respeto y cortesía, evidenciando sin querer su miedo en el tono débil de su voz.

El ex–Slytherin había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, su fortaleza había crecido, pero el miedo a lo desconocido, a lo predecible dominaba su corazón vacío. Él podía mostrarse duro con cualquiera, hasta salvaje; podía fingir que era impenetrable, pero dentro, muy dentro se escondía el verdadero Theodoro, un ser temeroso, cobarde. Con los demás podía fingir, con Draco Malfoy no. Ahora él tenía el poder.

Draco levantó la mano y se sentó en la silla al final de la gran mesa, el mortífago tomó asiento después.

"Ha sido muy valiosa tu actuación hoy, Theodoro." – Dijo Draco lentamente y colocando sus dos manos sobre la mesa – "Al fin Hermione Granger se encuentra en nuestro territorio."

"¿Se lo ha preguntado?" – Cuestionó el joven Nott con su pausada voz.

"Si, lo he hecho." – Dijo levantándose, después siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde el chico se encontraba sentado – "¿Y sabes lo que me ha respondido?" – Preguntó a manera de un siseo peligroso e inclinándose hacia él.

"No" – Susurró sin evitar el temblor de su voz y cuerpo.

"Que no sabe a lo que me refiero." – Terminó irguiéndose nuevamente y dándole la espalda.

"Eso es imposible, mi señor." – Dijo impresionado – "Ella debe tenerlo, señor. Granger debe tenerlo."

Una risa de burla resonó en las paredes del cerebro del ex–Slytherin. Él conocía esa risa, era de maldad pura. Su organismo se quedó estático y lo único que oyó fue su propia respiración. Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo se levantó por los aires y Draco dio media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

"Sé Oclumancia ¿recuerdas? Leí su mente, ella no mentía." – Masculló el rubio.

"Pe–pero…" – Trató de decir torpemente.

Su cuerpo volvió a caer al suelo y Draco se acercó a él.

"Tú antepasado era un estúpido." – Increpó duramente.

"Él no era mi antepasado, señor." – Se atrevió a decir, pero como si se diera cuenta de su error, sus manos taparon su boca rápidamente.

El rostro de Draco volvió a endurecerse y Theodoro pensó que quizá él lo atacaría, que lo haría suplicar clemencia cuando una maldición imperdonable lo dominara, contrario a eso, Draco solo rió y estiró su mano. Nott la tomó dudoso y se levantó.

"Llevaba el apellido Nott… era tu antepasado." – Dijo Draco sonriendo mientras quitaba con su mano un poco de polvo en la túnicas negra de mortífago – "Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, estimado Theodoro, quisiera que averiguaras más sobre la familia de Granger."

"Por el momento solo sabemos que proviene de la cuarta generación. Mi tatarabuelo era el hermano del tatarabuelo de Granger."

"Bien." – Dijo Draco fingiendo una sonrisa – "También quiero que averigüen su procedencia y el ramo de pureza, quiero saber en que momento se produjo el nacimiento del squib y porqué nadie le dijo nada a Granger. Alguien muy cercano a Fausto debe saber donde escondió ese objeto."

"Si, señor."

"Puedes retirarte." – Dijo dando media vuelta.

El joven Nott salió presuroso y sudando frío de la sala. Había tenido suerte. Esa vez su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts y ahora nuevo amo no lo había castigado como solía hacerlo, sino que solamente había puesto condición a su dolor postergado. Conocía a Draco, si él no cumplía su misión, diez cruciatussin descanso y sin piedad recaerían sobre él.

Draco oyó la puerta cerrarse y golpeó la mesa al momento que unas manos subían intrépidas por su torso, por debajo de su capa.

"Siempre ha sido un idiota, no creo que pueda cambiar." – Susurró ella.

El rubio sonrió casi imperceptible y retiró delicadamente las manos de la vampiresa. Dio media vuelta y tomó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos.

"Si lo crees idiota, tú debes tener alguna idea." – Desafío hiriente, sonriendo aún.

Pansy devolvió el gesto y quiso apartar el roce de Malfoy, pero solo logró sentir dolor al hacerlo.

"Es claro, Granger no miente porque ella no lo tiene."

Hizo más presión en el rostro de la chica y ella le sonrió burlona. Disminuyó la presión y acercó sus labios fríos a los morados de Pansy.

"Ella lo tiene." – Aseguró.

La soltó y levantó la mano. Un viento sopló en la sala magistral a pesar de que en ella no había ventana alguna. Varios papeles volaron hasta colocarse en orden, uno después de otro sobre toda la mesa.

"La prueba." – Susurró Draco señalando con su mano los documentos.

"¿Papeles?" – Preguntó fingiendo asombro.

"La gran historia de los Nott." – Exclamó con soberanía.

Pansy se rió de ello. Él era un idiota al igual que Nott y todos sus seguidores. ¿Cómo podían perder su tiempo en ello?. ¿Cómo enfrascarse en una realidad inexistente, en un simple mito?

"A pesar que creas que todo esto te llevará a la gloria eterna, no es más que basura." – Masculló cruel y ofensiva, tomó una hoja y la arrugó para tirarla después – "No vale, no muestra nada."

Oyó los lentos pasos del nuevo Lord tras de sí, luego sintió sus manos en su cuello y finalmente la presión que ellas ejercían, haciendo amoratada la piel, haciéndola sentir calor maldito en la superficie carente de el.

"Esta basura, como le llamas, nos llevará a la gloria." – Susurró en su oído.

"¿Y a qué lleva todo esto?" – Preguntó Pansy, tomando la mano de Draco y deslizándola lentamente hasta su pecho.

"¿Conoces esa leyenda en la cual, el gran sangre pura enfrentó a su familia por el amor de una muggle y dejó al lado la fortuna, poder y demás?"

"Si." – Respondió Pansy, sin tomarle importancia.

"¿Sabes como termina?" – Cuestionó rozando con sus labios el cuello de la vampiresa.

"No." – Dijo cerrando los ojos, satisfecha al sentir esa caricia.

"Hay dos palabras para ello." – Draco tomó su mano y lentamente la hizo girar en su propio eje, hasta dejar sus rostros uno cerca del otro, después sopló sobre su cara y susurró – "Diltran Mogua."

– _**EA y ED –**_

Tomó el mantel y lo dobló en dos para nuevamente doblarlo en dos y así hasta dejarlo pequeñito. Lo introdujo en la caja de madera y después la cerró. La colocó sobre la mesa, sonrió y levantó la mirada. Harry también le sonreía.

"Creo que es mejor doblar un simple mantel a estar sentados leyendo aburridos libros." – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia el chico.

Él volvió a sonreír.

"Creo que Ron no opinaría así." – Dijo Harry tomando la mano de la pelirroja y caminando hacia las escaleras de la Madriguera – "Para él, lo que acabas de hacer, sería un desperdicio de tiempo."

"Necesita respirar." – Susurró ella subiendo las escalinatas.

"El respirar también es una pérdida de tiempo." – Murmuró al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ron.

Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, con su aspecto cansado y concentrado totalmente en un libro de hojas amarillas.

"Aún no hay pista alguna." – Exclamó sin levantar la vista.

"Creo Ron, que mereces un descanso." – Aconsejó su hermana, sentándose a su lado – "Tu salud no ha estado bien desde la última batalla."

"Estoy bien." – Contestó secamente.

Ginny iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la detuvo. Por ella ingresaban las dos gotas de agua de su familia: Fred y George.

"Hola, chicos" – Saludaron a dúo.

"Hola." – Susurró Harry.

"Vaya, pensé que no vendrían." – Reclamó Ginny, levantándose.

"Estamos aquí." – Dijo George.

"No tienes porqué sulfurarte." – Completó Fred.

"Además de venir a informarnos, hemos venido por otra razón, razón que sabemos les ayudará." – Exclamó George.

"¿Cuál?" – Preguntó Ron.

"¿Estabas aquí?" – Preguntaron los dos pelirrojos con burla.

"La paciencia no es mi cualidad en estos momentos, así que digan cual es la razón por la que vinieron." – Susurró, tratando de ocultar su furia, inútilmente.

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

"¡Hemos encontrado un nuevo uso a las orejas extensibles!" – Dijeron de manera alegre.

Harry tuvo que sostener a Ron por los brazos para que no se lanzara sobre sus hermanos y los dejara gravemente heridos. Estaba furioso, eso denotaban sus ojos.

"Estamos en medio de una verdadera calamidad y a ustedes solo se les ocurre dar nuevos usos a sus inventos." – Dijo Ginny indignada – "Por Dios, Fred, George, Hermione fue secuestrada y Dios sabe que será de ella."

"Espera, espera… solo bromeábamos." – Se defendió Fred.

"Mal momento para hacerlo." – Dijo Ron tratando de soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

"Con lo que les diremos, su enojo pasará a segundo plano. Si tienes la bondad, Fred." – Dijo George haciendo un gesto solemne con su mano.

"En una búsqueda exhaustiva de libros para saber más sobre nuevos hechizos para dar usos mayores a nuestro sortilegios, hemos encontrado uno muy interesante…"

"Uno que creemos les servirá." – Habló después George.

"No lo hemos abierto." – Exclamó Fred.

"Y es por eso que lo trajimos para que sean ustedes, junto con nosotros, los privilegiados espectadores de este gran momento. Lo es porque este libro es muy raro." – Terminó George.

Fred levantó su mano y en ese momento un libro de pasta verde y con aspecto arcaico apareció frente a sus ojos. Harry soltó a Ron y se acercó a los gemelos, mirando atentamente el libro. A pesar de mostrar un aspecto desgastado, había algo en el que atraía. Harry lo tocó y supo que su pasta era hecha de terciopelo y los bordes protectores de oro.

"¿Dónde lo consiguieron?" – Preguntó sorprendido.

"Contactos." – Dijo Fred.

"Información restringida." – Dijo George - "Pero no sabemos que dice, es una lengua extraña."

"El Fondo de la Malquerencia entre Magos. Tácticas y Hechizos." – Leyó Ginny acercándose – "Está en griego. Por el título y su estado da la impresión de un libro muy antiguo y extremadamente peligroso."

"Debió costar una fortuna." – Dijo Ron asombrado.

"Algo así." – Dijeron los gemelos.

"Me lo permites." – Dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del libro. Fred se le dio suavemente.

Comenzó a darle la vuelta y estudiarlo, pero no encontraba anomalía alguna en él, parecía un libro común y corriente.

"Dale la vuelta." – Dijo George – "El señor que nos lo proporcionó dijo que teníamos que recitar una palabra para abrirlo."

"Los dos juntos." – Dijo Fred.

"Háganlo." – Exclamó Harry.

Los dos pelirrojos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la pasta verde, ellas vibraron y de su punta salió una especie de neblina espesa que lo recubrió por completo. Los dos cerraron los ojos, Ginny y Ron respiraban agitadamente mientras que a Harry el escozor de su frente, precisamente en su cicatriz, le decía que algo andaba mal.

"Imperavi." – Susurraron Fred y George, con voz ronca, distinta.

El libro comenzó a vibrar en sus manos y a emitir calor, por lo que tuvo que soltarlo. Una luz fuerte salió del libro cuando cayó al suelo, cegándolos. Una brisa helada recorrió sus huesos, calándolos, y poco después la luz blanca se difundió en el ambiente.

Los pelirrojos abrieron los ojos y junto con Harry, Ginny y Ron miraron hacia abajo, acercándose. Ahí, en las hojas abiertas, resaltado estaba un dibujo… Una espada.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Hermione caminó por los pasillos, escoltada de dos hombres cubiertos con sus capas negras hasta más abajo de la rodilla. Sus manos toscas lastimaban sus brazos y la rudeza con que la trataban reflejaba el trato que ellos mismos recibían.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal y dieron dos golpes suaves. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido estridente y los dos mortífagos la empujaron, haciéndola caer en el suelo. Profirió un pequeño gemido de dolor y el sonido metálico de encierro hizo eco en la oscuridad.

Se levantó, quiso ir nuevamente hacia la libertad, pero la negrura no dejó visualizar su alrededor y nuevamente cayó al suelo. Sintió un mareo y la sensación de viajar en un traslador.

Segundos después sintió en suelo duro, y la llama de unas velas suspendidas en el aire nació de la oscuridad poco después. Logró levantarse y erguirse, digna, toda una Gryffindor, pero el lugar, el medio en el que se encontraba dejó que un grito saliera de su garganta, haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

Estaba en una sala llena de sarcófagos y objetos extraños.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo huir pero una especie de venda invisible la sujetó por las manos y la volvió a tender en el suelo y esta vez… no pudo levantarse. Oyó el sonido de las suelas de unos zapatos estrellarse con la porcelana, tranquilos, sin prisa.

Su respiración se tornó rápida.

Los pasos seguían y seguían avanzando, hasta que al fin pudo ver el filo de una túnica negra aparecer entre la oscuridad y su cuerpo se levantó por los aires. En ese momento supo quién era.

"Nuevamente frente a frente, Granger." – Recitó con maldad, Draco. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, con la malicia en cada gesto de su cara.

"Malfoy." – Masculló, moviendo su cuerpo, tratando liberarse de ese hechizo.

El rubio siguió caminando pausadamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

"Trata, pequeña sangre–sucia, trata y posiblemente consigas liberarte." – Musitó irónico, cruel, manteniendo la mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Hermione dejó de moverse y permaneció quieta, mostrando así que ella no recibía órdenes y mucho menos de él. Draco volvió a reír más fuerte, a él le encantaban los retos.

La castaña cayó al suelo sin previo aviso, se golpeó la cabeza y sus rodillas comenzaron a sangrar débilmente, solo que él no lo notó, el pantalón ayudaba a ocultarlo. Volvió a levantarse y se mantuvo quieta en el lugar. No intentó huir, cosa que sorprendió a Draco. Ella enfrentaría a aquel ser sin alma, sola pero fuerte.

"Debes preguntarte donde te encuentras." – Susurró Draco también sin acercarse, queriendo comprobar hasta que punto ella resistiría – "Se que has contemplado ya lo que rodea este castillo, lo que hay en este lugar cuando te trasladaban aquí, pero no sé algo y quiero que me lo digas…" – Él calló por un momento, ella no respiró, y después de un prolongado silencio continuó con su voz llena de diversión – "¿Has sentido ya el miedo, la maldad?, o aún sigues pretendiendo indiferencia a todo ello, a lo que te rodeará hasta que mueras."

Hermione no se movió parecía que las palabras eran una brisa, no le hacían daño. Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza pero sin sonreír, aparentando frialdad.

"La Morada de los Lamentos." – Dijo repentinamente – "Es así como se llama este lugar."

"Propio… debe ser aquí donde torturan a las personas." – Masculló Hermione sin ocultar el resentimiento.

"¿Te has preguntado que hay dentro de esos sarcófagos?" – Cuestionó caminando hacia ella.

"No."

Él sonrió.

"Todos mis antepasados." – Susurró con orgullo. Hermione inconscientemente dio un paso hacia tras al observar en sus pupilas un brillo verde y él, rápido, feroz, atrajo por sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione y puso par a par sus rostros – "Debes sentirte privilegiada, Hermione Granger, en este lugar pocos han logrado entrar y tú eres la primera sangre–sucia que pisa este reciento sagrado."

"No pedí tal 'privilegio'." – Dijo recalcando la última palabra e intentado liberarse de los fuertes brazos del sucesor.

"Granger, Granger, si tu actitud perdura tal cual es ahora, creo que morirás joven." – Susurró burlón.

"Moriré, cambie o no mi actitud." – Dijo con furor contenido.

"Pero si la cambias, tendrás la satisfacción de recordar en la otra vida que Draco Malfoy tuvo… la amabilidad de introducir todos tus restos en alguna funda plástica y no los dejó tirados a la intemperie, como es el caso de los restos de tu adorado Ronald Weasley." – Susurró sádico.

"¡Maldito!" – Gritó, moviendo su cuerpo violentamente en los brazos de Draco, tratando soltarse, tratando de alejar el tacto de Malfoy, tacto que le producía asco.

El rió a carcajadas y espero hasta que ella se calmara. Primero fueron golpes violentos en su pecho, brazos, piernas, todo lo que ella pudiera lastimar y gritos, palabras hirientes; después los golpes descendieron hasta ser simples roces frágiles, sin nada de fuerza y susurros ahogados, incomprensibles, y en ese lapso las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, las lágrimas de impotencia, las lágrimas de odio. Todo su organismo desfalleció, lo único que la mantuvo en pie fue el abrazo que Draco le dió.

Cerró sus ojos.

Él comenzaba a dañarla, ella no se daba cuenta. Sus palabras, solo ellas comenzaban a destruir su mente, haciéndola débil, vulnerable. Él sabía que hacía y cómo y ella no se daba cuenta. La inteligencia no lo era todo.

Apreció alrededor de ella los brazos masculinos de su opresor. Recordó sus besos salvajes en el primer encuentro, sus manos fieras subir y bajar, y todo eso la dejó quieta, preguntándose cual era la realidad que ahora se paseaba tranquila en su mente, preguntándose que haría realmente Draco Malfoy con ella, el porqué hacía todo eso con ella.

"Granger." – Susurró en su oído, acariciando sus cabellos ondulados, respirando sobre su piel y ella se quedó quieta, sin apartar sus brazos de los laterales de su cuerpo, esperando más, inconscientemente.

Su cuerpo fue llevado, tratado y sometido como él quisiera, y Hermione no ponía resistencia, se encontraba en un especie de transe profundo: El solo imaginar el cuerpo de Ron como Malfoy se lo había descrito había dejado su cabeza vacía, sin voluntad por un momento. Draco no desperdiciaría oportunidad, aprovecharía todo, poco le importaba el estado de su enemiga.

Su espalda chocó en una pared y sintió los labios finos de Draco, los sintió de la misma manera: crueles, fieros, cínicos. Pero abrió los ojos, no podía seguir así, su ego no se lo permitía, su amor propio, su dignidad. Empujó a Draco y lo abofeteó. Él, que no esperó reacción alguna, le tomó por sorpresa aquella rápida reacción.

"¡No vuelvas a besarme!" – Gritó. – "¡Ni siquiera a tocarme o a acercarte a mi!"

El mortífago caminó hacia atrás, sonriendo, levantando una ceja. Ella también caminó, alejándose de la pared.

"Observa tu entorno." – Musitó él.

Hermione distinguió la ventana, los muebles; percibió el olor, la opresión. Sí, se encontraba en _"su"_ habitación. Pensó que Draco era despreciable, un maldito hombre.

"Te das cuenta que no soy tan cruel como crees, ni despreciable como piensas, porque si lo fuera… en este momento estarías en un calabozo junto con las ratas que son iguales a ti." – Dijo caminando hacia ella de vuelta. Hermione levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo otra vez, pero la detuvo. Comenzó a preguntarse si Draco estaría utilizando en ella la Legeremancia.

"Si, Granger… lo estoy haciendo." – Susurró airoso.

No dio tiempo a que una sola palabra saliera de su boca, el volvió a precipitarla a su cuerpo, besándola, acariciándola y así como empezó se detuvo. Ella no pudo reaccionar, todo había sido tan rápido.

"Una persona como yo puede hacerlo." – Susurró de manera extraña y todos lo vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar. Se acercó de nuevo y sonrió. Sobre sus labios habló – "Heme aquí, Granger… yo, Draco Malfoy,."

Al sentir los labios de Draco nuevamente sobre los de ella no hizo nada, se quedó quieta. Todo en ella se detuvo y sus ojos seguían abiertos, perdidos. En su cabeza el _"soy el nuevo Señor Tenebroso"_ dicho por Malfoy se oía como en una caja de resonancia.

Draco Malfoy… ¿el nuevo Señor Tenebroso?

Gritó en su boca y lo empujó al suelo. Ella, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó en la cama.

Tomó bocanadas de aire por el oxígeno robado, miró al techo y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Todo viajó a velocidad supersónica en su cabeza, todos los recuerdos, y en su interior, bulló la llama de peligro: _en los terrenos del enemigo, hasta el mismo aire es dañino_. Logró sentarse en la cama, levantarse y pisar el suelo, alejándose. Observó a su alrededor y quiso morir en ese momento… Malfoy no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

La valentía, el temple, la razón, la fortaleza y la decisión se esfumaron, comprimiendo su interior, así como un globo se desinfla cuando la punta de una aguja lo toca.

No quiso caminar, no quiso moverse, pero algo, una fuerza extraña le decía que continuara, que debía hacerlo.

Evitar tener miedo era imposible. Draco Malfoy como un simple mortífago era algo medianamente peligroso, algo que no la atemorizaba porque sabía que podía esperar; pero saberlo el líder, el nuevo Voldemort naciente, no, eso era otra cosa. Sus poderes, su presencia y su misma fuerza debían ser mucho más potentes, más peligrosos, y ella sola no podría contra él.

Oyó un sonido a sus espaldas y dio media vuelta… no había nada.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos, alguien la volteó, alguien la tomó por su cuello, y alguien volvió a besarla tan tranquilamente como si fuera así de simple, como si no importara nada.

Draco sonrió al sentir como Hermione quería liberarse, mostrar la fortaleza que hace mucho él había eliminado. Lo sabía, Granger ya no era fuerte en esos momentos, todo su interior era vulnerable

Solo sus palabras ocasionaban tal reacción, simples palabras.

Ahora él era el ganador.

Fue Draco quien se separó y le gustó admirar el rostro de Hermione. El cambio que ella daba, de débil a fuerte, en solo cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Le resulto un juego atractivo, difícil de abandonar. Bien podía ella haberlo golpeado, pero no lo hizo.

Sus ojos se conectaron desafiantes, altaneros, luchando, queriendo mostrar quien era superior y el silencio les decía lo contrario. Clamaba en sus miradas algo indescifrable con la profunda tranquilidad.

Era el gris, era la miel… El brillo, ese brillo fue tal vez el causante, la catapulta, el disparo para dar inicio al juego más peligroso de sus vidas, el juego con fin desconocido.

Draco sonrío mientras tocó la mejilla de Hermione, ella sintió una corriente y cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar. Había algo, lo sintió, había algo dentro de él… y de ella. La misma sensación de frío, la misma sensación de calor, solo que ahora no molestaba, ahora era bien recibida.

Se acercó tardamente y notó como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba. Le gustó sentir la traición de su propio organismo, ahora sabía que podía someterla.

Sus manos se desplazaron por todos el contorno de sus brazos, bajando despacio para llegar hasta su cintura donde nuevamente comenzó a subir. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tan fuertemente que se sorprendió al no sentir sangre resbalar por el. Debía controlar el fuego que crecía, que sentía inundar su cuerpo, debía aplacarlo con el hielo…

Pero nuevamente su traición. Su labio se liberó de sus dientes y permitió que un pequeño sonido saliera al sentir la boca de Malfoy besar su cuello. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

Por muy fuerte que sea la voluntad, el ser humano siente, desea y quiere, es su naturaleza, su propia inteligencia. ¿Cómo poder evitarlo?

"Granger." – Susurró en su oído y ella abrió los ojos.

Hermione caminó hacia atrás, pero fue tarde para rectificar su error, tarde porque su cuerpo se pegó a una pared que la encerraba entre ella y Draco Malfoy.

Oyó su risa y después sintió como aquellos labios besaban el lóbulo de su oreja. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños. Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente mientras trataba inútilmente de controlar su respiración. Él sopló en su cuello y acercó lentamente sus labios, solo rozándolo. La presión de sus manos aumentó más. Su estado de inconciencia aumentó sobremanera. No podía hacer nada contra él, nada para defenderse ni nada para atacar.

Había absorbido su mente.

Los segundos se detuvieron cuando aquellos labios de serpiente tomaron posesión de su cuello, besándolo, dando la impresión de que su vida dependía de ello. Ella levantó las manos y las puso en sus hombros, tratando de alejarlo, más no funcionó.

Con un movimiento brusco, ambos dieron la vuelta, botó su cuerpo hacia atrás y la sostuvo con un brazo.

"Vuelve a la realidad, Hermione Granger." – Dijo él con una sonrisa cruel y después la volvió a levantar, dejando sus caras a milímetros, aquellos que desaparecieron cuando con violencia él la besó otra vez. Sus manos quemaban, eran duras y poco delicadas.

¿Por qué la trataba así, por qué cambiaba delicadeza por violencia?

Las preguntas se acumularon y el corazón latió más. Ahora Draco Malfoy era otro, no era el mismo, lo sentía. Su manera de tocarla, su manera de besarla, su manera cruel de dañarla, todo cambió y lo sintió más cuando él profundizó las caricias, recorriendo sitios no visibles para sus ojos.

Oyó un gemido salvaje en su oído y el miedo junto con el asco hicieron aparición.

Al sentir los roces de esas manos salvajes sobre sus pechos, las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo. Sus ropas se desagarraron y la turbación se acrecentó más. ÉL podía hacer cualquier cosa. La arrojó a la cama y se subió sobre ella. Ya no era el mismo, todo… todo cambió. Trató levantarse pero el cuerpo de Draco se lo impidió. Los besos subieron de intensidad y el miedo también.

Aunque aquellas manos clamaban por gritos de deseo y gemidos de placer, su mente solo pensaba en miedo y en el daño que Draco le haría a continuación.

"¡Suéltame!" – Logró gritar con voz lastimera cuando su boca dejó de presionar en la suya – "¡Suéltame, déjame!"

Desgarró la última prenda y su cuerpo sintió el viento y él simplemente se agitó. Era gratificante tenerla así. Poco importaban los gritos, su satisfacción era lo primordial. Nunca antes las hormonas se habían alborotado de tal manera.

Tomó su cara y volvió a besarla, con furia, con maldad.

El fuego la quemaba, era insoportable, debía separarse, debía hacerlo. Moriría si no lo hacía. Lo sintió cerca, pronto le haría daño. Su alma se movió y se heló, con una fuerza salida de la nada logró alejarse de sus labios y gritar, gritar a todo pulmón.

"¡SOY VIRGEN!"

Las cobijas cayeron al suelo y las sábanas mostraron su blancura.

Un grito, un grito de verdad llenó su mente. Oía lejanos los sollozos de la mujer que habría lastimado y sus labios dejaron de moverse sobre el cuello y el sentimiento de lujuria fue remplazado por un vació enorme, dejándolo inmóvil.

Sintió las gotas saladas en sus manos…

Su cuerpo se separó lentamente del de ella y tuvo el valor de mirarla, de observar en sus ojos el miedo adornado con las lágrimas. Hermione cerró los ojos y un sollozo de verdadero dolor salió de su garganta, venido del alma, de la dignidad pisoteada.

Draco se levantó de la cama con la poca tranquilidad que podía fingir. Sin decir nada tomó su camisa y el pantalón del suelo, caminó derecho a la puerta y salió del lugar dando un portazo que retumbó en el vacío del daño. Había huido… huido de la verdad que había descubierto y la que ella le había gritado.

Frente a sus ojos, Hermione Granger era un ángel, un ángel al que él había roto las alas.

Un abismo, un abismo se había abierto ya.

Hermione se encogió lo más que pudo cuando se sintió libre, pareciendo un simple ovillo, y abrazó su cuerpo tapándolo con la sábana que se encontraba al filo de la cama, queriendo limpiar la suciedad y pecado que había recaído en ella, queriendo volver el tiempo. Aún temblaba, de miedo, de vergüenza. Draco Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de violarla si ella no gritaba la verdad. Habría destruido lo más preciado que guardaba celosamente.

Toda esa noche, su cuerpo siguió en la misma posición, asustada, incapaz de moverse mientras las lágrimas seguían y seguían brotando como río incansable de sus ojos miel que de seguro, en la mañana siguiente, estarían inflamados.

* * *

**_-:- _W_ – MME -:-_**

.-.  
_2006–03–03  
_.-.

_Volver a empezar…  
__Que aún no termina el juego  
__Volver a empezar…  
__Que no se apaga en fuego  
__Queda mucho por andar  
__Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo en sol  
__Volver a empezar  
__Volver a intentar…  
__Volver a empezar…_

–_**Alejandro Lerner**–_

Hola_, _¡He vuelto chicas!

Se bien que merezco que no lean más, cosa que me dejaría muy triste _:'(_

Aunque pensándolo bien, de leerlo lo podrán leerlo, lo que si me preocupa es que no dejen un RR por no haber actualizado en más de dos meses y esta historia se quede sola y abandona y yo tenga problemas psicológicos por eso y mi estado de ánimo decaiga hasta tocar fondo y deje de escribir _(dijo Mía todo eso sin respirar, reflexiona y después…) _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _(Grita toda desesperada) _Sé que no me lo harán, ¿o si? _(Pone carita de perro mojado)_

Ya, ya, dejando el chiste a lado. Me disculpo por no publicar antes, he tenido unos tantos problemas como…

"_Los típicos"_ interrumpe una pequeña personita que Mia reconoce como su musa _"deberes, lecciones, trabajo de investigación, más deberes y más lecciones, ¿no?"_ preguntó luego.

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Preguntó Mia sorprendida de que su musa lo sepa y que por una ÚNICA vez en la vida estén de acuerdo en algo.

"_¿No será porque siempre dices eso?"_ Preguntó sarcástica la pequeña musa _"¿Y jamás cambias de excusas?"_

"Sabía que no lo decías con intención de ayudarme ¬¬" Reclama la escritora, mal humorada.

La musa se encoje de hombros y vuela en círculos por su cabeza, ocultando muy mal su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

…Ignorando a mí musa, sigo.

Como pudieron leer, en este capítulo ya comienzan a nacer varias cosas, las palabras "Diltran Mogua", ese libro misterioso, ¡Hermione pariente de Theodoro Nott! uff, va de largo esta historia.

_Draco y Hermione_: Ellos ya saben a que enfrentarse cuando los dos se encuentran en el mismo ambiente y más Hermione, pobre, ahora lamento haberle hecho eso. La última escena era necesaria, ya verán cuanto más adelante, pido disculpas :) Este es el comienzo de la verdadera lucha para Hermione, del verdadero juego, con ese pequeño encuentro ella va a temer y eso facilitará varias cosas a Draco, bueno, él seguirás siendo cruel y Hermione tendrá que soportarlo. No se preocupen, todo tomará riendas nuevas en los siguientes capítulos y el _Ángel_ derrotara en varias ocasiones al _Demonio_, pero no muchas, la maldad hará su parte.

"_No, yo creo que no."_ Dice la musita, volando muy cerca a la cabeza de Mia.

"Soy yo quien relata la historia." Dice fastidiada.

"_Y yo quien te da las ideas, ñakañaka :P"_ Dicho esto, volvió a volar más alto, riendo de manera malvada

Mia la ignora y sigue…

Lo más importante: agradezco de todo corazón todos sus RR a…

_**+ laura-malfoy +  
**__**+ noelia +  
+**__** Shirru-Malfoy+  
**__**+ Isolda +  
**__**+ Annia+  
**__**+ Yashi-verde +  
**__**+ momiji +  
**__**+ Alestis +  
**__**+ DanGrint +  
**__**+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +  
**__**+ ishi +**_

Vaya, 11 RR, sin contar la petición de que continúe de **ishi** _(sorry, linda =D)_, pensé que serían ocho como en los capítulos anteriores. Me sorprendieron chicas y ahora… ¡procuremos que sean más! :) Les doy la cordial bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y agradezco a todas por el apoyo que le brindan a este Fic… y la paciencia que le tiene ^.^, sus comentarios y demás cosas me ayudan mucho ;)

Como se darán cuanta, este capítulo fue bastante largito, más largo de los que suelo hacer, y lo hice de tal extensión porque no puedo actualizar dentro de dos meses, posiblemente. La razón, y hablando en serio: Tengo que seguir investigando para mi monografía y eso me está consumiendo mucho tiempo, sin contar deberes, seminarios que muy pronto nos dictaran, entregas de cuadernos, pruebas.

A ver, dígamele, sexto curso, o final de prepa en otros países, no es fácil y parece que los profesores se la traen con nosotros. Varias veces he pensado denunciarlos, pero me las aguanto… hay varios profesores a los que admiro :P

He cumplido con avisar.

Respecto a mis demás historias: Creo que también las dejaré un momentito o tal vez las actualice pronto para dejar el pertinente aviso.

Me despido, cuídense mucho. Será hasta la próxima.

Muah…

**_-,-'-o _:ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳƎƦƦEĿǬŢ:_ o-'-,-_**


	6. Desesperación y Miedo

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

_**+ Desesperación y Miedo +**_

Las cortinas se movieron por el viento que ingresaba en la ventana y una brisa suave penetró por toda la habitación.

Draco se reacomodó en la cama y posó sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Se quedó quieto, sin moverse más, fingiendo que en su interior la frustración no lo carcomía y poco a poco su propia maldad no lo resquebraba.

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque hacía cada cosa, porque dañar, porque ser y no ser… pero como muchas veces, no halló respuesta. Sabía únicamente que eso estaba en su sangre y en los poderes que Lord Voldemort le heredara antes de morir y que eran resguardados en su varita. Él tenía que asegurarse que el legado eterno de maldad, antes estipulado, se cumpliese. Debía. La sangre Malfoy recorriendo con fuerza por sus venas era la que le exigía, la que le decía y le obligaba.

Volteó la cabeza al percibir un movimiento a su lado.

El solo mirar a la mujer recostada cerca de su cuerpo desnudo, hizo que su cabeza doliera y que la excitación sentida antes no valiera nada, que no tuviera sentido en esos momentos y que se mezclara con decepción y odio a sí mismo.

Después de dejar a Granger, salir corriendo, _NO_ huyendo, tuvo que aplacar sus ansias de alguna manera y Pansy Parkinson había sido lo primero que encontró de ayuda.

Mientras estaba con ella, haciendo de todo menos el amor, no pudo evitar imaginar que era la castaña, la ex–Gryffindor, quien gemía en sus brazos y aruñaba su espalda. ¿Cómo evitarlo? El sabor de su boca, la textura su piel y su resistencia aún estaban frescos en él.

Observó a Pansy. A pesar de que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, no dormía, solo descansaba y se burlaba de él por medio de esos simples actos.

Si, se burlaba, porque sonrió y susurró en voz muy baja.

"¿Aún pensando en ella?"

"¿En Granger?. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" – Preguntó a la defensiva.

"Dímelo tú. Algo debió pasar en esa habitación para que vinieras como un lobo hambriento a mis brazos y satisficieras tu deseo." – Dijo tranquilamente, con tono despreocupado – "Puedo decir que conozco esa desesperación, tú la experimentabas conmigo y yo contigo."

Draco solo rió. Pansy podía mostrar varias caras y fingir varias actitudes, podría bien pasar por alguien tonto, pero Draco sabía que era astuta, tan astuta como él.

"Granger jamás te cederá lo que tú quieres." – Dijo Parkinson, abriendo los ojos y levantándose, mostrando sus senos descubiertos, su piel pálida y sus ojos violetas. Quería humillarlo, traerlo a _esa_ realidad, él lo sabía – "Ella te odia, no te soporta, jamás se entregaría a su peor enemigo cuando su corazón esta ocupado por otro."

Extendió su sonrisa la vampiresa y Draco la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo el frío de su torso sobre su piel mortal.

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiero eso?" – Preguntó sobre los labios de ella.

"Tus actos." – Dijo triunfante y con un susurro continuo, un susurró como él, arrastrando las palabras – "Si no quisieras nada de ella, jamás gastarías tu tiempo en acercártele o brindarle tantas atenciones."

"No entiendes el fondo de todo." – Susurró, queriendo hacerla sentir menos.

"Lo entiendo, pero con todo lo que hagas, brindes o la hagas sentir, nunca lograrás que ella te de la información requerida y lo más importante… jamás, me escuchas, jamás permitirá que atentes contra su pudor más de lo debido. Antes muerta a corresponder a tus caricias." – Musitó.

"Eres lista, yo jamás te dije que había intentado hacer eso."

Pansy rió suavemente y acarició con su mano una mejilla del rubio.

"Ya te lo dije, tus actos te delatan. Porque no pudiste tenerla viniste a mi." – Terminó con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso no te molesta?. ¿No te humilla el que haya complacido contigo lo que no pude con Granger, con una sangre–sucia?" – Preguntó, con el propósito de humillar.

"No, es diversión. No siento nada por ti ni tú nada por mí. Este encuentro" – y se subió sobre él, acercándose, acariciándolo – "es solo eso… un encuentro, uno lleno de hipocresía y carente de amor, solo satisfacción carnal."

Draco dio media vuelta con ella.

"Nada más." – Terminó Parkinson y sintió los labios de Draco con fuerza sobre su boca, con pasión y sin ternura.

Las palabras son solo eso… nada era cierto.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Hermione abrió los ojos, le dolían. Respiró profundamente y todo lo sucedido volvió a pasearse por su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

Un sollozo, una lágrima… montones de ellos después.

Se arropó más y entre sus manos aprisionó la sábana debajo de ella.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el engaño de los recuerdos, pensando que estos volvían a sentirse en la carne y en el alma. Gritó de dolor, grito sin poder contenerse y se encogió aún más, apretando tan fuerte las sábanas que las uñas la traspasaron y éstas hirieron la palma, haciendo que cayera sangre en la pureza de su envoltura, de su protección.

Draco Malfoy era un maldito ser humano, una persona inescrupulosa, un ser que no valía la pena, una persona que había ganado todo el odio que ella podía profesar. Él no sabía que dañar a Hermione Granger, herir, ultrajar su orgullo, su dignidad de mujer, le costaría lágrimas de sangre. Había ganado a una enemiga, la más fuerte, la más peligrosa… la peor de todas.

Aún no la conocía, aún no sabía de qué era capaz.

Oyó el picaporte ceder el ingreso y el miedo volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Para convertirse en su peor enemiga aún debía fortalecerse, sanar las heridas. No estaba lista, el dolor seguía flotando sobre su piel. Se acercó los más que pudo al filo de la cama y abrazó su cuerpo, huyendo, queriendo detener el tiempo…

Entraron y las cortinas volvieron a abrirse. La silueta de la elfina Ely apareció. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

"Señorita." – Susurró la criatura, asustada al ver a la chica en esa extraña condición, abrazada a la sábana con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos llenos de pavor e inflamados.

Pero en la mente de Hermione, la experiencia, esa experiencia era peor que todo he hizo que su mente creyera que la palabra _"señorita"_ fue dicha por Draco de manera cruel, presuntuosa, sádica, lujuriosa. Gritó y la elfina se asustó.

"¡VETE!" – Vociferó, sentándose en la cama, tapando su desnudez – "¡VETE, LARGO!"

"Señorita…" – Trató de decir.

Su voz, era su voz la que hablaba, su tono, su estilo, su acento.

"No me hagas más daño." – Susurró Hermione, en tono lastimero, ultrajado.

Entre sus manos escondió su rostro mientras lloraba y comenzó a hipar por la falta de oxígeno. Era él quien estaba en la habitación, no esa elfina; era él, con su presencia, con su maldad; era él y ella tenía miedo.

Los pequeños pies de Ely hicieron ruido cuando se acercó y Hermione levantó la mirada… y lo vio. Estaba parado delante de ella, Draco Malfoy esta ahí, sonriendo orgulloso, sin su camisa, sin que nada cubriera su pecho.

"¡NO!" – Volvió a gritar desesperada y arrojó a su visión una almohada, haciendo que se desmaterialice – "¡NO TE ACERQUES, VETE!"

La almohada le dio en la cabeza a la elfina que no hizo nada más que salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta, asustada por todo lo que había visto.

Hermione tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se recostó en la cama, llorando aún más. Todo lo que sentía era infinito, nada podía compararse con nada. El imaginarlo frente a ella y recordar lo que había tratado de hacer la desesperó, la llevó a un estado tan alto de miedo que era capaz de golpearse hasta matarse.

¿Dónde había quedado la fortaleza?. ¿Dónde estaba el valor?. ¿Dónde se encontraban escondidos sus dones de Gryffindor?. ¿Dónde? Ella quería recuperarlos, pero sabía que esos, todos, cada uno de ellos, se los llevó Malfoy con las primeras caricias.

Abrazó la última almohada que quedaba sobre la cama y dejó de llorar. Su mirada se perdió en la ventana, en los rayos del sol que daban de lleno en su rostro y allí permaneció. La crueldad ya estaba en el alma y por la falta de alimento, su cuerpo se sintió débil. El tener un lugar donde descansar era una tortura.

Cerró sus ojos. Quería morir. El daño era grande.

Con su último esfuerzo logró subir la sábana y tapar su pudor lastimado.

"Ron." – Susurró antes de que su cuerpo se relajara y se quedara sobre la cama, inconsciente.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Harry se levantó de la silla por tercera vez e hizo un sonido de exasperación.

"Bien, chicos, muy bien… Compraron un libro al que ni siquiera pudieron ver antes de su compra y que para colmo, fue vendido por un viajero hábil para convencer." – Recriminó Ginny

"Dijo que una vez traducido el título, sabríamos de su apreciable valor." – Dijo un ofendido Fred.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón.

"Casi todo el libro está escrito en griego… lo que no entiendo es porque los escritores también mezclaron algunas lenguas muertas." – Susurró Harry.

"El Fondo de la Malquerencia entre magos. Ese título no es sobre un libro lleno de hechizos útiles para sus experimentos." – Dijo Ron, mirando severamente a los gemelos.

"De hecho, era un libro muy interesante para ustedes…" – Exclamó George.

"Por tal decidimos comprarlo." – Siguió Fred.

"Ginny estudió algunos idiomas." – Se excusó George.

"Ella nos ayudaría a traducirlo." – Finalizó Fred.

"¿Y si el griego no estaba en las lenguas que estudié?. ¿De qué valdría su compra?" – Preguntó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues serviría de todas maneras… Ginny." – Susurró Fred.

"Pediríamos a alguien que nos ayude… La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Lupin." – Dijo Fred, caminando hacia el libro y tomándolo entre sus manos.

"¿Y cómo explicarían su procedencia?" – Preguntó Ginny – "Ese libro tiene hechizos antiguos de magia oscura mucho más poderosos de los que conocemos. Es un libro maligno, además, conocen a la profesora McGonagall, ella preguntaría hasta llegar al fondo de todo¿y qué le dirían? Tendrían que contarle todo con el riesgo de ser expulsados de la orden, sin mencionar el largo sermón que recibirían de ella y de mis padres."

"Bueno, bueno, Ginny... ¡para! Sabes griego, no debes hacer un drama de esto." – Recriminó Fred.

"Solo agradézcannos… ese libro, aunque lo nieguen, es sumamente valioso." – Dijo sonriente George, con mucho orgullo.

Harry se tomó la cabeza, la cicatriz comenzaba a escocerle nuevamente y caminó hasta la ventana para disimular. La angustia había ingresado en su interior, y la sensación de peligro escondida dentro de sí, creció. Desde la desaparición de Hermione, nada había sucedido, todo seguía tranquilo y ya no había muertos.

Ese era un mal presagio, la señal muda de la maldad.

Él quería encontrar a la castaña, quería tenerla nuevamente a su lado, ver feliz a Ron, vivir tranquilos, pero no habría felicidad o tranquilidad hasta que el grupo de mortífagos sobrevivientes fueran exterminados para siempre. Tenía que averiguar cual era el líder, debía saberlo y esa sería la pista para hallar a Hermione.

¿Cómo estaría ella?. ¿Qué tendría que soportar sola? Pero en el fondo, estaba tranquilo… Ella era fuerte, ella podría contra todo, lo sabía, Hermione jamás se dejaría vencer.

Respiró profundamente al sentir que el dolor de la cicatriz había cesado.

"¿Qué puede significar este dibujo?" – Oyó preguntar a Ginny – "Toda su literatura está escrita en un lengua muerta, creo que es una perteneciente a la familia de las lenguas germánicas… sus símbolos son muy extraños."

"Una espada." – Susurró Harry, retomando la conversación. – "¿El viajero hizo alguna clase de demostración?. ¿Un hechizo que valide el libro?"

"Pues hizo que nuestras orejas extensibles pudiera oír una conversación aún cuando el hechizo de impasibilidad estuvo aplicado en una puerta." – Informó Fred.

"También dijo que podríamos encontrar variantes de los hechizos básicos y de las maldiciones imperdonables." – Terminó George.

"¿Variantes?" – Preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

"Más poderosas." – Dijo George

"Más útiles." – Prosiguió Fred.

"¡Totalmente infalibles!" – Corearon los dos con alegría.

"Confirmado… ese libro es un peligro." – Murmuró Ginny, levantándose de sillón – "¿Quiero saber el precio al que fue vendido?"

"Caro… muy caro." – Expresaron los dos con rostros de fingido misterio.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Toda esa situación le recordaba a la historia que Hagrid le contó cuando compró a ese extraño el huevo de dragón. ¿Cómo era posible que un viajero llevara en el bolsillo un libro que tenía un valor infinito?. Una corazonada le dijo que ese libro les serviría, que con él, tenían gran ventaja.

"¿Crees poder traducirlo, Ginny?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Puedo traducir las partes en griego, pero no creo poder las que contienen lenguas muertas." – Susurró apenada.

"¿Por qué el afán?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Porque ese libro no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Llámame loco, pero sé que ese libro nos da un camino mucho más rápido y nos ayudará a encontrar a Hermione." – Dijo, tomando el hombro de su amigo – "Si es verdad que existen variantes de las maldiciones imperdonables, puede haber hechizos mucho más útiles que esos. Solo tenemos que buscarlos… eso es todo."

Ron asintió.

"Comencemos… no hay tiempo que perder."

Fred le cedió el libro y Harry abrió en la página del dibujo extraño.

"El primer paso… Saber porque el libro se abrió en esta página y no en otra y que significa esta espada." – Dijo Harry – "Y otra cosa… esto debe quedar entre nosotros, la existencia de este libro solo la sabremos los cinco, si personas del bando oscuro llegan a enterarse… sería un riesgo."

Afirmaron con la cabeza, observando las hojas amarillentas del libro. El dibujo se mostró nuevamente, pudiendo verse la beldad de esa espada, hecha de lo que parecía plata pura e incrustada en su mango dos letras doradas grandes, con finos trazos y de porte pequeño.

Una D y una M que, a pesar de su tamaño, llamaban demasiado la atención.

– _**EA y ED –**_

El sonido de algo caerse hizo que su cuerpo se levantara rápidamente. Hermione observó en el suelo un vaso cerca de la cama. Ella había sido quien lo había precipitado al suelo.

Por la ventana pudo observar la noche, tranquila y apacible, y también un poco de viento mover las copas de los árboles. La única fuente de luz de la habitación eran unas cuantas velas. Se levantó poco a poco dispuesta a no verse ni sentirse vencida, pero al tocar su estómago por un dolor repentino, se dio cuenta de que no tocó su piel, sino una tela, una suave tela.

Se levantó de la cama de inmediato y vio su cuerpo. Estaba vestida.

Negó con la cabeza, tocó nuevamente la tela y la humillación vino a su mente.

¿Quién le habría puesto ese vestido?. ¿Quién pudo observar su cuerpo desnudo?

"No" – Susurró cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza… y si fue Malfoy quien la tocó, quien se atrevió a verla así – "¡NO!"

Tomó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y lo arrojó, haciéndolo chocar en la ventana, en las puertas, en los armarios y se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo más. Aquella habitación no era en la que estuviese hace pocas horas atrás, era otra.

Dejó caer de sus manos una lámpara que se rompió al estrellarse en el suelo alfombrado y se quedó quieta.

Y… y si era la habitación de… de…

Se dio media vuelta y gritó, un espejo de cuerpo entero la reflejó e hizo que pensara que era otra persona. Su interior estaba alterado, paranoico. Todo, cada cosa lograba dañarla sin que se lo propusiera.

Observó la imagen del espejo, su reflejo. Estaba espantosa. Sus ojos inflamados, su cabello despeinado y… sus brazos, su cuello y el comienzo de su pecho llenos de machas violáceas. Tocó con su mano la mancha de su cuello, era grande, tenía forma de dientes. Si, era la evidencia de su más grande temor, de su más grande miedo.

Bajó la mano y se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Su rostro adquirió dureza.

"No te vas a dejar vencer por esto." – Se dijo, mirándose – "Entiendes, Hermione Granger ¡No te vas a dejar vencer por esto!… Draco Malfoy no te destruirá, serás tú quien lo destruirá a él, tú… él no."

Era una promesa, el valor había vuelto a ella. Todo le pareció fácil, una nueva esperanza recorrió su organismo, haciéndolo sentir vivo, capaz, real.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre los armarios, los aparadores y todo el lugar algún objeto grande, algo que la ayudara a defenderse. Al abrir un compartimiento de los pisos superiores del armario, vio, para su alivio, una gran copa de plata. La sacó y después la tomó fuertemente entre sus manos.

Esperaría a que alguien viniera, lo golpearía y después huiría. Pensó en que no había mejor oportunidad que esa para probar los hechizo no verbales de magia antigua que había aprendido. Si traía alguna consecuencia hacia sus enemigos, que mejor, si ellos no tuvieron piedad, ella tampoco; y si traía consecuencias en ella… planearía en esos momentos una solución. Era lista, ingeniosa, inteligente.

Fue a la cama, acomodó los almohadones en forma humana y luego los tapó con las mantas. Debía engañar al que entrara, no debía correr riesgos. Terminado eso, fue hasta la puerta y levantó la copa. Su libertad estaba en juego, no podía fallar.

Pocos minutos duró su espera. Oyó pasos y después el cerrojo forzarse. Mordió su labio y mantuvo la respiración. Alguien entró y no esperó, la copa se estrelló en su cabeza fuertemente y la persona cayó al suelo. No quiso saber quién era. Estando en un estado de debilidad por un comer ni beber, dudaba que ese golpe lo hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Salió de la habitación y corrió por el largo pasillo, viró una esquina y siguió corriendo. Los pasillos estaban llenos de cuadros mágicos que le gritaban cosas horrorosas, más por seguridad que por la ofensa, Hermione convocó un hechizo silenciador. Alegró un poco su interior ver las caras indignadas de cada mago.

Observó una puerta, debía salir. Las cortinas del pasillo se abrieron y dejaron que la luz de la luna entrara en todo su esplendor. Al no estar acostumbrada a ese cambio de luz, cayó al suelo. Pudo oír claramente unos pasos acercarse rápidos y se levantó sin mirar atrás.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrarla, juró haber visto una criatura extraña volar hacia ella antes de que los pasillos volvieran a oscurecerse.

Se apoyó en la puerta y después de tomar un respiro siguió corriendo. Todo ese pasillo estaba adornado de antorchas y desembocaba en un gran salón. Bajó unas escaleras y admiró el lugar.

Una biblioteca.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta hizo que sus vellos se rizaran y sin pensarlo, corrió hasta unos estantes a esconderse. Unos pasos se acercaron, sonidos de tacón al estrellarse en el suelo. No, no era Malfoy, su andar era muy distinto. No respiró.

"Los juegos no me gustan, Granger." – Susurraron y reconoció esa voz como la de Pansy. Hermione no dijo nada – "Te doy dos opciones: o sales de tu escondite a la cuenta de tres o te mato por insolente… Elije." – Susurró fría, insensible.

Hermione prefirió no hablar. La atacaría, una ventaja era el hechizo no verbal.

"Uno…" – Comenzó la chica, Hermione caminó despacio, guiándose por la voz de Pansy para saber su posición – "Dos…" – Y cada una sabía donde se encontraba la otra. Pansy sonrió y Hermione también – "Tres."

La castaña salió de su escondite y en mente pronunció el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ mientras Pansy gritaba _Protego_.

"Muy inteligente, Granger."

Hermione mantuvo la mirada. No tener una varita la hacia sentirse indefensa, pero el saber que Pansy no era más que una niña hueca, hizo que su ego se elevara y pensara, de manera errónea, que tenía ventaja y la batalla ganada.

Su cuerpo fue hacia atrás y chocó en un estante de libros. Ella había pronunciado también un hechizo en su mente.

"Nunca confíes en tu enemigo." – Susurró acercándose, caminando suavemente.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, su mirada penetró en la de ella. Mostrar su orgullo, era fuerza; sentirse fuerte, era una prioridad. Sus pasos fueron cortos hasta enfrentarse pero algo bajar por su cara, un líquido tibio, la detuvo. Enfrentó la mirada de Pansy y ella sonreía.

Llevó su mano temblorosa hasta su cara y cuando sus dedos estuvieron frente a sus ojos, el color rojo tiñendo sus yemas la asusto.

Era sangre.

Sin proponérselo, sus pies dieron marcha atrás, mientras Parkinson reía. Ella era una vampiresa, podía oler la sangre… podía matarla si quería. Levantó la mirada y Pansy se relamió los labios y con un solo movimiento de hombros hacia atrás, se transformó en un ser horrible, con alas, con su piel pálida.

"La sangre, la esencia de una impura también es atrayente." – Susurró con una voz distinta, como un siseo, y sus ojos violetas se iluminaron con sadismo – "Hace mucho que no pruebo sangre, Granger, hace mucho que no siento ese delicioso sabor recorrer mi boca."

La castaña se mantuvo quieta y sonrió.

"No permitiré que mi sangre recorra tu boca, Parkinson." – Avisó, levantando una mano. Era el momento… "_Imaginarius"_ pensó y después sintió como se desmaterializaba.

Pansy caminó hacia atrás, mostrando en su cara la confusión. Hermione sonrió… sabía que ella jamás podría contra ese hechizo. Cerró los ojos y su mente figuró un paisaje, al abrirlos, los rayos de un sol resplandeciente alumbrando toda una pradera verde, la cubrieron totalmente.

Oyó el grito de Pansy y supo que el hechizo había funcionado.

Observó como se revolvía en el suelo mientras las llamas la consumían. Ese era su fin.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo la vida volver a su cuerpo. Temió por un momento que Pansy pudiera matarla de la manera más cruel, de la manera en que los vampiros estaban acostumbrados a asesinar a los mortales.

Bajó la cabeza y ya no oyó los gemidos de la vampiresa. No quiso mirar sus restos… su sensibilidad era aún como el cristal.

Levantó nuevamente la mano y se materializó. Dio media vuelta, alzó la mirada abriendo sus ojos, dispuesta a marcharse, pero su grito de terror no se oyó, un puño se estrelló en su mejilla y la hizo caer al suelo, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara con el frío mármol.

"Nunca intentes engañar a una vampiresa, Granger." – Susurró Pansy con desprecio, mirándola desde su altura con prepotencia, sin daño alguno – "No juegues con fuego."

Hermione cerró los ojos y la oscuridad se apoderó de su mente.

.-.

"Tan inteligente y tan tonta…"

Hermione giró su rostro y observó a Pansy sentada en un sillón, con sus piernas cruzadas y su rostro lleno de burla.

"Deberías saber que a mí nadie puede engañarme." – Se levantó y mostró una aguja con un líquido azul, el mismo líquido azul que ella le había inyectado la primera vez que la vio – "Imaginarius… hechizo de magia antigua capaz de recrear cualquier ambiente para favorecer al mago que lo practica o haciendo que el hechizado entre en un estado de imaginación supremo y enfrente a sus temores hasta producir su muerte… Textualmente dice así y tu mente lo ha memorizado textualmente así."

Hermione empuñó su mano, sintiendo su cuerpo débil, y la mortífaga rió.

"Utilizas los mismos medios que nosotros cuando piensas que son bajos. Pensé que Hermione Granger, la prefecta y perfecta de Gryffindor, jamás caerían en las redes de ese arte reservado únicamente para almas corrompidas, pero no es así… con eso únicamente muestras que tú también eres como nosotros, que eres igual o peor que nosotros."

"Si queremos igualdad en la batalla, debemos aprender sus técnicas y juegos sucios, a pesar de denigrarnos a su nivel y no respetar nuestro propio honor."

Pansy rió con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

"Granger, Granger, fingiré no haber oído tales estupideces, gastas energía en vano. Si a eso llamas humillar… no te servirá de nada." – Levantó sus cejas – "Deberías saber también" – continuó tranquilamente – "que siendo una vampiresa con sangre de bruja, el sol no logra dañarme… debo eso a mi naturaleza y a la magia negra."

"Mientes." – Dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos – "El sol te daña, tú solamente utilizaste tu mente para pensar que no era así, porque tu sabías que hechizo esta poniendo en práctica y también porque fue el sol lo que apareció y no otra cosa."

"Tú pensaste en un pradera cubierta de sol" – dijo mirándola fijamente – "porque tú pensaste que eso me destruiría, pero te equivocaste… soy yo quien tiene la verdad."

Sintió como su brazo era tomado con fuerza, como algo frío mojaba su antebrazo y después algo penetrar en la piel y desembocar su contenido en la circulación.

"Aunque te creas más fuerte, jamás lograrás derrotarme. Mi inteligencia bien puede compararse con la tuya." – Susurró en su oído – "Y una cosa más… no intentes aparentar fortaleza solo para despertar interés en alguien que jamás estará a tu nivel. Draco Malfoy es mío, y no será de nadie más."

Pansy se levantó, distinguiendo como la piel de Hermione iba recuperando su tono rosa.

"Jamás obtendrás lo que yo no tuve." – Masculló, destrozando la jeringa con sus manos para después salir de la habitación. Su capa negra hondeó con un el viento venido de la nada y el frufrú de esta calaba la mente de la aurora.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana, contemplaba la puesta de sol, mientras comía un platillo que no reconocía y bebía jugo de calabaza.

Hermione había desistido en privarse de comer. Si debía morir en ese lugar, tarde o temprano lo haría, y si con platos suculentos y deliciosos postres que aparecían mágicamente sucumbía… no habría muerte más fácil que esa.

Había contemplado ya los amaneceres hermosos y las noches tristes cuando el sol se ponía. Eran los días interminables, largos días encerrada y sin comunicación. Días sin saber nada de los suyos ni de Draco Malfoy.

En cierto modo, la ausencia del nuevo Lord Voldemort la asustaba. Podía esperar en cualquier momento algún ataque, una trampa… nunca estaba segura.

Con el paso de infinitos y tortuosos segundos, Hermione poco a poco sanaba las heridas que Malfoy había logrado plasmar en su mente. Aún faltaba mucho para que volviera a ser la misma, faltaba mucho porque él siempre aparecía en sus sueños y ella siempre despertaba gritando y llorando.

En su mente, siempre había sido claro que el primer hombre la que la tocara más de lo debido sería Ron, el hombre al que ella amaba y con el que quería compartir su vida. Pero todo fue roto en cuestión de segundos, Draco Malfoy había destruido cada sueño, cada anhelo de su interior.

Él, junto con Pansy, la atormentarían y exterminarían de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Observó su antebrazo derecho y pensó el porque dos veces había sido ingresado a su cuerpo esa sustancia azul, qué fin podría tener, qué beneficio. No se sentía débil, al contrario; tampoco había sido manipulada, entonces… ¿para qué servía ese líquido? A su cabeza vivieron las palabras de Draco, exigiéndole algo que ella tenía y que le pertenecía a él. Era una orden extraña, una sin sentido. Estaba asegura que ella no poseía ningún objeto que a él le perteneciera.

También las palabras de Pansy antes de que se marchara tres días atrás la habían inquietado demasiado. ¿Por qué ella iba a querer despertar en Draco Malfoy un interés que no quería profesar? ¿Por qué querer despertar en su peor enemigo algo que aseguraría su muerte lenta? Eso no tenía coherencia y eso justamente la hacía temer.

Ella, Pansy, era de las mujeres que no decían palabras solo por decirlas… tenía más fondo de lo que aparentaba.

Las pocas velas de la habitación se encendieron y le dijeron que la noche ya había caído en la inmensidad del castillo. Se levantó, fue hasta el baño, se mojó la cara y después tomó un poco de agua.

¿Cómo estaría Ron, Harry y Ginny en esos momentos? La buscaban, de eso estaba segura, pero temía por ellos. Los riesgos eran demasiados y más ahora que Malfoy lideraba ese grupo, también, estaba segura que la frase dicha por Nott aquella vez en Hogsmeade no era simple mentira.

Levantó los edredones y se refugió en las sábanas, pensando en tantas cosas que el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable. Cuando encontró el lugar perfecto para descansar y sus ojos poco a poco cedían al sueño, oyó el sonido de una llave ingresar en el cerrojo y después como cedía y la puerta se abría en un chirrido.

Se levantó de inmediato, quedándose detrás de la cama.

La puerta se cerró y las velas que alumbraban la entrada descendieron su llama en cadena, dejando la habitación en semipenumbra. Oyó el sonido de los zapatos estrellarse en la alfombra, percibió una fragancia, esa maldita fragancia y después, una gran capa negra arrastrarse hasta llegar a la luz y observar al portador de esta.

"No." – Susurró, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

"Hola… Hermione Granger." – Susurró Draco, sintiéndose realizado.

Hermione retrocedió, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y el temblor de sus piernas fue inevitable. Su cerebro no respondió y supo distinguir los sentimientos, y supo que nada estaría bien.

Las lágrimas emergieron, traicionándola, su cuerpo se estremeció y supo que sentía… _desesperación y_ _miedo_.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–04–19  
_.-.

_Reveláte no te dejes caer  
Reveláte no te dejes vencer  
Que la cruz no es un cuento  
Que la cruz está a dentro  
Reveláte, despertáte, no te dejes caer…_

_No se puede más seguir viviendo así._

–_**Erreway**– _

Hola, Hola… he vuelto más rápido de lo que creía, no solamente por el mensaje que amenaza mi vida _(si, me refiero a ti BellaDark ;P)_ o porque gracias a este Fic no hacen sus deberes _(sorry, Isolda) _y mi conciencia me lo recrimina cada vez, sino por cumplir lo escrito en el primer chap: _El Fic será el puente de mis otras historias._

Efectivamente, mis "queridas musas" están algo olvidadizas y nada inspiradas y me han pedido vacaciones por un tiempo, por tal **Entre Dos Mundos** y **My Immortal Shadow** estarán suspendidas. Pido disculpas, pero mi imaginación se ha ido y verdaderamente no sé donde pueda estar :) y eso conlleva que haya actualizaciones rápidas de este Fic… ¡alégrense por eso!

No sé por cuanto tiempo duren las "bien merecidas" vacaciones de mis musas, pero prometo que no tardarán años, tal vez meses ;)

Ahora vamos de lleno con lo nuestro:

Draco y Pansy tuvieron un relación antes de que él fuera coronado el nuevo Señor Tenebroso, y es por eso que ella cree tener el control de él algunas veces, como también él piensa que puede engañarla. Ese jueguito de ir y venir tendrá sus razones.

Hermione ha quedado mal como pudieron ver, su mente ahora si que le jugará muy malos recuerdos y eso ayudará a la promesa que ella se hizo.

Los chicos han encontrado ese libro, pero todavía falta saber quién se los vendió y porqué. El objeto, esa espada… ¿alguien sabe ya lo que es?

Ese tal _líquido azul_ también tiene su importancia. Y Pansy, pues a pesar de todo, ella aún tiene algo dentro de sí, sentimientos que Draco todavía le inspira y que no pude desterrar todavía y esos serán justamente los que den más problemas.

Bueno, bueno, llegamos a la parte que me gusta: Draco y Hermione. La última escena da mucho para el siguiente capítulo y es ahí donde las cosas tomarán sentido para los dos. Será un capítulo bastante interesante… según yo )

Muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ laura-malfoy +  
**__**+ ginn +  
+**__** fff +  
**__**+ noelia +  
**__**+ Shirru-Malfoy +  
**__**+ momiji +  
**__**+ Isolda +  
**__**+ DanGrint +  
**__**+ Sakura-Granger +  
**__**+ Yashi-verde +  
**__**+ ishi +  
**__**+ Fatima girl +  
**__**+ suzaru +  
**__**+ BellaDark +  
**__**+ gin.m +**_

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este Fic. Mi querido bebé les agradece mucho el apoyo y promete portarse mal más seguido si eso es recompensado con sus lindos comentarios, je, je… en parte es broma ;)

Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras y espero no defraudarlas en ningún momento.

Pues ya he escrito todo lo que quería comentar, me despido con un fuerte abrazo. Cuídense mucho chiquitas/os y los espero en el próximo chap.

Besos y abrazos:

**_-,-'- O _:ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ:_ O -'-,-_**


	7. Lo que se siente

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 6_

_**+ Lo que se siente +**_

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron con majestuosidad y el carruaje tirado por dos thestralesingresó despacio, para acelerar su paso cuando las puertas se cerraran. El piso de cemento dejaba oír las pisadas de aquellos caballos negros. Todos ellos podían verlos, porque todos tenían a la muerte dentro de sí.

Los mortífagos, ese era su habitad de vida.

Las criaturas se detuvieron y unos hombres de negro corrieron hasta el carruaje, abrieron su puerta. Un joven caminó hasta la carroza, a paso lento, y estiró la mano, ofreciéndola para ayudar a bajarse a la mujer que arreglaba su máscara plateada.

"Bienvenida, señora." – Saludó y la ayudó a descender. La cola de su vestido fue recogida por los que antes estuviesen allí y el joven ofreció su brazo e hizo un gesto para que soltaran el final de ese vestido gris.

"Me alegra estar aquí." – Susurró la extraña, bajando la capucha de su capa de igual color que el vestido. Una vez mostrado el color rubio de su cabello, todos los mortífagos hicieron una reverencia – "Y me alegra que seas tú quien me reciba… querido, Blaise."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la madre de mi señor." – Susurró con delicadeza.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió y siguieron subiendo las escalinatas de mármol.

La señora había retornado a su hogar.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Las velas se apagaron, él desapareció y ella sollozó.

"¿No te bastó con lo que me hiciste?" – Preguntó Hermione, cerrando los ojos, con voz suave y llena de derrota – "¿No estás satisfecho?"

La risa de Draco fue lejana, pero su tacto fue cercano. Él había acariciado su hombro en cuestión de segundos. Después de ese roce, ella se retiró rápidamente pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse liviano, como una simple pluma al viento, sus piernas desfallecieron y ella cayó en unos brazos que la tomaban con delicadeza.

Entre la penumbra, supo que era Malfoy.

Él sonrió y ella vio ese gesto, le pareció el más hermoso y sin proponérselo también sonrió.

Draco acercó su boca a su mejilla y sopló sobre ella. Rozó con sus labios la piel suave y siguió bajando con un roce dócil, casi imperceptible.

Hermione quiso gritar, apartarlo, decirle que le aborrecía su presencia, que le producía asco, pero no, no podía, todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, quieto… a su merced.

El colchón fue su respaldo y los besos de Draco en su cuello fueron aumentando cada vez más. Con el simple afán de separarlo, Hermione llevó sus manos hasta los hombros masculinos, pero allí, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo por la leve impresión de caer.

Su mejilla tocó la suya y sus labios rozaron con los de la castaña.

No quiso pensar.

Draco posó su boca en la de Hermione, rozando, iniciando un juego demasiado atrayente e irresistible. Dejó de moverlos, de frotar sus carnosos labios y los besó, con tal deseo que su aliento dejó de existir y era reemplazado con la menta de él. Quiso llorar y a la vez gritar de alegría. No supo la razón pero sus labios comenzaron a moverse, acariciando suavemente la pasión de Draco. Cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo, incapaz de detenerse.

Algo controlaba su sentir. Dentro, muy dentro, su inconciencia gritaba a viva voz que dejara libre los impulsos, que se entregara por completo, que cumpliera con él cada deseo reprimido.

Sus manos blancas recorrieron sus brazos, sus besos subían cada vez por su cuello, eran audaces, feroces y su boca era la viva pasión, la viva ansiedad de tenerla. Ahogó sus gemidos apagados en su pecho al sentir la erección de esos pezones morenos aún sobre la tela de ese vestido.

Toda la atmósfera mostraba deseo y él y ella lo sentían. Si, era lo que deseaban.

En el interior de Draco bullían las emociones una detrás de la otra. Era necesario para él sentir a Hermione besarlo, tocarlo, sin importar el método que utilizara. Todos esos días, en todas las noches, sus sueños traicioneros la dibujaban y la hacían una mujer tan deseable que hasta ese momento pudo resistir.

La odiaba por ser la mejor, por ser superior a él aunque no lo reconociera públicamente, pero le atraía ese halo de inteligencia, la soberanía y resistencia que llevaba en cada momento, la mentalidad pura que mostraba siempre.

Debía ser suya, nadie más podía tocarla si él no la disfrutaba primero.

Levantó el cuerpo de Hermione, arrodillándose en la cama. Dio otro roce en sus labios y fue ella quien tomó su rostro y lo besó con tanta delicadeza que ha Draco todo su organismo comenzó a atraicionarlo. La castaña observó sus labios finos al separarse, acarició lentamente su labio con su propia boca y él le susurró algo, algo que ella no logró entender, eran palabras enigmáticas.

Malfoy observó que los ojos almendrados adquirían un brillo extraño y la sonrisa de perversidad en su cara la hizo más irresistible aún. Era igual a él.

Había conseguido lo que deseaba.

"Draco." – Susurró despacio, suave.

Entre sus dedos enredó el cabello rubio. Lo empujó hacia atrás y él chocó en el respaldo de la cama. Hermione quedó a horcadas sobre él y le sonrió. Los besos fueron reemplazados por caricias en sus piernas.

Si, ahora tenía el control sobre ella.

La arrojó a la cama, de manera brusca, y sus labios fieros se posaron en su boca, adueñándose de ella. Hermione despertó de su ensueño, abrió los ojos. Distinguió el rostro de Malfoy poco a poco nacer de la oscuridad, era su rostro… La crueldad había vuelto.

"¡No!" – Gritó, separándolo, retirándolo de ella.

Se levantó, cayó al suelo y se desplazó con sus manos hacia atrás mientras buscaba apoyo para ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro se comprimía por el temor y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" – Preguntó, conteniendo los sollozos que querían salir.

"Pensé que el juego seguiría y que el veneno en tus venas permanecería por más tiempo." – Susurró, fingiendo decepción. Gateó en la cama y con tranquilidad se sentó en el filo de esta. Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió – "¿Te gustó lo que sentiste?"

Y recordó… era la visión que había tenido cuando ella y Ron se besaban en su cama antes de que todo comenzara. Había sucedido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Granger, Granger… fuiste tú quien me besó, no yo." – Dijo, conciente del daño que causarían sus palabras.

¿Qué hechizo había utilizado para someterla y conseguir que ese deseo ferviente por él naciera de tal manera? Ella jamás lo habría hecho por voluntad propia. Lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, jamás iniciaría algo así con él, no cuando él le había enseñado que el miedo si existía y que podía llegar a desesperarla demasiado.

Pero sus palabras volvieron y levantó la mirada.

"…_y que el veneno en tus venas permanecería…"_

Su cuerpo se alzó con violencia y cayó en la cama nuevamente como si ella fuera metal y ese mueble el imán, un imán que no la dejaba moverse.

"Bingo, Granger… el líquido azul es el responsable." – Musitó, sonriente.

Trató de moverse, pero fue inútil, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza, todo parecía pegado a la cama con un aislante demasiado fuerte.

Oyó su risa nuevamente y sintió como el colchón bajaba, indicando que él estaba en el y que pronto se acercaría a ella. Y fue así, toda su fisonomía de hombre reposaba sobre su cuerpo débil.

"¡No te acerques!" – Gritó, moviendo su cuerpo frenéticamente sin resultado alguno – "No me toques." – Terminó en un susurro y un sollozo. Cerró los ojos y la respiración de Draco le rozó la mejilla. Maravillado y extasiado por el daño que causaba en ella, se acercó mucho más.

"No, Hermione Granger… aún no te voy a tocar." – Dijo con su voz presuntuosa y apoyando sus manos paralelas a la cabeza de Hermione. Ella lloraba – "No te tocaré porque aún no estás lista… tus heridas tienen que sanar todavía."

Él se levantó despacio y Hermione dejó de sentir la presión en su cuerpo. Rápidamente se levantó, trató de realizar cualquier conjuro y aniquilarlo, pero él había actuado demasiado rápido, su varita en mano ya había dejado escapar el rayo del Petrificus Totally.

"Soy un caballero, Granger… sé cuando una mujer tiene que despejar la mente." – Exclamó, blandeando su varita. Era un cínico – "Pero tengo que recordarte algo, querida sangre–sucia…" – Volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y todas las luces se encendieron. El resplandor amarillo permitió vislumbrarlo, todo él denotaba maldad y sus ojos brillaban con malicia – "Aquí se hace mi voluntad."

Draco se acercó y su varita volvió a moverse. El hechizo se retiró y Hermione dejó de sentir la opresión del hechizo… para poder sentir la opresión de los brazos de Malfoy.

"Puedo controlarte." – Susurró triunfante – "Tú sabes que si."

La soltó y la empujó, ella cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza.

"No pienses que alguien va a salvarte… no creas en imposibles." – Dijo con maldad, para después reír fuertemente – "Todo ha cambiado." – Se colocó de cuclillas, frente a ella – "El infierno comienza ahora."

Alzó la mano, el cuerpo de Hermione se arrastró por el suelo, él volvió a levantarla y la dejó caer sin delicadeza en la cama. Estaba conciente de que Granger, más que nunca, se sentía humillada.

"Trata de memorizar todo lo que recuerdas, Granger, porque todo será destruido. Cada flor… cada árbol… cada casa… cada niño… cada amigo tuyo." – Enumeró tan lentamente, con veneno en las palabras que Hermione estrujó entre sus manos la sábana blanca – "Nada es demasiado."

Ella sollozó más fuerte. Las palabras dolían.

"Debes sentirte así… debes llorar." – Dijo, acercándose nuevamente, dañándola con su sola presencia – "Tú y los que son iguales a ti tienen la culpa de que este mundo sea así. Si la magia no recorriera sus venas… nunca tendríamos que matar a nadie." – Su mano se posó en la pierna de Hermione. A medida que hablaba, su mano se aventuraba a subir con opresiones a veces fuertes a veces débiles – "Ustedes son los responsables de esto. Tú y los tuyos sufrirán por la osadía de haberse mezclado con los magos, con los sangre pura."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio y no detuvo el llanto.

Su dedo índice tocó la mejilla de Hermione, la delineó despacio y retiró lentamente el tacto, detenido la tortura y el recordatorio que quedaría grabado en su piel por las caricias crueles. Se irguió, acomodó su capa, caminó y abrió la puerta.

"Ahora enfrenta las consecuencias." – Finalizó.

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza, delicadeza que se acrecentó miles de veces en el cerebro de Hermione y retumbó en las paredes de la cabeza como arma mortal que destruyó miles de zonas.

"Maldito." – Masculló y tomó con más fuerza la sábana.

Cada palabra que pronunciara Malfoy la hería sin medida. Él odiaba a los muggles y a los impuros, él haría lo que sea para aniquilarlos y ella sería la primera, con ella descargaría todo su odio. Y no dolía el saber que ella moriría, dolía saber que personas inocentes lo harían, personas que jamás escucharon de ese mundo y que solamente imaginaban un mundo así por los miles de cuentos que fueron leídos en su infancia.

"…_y que el veneno en tus venas permanecería…"_

El líquido azul, ese era el veneno y con ese ahora él podía controlarla. Se lo había demostrado.

¿Sólo serviría para controlarla?. ¿Para humillarla?. No, estaba segura que ese era uno de sus tantos usos. Malfoy no era ningún tonto.

Limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su cara y respiró profundamente. No dejaría que Malfoy la hiriera más, esa había sido la última ofensa. A pesar de que aún los recuerdos de aquella noche seguían en ella, sabía que podía enfrentarlo… había superado ya el primer paso.

"No ganarás esta guerra, Malfoy… el juego de resistencia comienza ahora."

Buscó los cobertores, se abrigó con ellos, quiso dormir pero las palabras del mortífago calándola a cada momento la desesperaron mucho más. ¿Acaso el infierno no había comenzado cuando atacaron a Hosmeade?. ¿Acaso eso fue solamente una antesala?

El infierno ya había dado inicio en el mundo mágico desde que Nott degollara a esa mujer, pero Draco Malfoy se refería a su infierno, al infierno que él tenía reservado para ella. Al infierno donde la lucha declarada de _El Ángel y El Demonio_ daría inicio.

– **_EA y ED –_**

Draco arrojó la capa con furia y pateó el sillón cercano a él, haciendo que chocara en el otro y produjera un estruendo que hizo palpitar la vena en su cien.

Tomó su cara, la frotó con furia y después hizo lo mismo con sus labios.

"Soy un estúpido." – Susurró y golpeó con sus puños la mesa de su habitación – "¡Un estúpido!"

Se sentó en su sillón y una copa de un líquido morado apareció al instante en su mesa. Tomó la copa y de un solo trago bebió ese licor. Cerró los ojos y segundos después, la copa se estrelló en la pared.

Frustrado, se sentía frustrado. Pudo conseguir lo que tanto quería, pero su maldito orgullo se había antepuesto una vez más.

¿Por qué en ese momento no pudo seguir con esa delicadeza fingida y la cambió por la violencia a la que estaba acostumbrado? Si hubiera seguido ese mismo juego, en esos momentos Granger estaría en sus brazos y él tendría dos cartas a su favor: la satisfacción de haberla poseído y el poder de humillarla.

Desde el primer momento en que había estado con ella lo había notado. Hermione Granger podía seguir su juego si era delicado, sutil; pero si cambiaba todo por violencia, por autoritarismo, ella se asustaba y lloraba, terminando con todo y repitiéndole mil veces su odio y repudio.

Observó los papeles en la mesa, arrugados por lo golpes que daba a cada momento. Esas simples hojas le recordaban porque aquella mujer estaba en ese lugar y por qué no podía tocarla. Él nunca había obedecido advertencias, esa no sería la excepción.

"Serás mía." – Se dijo a si mismo y su varita se movió. Una pequeña bruma apareció frente a él y en ella se veía la habitación en donde se encontraba Hermione, acurrucada entre los edredones y las sábanas, durmiendo, aparentemente – "Tenlo por seguro. Nadie te tocará más que yo… Me perteneces."

Ella se movió, ajena a que el demonio la observaba. Su cabello alborotado caía por la almohada y su cara brillaba por los rastros de lágrimas que aún sobrevivían. Dormía, ahora lo hacía. Su respiración era tranquila. Sin proponérselo sonrió, recordando como ella había pronunciado su nombre, como en ese momento reflejó lo que era él.

Pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que desaparezca la pequeña bruma.

"Adelante." – Dijo con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió delicadamente y por ella ingresó Pansy, quien la mirar los sillones volcados y los rastros de la copa la final de la pared, sonrió con burla.

"¿Otro intento fallido?" – Preguntó con su mirada fija en el rubio.

Draco entendió el doble sentido y la burla que existía en la pregunta pero no quiso alterarse más, no podía dejar que esa pequeñez lo sometiera. Pansy no acabaría tan fácilmente con él, no sería ella quien lo obligara a desistir de ese propósito obsesivoa desistir en ese propçositontaros de la momentoa fingida.

"Podría decirse que fue una fase intermedia… si y no." – Dijo tranquilamente.

Parkinson borró de su rostro la sonrisa. No caería en ese juego de palabras. Ella sabía que Granger jamás podría corresponderle. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía. Sería una maldita perra si hacía lo contrario.

"No he venido aquí para saber si has conseguido o no acostarte con la sangre sucia." – Expresó con demasiada ira contenida.

"¿No?" – Preguntó ocultando una risa burlona – "¿A qué has venido entonces?"

"Tu madre ha llegado ya." – Contestó sin darle mucha importancia mientras observaba sus uñas – "Hace diez minutos."

"¿Por qué no se me avisó inmediatamente?" – Exclamó enojado, caminando rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

"Porque para ti es más importante acariciar a una inmunda que recuperar el Diltran Mogua." – Dijo con desprecio, dando media vuelta, haciendo que su vestido se levantara con el movimiento – "Porque para ti Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia, tiene más relevancia que todo lo demás."

"Te ves patética fingiendo celos." – Susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

"No son celos, Malfoy, es decepción… Jamás pensé que el gran Draco Malfoy tendría más de un minuto para alguien que es inferior a él." – Masculló con sus ojos inyectados de odio – "Jamás pensé que Draco Malfoy querría tocar y apoderarse de una bruja que lo humilló tantas veces en Hogwarts, alguien que a pesar de ser inferior es superior a ti."

Draco se acercó rápidamente pero Pansy, más rápida se trasladó nuevamente a la puerta y se convirtió en vampiresa.

"No se te avisó a tiempo porque nadie te encontró, porque estabas muy ocupado tratando de que ella correspondiera a tus caricias sin importar los métodos." – Dijo casi gritando – "¡Porque mientras tu madre preguntaba por ti, tus labios no dejaban de moverse sobre los de Granger!" – Exclamó sin evitar que la voz se quebrara y tras volver a su forma humana, cerró la puerta con un portazo, dejando que el eco de ese sonido entrara en su cerebro.

Draco permaneció quieto y empuñó entre sus manos la capa fuertemente.

Pansy tenía razón. Granger lo estaba consumiendo, la creciente desesperación de tenerla lo había desviado de su verdadero propósito, haciéndole olvidar lo que buscaba y que después de conseguirlo, tendría que humillarla hasta que suplicara piedad y matarla de la manera más cruel.

Cerró los ojos y después de respirar. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió. Se desplazó por los pasillos hasta bajar las escaleras y observar a Blaise al final de estas.

Él hizo una reverencia y le entregó una caja dorada.

"La señora lo espera." – Susurró.

"Gracias, Blaise." – Dijo lentamente – "Quiero pedirte que calmes a Pansy, dile que después iré a hablar con ella, que no piense irse porque no soy hombre de juegos de niños y por tal no soporto las rabietas infundadas. Ya sabes como se pone de insoportable."

"Claro." – Dijo el moreno ocultando la sonrisa de diversión – "Con su permiso."

Draco tomó fuertemente el cofre y caminó hasta la sala del palacio. Entró lentamente, depositó el cofre en una mesa y cerró las puertas.

"Buenas noches, madre." – Saludó respetuosamente y tomando una de las pálidas manos de la mujer, besó delicadamente el dorso de la mano – "Me da mucho gusto verla."

"A mi también, Draco." – Dijo ella y después tocó la mejilla de su hijo – "Te ves mucho mejor ahora."

"Me he recuperado." – Contestó simplemente.

"Quiera saber por qué ese precipitado llamado, Draco." – Susurró delicadamente su madre.

"Siéntese." – Ofreció.

Ambos rubios tomaron asiento y unas pequeñas tazas de té aparecieron en la mesa central. Draco sirvió a su madre y a él mismo. Tomó un poco y después la depositó en la mesa. Se aclaró la voz y le sonrió.

"Un hijo tiene que velar por la seguridad de sus padres." – Respondió suavemente – "No la pondría en riesgo. Es mi madre, le debo respeto."

Narcisa simplemente se rió.

"Mañana comenzará el verdadero renacimiento del bando oscuro y usted, lejos de mí y cerca de ellos, podría ser la primera a la que los aurores capturarían, pedirían información, la tratarían así como nosotros tratamos a los suyos y al final la matarían porque no dijo nada. No quiero errores." – Dijo Draco, tomando la mano de su madre.

"Gracias." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "Sabía que no me dejarías."

Draco se levantó y tomó el cofre de la mesa.

"Me tomé la libertad de tomar este obsequio, madre." – Avisó y abrió la caja – "Sé que se verá fabuloso en usted."

Narcisa abrió un poco su boca al observar el collar que reposaba sobre la tela de terciopelo rojo y azul. Era un collar de oro, brillaba de manera hipnotizante y el dije era un brillante azul, rodeado de contornos hechos de plata.

"El collar de Alina." – Susurró Narcisa.

"Se lo dije, no quiero errores." – Dijo Malfoy, extrayéndolo del cofre y entregándoselo a su madre – "En estos momentos su protección y la de mi tía Bellatrix es primordial, ustedes no pueden caer en manos enemigas."

"¿Bella lo sabe?" – Preguntó aún mirando maravillada la alhaja.

"Si. Ella tiene el collar de Neil."

La mujer sonrió y Draco le colocó el collar.

"No quiero que salga de este lugar, madre, si lo hace, que siempre la acompañen." – Advirtió con severidad – "Mi tía Bellatrix llegará mañana. Creo que es momento que le muestre su habitación, debe estar cansada."

"Un poco." – Susurró ella.

Ambos se levantaron y Draco ofreció su brazo. Unas doncellas ya los esperaban en las escaleras. Subieron en silencio hasta el tercer piso. Dejaron el equipaje, acomodaron la habitación, prepararon un baño y alistaron la cama, después salieron.

"Espero que descanse, madre." - Dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta de madera – "Mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar antes del renacimiento de nuestro mundo."

"Draco." – Llamó antes de que él se fuera.

"Si."

"¿Ha habido algún avance?" – Preguntó, impregnando en su rostro la preocupación.

"Poco, pero la información llegará a más tardar pasado mañana. Hay varias personas trabajando en eso." – Informó con su rostro lleno de seriedad, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Y Granger¿sabe ya que es descendiente de los Nott?" – Cuestionó, caminando un poco, con un leve tono de miedo en la voz.

"Aún no, pero pronto lo sabrá."

Ella asintió. Draco se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Perdido aún en sus pensamientos descendió hasta el segundo piso, quiso caminar hasta el cuatro de Pansy, no quería aparecerse así nada más y que ella lo matara. Decidió alejar las palabras dichas por ella porque para él, en esos momentos no eran ciertas, no tenían lógica. Su naciente interés por Granger era solamente para obtener lo que ella tenía, no iba más allá de eso.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no estaba frente a la puerta de la vampiresa, sino frente a la de Hermione.

Tocó suavemente la superficie de la puerta con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió. Quería entrar nuevamente, observar la cara de terror de Granger y sentirse satisfecho por ello, pero no quería darle la razón a Pansy, no quería iniciar una nueva pelea que podía terminar en la separación, en el final de la valiosa ayuda que le prestaba.

Dio la vuelta y mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto de Pansy, pensaba el por qué los amigos de Granger no intentaban rescatarla, al menos Weasley, que decía sentir mucho amor por ella. Eran unos cobardes… esa era la respuesta.

La imagen de Hermione volvió a colarse en su mente, aquella en que lo besaba con la misma pasión que él. Sabía o quería convencerse de que ese juego no iba más allá de un simple deseo, de un simple orgullo de hombre por conseguir lo que quiere, por cumplir un capricho que llevaba oculto desde hace mucho.

Dio una última mirada antes de dar la vuelta.

"Serás tú quien deje libre todo lo que lleva dentro, pequeña sangre sucia" – Susurró para sí – "Y serás tú quien inicie eso… ya lo verás."

Reanudó su camino y la sonrisa de perversidad en su cara siguió aún cuando ella, Hermione Granger, ya había abandonado sus pensamientos.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–05–22_  
.-.

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

–**_Coldplay–_**

Hola, hola, me alegra volver. Aquí el chap 6 ¿Qué tal?

La actualización demoró un poquito ñigar diez merosre por conseguir lo que quiere, por cumplir un caprichooderosos y defender a la portadora de por los varios trabajos y la corrección de la ortografía. Pero bueno, ya he vuelto y es lo importante, o mejor dicho, ya he vuelto con el chap.

Draco sigue siendo el mismo y ahora ha dado nombre a lo que Hermione le inspira, esperen más del Draco Malfoy malo, eso va de largo aunque en los próximos chap veremos la fuerza de una mujer ¡que viva el poder femenino! _(no soy machista, eh)_

El próximo chap va a tener cosas fuertes, se inicia la guerra y con ello toda la pelea en sí. Draco y Hermione nuevamente frente a frente, combatientes que tendrán que utilizar el ingenio para escapar de las garras del otro ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y gracias por sus RR a:

**_+ .-Lovely-Sheikah-. +  
+ ZhirruFelton +  
+ suzaru +  
+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +  
+ noelia +_**  
_**+ silviota +  
+ Sakura-Granger +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ ana +**_  
**_+ gryreinadecorazones +  
+ Miyuki Kobayakawa +  
+ Mariapaz +_**

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, yo no estaría aquí si no es por ustedes. Muchas gracias.

Pues bueno, como todo lo bueno se va, me voy _(muchos tomates le caen a la pobre niña)_ hey, hey, es broma¿nadie puede ser graciosa? _(ahora muchos más tomates le caen y uno con gran puntería en la cara)_ Bien, no hablo. _(sonido general de alegría)_

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Antes de despedirme, mis musas aún siguen de vacaciones, creo que tardarán demasiado en descansar. Pido disculpas a las lectoras que siguen mis otras historias por ese retraso, pero ya saben, sin inspiración nada sale bien.

Besos y abrazos…

Los quiere:

**_---,-'--O _:ŴĬ****ƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ:_ O--'-,---_**


	8. El dolor que flota en el aire

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7_

**_+ El dolor que flota en el aire +_**

Pansy arrojó una lámpara en la pared y se sentó en su cama.

Sentía por dentro una rabia incontrolable, una rabia que solo se apaciguaría si asesinaba a Hermione Granger en ese instante. Por ella, Draco estaba desplazándola poco a poco. Ella lo sentía, ella no era tonta.

Desde el arribo de Granger al castillo, Draco ya no tenía las mismas atenciones con ella, antes la trataba como a una reina, como a una niña caprichosa que se le cumplían todos sus caprichos pero ahora era distante, ya no la visitaba cada noche y no quería pensar que ese trato se daba únicamente porque ella había aceptado la propuesta del rubio, ese trato para alcanzar la victoria.

Eso pesaría demasiado en su orgullo.

Y no podía evitar sentir celos de Granger, cómo no sentirlos si Malfoy siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que le ocurría, de lo que hacía aún sabiendo que no podía hacer nada encerrada, pero lo que más rabia provocaba en ella, era saber que Draco había intentado intimidar con ella, sin razón alguna.

"Maldita." – Masculló y tiró su abrigo al suelo.

Una sangre sucia jamás ganaría la batalla. Hermione Granger jamás tendría a Draco Malfoy…

"Jamás." – Susurró con rencor y cerrando su puño, lastimando levemente su palma con las uñas de su mano.

La sangre de una impura no sobrepasaría a la limpia. Años de tradiciones no se romperían… no lo permitiría.

Golpearon a su puerta pero ella no respondió. En esos momentos, pocas ganas tenía de hablar con Draco.

Someterse a él otra vez.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Preguntaron con un tono inocente, que a Pansy le sonó más a burla.

"Si." – Dijo ella, incapaz de revelarse frente a esa voz.

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que volteara lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía como siempre.

"¿Sigues enojada?" – Preguntó de la misma manera.

Pansy solamente lo miró con severidad.

"Deja de hacer eso, Pansy, sabes que odio a las personas que no responden a mis preguntas."

"¿Por qué piensas que todos deben obedecerte?" – Preguntó con enojo.

"Soy poderoso." – Dijo con soberbia.

"No, eres patético." – Contradijo, sonriendo con burla y el rostro de Draco se endureció – "El poder que finges tener es solo un escudo a tu incompetencia."

Contrario a lo que Pansy pensó, él le sonrió y cerró la puerta para después acercarse a ella, lentamente.

"¿Incompetencia?" – Preguntó, divertido.

"¿Cómo llamas entonces el hecho de que teniendo a la mujer que sabe la localización del _Diltran Mogua_, aún no sepas donde se encuentra?" – Atacó, adquiriendo su misma burla.

Draco rió y con violencia, la acercó a él, tomándola de su cintura.

"Eres la primera persona que muestra insolencia frente a mi." – Masculló, apretando cada vez más la cintura de Pansy, dejándola sin aire a cada tanto – "Hasta me atrevería a decir que me desafías abiertamente."

"Piensa lo que quieras." – Susurró ella, mirándolo con odio – "Esta situación esta hartándome."

"¿Y… cuál es la situación?" – Preguntó, sonriéndole con arrogancia, fingiendo no entender.

Pansy hizo uso de su fuerza y se liberó de los brazos que la aprisionaban.

"Eres…" – Masculló pero no pudo terminar su ataque, solo bajo su cabeza y respiró hondamente – "La situación es que teniendo a Granger, no haces ni el menor intento por sacarle información, por saber donde se encuentra el _Diltran Mogua_, solo tratas de seducirla, sabiendo de antemano que ella jamás te corresponderá." – Dijo fríamente – "El tiempo no espera, Draco; y tú, por muy poderoso que seas, jamás lograrás recuperar los minutos que perdiste con la sangre sucia y esos minutos pueden hacer la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota." – Dijo con fuerza, casi gritando, controlando a medias sus deseos por golpearlo.

Y Draco solo le sonrió.

"La decepción que sientes poco a poco se está convirtiendo en celos." – Susurró él, acercándose otra vez a ella y esta vez, uniendo sus cuerpos con suavidad.

"¿De quién? ¿De Hermione Granger?" – Preguntó con burla – "No seas ingenuo, yo jamás sentiría celos de alguien tan bajo como ella."

"Claro." – Dijo con sarcasmo – "Pero sé que tu rabia es porque hace mucho…" – y acercó su boca a su oído – "Tu y yo no estamos juntos… ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Crees que una noche paga todas las que me has abandonado?" – Preguntó con sutileza, mirándolo a los ojos y subiendo sus manos por el pecho de Draco hasta enredar entre sus dedos, los cabellos rubios de su señor.

"Dímelo tú" – Susurró, antes de besarla.

Sus cuerpos, poco después de ese roce de labios, reaccionaron. El deseo creció en el interior de cada uno. Ella: por vivir lo que tanto le gustaba; Él: por imaginar que la mujer entre sus brazos era Hermione Granger y que correspondía a sus caricias.

Juntos cayeron en la cama, las sábanas y las colchas se amoldaron de acuerdo al contorno de sus cuerpos, sus labios se unieron con pasión y sus manos quitaban con violencia la ropa.

Cuando Pansy abrazó su espalda y ella poco después se subía sobre él, Draco abrió los ojos.

Hermione Granger estaba ahí.

"Te extrañe tanto." – Ronroneó ella.

Y sus cuerpos, como aquellas noches compartidas, volvieron a unirse en un frenesí salvaje de emociones, de actos, de sensaciones y de varias cosas que jamás experimentaron. Después de aquel tórrido encuentro, la vampiresa se permitió abrazarlo y permanecer entre sus brazos, sintiéndose ya como parte de él.

Mentira.

Nunca antes Draco la había poseído de esa manera, tan apasionada, tan suave, tan… excitante y fascinante.

Falsedad.

Pero ella no sabía que Draco pensaba en otra mujer cuando tocaba su piel, cuando besaba sus senos, ella ni siquiera tenía idea de que el nombre "_Hermione_" se repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía sus manos en todo su cuerpo, sus labios; no sospechaba que era ella quién, con sus besos, con sus caricias y roces, acrecentaba la obsesión por su mayor enemiga, la obsesión por Hermione…

Real.

Los primeros rayos de la luna se colaron por un espacio de la cortina mal cerrada y ese fue su aviso. Con cuidado retiró los brazos de Pansy de su cuerpo y se levantó. Salió de la habitación con sigilo, no quería una escena de las que Pansy acostumbraba a tan altas horas de la madrugada cuando él salía y no decía nada más.

Mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Recordaba con claridad que representaba ese día en su vida, en su historia; siempre lo había esperado y ni Hermione Granger, con su recuerdo ardiente, iba a estropearlo.

El reloj anunció las cuatro de la mañana después de que el tomara un baño.

Proponiéndoselo tal vez, caminó por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de Hermione y se detuvo solo un momento, pensando que ella, seguramente, estaba atenta a cualquier sonido y que en esos mismos momentos se tensaba al escuchar pasos detenerse frente a su puerta.

Sonrió nuevamente y siguió caminando.

Aún no era tiempo para verse nuevamente, todavía su inocencia pesaba en sus actos salvajes y sus gritos en su mente…

Draco tenía que ir con su madre y ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Hermione Granger tenía que esperar, su deseo tenía que esperar… Esa era una parte para conseguir la victoria, la parte en la que no se cometían errores.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Las puertas se abrieron de un solo golpe. La brisa refrescante del verano ingresó al castillo Imperavi como ráfaga mortal que avizoraba su triunfo, su gloria y el olor a muerte que habría en pocas horas. Sus capas se movieron, ese viento arrastró el polvo hasta ellos y cada uno siguió caminando, en fila, como los sirvientes que eran.

Mortífagos dispuesto a morir en el campo de batalla solo por cumplir órdenes que para ellos eran correctas.

El sonido de un madero golpearse en el suelo resonó en el silencio de la madrugada y todos los asesinos, en conjunto, giraron hacia la izquierda y se desplazaron, dejando un espacio, espacio para que la figura al final de ese gran pasillo ingresara, por medio de ellos, como el Dios que creía ser.

La figura avanzó, con su capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, caminando lentamente, recibiendo reverencias a cada paso que daba.

La luz de un sol opaco salía por las montañas, los rayos se colaban por cada resquicio libre de las ramas de los árboles y finalmente, sus rayos cubrieron a su Dios por completo cuando la bandera que simbolizaba su movimiento, la marca tenebrosa, dejó de cubrir la entrada.

Arrojó la capa de un solo movimiento y dio la vuelta. Todos se inclinaron, con miedo a ser lastimados si no mostraban respeto.

"Levántense." – Susurró Draco Malfoy, con su voz rígida, cruel, sin emoción.

Poder.

Todos obedecieron y se irguieron, lo miraron enseguida, dispuestos a recibir la orden.

Draco sonrió y levantó su antebrazo izquierdo en un puño paralelo a su cuerpo, formando una L, la manga cayó hasta develar el porque era el señor y la palma de su mano se mostró.

La campanada, la primera que anunciaba las seis de la mañana sonó y juntos, como soldados, todos los mortífagos hicieron lo mismo que su amo. Firmes, orgullosos de ser lo que eran.

Asesinos, marionetas al mando del _Demonio_.

Las campanadas siguieron sonando, sonando y sonando hasta llegar a la última, la que resonó aún más dentro de cada una de sus almas corrompidas. Sintieron miedo muy dentro, pero fue opacado, disuelto, cuando el general del mal bajó su mano rápidamente.

Todos hicieron lo mismo después.

"Salgan." – Ordenó. Solo bastó su voz y todos, como antes, se cuadraron perfectamente y comenzaron a desfilar hasta salir, hasta que cada destello de sol infiltrado por las ramas llegara a sus cuerpos.

Draco oyó los pasos marchar, uno seguido de otro y se complació al saber que su ejército era el indicado para derrotar a Harry Potter. Se oyó lejano los paso de los mortífagos, sus suelas chocar en el cemento y después, cuando el último estuvo listo, unos tacones, golpes suaves, se acercaban lentamente a él.

Pansy Parkinson caminó hasta colocarse delante de él, quitó de su cara la máscara plateada y sin decir nada, tomó su rostro y besó sus labios con pasión, con pasión que él correspondió.

Se separaron lentamente, sintiendo aún la superficie carnosa de sus bocas.

"Hoy volvemos a nacer." – Susurró ella, tocando con sus uñas la piel del cuello del mortífago.

"Así debe ser." – Dijo él, movió su cabeza y tomó su mano – "Tú y los tuyos también deben estar ahí."

"Ellos estarán donde yo les diga, donde tú los necesites." – Musitó despacio, arrastrando las palabras delicadamente. Dio un último beso en los labios y soltó la mano de Malfoy. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia – "Señor."

Draco rió y ofreció su mano.

"Vamos." – Exclamó fuertemente.

Pansy la tomó, sintiéndose la reina, la diosa de ese imperio naciente, ella creí eso… y Draco no. Ambos avanzaron hasta salir a la luz, hasta posarse frente a todos los seguidores fieles al difunto Lord Voldemort, a su cargo ahora.

Draco miró hacia el edificio a su lado derecho, a la habitación de cristal, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Granger estaba ahí.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Despertó sobresaltada, con su respiración agitada, sudando frío.

Por un sueño, un sueño que no entendía.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, quitó las mantas y se puso en pie. Sintió sus ojos inflamados, por llorar antes de dormir; y su garganta inflamada, por sollozar tanto. Se estaba destruyendo y Draco Malfoy ayudaba, con sus acercamientos y sus palabras, más con las palabras.

Esas palabras que prefería borrar.

Buscó una bata o algo para protegerse del frío de la madrugada. Ese día se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo que usualmente hacía, tal vez porque no quería soñar más o porque un sentimiento de desesperación la atormentaba y no la dejaba respirar.

Estaba paranoica, presionada por todo.

Las palabras que Draco había susurrado la noche anterior le producían miedo… ¿Él acabaría con cada niño, con cada amigo suyo? No, ella no permitiría que destruyera su mundo, el mundo que amaba, en el que deseaba vivir.

Se sobresaltó, las campanadas que anunciaban las seis de la mañana sonaron fuerte, más fuerte de lo normal, más vivaces, más tenebrosas. Su corazón latió nerviosamente y, por reflejo, observó la puerta quieta de su habitación, temiendo que por ella ingresara Malfoy y volviera a dañarla.

Pero nada sucedió, las campanadas seguían sonando y la puerta seguía quieta, sin moverse. Respiró sintiéndose segura, pero cuando el péndulo dejó de golpear las paredes de la campana, poco después, oyó pasos, pasos parecidos a los de un escuadrón listo para la guerra.

Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, observó que de la puerta principal salían hombres con sus capas negras cubriendo su cara, hombres alineados, hombres dispuestos a pelear. Demasiados.

Contuvo la respiración.

"_Tú y los que son iguales a ti tienen la culpa de que este mundo sea así. Si la magia no recorriera sus venas… nunca tendríamos que matar a nadie."_

Las palabras tomaron sentido, todo se unió como un puzzle, todo encajaba. El ataque en Hogsmeade, su secuestro, Draco Malfoy retomando la corona de Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos que, formados, esperaban órdenes.

La guerra iba a iniciar…

Draco Malfoy era el encargado de iniciarla.

Tocó el cristal y una lágrima descendió por su rostro. No, no deseaba eso, quería detenerlo, pero encerrada no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

Observó la entrada del castillo, las puertas abiertas y por ellas salir a Malfoy y a Parkinson. Supo que él viró su rostro hacia la torre, mirándola a ella cuando se colocó frente a sus seguidores y estaba segura que sonreía con cinismo, burlándose de la impotencia que sentía.

Y así era, Draco sonrió, estaba seguro que Granger podía intuir o sabía ya que él atacaría su adorado mundo, exterminaría a las personas poco a poco y sometería a todos para coronarse como el déspota, el tirano del mundo mágico.

Sacó su varita y susurró "_Sonorus_" Pansy se hizo hacia atrás y se irguió.

"Hoy." – Comenzó despacio – "Hoy es el día, nuestro día."

Hermione cerró los ojos. Estaba en lo cierto. Draco Malfoy la humillaba, él quería que oyera todo su maldito discurso, que la impotencia se arraigara mucho más en el alma. Dañarla más, sin medida, sin remordimiento.

"Hoy todos conocerán el poder que tenemos, lo que podemos conseguir sin que el bien sea lo importante." – Siguió, con su voz estable, jamás vibrante, solo fría, tanto como él – "Hoy todos los que nos humillaron, los que creyeron que éramos escoria y que nuestro credo, nuestra sangre pura no valía nada, se arrepentirán, sabrán que significa el verdadero poder de la magia negra, el verdadero poder del Señor Tenebroso que aún perdura dentro de nosotros."

La castaña negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas fluyeron por su cara, cayendo en el suelo, destrozándola a cada paso.

"Maldito." – Musitó, cerrando fuertemente su puño.

"Hoy sabrán que las cenizas pueden reconstruirse y que los débiles pueden ser fuertes y derrocar a los líderes." – Exclamó, levantando su mentón – "Somos fuertes, más fuertes que ellos, más inteligentes… Nuestras armas contra ellos: la maldad, la crueldad y la muerte. Su punto débil: la compasión."

Golpeó el cristal, bajando la cabeza, y mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, ajena al daño que se hacía.

"_Ustedes son los responsables de esto. Tú y los tuyos sufrirán por la osadía de haberse mezclado con los magos, con los sangre pura."_

Draco miró hacia la ventana y Hermione levantó en ese momento la cabeza. Fue como si estuvieran cerca, muy cerca, como si sus alientos rozaran y las pieles de cada uno fueran el encaje perfecto.

"Su mundo terminará…" – Susurró y Hermione lo sintió en ella, su aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, sus manos en su cintura y los labios cada vez acercarse más a su boca. Estaba ahí… a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos.

Las palabras más que nunca dolían.

"Este día significa nuestro ascenso y para ellos su caída." – Exclamó fuertemente, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra – "Este es el día en que el lado oscuro renace y en el que Lord Voldemort se hará presente más que nunca."

"¡NO!" – Gritó desesperada, golpeando en cristal pero este no se trizaba siquiera. Era indestructible, haciéndola sentir más inútil.

"¡No importan los métodos… solo el resultado!" – Vociferó – "Maten, lastimen, humillen, torturen, hagan sentir a esas personas lo que ustedes sintieron cuando nos humillaron, piensen en cada mortífago muerto en batalla, en cada persona que aún está en Azkabán y descarguen la venganza en ellos. ¡Mátenlos!¡Destrúyanlos!" – Exclamó con emoción en la voz, con orgullo en cada palabra y realizando esa señal.

Todos los hicieron.

Al ver la uniformidad, el gesto, en el pecho estalló la desesperación y el corazón se partió en dos. Todo ese reino, esos gestos, todo le recordaba al tirano que llevó al mundo a la desgracia, que llevó a miles de personas a la muerte, que asesino a inocentes y destruyó a miles. Si, era él, igual a él.

Igual a Adolfo Hitler.

"¡ESTE MUNDO ES Y SERÁ NUESTRO POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE!" – Terminó y ella cerró los ojos.

Hermione deslizó su mano por la ventana, tapando con sus manos su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y los aplausos de los mortífagos se escucharon cerca, muy cerca. Sollozó fuerte y los aplausos siguieron.

"_Ahora enfrenta las consecuencias."_

Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando su cuerpo, sintiéndose mucho peor que antes, mucho más humillada, mucho más impotente, mucho más débil.

No quería nada de eso, no quería que ese mundo se destruyera, no, no era lo que deseaba.

"No, ya no." – Musitó, dolida, vencida.

Él sabía como destruirla, cómo dejarla indefensa. Él sabía… ella no.

Las tropas comenzaron a moverse y Pansy tocó el hombro de Malfoy para después irse. Draco miró a la ventana. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Se había marchado, marchado para llorar, sintiéndose como debía: la persona inferior sometida por la superior.

"Nada es demasiado." – Susurró, dio media vuelta, su capa se movió con el viento y caminó lentamente. Su ejército se adentraba poco a poco en el bosque.

Sí, su reino iba a renacer.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Recogió su cabello en una coleta y miro a Harry, frente a ella.

"Necesitamos a Hermione." – Susurró Ginny.

"Lo sé." – Suspiró Harry – "Pero tenemos que seguir, es nuestro deber rescatarla."

"Sabes." – Dijo la pelirroja acercándose al chico – "Me preocupa demasiado todos los ataques que ha habido en estos días y que en ninguno, el nuevo sucesor de Voldemort se mostrara."

"Ellos están jugando, Ginny." - Dijo despacio Harry – "Quieren saber hasta que punto nuestra fortaleza soporta sus provocaciones."

"¿Y si nos provocaran… con una amenaza de muerte para Hermione?" – Preguntó débilmente.

Harry se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda.

"Mi fortaleza romperá sus barreras." – Dijo suavemente, después de un prolongado silencio, dándose la vuelta – "Y en ese momento los mortífagos sabrán cuál es el valor de la verdadera amistad y de lo que es capaz Harry Potter."

Ginny se levantó sonriente y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, besó con devoción los labios del moreno para después abrazarlo con fuerza, casi con miedo.

"Y yo estaré ahí junto a ti." - Le susurró al oído – "¿Entiendes?… Yo no te dejaré solo."

Harry la abrazó también, sintiéndose feliz. Depositó en el cuello de la pelirroja un casto beso, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se acercara más a él, únicamente con el afán de sentir que era suyo y que jamás la dejaría otra vez.

"Te amo." – Susurró Harry.

"Yo también te amo."

Siguieron así unos segundos más y de no haber sido por un golpe en la puerta, Harry le habría susurrado al oído las ganas que tenía de estar con ella en más intimidad.

"Sigue, Ron." – Susurró la pelirroja caminando hasta la mesa donde descansaba el extraño libro aún sin descifrar.

"Debemos irnos." – Apresuró Ron, con un semblante triste y un rostro desmejorado por los tantos días que no había dormido, pendiente de cualquier noticia y de los sueños tormentosos que nunca contaba en voz alta por miedo a que se cumpliesen y en los cuales, Hermione era la protagonista.

"Si, vamos." – Dijo Harry – "Volveremos pronto, Ginny."

"Cuídense mucho." – Aconsejó ella, mirándolos con ojos suplicantes.

Los dos asintieron y juntos salieron de la habitación, dejando a la pequeña de los Weasley con un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Minutos después, los dos aurores se encontraron en las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade gracias a un traslador.

"Buenos días, señor Potter, señor Weasley." – Saludó _Ojoloco_ Moody con aquel tono de voz que emanaba desconfianza.

"Buenos días." – Saludaron a coro, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a los demás miembros de la Orden.

"Hoy nos dividiremos en grupos de dos." – Dijo enseguida el viejo auror – "A cualquier movimiento sospechoso o a cualquier ataque, lanzarán al aire llamas rojas. Los aurores del Ministerio tardarán solo unos minutos más en venir mientras tanto, nosotros vigilaremos."

Harry sintió un dolor en su frente, el conocido escozor de cicatriz, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no mostrar nada. No quería que Remus o el papá de Ron lo dieran por alto en esa vigilancia.

"Como el Señor Potter y el señor Weasley llegaron tarde" – Dijo con voz ronca – "Ustedes dos patrullaran cerca de Las Tres Escobas."

Los dos asintieron. Harry bajó la cabeza, impidiendo que todos observaran la mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro a causa de una punzada insoportable en su frente. Solo era cuestión de segundos, y de seguro, la sangre saldría por su estigma.

"Dentro de tres horas nos reuniremos en ese lugar… Prosigan." – Ordenó y él, junto a Remus, caminaron en dirección contraria a ellos.

Solo fueron dos pasos y Ron soltó una risita.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" – Preguntó Harry, mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

"El que bajaras la cabeza frente a Ojoloco Moody, como si fueras un niño regañado." – Dijo en tono divertido y sacando su varita del bolsillo de su capa.

Harry no dijo nada. Agradecía que su pelirrojo amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta del dolor de su cicatriz. Ron nunca había sido tan observador.

Cinco minutos después, vagaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, observando disimuladamente a la poca gente fuera de los locales.

"¿Ves algo extraño?" – Preguntó Ron, asegurándose de que su varita estuviera bien cubierta debajo de su capa.

"No. Pero eso lo hace más extraño." – Susurró mirando por arriba de su hombro a un hombre caminando con aire tranquilo y revisando algo en una bolsa negra que llevaba.

Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo y para Harry, la mirada verde de aquel tipo, le fue extrañamente familiar.

Poco después, el hombre cruzó una esquina y desapareció de su campo visual.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Ven, vamos." – Dijo jalando a Ron de su capa. Ellos también doblaron la esquina pero el hombre ya no estaba, había desaparecido en la abandonada calle.

"¿Viste algo?"

"A un hombre. No lo sé, me dio la impresión de que lo conocía." – Susurró sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones – "Sus ojos eran extraños."

Ron dejo escapar un suspiro y retomaron nuevamente el camino hasta Las Tres Escobas.

Harry dio un paso, pero al hacerlo, la cicatriz le escoció de manera brutal y esta vez no puso reprimir el grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ron giró y se acercó corriendo a su amigo.

"Harry, Harry… ¿qué sucede?" – Preguntó alterado, más el chico seguía con sus manos tocando la frente, gritando solamente.

Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo de su capa, dispuesto a conjurar un hechizo para llamar a los miembros de la Orden pero no lo consiguió, la mano de Harry se lo impidió, sujetando con fuerza su muñeca y haciendo que él soltara la varita.

"Él esta aquí." – Susurró Harry, con voz dolorosa.

"¿Quién?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo, entrando en pánico por la actitud de el–niño–que–vivió.

Su rostro se levantó y con una sonrisa cruel, susurró.

"El sucesor de Voldemort."

Y sus palabras terminaron de resonar en el oído de Weasley cuando un grito se oyó como eco en el abandonado pueblo.

"Él mostrará la cara de una vez por todas." – Masculló, débilmente.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el cielo a oscurecerse. Ron ayudó a Harry a levantarse. Su corazón latió con más rapidez al observar luces rojas en el aire.

"Harry." – Susurró.

Casi soltó al moreno al ver su rostro, todo bañado en sangre. La cicatriz se había abierto.

El inicio de la guerra.

Llamas rojas salieron de su varita también. Harry se había desmayado.

Al virar la esquina, sus puños se contrajeron, apretándose fuertemente alrededor de la varita y de su túnica. Cuatro cuerpos estaban tirados en el pavimento, sangrantes, muertos, mutilados. Mujeres. Y una sombra negra caminaba entre ellos, limpiando un cuchillo lleno de líquido rojo.

"Dios mío." – Susurró.

El mortífago levantó su brazo y con él su varita.

"¡MORSMORDRE!"

Y como un rayo cruel, la Marca Tenebrosa se expandió por todo el cielo lleno de nubes negras, moviéndose con fuerza, aclarándose cada vez más. El aviso.

Theodoro Nott, sonriendo con crueldad, guardó su varita y desapareció. Su misión había tenido éxito.

El inicio… El fin.

Una explosión estalló al norte y Ron arrojó el cuerpo de Harry al suelo.

"¡_Ennervate_!"

Harry abrió sus ojos, asustado, respirando a bocanadas el aire, mirado a todos lados y finalmente tocando su rostro lleno de sangre.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó, pero Ron no pudo contestar, Harry volvió a gritar y la cicatriz a abrirse más. La Marca Tenebrosa seguía causando el mismo efecto.

"¡Ron!" – Gritaron a sus espaldas.

Su padre corría hacia ellos, junto con los gemelos.

Harry se levantó y ajeno a la conversación de los Weasley, miró los cuerpos en la calle y después, como poco a poco, varias personas corrían hacia ese lugar, gritando.

Sus pasos eran fuertes y sus gritos de verdadero terror.

"¡Mortífagos!" – Gritó una joven.

Cada vez se acercaban más a ellos. Harry sacó su varita, empuñándola con fuerza, dispuesto a enfrentar a lo que asustaba a los magos y brujas que corrían despavoridos, pero ellos se detuvieron, mirando con horror al cielo.

Dio media vuelta lentamente, preparado a todo.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para eso.

Miles de sombras volaban en el cielo gris, a gran velocidad, extendiendo las alas y las telas roídas.

Vampiros… Dementores.

Y el caos estalló por completo.

Sonidos de cuerpos al caer por querer escapar, gritos aún más terribles, llanto, llanto de culpa.

"¡Protéjanlos!" – Ordenó Ojoloco Moody, corriendo hacia ellos – "¡Debemos salvarlos!"

Pero los mortífagos no esperaron más. Varias luces verdes viajaron por entre ellos, con destino a los cuerpos de brujos corriendo, fuera del pueblo.

Y el sonido de sus cuerpos al caer fue suficiente… Harry comenzó a correr hacia el norte del pueblo, en dirección a los mortífagos que venían caminando despacio con varitas en mano y sus máscaras plateadas.

"¡MALDITOS!" – Gritó con desesperación y un rayo verde se desprendió chocando en un mortífago, el cual salio desprendido del suelo, arrastrando a los otros que estaban detrás.

Pero la risa de cada uno hizo temblar de rabia al joven Potter que volvió a levantar su varita, dispuesto a asesinar a cada uno.

"No, no lo harás." – Susurraron tras él.

Sintió que su espalda se dividía en dos y cayó al suelo, dos metros más allá. Quiso levantarse pero el dolor fue insoportable. Volteó y observó a Pansy Parkinson, en su forma humana, caminar hacia él.

"La venganza siempre ha ido dulce. ¿No crees, Potter?" – Preguntó ella, sonriéndole con cinismo – "Observa tu mundo caer."

Y varios gritos se escucharon después.

Harry levantó la mirada esmeralda, llena de odio. Aurores del Ministerio y civiles se encontraban en las garras de vampiros y otros, siendo atacados por dementores hambrientos de felicidad.

"Tu final… nuestro comienzo." – Susurró ella, con crueldad.

"¡Crucio!" – Gritó Harry.

El rayo no la tocó, había desaparecido.

"Observa tu mundo caer." – Musitaron tras él y sintió como unos brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo y como después, el sonido de un rugido se oía. Pansy había adquirido la forma de vampiresa.

Se elevaron por los aires y Pansy arrojó la varita de Harry al suelo.

"¿Te gustaría caer de una distancia así, Potter?" – Preguntó, divertida, con voz más suave que antes. Seis metros los separaban del suelo – "Mira, mira tu preciado mundo destruirse poco a poco."

Otras personas que estaban a las afueras del pueblo, se elevaron otra vez por los aires, y esta vez, rayos verdes se dirigieron a sus cuerpos temblorosos, chocando en ellos, gritando antes de morir y cayendo al suelo, como pedazos de papel arrugado.

"Desafiarnos es un error." – Masculló y las uñas de sus manos se incrustaron en el estómago y costados del cuerpo del chico. Harry gritó – "No nos conoces aún."

Pansy se movió con violencia, esquivando un rayo. Ron Weasley lo había conjurado.

"¡Mátenlo!" – Ordenó la vampiresa a unos vampiros que estaban junto a ellos.

"¡NO!" – Gritó con desesperación Harry, tratando de liberarse.

Y en picada, tres seres de la noche descendieron rápidamente hacia pelirrojo que conjuraba un hechizo y hacía que los tres volaran lejos.

"¿Quién es tu señor, Parkinson?" – Preguntó, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía fuerzas. La sangre que brotaba de su cicatriz no paraba – "¡¿Quién es el maldito a quién obedeces?"

Pansy solamente rió.

Miles de cuerpos se esparcían por el suelo y solo los de la Orden, con algunos aurores, defendían a los pocos sobrevivientes

"¡¿Quién es el sucesor de Voldemort?"

"Aprecia su poder en todo su esplendor." – Y soltó a Harry al vacío.

Pero su cuerpo no cayó al suelo, algo había detenido su caída a solo un metro. Miró a todos lados y arriba. Parkinson ya no estaba, solo el inmenso cielo gris, el cual amenazaba derramar sobre ellos sus gotas frías y heladas de lluvia.

¿Qué cosa lo sostenía en el aire?

Pese a los gritos, Harry oyó pasos acercarse, pasos lentos y fuertes.

Miró al frente y su respiración se detuvo.

La sangre brotó con más fuerza y el escozor era insoportable, pero él no podía moverse.

El esmeralda, el bien, se encontró con el gris, el mal.

Desafío. Muertes. Mentiras. Dolor.

Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy.

"Heme aquí, Potter." – Susurró, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Tú?" – Preguntó, incapaz de creer.

"Quiste saber quien era el heredero de la corona de mal, quién ahora lleva a cuestas la misión de eliminar a los sangre impura y eliminarte a ti." – Sus palabras eran crueles y su voz como un siseo.

Los gritos seguían, la sangre seguía vertiéndose y las personas muriendo.

Él sonrió y el cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo.

"Heme aquí, Potter." – Exclamó, con maldad en la voz – "El heredero de la corona de Lord Voldemort… soy yo."

Y otro grito resonó en el pueblo, dando inicio al fin.

– _**EA y ED –**_

_Tomó su vestido y comenzó a correr, los tacones resonaban por los golpes en el piso de porcelana. Reía, ese sonido hacía eco en todo el laberinto._

_Pasos la seguían, pasos fuertes y una risa malvada los acompañaba._

_Regresó su mirada, corría tras ella y seguía riendo._

_Volvió a tomar su vestido y sus rizos se movieron por la carrera, como bailando, siguiendo ese juego, juego que ella disfrutaba._

_De pronto, las paredes grandes del laberinto desaparecieron, y ella se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente, no entendido el por qué._

_Imaginación._

_Los pasos que la seguían se detuvieron, pero ella no regresó la mirada, solamente miraba al frente, parada al final del acantilado._

_Sus rizos se movían por el viento y los listones que los sujetaban fueron arrastrados por él, liberando su cabello castaño._

_Frente a ella, tenía una ciudad destruida, consumida por las llamas._

_Su mundo… el mundo mágico._

_Dos lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas teñidas de rubor. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus labios, sus manos, y los pasos a cercarse._

_Sintió la presencia que la seguía aproximarse cada vez más a su cuerpo y las manos de ese ser, sujetar y acariciar sus hombros._

"_Nada es demasiado." – Susurró aquella persona y Hermione supo quién era._

_Un trueno resonó en el silencio y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza._

_Dio la vuelta asustada, sus cabellos se movieron por el viento y sus miradas, miel y gris, se encontraron._

_Sus botas resbalaron en el filo del acantilado y antes de caer, oyó la voz de Draco Malfoy gritar su nombre…_

Su cuerpo se levantó de inmediato y ella tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo su cuerpo con vida nuevamente.

Tocó su rostro, estaba lleno de sudor.

Tenía miedo, mucho. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño?. ¿Qué?

La voz de Draco Malfoy, cuando ella caía al acantilado, era de desesperación. Había demasiada en ella, mucha. Era real, no fingida.

Y ese sueño la asustaba mucho, ese simple sueño llegaba a desesperarla demasiado. Por ser irreal, por mostrar a un Draco Malfoy totalmente distinto al que conocía. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, estaba segura que él le trasmitía cariño por aquellos iris grises y esas pupilas negras.

Cariño… cuando en realidad le mostraba odio.

Draco Malfoy era capaz de que su dolor flotara en el aire, que ese justamente sea el que la llevara poco a poco a la locura.

Incapaz de volver a dormir, temiendo a ese sueño, se levantó despacio, caminando hacia la ventana que mostraba la claridad del día.

El sol del verano, imponente, se centraba en todo el cielo.

Mediodía.

Al observar la puerta de entrada del castillo, sus lágrimas, reprimidas por los sueños, se deslizaron suavemente por sus mejillas, incapaz de detenerlas.

¿Cuántas personas habrían muerto ya?. ¿Cuántas?

Ella una vez había puesto en riesgo su vida por luchar por sus ideales y por la libertad. Ahora el mundo que ella, junto con Ron, Harry, los de la Orden y el Ministerio salvaron, se devastaba poco a poco…

Debido a Draco Malfoy.

Él destruía su mundo y ella no podía hacer nada.

De pronto, dejó de llorar y miró al frente…

Podía hacer algo.

Volvieron las lágrimas a descender por su cara… y esta vez no lloró por las personas muertas sino por ella, por la única salida, la única vía de escape, la única manera de salvación.

Tocó el cristal con su mano.

Malfoy sabría ahora quién era el más fuerte, ella se lo demostraría.

La fortaleza es un sinónimo de grandeza… y de libertad.

Jugaría el mismo juego de Malfoy. Ella participaría activamente en él. Sabría que fuerzas tiene una mujer y cuan peligrosa puede ser al tener como mejor arma de batalla la seducción.

En esos momentos, Hermione Granger sería su peor enemiga.

Lo sometería, ahora sería ella quien lo hiciera. Se vengaría del daño recibido, sin piedad. Él sabría que era sentir el dolor flotar a su alrededor. Conocería hasta que punto la desesperación es soportable.

Por su mundo, valía la pena la humillación; por su libertad, valía llegar tan bajo.

Draco Malfoy no la vencería, ella ganaría el juego de resistencia, y al final desplegaría las alas y volaría, destruyéndolo a él y a su ejército del infierno.

_El Ángel_ jamás se dejaría humillar, controlar o manipular por _El Demonio…_

Pero… ¿Hermione podría con todo lo que conllevaba seguir aquel juego?. ¿Soportaría las sensaciones, las palabras… el daño?

Era tiempo de ser igual a él, sentir igual, sacar a flote la maldad natural que cada humano tiene dentro. Era tiempo de dar el brazo a torcer sólo por la libertad, sólo por el orgullo y por el triunfo.

Era hora de que ella, Hermione Granger, por sus amigos, por su mundo y por su propia vida, hiciera por primera vez algo que jamás pensó:

Seguir el maldito juego de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ _**

.-.  
_2006–08–11_  
.-.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

–_**Evanescence**–_

Hola, Hola queridas/os lectores.

¿Enfadados por la tardanza? No, por favor, no creo poder vivir con eso (_Dice Mia en tono de fingido drama)_ Ya, ya, no bromeo, es en serio.

Realmente estoy muy apenada por la tardanza, (_casi tres meses ;) je, je_) pero había una razón.

Mia siempre pone contraseñas a todos sus escritos y cada vez que actualiza la cambia, en este caso, cuando, dos semanas después de la última actualización, quise entrar ¡La contraseña que pensé, era la correcta, no lo era! y estuve sufriendo hasta que el fin di con la correcta y pude entrar a mi precioso Fic.

Todo ese tiempo estaba asustadísima, pensando que jamás podría entrar y para mi suerte no fue así.

Je, je, que puedo decir en mi defensa… Soy olvidadiza. Sepan disculpar ese pequeño error.

Dejando al lado mis cosas, entramos de lleno en el Fic:

La guerra ha dado inicio y como no podía de ser otra forma, Draco ha aparecido frente a todos los atónitos aurores y frente a Harry, proclamándose el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. La amenaza ha comenzado y esta seguirá mucho más. Ya todos saben que significa que Draco haya asumido la corona del difunto Lord, más Harry y Ron… Hermione es su rehén ahora.

Y respecto a ella. Ha decidido "participar" activamente en el juego de Malfoy. Ahora es cuando entrará en el pleno infierno que Draco le prometido, haciendo que _El Ángel_ esté más propenso a caer en las garras de _El Demonio_ y que en el siguiente chap, Draco diga la primera parte del Summary _"Déjate llevar"_

Este capítulo no ha tenido tanto Draco/Hermione… bueno, no ha tenido nada, pero el próximo es su recompensación, la mayoría es dedicado a la pareja.

Un adelanto: Hermione sufrirá mucho en el próximo capítulo. Ese si va a ser un capítulo muy malo y fuerte para la castaña. Conocerá en realidad que se siente estar con un _Demonio_.

Pero… ¿será capaz de soportar tanto?

¡La parte emocionante entre esos dos está cerca!

_Es la parte en la que _**se pueden**_ cometer errores…_

_Pansy_, esperen mucho de ella.

_Diltran__Mogua_, este objeto será el principal oponente en la relación Draco/Hermione.

Gracias por sus RR a:

**_+ Noelia +_**  
_**+ Earwen Neruda +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ Sakura-Granger +**_  
**_+ Miyuki Kobayakawa +  
+ ZhirruUrie +  
+ Anne Black Dumbledore +  
+ nue +  
+ ISHI-DRA +  
+ Mariapaz +_**

Ya que toman un poco de su tiempo para opinar por esta historia. Les agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho, esos son los que justamente me ayudan a seguir y me hacen sonreír, je, je. También muchas gracias a las personas que leen en el anonimato y que les gusta la historia :) Pero recuerden, solo toma dos minutos de su tiempo el opinar, claro, si la conexión que tienen es rápida y no lenta como la mia ;)

Y ahora, copiando a algunas autoras y pidiéndoles las pertinentes disculpas, las respuestas a los RR anónimos están en mi profile, debajo de la pequeña reseña de la historia. De ahora en adelante constestaré de esta manera, porque, aunque no estén registradas, también tengo la obligación y el gusto de contestar a sus lindos comentarios :)

Hasta aquí llego yo con mis notas y no se preocupen, el otro chap no demorará tanto, el de mis otras historias si lo harán un poquitín, disculpas otra vez.

Besos…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	9. Un daño irreversible

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes sobre sexo. LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8_

**_+ Un daño irreversible +_**

La tarde había muerto, como las miles de personas en toda Inglaterra.

La noche se posaba sobre la ciudad, espesa y negra. Oscuridad también, oscuridad similar a la que habitaba en cada hogar, en cada gente, en cada humano dispuesto a vengarse.

Hermione aún miraba por la ventana. Dos horas parada y sin moverse, dos largas horas de martirio, de pensamientos y de dolor… dos, dos horas sin pensar en nada más que la muerte.

El reloj de la torre del castillo emprendió con sus campanas. Una, dos, tres, hasta llegar a la décima campanada. Diez de la noche y ningún combatiente aparecía por entre los árboles de ese bosque. Nadie, solo el viento que movía las copas de los árboles.

Quietud falsa, tan falsa como la mentira.

¿Es que acaso Malfoy podría ser tan cruel y seguir con esa guerra aún en la noche, aún irrespetando ese tiempo?

Si, él podía hacerlo… A él nadie podía decirle _No _sin sufrir consecuencias después.

Malvado.

Esperaría, esperaría hasta ver llegar uno a uno a los mortífagos heridos, muertos o sin daño. No dormiría si era necesario.

Para Hermione Granger saber si Draco Malfoy había alcanzado su tan deseado poder, si su corazón era del hielo más fuerte para no darles tregua en una noche, si había sido capaz de derrotar las fuerzas de un Ministerio inestable o la valentía de Harry Potter por defender a su pueblo, era una necesidad.

Un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, la desesperación después.

Y ellos, sus amigos¿estarían bien?. ¿Malfoy habría cumplido su promesa?

Algo muy dentro de ella, le gritaba a viva voz que Harry y la familia Weasley estaban a salvo, que sus padres y la Orden no tenían daños, que la maldad de Malfoy no los rozó siquiera. Y ella confiaba en su voz interior, ella no se permitiría dudar a pesar de las palabras de Pansy o las palabras futuras que Malfoy le diría.

Ella seguiría firme… no se dejaría vencer.

Los árboles se movieron, despacio y después fuerte, llamando su atención, y poco después, gracias a los varios reflectores que alumbraban al magnífico castillo, puso observar sombras negras volar por los aires, volar con rapidez y descender en el gran patio.

Vampiros.

Retornaban después del comienzo de la guerra.

Muchas sombras más salían de entre los árboles.

Mortífagos.

Unos se ayudaban entre ellos y otros caminaban solos, sin daño aparente. Pocos, no tantos como los que habían partido esa madrugada.

Buscó entre tantas sombras algún destello rubio. Sus ojos buscaban, se desesperaban por distinguirlo… y lo encontró. Caminaba entre sus servidores con seguridad, con soberbia, como el dios que se creía. Hermione, por la distancia, no notó que tambaleaba un poco. Su pierna había sido herida por un hechizo que había conjurado Harry Potter, cuando le había dicho con crueldad que él era el nuevo Lord.

Hermione quería huir de ese lugar, escapar, su cuerpo y su alma ya habían sobrepasado el límite de lo que podía soportar. Todo era demasiado.

Únicamente pensaba en muertes, distinguía cuerpos tirados en las calles, aquella mujer que Nott asesinó y también, lo peor… solo podía sentir las manos de Draco recorrerla y sus labios besar con asquerosa pasión su boca. Solo eso se repetía una y otra vez.

…Eso simplemente.

Cerró los ojos y se alejó de la ventana.

Hubo asesinatos, muchos. Los mortífagos estaban heridos y algunos vampiros también. Los aurores y sus amigos habían luchado, esa era la prueba. No habían permitido por completo que Draco Malfoy los eliminara sin antes mostrar fuerza.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y caminó a su cama. Se adentró entre las sábanas y las frazadas, y esperaría, fingiendo dormir, a que Malfoy ingresara a la habitación a restregarle su triunfo y a mentirle con crueldad.

Un punto a su favor.

Sabía que a él le encantaba verla débil, destruida por el menor daño que él provocara en su mundo. Su mente malvada era así, predecible… solo por ese lado.

Pero también significaba otra cosa su arribo al castillo… La ejecución a su plan para liberarse y escapar sin daño, con vida.

Y las palabras pensadas se cumplieron, la puerta se abrió en un chirrido, un chirrido que hizo que su cuerpo temblara como una pluma, una pluma movida por el aliento gélido del _Demonio_

– _**EA y ED –**_

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta rápidamente, asustada, nerviosa.

"Trae un poco de agua caliente, Molly." – Dijo un alterado Remus Lupin, ayudando a Ron a entrar a la casa.

La vieja señora corrió de inmediato a la cocina mientras el licántropo dejaba a Ron en un sillón y éste lanzaba un quejido de dolor por su costilla rota. Remus enseguida ayudó a Ojoloco Moody con Harry, quién estaba semiconsciente.

"¡Dios mío!" – Gritaron desde la escalera y enseguida, los pasos apresurados de Ginny Weasley se acercaron a Harry y su hermano – "Merlín, ¡Harry, Ron!"

"Ron está bien. Tranquila, Ginny." – Dijo el señor Weasley, caminando a paso lento, cojeando por una herida realmente grande en su pierna – "Harry solo está inconsciente, nada grave."

Pero los sollozos no se detuvieron y la pelirroja, tomando el rostro de Harry, mirando la sangre seca en su cara, comenzó a sacudirlo, llamándolo con desesperación.

Fred y George la separaron de Harry con gran dificultad mientras ella pedía a gritos que la soltaran, que no quería separase de él.

Dolor.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó Molly, temblando, y entregándole una bandeja llena de agua caliente a Remus – "Cuando Ginny llegó, solo me dijo que recibió una carta tuya, pidiéndole venir a este lugar por seguridad."

"Lo que temíamos a sucedido." – Susurró, tomando el paño mojado de agua y limpiando la sangre del rostro de Harry. Moody conjuraba un hechizo para aliviar el dolor de Ron – "La guerra se ha desatado nuevamente."

Molly y Ginny reprimieron un grito.

"Hoy han atacado a Hogsmeade sin piedad." – Dijo Arthur, con temblor en la voz – "Han asesinado a muchos, entre ellos a varios aurores jóvenes del Ministerio."

Las lágrimas de las dos mujeres no esperaron más palabras. Molly corrió hasta Ron, abrazándolo con fuerza. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo con Ginny. Sus mentes, mundos distintos, adentraban el dolor de manera distinta a su cuerpo. Con daño, con paciencia, con rapidez, con miedo.

"Y el nuevo señor Tenebroso se ha presentado al fin." – Dijo Remus casi en un susurro.

"¿Quién es?" – Preguntó Ginny, con miedo.

"Draco Malfoy." – Exclamó Remus, con un nudo en la garganta.

Silencio… el más espantoso de todos.

Sus mentes trabajaban arduamente para entender cada letra, su subconsciente lo entendió enseguida. Sorpresa, terror. Sentimientos distintos, reflejados y unidos en algo.

Miedo.

Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ahora cada miembro de la Orden sentía: miedo, miedo a lo predecible.

Jamás pensaron que aquel chico que, con cobardía, desarmó a Albus Dumbledore y después huyo sin dejar rastro, sería el encargado de asumir el poder de Tom Ryddle, el que fue su señor en el pasado.

Jamás.

Esa noticia, ese nombre. Todo era muy confuso todavía.

"El maldito… logró que los dementores… y los vampiros se aliaran con él." – Susurró Ron, cerrando los ojos. Trató de liberarse del abrazo de su madre. Ella no lo permitió – "Los gigantes de seguro lo harán en estos días. Se unirán nuevamente al bando oscuro."

Ginny sollozó nuevamente y abrazó con más fuerza a Fred.

"Harry y Ron deben descansar." – Dijo Remus – "Ellos dos se enfrentaron a Malfoy, pero no lograron detenerlo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo luchando, demasiado. Ellos dos estaban muy cansados, pero Malfoy no. Con solo un hechizo, logró que ambos se estrellaran en el piso."

"El poder que Malfoy ha alcanzado es mucho." – Dijo Moody, guardando su varita – "Podría compararse con el de Lord Voldemort."

Molly no pudo reprimir un gritito. Todos callaron.

"Harry y Ron deben descansar. Yo prepararé unas pociones para ellos." – Dijo el licántropo.

Los gemelos se separaron de Ginny y ayudaron a Ron a levantarse, mientras Arthur y Alastor llevaban a Harry en brazos. Se había desmayado y de su cicatriz abierta aún brotaba un poco de sangre. Ginny fue detrás de ellos, llorando silenciosamente.

Los pasos se oyeron subir lentamente por las escaleras y estaba vez, Molly miró a Remus.

"¿Qué va a suceder ahora, Remus?" – Preguntó angustiada – "¿Cómo vamos a enfrentar una nueva guerra?"

"No lo sé, Molly." – Dijo suavemente, tomando por los hombros a la patriarca de los Weasley – "Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar, detener a Malfoy o neutralizar un poco su poder. Moody no exageró al decir que el poder de Malfoy podía compararse con el de Lord Voldemort. Irradiaba maldad y después de atacar Hogsmeade él mismo nos dijo que iría a saludar a la gente del callejón Diagon y a presentarse como era debido."

"¿Y fue?" – Preguntó, derramando gruesas lágrimas.

"Si." – Dijo lentamente – "Y asesinó a todos los que allí se encontraban. Nadie pudo escapar. Nuestras fuerzas eran pocas contra ellos. No pudimos evitarlo."

Molly cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente por el llanto y temblando.

"Asesinaba como si eso fuera lo más divertido. Sus ojos brillaban y se reía al ver caer los cuerpos." – Masculló con rabia. Dio la vuelta y apretó entre sus manos su capa roída – "Los dementores atacaron a niños y atacaron a Harry también. Por muchos patronus que hiciéramos, jamás se iban. Los vampiros mataron a la mayoría de aurores jóvenes. Pansy Parkinson los lidera."

"Dios mío."

"Esta guerra será mucho más atroz que la anterior. Draco Malfoy está dispuesto a ganar terreno sea como sea. Él no esperará mucho tiempo… Y creo que no solo atacó a Londres, sino a otras partes de Inglaterra."

Oyeron pasos bajar por las escaleras. Los gemelos, Arthur y Moody entraron a la cocina.

"El Valle de Gogric ya no es seguro para Harry ni para ninguno de nosotros." – Dijo Remus, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz – "Creo que debemos hacer uso de un hechizo para proteger esta casa y que ésta sea nuestra guarida de ahora en adelante. Malfoy tiene ahora la misión de exterminar a Harry y no creo que ninguno de nosotros querremos que él peligre."

"¿Dé qué hechizo hablas?" – Preguntó Arthur, caminando hacia su esposa y abrazándola.

"Del hechizo Fidelio." – Dijo con seguridad – "Es el único hechizo seguro para proteger nuestras vidas."

Remus observó a Molly a su lado.

"Hagámoslo." – Dijo Arthur, y Molly asintió débilmente.

"Bien." – Dijo el viejo profesor – "Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos. Los tiempos oscuros que una vez conocimos no se pueden comparar con los que vendrán. Nos enfrentamos a un nuevo poder, uno mucho más fuerte y espero, salir victoriosos de esto también."

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, pero éste no duró mucho, Alastor lo destrozó, con palabras que los destrozarían a ellos también.

"Pero lo peor de todo esto, es que Malfoy tiene una ventaja." – Todos miraron a Ojoloco Moody, sin entender – "La señorita Granger."

La desesperación se arraigó a sus almas con fuerza. Miedo… otra vez…

.-.

Ginny tomó un nuevo paño y mojó el rostro de Harry, llorando aún.

"Él estará bien, Ginny." – Susurró el pelirrojo, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Su interior pedía a gritos lágrimas, pero sabía que aquello sería un error. Ginny no podía verlo así – "Harry es muy orgulloso como para morir así."

"No vuelvas a decir eso, Ron." – Regañó Ginny, tocando las mejillas frías del moreno – "Ni en broma vuelvas a repetirlo."

"Harry estará bien. Con la poción del profesor Lupin, él volverá a ser el mismo." – Dijo suavemente y con la maga de su capa se limpió un poco de sudor, estregando con fuerza, tratando de calmarse – "Pero ahora Harry no me preocupa tanto." – Ginny se giró hacia él, enojada – "Hermione. Ella es quién me preocupa."

La pelirroja comprendió todo nuevamente y la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte que nuevamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos castaños. Harry había ocupado toda su atención que olvidó a su amiga…

Olvido el peligro al que ahora se enfrentaba.

"Malfoy ha tomado el puesto de Voldemort y sabes como él la odia." – Masculló y cerró sus ojos. No, no lloraría – "Puede hacerle cualquier solo por vengarse, solo por obtener información, por saber donde está Harry. Y tengo miedo de que la dañe." – Confesó y de sus ojos se desprendieron unas gotas pequeñas de agua salada – "No me lo voy a perdonar nunca."

"Ron." – Musitó su hermana, acercándose a su hermano – "No fue tu culpa. En realidad todo pasó tan rápido que no pudimos reaccionar. No es culpa de nadie que a Hermione la hayan secuestrado."

"¡Pero yo debía protegerla!" – Gritó desesperado – "Yo."

"Vamos a encontrarla, Ron." – Dijo suavemente – "Te juro que así será."

Ron abrió sus ojos y le sonrió tristemente.

Cada interior de cada persona en Londres, en Liverpool, en Manchester y en Blackpool estaba destrozado. El poder destructivo de Draco Malfoy había sido demasiado. Heridas internas, recuerdos atroces, dolor.

Solo su primer ataque había dejado claro que poder tenía y cuánto daño podía cuasar.

Tiempos oscuros los esperaban en verdad. Debían permanecer juntos y salir victoriosos, tal cual había dicho Remus. Esperar, padecer y combatir en una guerra que no tenía tregua.

Una guerra que acabaría con miles de vidas.

– _**EA y ED –**_

Abrió los ojos, tratando de que su cuerpo no se moviera tanto por su respiración acelerada, que su cuerpo no temblara y que no delatara que no dormía.

Se había equivocado. No estaba lista… no podía. Era débil. Él se había encargado de que ella lo creyera así.

La puerta se cerró despacio, la aseguró, y sus pasos se oyeron después. Pasos tranquilos, fuertes, pasos de hombre. Sus pasos.

Oyó su risa y de la boca de Hermione, un pequeño sonido salió. El sonido delator. Cerró los ojos. Una lágrima.

"Nunca has sabido fingir, Granger." – Dijo despacio y se sentó en el filo de la cama – "Y nunca podrás hacerlo ante mí."

Debía, ¡debía hacerlo! No podía mostrarle debilidad, no quería que la sintiera débil, que supiera que ella sí creía cada palabra. Debía seguir su juego, humillarse, encontrar su libertad…

Pagarla.

La fortaleza de un Gryffindor tenía que relucir ahora, en esos momentos. El coraje, la furia de un león, su majestuosidad, su poder, su peligro. Jugar, adentrarse por completo, explorar la maldad en toda su extensión, conocerla, que él le enseñara a conocerla y después invertirla, ponerla en su contra.

La estrategia, el triunfo.

Y se levantó, mirándolo fijamente, no importándole por primera vez que las sábanas y edredones no la cubrieran y mostraran su pecho casi desnudo.

"Tienes razón." – Susurró ella – "Jamás podré fingir… y menos ante a ti."

Draco curvó sus labios, pero no sonrió. Fue una mueca, una mueca que quiso ser sonrisa. Se levantó despacio, extrañando a Hermione, y le dio la espalda, cruzando sus brazos por detrás. Draco, esta vez si se permitido sonreír.

¿Así que ella seguiría su juego? Hermione Granger no sabía que jugar con él siempre tenía un precio, uno muy alto.

Y dio la vuelta. Ella ya estaba parada, detrás de la cama.

"¿No te interesa saber que sucedió hoy?" – Preguntó suavemente, caminando, rodeando la cama – "¿Quién de tus amigos murió?"

Estaba usando Leregemancia, lo sentía, su mente estaba luchando por impedírselo.

"No." – Susurró, fingiendo seguridad. Si quería vencer a Malfoy, pasar por alto sus provocaciones era la mejor opción, la mejor estrategia de juego a pesar del daño que causaba cada una de ellas – "No me interesa."

Mentira.

Y él ya estaba ahí, frente a ella, sonriéndole, tocando sus hombros desnudos. Se tensó por completo, pero siguió firme… ahora no se dejaría vencer.

La varita estaba en su capa a solo un paso de ella, y no se dejaría vencer.

"No me mientas." – Siseó y sus manos hicieron presión en sus hombros. Hermione se obligó a no temblar y no cerrar los ojos – "Sé que quieres saberlo."

"No. No quiero." – Respondió con arrogancia, similar a la que él usaba. Y, destruyéndose por dentro, sus manos se posaron en los antebrazos del rubio, suavemente – "Hoy no."

Jugaría.

Sus manos de hombre se fueron deslizando por sus brazos, lentamente. Draco no dejaba de mirarla y ella tampoco lo hizo. Perseveraría y triunfaría. No era tiempo de echarse para atrás.

Sus manos se encontraron, entrelazándose.

"¿Quieres jugar?" – Preguntó él, acercando su rostro.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron.

Silencio… Pestañeó.

"Si." – Susurró, sin pensar.

Vacío.

"Bésame." – Dijo suavemente – "Bésame ahora."

Debía… su libertad estaba en juego.

Ella acercó su boca.

Con todo el coraje, olvidando el asco, sus manos rodearon su cuello, despacio.

Comenzaría. El camino hacia el triunfo, el camino hacia la libertad.

El camino hacia su propia destrucción…

Sus labios se unieron, rozándose, despacio, mientras Malfoy cerraba los ojos. Ella dio media vuelta y lo empujó lentamente hasta una pared. Su mano derecha bajó por su cuello, hasta posarse en el pecho masculino. Cerró los ojos y su boca se entrelazó totalmente con la del rubio. Draco siguió el ritmo, aumentándolo cada vez más, haciendo crecer el fuego que lo consumiría poco a poco.

Un fuego que ella odiaba.

Suprimió las lágrimas, el asco.

"Acaríciame… deja que también yo te acaricie." – Musitó sobre sus labios, cuando tomó su cintura. Hermione quiso apartarse en ese momento, pero aún no sabía donde él guardaba su varita – "Correspóndeme."

Se separó y ella lo tomó de su capa. La varita debía estar en el interior de alguno de esos bolsillos. Caminaron hacia atrás y ambos cayeron pesadamente en la cama. Hermione acomodó sus piernas, queriendo evitar todo contacto pero las caderas quedaron a la misma altura, poniéndola nerviosa.

Ella estaba sobre él.

Sintió la respiración de Malfoy agitarse, descontrolarse cada vez que ella se movía, con el único afán de no tocarlo. Draco Malfoy tenía aún los ojos cerrados y ella aprovechó para observar algún indicio de la varita. No lo encontró.

Tenía que tocarlo, acariciarlo… solo así sabría donde estaba la varita.

La quería para él, debía ser suya. En eso únicamente pensaba Draco.

Cerró los ojos y despacio, con miedo, fue tocando sus hombros, disimulando.

Las caricias que Hermione Granger le proporcionaba eran suaves, lo enloquecían. Su deseo hecho realidad.

Tenía que quitarle la capa… era la única opción.

Bajó un poco su rostro, Draco tenía que pensar que en verdad ella lo deseaba. Quería llorar, asesinarlo. Nunca se había humillado tanto. Los labios de Malfoy atraparon los suyos y la besaron con la misma pasión que antes y ella se vio obligada a responder, torpemente.

Distraído por sus deseos, Draco solo podía besarla y acariciar su espalda. Estaba perdido, ella lo sabía, parecía que esa torpeza lo enloquecía más.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la capa, sintiendo como él hacia presión para acercarla a él. No pudo reprimir un sonido de asombro. La masculinidad de Draco había rozado con la cara interna de un muslo.

Debía apresurarse.

Para Draco, ese sonido se asemejó más a un gemido, y esta vez se olvido de todo. Las ansias por tenerla entre sus brazos, desnuda y complaciente, bloqueaban sus sentidos por completo.

Las manos de Draco se adentraron por su vestido de dormir, el borde estaba sobre sus caderas, y ella ahogó un grito. Eran frías, demasiado. Daban asco, mucho.

El broche cedió y Malfoy tomó la parte trasera de su cuello, profundizando el beso. Sus manos corrieron rápidamente su capa, hasta sus hombros. Un estremecimiento la recorrió toda. Nuevamente hubo un roce entre ellos.

Draco dio media vuelta con ella. Su cuerpo era presa de la cama y de Malfoy.

Y abrió los ojos. Estaba asustada y sus manos seguían aferrándose a la capa, sin querer soltarla.

Sintió los labios de Draco en su cuello. No, ya no quería sentir esos labios en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Deslizó más la capa y fue Draco, quién, separándose un poco, se la quitó, arrojándola al suelo.

Quiso morir…

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Malfoy dispuesta a retirarlo. Hermione movió sus piernas y en ese momento, caderas con caderas se sintieron. Draco había presionado fuertemente.

Botó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo miles de sensaciones arremolinarse en su pecho y esa sensación extraña de sometimiento.

Su deseo, esa libido dentro de sí la manejaba ahora, era poderosa, incapaz de ser ignorada.

Draco se separó de ella, mirándola, observando como su cabeza volvía a ponerse a la par con la suya. Y le sonrió, volviendo a besarla.

Sentía que sus manos adquirían vida propia, que ellas solas subían por la espalda de Malfoy y suavemente se adentraban por la camisa, acariciando la piel pálida.

Ella hacía y no hacía eso. Algo la impulsaba a besarlo de esa manera tan pasional y algo también a querer separarse. ¿A cuál escuchar cuando las dos gritaban fuertemente?

Confusión.

Despacio, con cuidado, ella quitó por completo la camisa, sintiendo el pecho fuerte de Draco sobre el suyo. Quiso reprimir un gemido… pero no lo logró.

Las sábanas comenzaron a arrugarse y la razón a ahogarse.

Besó su cuello lentamente y ella se aferraba a sus hombros, incapaz de detenerse, consumida por la maldad que emanaba Draco Malfoy. La estaba conociendo y estaba en su contra.

La respiración se tornó más rápida cuando él mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, bajó por su cuello e introdujo su mano por debajo de su cuerpo, subiéndola delicadamente por toda la línea de la columna vertebral. Sus propias manos viajaron hacia abajo, acariciando los pectorales, arrancando gemidos, y desabrochando el cinturón, permitiendo al pantalón salir del cuerpo de su dueño.

Miles de voces gritaban y ella lloraba por dentro.

"_¡Si!"_

Draco respiró bocanada a bocana de aire en el ascenso de las manos de Hermione. Esas caricias lo estaba volviendo loco y hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Hace mucho ella tuvo que haber notado su desesperación.

Hermione lo había notado y le gustaba sentirlo.

"_¡No!"_

Sus labios bajaron por su cuello, al inicio del pecho femenino, donde el corazón latía desbocado. Se maravilló de la suavidad de la piel. Ella mismo hizo que Draco quedara preso de su cuerpo y de la cama. Rozó sus fisonomías desesperadas. Recorrió con sus dos manos la espalda de esa mujer. Hermione separó su boca de la de Draco y gimió…otra vez.

"_¡Detente!"_

Ese sonido fue el incentivo para él.

Dieron la vuelta despacio y siguieron besándose.

"_No."_

Él se separó y se levantó poco, mirándola, observando su cabello, pequeños mechones tapar su rostro.

Si, ella podía seguir su juego si él era delicado, si era amable.

"_¡Ya no!"_

El vestido era una molestia.

Bajó su mano e hizo que la pierna izquierda subiera hasta su cadera y después hizo lo mismo con la otra. Sentir la presión de esas dos piernas hizo que suspirara débilmente. La castaña pudo escucharlo, en esos momentos él besaba su cuello. Sus manos tocaron las tiras del vestido y lo deslizaron hasta abajo. Los senos quedaron libres y él se perdió en ellos.

Ella gimió fuerte y enredaba entre sus dedos sus cabellos platinados. Ahora podía disfrutarla.

Hermione estaba perdida… Hundida entre la locura y la cordura.

"_¡Debes! ¡Quieres hacerlo!"_

"_¡Detente! ¡Hazlo ahora!"_

Las voces la atormentaban.

Mientras él besaba esas curvas, sus manos quitaron sus piernas y desalojaron por completo el vestido con fuerza, rompiéndolo. Ella respiró profundamente, recuperando el aire por su respiración agitada. Varios minutos se perdió en ellos, minutos de agonizante placer para ella y para él.

Perdida.

El simple hecho que ella suspirara y lo acariciar era ya una recompensa. Hermione no podía pensar, solamente se entregaba a las caricias, a los placeres sabiendo sin embargo que eso era malo, que no estaba bien…

No, nada estaba bien.

Morir y vivir. Eso deseaba.

"_¡Si!"_

"_No."_

Bajó por su estómago, llegando hasta su ombligo, donde su boca jugó con esa parte de su cuerpo.

La lucidez se perdió… totalmente.

"_Sigue. Lo quieres, deseas esto."_

Sus manos se posaron en cada lado de las caderas de Hermione, acariciándolas fuertemente, haciéndola suspirar a cada tanto.

La miró, su rostro sonrojado, su boca seca por respirar y sus ojos brillantes.

"Draco." – Musitó.

Él volvió a subir, besando su cuello nuevamente, mordiéndolo.

"**Déjate llevar**." – Le susurró.

Y ella suspiró.

"_¡Debes! ¡Quieres hacerlo!"_

Bajó nuevamente, recorriendo aquel camino lleno de glorias y él desprendió la prenda.

Rizos fue lo que observó. Su mano se aventuró a explorar, arrancando gemidos. Ella botó su cabeza hacia atrás y se encorvó. Entró mucho más, buscando la delicia de la mujer.

Solo ella estaba ahí. Solo él estaba ahí. Y sus palabras.

"_Draco."… "Déjate llevar."_

Sus dedos se movían ágiles y ese sonido lo enloquecía tanto, ese olor, esa textura y no soportó solo tocar sino probar, saborearla. Su boca remplazó a sus dedos.

"Draco." – Ella gimió su nombre.

Cada vez las caricias que proporcionaba su boca eran más profundas, más intensas.

Dos minutos de agonía, dos.

Hundida. Pérdida. Sometida.

Draco sintió que ella comenzaba a respirar más rápido, a estrujar más su cabello entre sus dedos y a encorvar más su espalda. Si, muy pronto probaría la delicia del éxtasis. Aumentó sus caricias y rápidamente subió por ella, besando cada parte e introduciendo sus dedos para terminar el trabajo.

Así se sentía estar junto a un _Demonio_.

"Draco." – Volvió a gemir más fuerte y él la beso. Había dolor en ese susurró, un dolor imperceptible. Palabras que pedían detenerse. Palabras, no actos.

"_¡Debes! ¡Quieres hacerlo!"_

Sus brazos femeninos abrazaron su cuerpo y él aumentó más las caricias. Sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba totalmente al suyo cuando ella se encorvó. Lo llevó a la gloria sentir esos senos, junto, muy junto a su pecho y la piel de ella pegada a más no poder con la suya.

El grito que ella dio le indicó que al fin había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba: Hacer arder a Hermione Granger por sus caricias, hacerla morir de placer.

Solo faltaba el punto culminante: hacerla suya.

Hermione dejó sus brazos caer sobre la cama, respirando aire por la boca.

"_¿Deseas esto?"_

¿Qué había hecho?

La delicadeza no era lo que él quería. A Draco Malfoy le gustaban las cosas fuertes, las emociones grandes. Él deseba tenerla así, fuertemente, con pasión, pero la única forma de poseerla era siendo así como ella quisiera.

Sus labios se unieron más fogosos que antes, más pasionales. La última prenda fue retirada del cuerpo de Draco. Ambos sabían que pasaría a continuación, en su cordura, en su locura.

"_¿En verdad deseas esto?"_

Dieron vueltas, vueltas hasta que ella quedó sobre él, acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda, ella la piel de los pectorales. Todo.

No, él no quería eso. La suavidad jamás vendría con él.

No, ella no quería eso. Entregarse a su enemigo no le parecías lo correcto.

"_Es tarde."_

La voz se apagó y ella abrió los ojos.

La tomó por las muñecas y la giró bruscamente. Ella quedó bajo él y gritó… despertando del sueño.

Draco Malfoy estaba sobre ella, desnudo y ella también lo estaba.

La cordura la ahogó por completo.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" – Gritó desesperada.

"No, Granger." – Dijo él, furioso – "Este juego aún no termina."

"¡DÉJAME, MALDITO! ¡SUÉLTAME!" – Comenzó a forcejear y ella golpeó su cara, aruñándola, al igual que su pecho. Heridas profundas.

"Maldita." – Masculló y algo dentro removió su orgullo.

Una mano fue hasta el rostro de Hermione y golpeó con ella su mejilla. Resonó fuertemente el golpe, ecos por toda la habitación. Un fino hilo de sangre circulaba rápidamente por su cara, saliendo de su nariz.

Hermione sollozó.

"¡MALDITO!" – Gritó y volvió a golpearlo… pero él también lo hizo.

Destrucción.

"Escúchame, sangre sucia." – Masculló mientras besaba su cuello, mordiéndolo, dejando marcas violáceas en cuestión de segundos. Miedo – "No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no esas mía, ¿sabes?. No, Granger, una vez que se prueba la miel es difícil abandonarla."

Tomó las muñecas de Hermione con fuerza y las pegó a la cama.

Él se acomodó sobre ella y Hermione gritó, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que la dejara. Lo golpeó, lo volvió aruñar, ella se movió, le escupió, pero él no hizo caso, no cedió.

"_Esto es lo que deseabas… disfrútalo."_

Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por su rostro y las voces atormentándola, cruelmente.

Los vidrios irrompibles vibraban, trizándose.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando toda la masculinidad de Draco Malfoy entró en ella. Gritó de dolor, de humillación, de deshonra. Gritó fuertemente, grito con toda su voz y él seguía lastimándola. Haciéndola suya de la manera más cruel.

Violación.

Los vidrios de la ventana se rompieron. Miles de pedazos cayeron cerca de la cama, rebotando hasta detenerse.

Él se abalanzaba sobre ella, disfrutándola, mintiéndose, mientras ella lloraba, sintiendo su vida destruirse, despedazarse. Se levantó, saliendo de ella con violencia. Tomo toda su ropa esparcida y se vistió tranquilamente.

El llanto no se oía. No había obtenido satisfacción.

No había obtenido nada… solo a la peor enemiga que jamás imaginó.

"Eres una sangre sucia que ni siquiera sabe complacer a un hombre." – Dijo, hiriente, sonriéndole con cinismo – "Como persona eres un asco y como mujer… una inútil."

Movió su varita, la ventana volvió a reconstruirse, tal cual era.

Él salió, dando un portazo. Las cobijas se quedaron ahí, lejos de su cuerpo, en el suelo y ella mirando hacia arriba, llorando, temblando.

Lágrimas, lágrimas que la ahogaban.

La había destruido…

Estaba muerta, fragmentada.

Ahora sabía realmente lo que era estar junto a un _Demonio_… y ni su libertad había sido pagada por aquello. No, nada había sido comparado o valdría la pena al recibir todo ello.

"_Déjate llevar."_

Y sus palabras siguieron resonando en su cabeza… como el eco que anunciaba su destrucción anticipada.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ _**

.-.  
_2006–08–24_  
.-.

_Si no me sientes, si aún no me encuentras  
Tendré que pedirle a mi corazón un trato  
Que no me cante cuando me miras  
Que no me haga estremecer cuando te acercas_

–_**Juan Fernando Velasco**–_

Hola… ¿Cómo están?

De seguro quieren matarme y se preguntarán por qué le hice algo tan cruel a Hermione. Era necesario, solo así el verdadero poder de Hermione estallará y a que no adivinan contra quién… pues contra nuestro sexy rubio, Draco Malfoy. _(Dice Mia con voz demencial)_

Draco no seguirá tranquilo en la vida sin pagar tremendo crimen. Robar la inocencia de Hermione de esa manera tan cruel será cobrado con creces. Ella será otra, oh, si… sí que lo será ;)

Remus ha dado su idea, todos lo apoyaron. Ron sigue firme en su decisión de encontrar a Hermione, sin saber que ya Draco Malfoy la ha destruido. ¿Algún día él sabrá que sucedió entre ellos dos¿Que opinan ustedes?

En el próximo capítulo, la reacción de Hermione y un enfrentamiento con otro personaje.

El infierno se ha desatado, para Hermione y para el mundo mágico. El mundo muggle muy pronto sentirá también le poder destructivo de Draco Malfoy.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias y pedidos. Sin las lectoras yo no sería nada y mi bebé tampoco. ¡Me encanta recibir RR:D

Gracias por ellos a:

**_+ Sakura-Granger +  
+ silviota +  
+ 87 +_**  
_**+ Zelany +  
+ alicia +  
+ DanGrint +**_  
**_+ Anne Black Dumbledore +  
+ noelia +_**  
_**+ Miyuki Kobayakawa +**_  
**_+ Mariapaz +  
+ ISHI-DRA +  
+ PaolaLissete +_**

Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras. Muchas gracias por interesarse en este Fic. Las quiero mucho.

La contestación a los RR de personas que no tiene cuenta sigue en vigencia. Visten mi profile. Por cierto, en él, pueden encontrar el título y una pequeña sinopsis de FanFictions que pienso publicar.

Y respecto a las contestaciones a sus RR. No sabía que no se podía contestar dos veces a un mismo mensaje y es por eso que lo he hecho con mensajes personales a sus cuentas de FanFictions. Las próximas veces no se me olvidará ese detalle. Je, je… ¿ya mencioné que soy despistada y eso? ;)

Y como soy latosa y eso, quiero recomendar unos Fics que me parecieron muy interesantes:

_The Conspirancy:_ de **SilverWomen**

_Poción XI y la noble perforación de la botella_ de **Miyuki Kobayakawa**

Se cuidan mucho y espero verlos dentro de una semana y media o dos con otro capi. Comencé clases y estoy dispuesta a meterme de lleno en mis estudios.

Besos…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	10. Invencible

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración**: Las frases que Hermione oye en la escena 2, son tomadas de la canción **_Imaginary_** de _Evanescence_ del álbum **Origin**. Existen dos versiones de la canción, pero usaré la versión de éste álbum. Un palabra **Se **está en cursiva para iniciar con la canción.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9_

_**+ Invencible +**_

Se oían pasos recorrer una y otra vez lo que parecía el suelo de madera de una habitación antigua.

Eran lentos los pasos, débiles, sin embargo, ocasionaban en el interior de su oído un sonido tan insoportable que le exigía gritar de dolor. Pero no lo hizo. Su cuerpo dolía tanto como su orgullo… el orgullo pisoteado por dejarse vencer ante un manipulador al que ahora llamaban dios.

Unas manos delicadas tocaron su cara. Eran suaves y le susurraban algo. Su nombre.

"Harry." – Volvió a decir Ginny Weasley, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven Potter que, aún con la pócima de Remus, no despertaba – "Por favor, despierta."

Solo bastaron aquellas palabras expresadas con aquel tono de eterno amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron a una claridad que ocasionaba escozor en sus ojos. Sin lentes, manchas borrosas aparecieron en su campo visual. Pudo observar algo, una gran mancha borrosa color del fuego.

Ginny le colocó sus lentes y él, aún aturdido pudo observarla sonreír. Ella lo abrazó fuerte y lloró. Lágrimas que mojaban su ropa y destrozaban su corazón.

"Gracias." – Susurró ella.

Harry la separó un poco, pudiendo aún distinguir en su cara pequeños rastros de lágrimas acumuladas durante horas. Acarició lentamente su mejilla y se sentó, Ginny hizo lo mismo y con necesidad, sus labios se unieron con fuerza, adentrándose como otras veces. Sus manos acariciaron su cuello, su espalda, su pecho.

"Gracias." – Volvió a repetir ella. Sus brazos lo apresaron.

"Te amo." – Susurró Harry y la pelirroja sollozó, aferrándose aún más.

Pasaron así minutos lentos, segundos, tal vez horas, pero no quisieron alejarse. Necesitaban un abrazo así, porque ambos creían imposible estar junto al otro y porque la realidad volvió a golpearles tan fuerte como hace tan solo horas.

No hicieron falta las palabras. Solo con el lenguaje de sus manos y el latido de sus corazones comunicaron que era lo que realmente pensaban, a lo que se enfrentarían de ese día en adelante.

Silencio prolongado, destrozado por él, por Harry Potter.

"La encontraremos, Ginny." – Susurró lentamente, jugando con los mechones rojos que caían por la espalda de la mujer que amaba – "No permitiré que Malfoy la dañe. No ahora cuando más la necesitamos junto a nosotros."

"¿Crees que esté bien?" – Preguntó Ginny en un pequeño susurro.

"Si." – Dijo él, no muy convencido de sus palabras. Se separó de ella solo centímetros, los suficientes para que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al otro – "Hermione confía en nosotros ahora. Yo no la defraudaré. Muchas veces fue ella quién me salvó la vida, ahora es mi turno de pagar todo su sacrificio. Ahora es mi turno." – Exclamó sonriendo.

"Sé que lo harás. Ron y yo estamos junto a ti para hacerlo."

La mirada de Harry se entristeció. Con respecto a lo que Ron debía sentir, su desesperación era mínima.

Ron era quién la amaba.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie, ayudado por Ginny.

"No es el mismo." – Susurró con tristeza – "Saberse pequeño frente a un hombre de su misma edad y que tiene más poder que él, no lo ayuda. Piensa que Hermione no podrá contra Malfoy, que es su culpa, que debemos despreciarlo y que él debería ser quién esté donde se encuentre Hermione ahora."

Harry sonrió con amargura.

"Debo hablar con él." – Musitó y en un movimiento involuntario, tocó su cicatriz e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sabía Ginny que significaba eso. Lo miró intensamente.

"Harry." – Dijo. En su voz, claramente podía notarse el miedo – "¿Es cierto que Malfoy puede ser comparado con Lord Voldemort en cuanto a poder?"

El moreno se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero después, lentamente, asintió.

"No estuviste ahí, Ginny." – Musitó Harry, sentándose en la cama – "No sentiste esa corriente que te helaba los huesos, no pudiste ver con tus ojos lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer solo por conseguir poder. Malfoy no juega. Sus ansias por elevarse en lo más alto son peligrosas."

"¿Crees que use a Hermione como un medio de presión?" – Preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo escalofríos al solo pensarlo. Se sentó junto a él.

"Si." – Contestó bajando la cabeza – "Él lo hará."

Ginny cerró los ojos y después, sintió la mano cálida del joven sobre la suya, reconfortándola, intentando hacerlo.

"Lucharemos hasta las últimas circunstancias, Ginny." – Dijo él, despacio – "Hermione volverá junto a nosotros. No se dejará vender tan fácilmente por un maldito hurón." – Terminó sonriéndole.

Ginny esbozó lo que pareció una sonrisa.

"Debo estar terrible." – Dijo en broma Harry, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso por su realidad – "¿No tienes un espejo donde pueda ver que tan desfigurada quedó mi cara por la salida de tanta sangre de mi cicatriz?"

"Si, si tengo uno." – Dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez – "Pero créeme, Potter, tu cara es solo un complemento a lo que amo de ti."

Él sonrió y Ginny extendió la mano con un espejo y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que todo sucediera.

El pequeño espejo resbaló de sus manos y cayendo al suelo con un ruido estruendo, se rompió en mil pedazos y cada uno rebotó, hasta quedarse tranquilo en el suelo de madera, reflejando el techo.

Se miraron y dentro de cada uno, sus esperanzas se destrozaron, como el espejo en el suelo.

– **_EÁ y ED –_**

Los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

Sus manos estaban quietas, sobre la sábana que cubría su cuerpo mutilado por la deshonra. No abría los ojos, no quería abrirlos, se negaba, se negaba tanto a hacerlo como se negaba a creer que ella, Hermione Granger, recurrió a un plan que de por sí traería su destrucción y su humillación.

Las nueve del día. Cada campanada delató la hora.

El sol estaba frente a ella, pudiéndose observar por el amplio ventanal. Pero ella no quiso abrir los ojos… no quería.

Negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas, más gruesas que las anteriores, recorrieron su mejilla pálida. Parecía solamente un trozo de carne puesto en aquella cama, un ser inerte que alguna vez tuvo vida. Hasta parecía que no respiraba, porque su cuerpo no se movía.

Y así, tan rápido como los recuerdos, su boca se abrió. De ella salió el sonido más doloroso de su vida.

Un sollozo.

Un sollozo que hizo eco en toda la habitación. Y después, el temblor del cuerpo, las muecas en la cara por contener las lágrimas, las manos que se enredaban en su cabello y los gritos que esperaron mucho por salir.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, sus piernas se acercaron a su cuerpo y la sábana la tapó en su totalidad. Un ovillo.

El dolor que sentía en el cuerpo no tenía comparación con el sentido en el alma, en su honra.

Los gritos siguieron al igual que los sollozos y las lágrimas. Los golpes en la cama, los golpes en su propio cuerpo. El dolor. El sufrimiento.

¿Qué hizo para recibir todo eso?

Ella siempre había tratado de luchar por la verdad, la justicia y la equidad. Había soñado un mundo diferente, en donde el color de la piel no sea importante y en el cual, las cunas no tuvieran relevancia. Un mundo igualitario. Un mundo perfecto.

Pero jamás lo logró.

Draco Malfoy le demostró lo duro que sería conseguir aquello. En solo una noche, destruyó más que su alma… destruyó sus sueños.

Recordar que, bajo los efectos de una poción maldita, ella cooperó en gran parte a su destrucción, era insoportable. Pudo sonreír mientras lloraba. Era irónico, pero era cierto.

Lo odiaba, quería destruirlo, asesinarlo de la manera más cruel que pudiera existir. ¿Acaso nunca se conformó con hacerle la vida imposible en Hogwarts?. ¿Acaso no se conformó con secuestrarla y siempre rodearla de miedo y desesperación?. ¿Acaso no se conformó con los besos robados y con tocarla? No, él jamás se conformaría con restos. Era tan orgulloso que jamás se conformarse con nada, por mucho que fuera.

Y el trauma causado por él sería el culpable por los hechos venideros. Por él, tendría miedo a cada hombre, incluso le tendría miedo a Ron y a sus caricias. Le tendría miedo porque esa experiencia estaba grabada a fuego en su alma, en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Jamás disfrutaría de un beso, nunca soportaría que la tocaran y no permitiría que le susurraran palabras al oído, porque la asquerosa presencia de Draco Malfoy siempre la acecharía.

Él sería eternamente su sombra, el maldito _Demonio _al que tendría miedo por siempre. Ella para Malfoy sería un triunfo, el _Ángel_ al que corrompió y destruyó sin medida.

Quería morir.

Sabía que se humillaba al sólo estar postrada en la misma cama donde abusó de ella. Sabía que Draco Malfoy, tarde o temprano, ingresaría por esa puerta y le restregaría en su cara la humillación recibida. Su maldad siempre resaltaría y la usaría para lastimarla. Quiso detener el llanto y el dolor, abriendo los ojos y mirando al sol.

Y su mente fue solo su enemiga.

El color de un sol radiante se asemejaba demasiado al color del cabello rubio de su opresor. Ese calor tan cálido a su pasión y a las llamas de un infierno al que sobrevivía día a día. El fuego que quemaba cuando la tocaba.

"_**Déjate llevar."**_

Sus palabras: Ecos tortuosos de un daño predestinado.

La había destruido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus lágrimas recorrieron un camino largo y rápido hasta la sábana, humedeciéndola otra vez.

Siguió tocándose, fregándose, arañándose, causándose daño. Queriendo que el daño de su propia mano sea más grande que el daño causado por mano ajena. Desesperación. Miedo. Realidad. Destrucción.

"No." – Susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Una mano tocó su cuello y la otra sus labios. Abrió sus ojos.

"_**Déjate llevar."**_

Las palabras de su condena, las palabras que impidieron su libertad. Palabras que sometían. Palabras dolorosas. Simples palabras que confirmaron el infierno que Draco Malfoy le prometió. El triunfo frente a ella.

Y dejó de llorar.

**Se** levantó mecánicamente de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse con solo el movimiento. La entrepierna le escocia, su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar, de asesinarse con lo primero que observara.

Lo primero era el vidrio de la ventana, la ventana que ella rompió con magia involuntaria y que Malfoy reconstruyó solo con un simple movimiento de varita.

Sus ojos castaños, brillantes por las lágrimas, se fijaron en el patio. No había nadie, no había combatientes, ni vestigios de que estuvieran formados como el día anterior.

"_¿Vas a permitir que te pisotee?"_ – Preguntó aquella voz en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy la había lastimado como nadie lo había hecho. Había sido utilizada por él como si fuera una mujerzuela. La había humillado. Dos lágrimas más.

"_¿Dejarás esto así?"_ – Volvió a preguntar con rabia.

Otra vez negó con la cabeza.

No, Malfoy no ganaría. Prometió, en el interior destrozado, seguir con eso y debía seguirlo, pese al daño, pese al miedo, pese a la humillación, pese a las secuelas, pese al dolor y a la deshonra. Pese a todo ello, ella debía seguir firme… presentarse frente a él como la mujer que nunca conoció.

Una mujer poderosa, fuerte.

Invencible.

"_No volverá a lastimarte, Hermione. Te prometo que no lo hará."_

Sus ojos se abrieron y al hacerlo, su cuerpo tembló fuertemente, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su temperatura subió descontroladamente, al igual que su pulso. Su corazón latía, golpeando con fuerza su pecho, y sus manos subieron hasta la ventana, apoyando sus palmas en ella.

Y gritó, con fuerza, sintiendo que su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires y unos deseos de exterminar a cualquiera eran incontrolables.

Maldad.

Un viento venido de la nada la golpeó con fuerza, sus cabellos se movieron, enredándose, y sus manos, aún apoyadas en el cristal, resquebraron el vidrio, haciendo que poco a poco, una línea surcara toda la ventana.

Se encorvó.

Las cosas, muebles, lámparas, todo se movió, La cama comenzó a vibrar y sus manos a temblar más fuerte aún, haciendo presión para que, en solo cuestión de segundos, el vidrio presentara más resquebraduras.

De pronto, una canción extraña, un sonido inundó sus oídos, palabras, cantos…

_If you need to leave the world you live in_  
**(Si necesitas dejar el mundo en el que vives)**  
_Lay your head down and stay a while_  
**(Descansa tu cabeza y quédate un rato)**

_Campos llenos de flores. Una persona parada al final de un acantilado. Cabellos castaños. Ojos azules. Un hombre con una espada extraña en mano. Un rayo partiendo el cielo._

"_Fausto Nott." – Susurró él, sonriéndole._

_Oscuridad._

_Though you may not remember dreaming_  
**(Aunque puede ser que no recuerdes como soñar)**  
_Something waits for you to breath again_  
**(Algo espera por ti para respirar de nuevo)**

Y de su boca, el sonido más espantoso salió, retumbando en la habitación, como si fuera amplificado cientos de veces, al momento que la puerta se abría y por ella, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy entraban.

El grito fue de dolor puro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron frente a la imagen que observaban: Hermione Granger elevada por los aires y trizando el vidrio indestructible. La cabeza de Hermione se ladeó y su cuerpo se alejó de la ventana. Fue hasta ellos.

Pansy retrocedió.

¿Qué sucedía?

Sus ojos destellaban odio, eran horrendos, y sus manos se extendieron, queriendo alcanzar a un Draco que no se movió, impresionado.

"_No vuelvas a tocarla_." – Dijo con voz ronca – "_No __vuelvas a tocarla porque ella es mi descendiente_."

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"_Si la atacas otra vez, mi furia despertará en ella._" – Y el viento aumentó – "_No intentes vencer a los superiores, Draco Malfoy. No intentes robar nuestra riqueza… El Diltran Mogua es mío y seguirá siéndolo hasta que la sangre de los Nott deje de correr por las venas de Hermione Granger y su descendencia._"

La mirada de Hermione cambió. Desafío, furia, más odio. Ella le dio una sonrisa extraña.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Preguntó Draco, con prepotencia.

Sus manos se elevaron hasta el cielo y con ellas, movió los objetos de la habitación. El viento se hizo más fuerte y un aura se despendió de ella, dándole aires de dios. Sus cabellos se movían y sus ojos cambiaron a unos azul cielo, claros, brillantes.

"_Pronto lo sabrás."_ – Dijo despacio, siseando. Ella movió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Se oyó el sonido similar al que hace una espada al chocar contra otra y Hermione abrió sus ojos, castaños nuevamente. Su voz, esa voz aterciopelada volvió a oírse. – "Te prometo que te arrepentirás… Draco Malfoy."

Odio.

Y otra vez gritó y ante los ojos incrédulos de Pansy y los sorprendidos de Draco, la oleada de viento despareció y el vidrio se despedazó, para después oírse el sonido sordo del cuerpo de Hermione Granger al caer en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

– **_EÁ y ED –_**

"Hoy no han atacado." – Dijo Remus, sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa de la cocina en la Madriguera.

"Está jugando el muy maldito." – Dijo Harry, golpeando la mesa.

Remus solo calló por un momento, mirando seriamente a Ron junto a Harry. El pelirrojo no hablaba, solamente tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la nada y sus ojos estaban inflamados, señal de llanto.

"Minerva me envió esto hoy en la mañana." – Volvió a retomar la palabra, depositando un pergamino en la mesa – "Atacaron a Hogwarts en la noche."

Ron negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansado, mucho.

"¿Protegieron a los padres de Hermione?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Si." – Contestó el licántropo – "Fueron enviados al extranjero ésta madrugada."

Ron simplemente asintió.

"Sabemos que significa para usted toda esta situación, señor Weasley." – Dijo Alastor Moody – "Créanos que ha nosotros también nos tiene en alerta permanente, pero no podemos demostrar debilidad. Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger no quisiera que nos rindamos o que decaigamos sin dar la pelea más dura. Por ella, usted debe ser fuerte."

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando gritos por parte del pelirrojo. No hubo tales, solo una sonrisa.

"Tiene razón, profesor." – Dijo despacio – "Soy fuerte y si lo soy, junto con Harry y Ginny iniciaremos la búsqueda de Hermione por nuestra propia cuenta."

Molly dejó resbalar el vaso que contenía jugo de calabaza y Arthur lo miró sorprendido, como sus hermanos, Remus y Ojoloco.

"No hablaba de tal fuerza." – Exclamó el viejo auror – "Hablaba de la fortaleza del alma."

"Da igual." – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – "Separarnos y buscarla por nuestra cuenta es como una estrategia de distracción. Tómenlo como una misión de la Orden, una misión que cumpliremos con o sin su consentimiento."

"¡Por supuesto que no lo harán!" – Gritó la señora Weasley, mirando a los tres chicos frente a ella.

"Mamá, es una decisión tomada." – Dijo con firmeza – "Nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión."

Molly Weasley tomó aire, tratando de controlarse. Arthur, a su lado, la tomó por los hombros.

"¿Crees que quiero exponerte a un peligro inminente cuando Malfoy ha demostrado ya de lo que es capaz!" – Gritó desesperada y soltándose del agarre de su esposo.

"Hablamos de Hermione, mamá." – Dijo con voz triste – "¡Hablamos de la mujer que amo!"

"¡Y yo hablo de mi hijo!" – Vociferó después. De sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas emergían.

Ginny bajó la cabeza y Harry tomó su mano, estrechándola con delicadeza. Los demás presentes, solamente sentían en sus hombros una carga tan pesada que les impedía respirar.

"Es decisión de Ron, Molly." – Susurró Arthur, acercándose a su mujer – "Él es mayor de edad, es un joven enamorado y él lo hará. Su propósito es firme. Nadie logrará persuadirlo de lo contrario."

La patriarca de los Weasley quitó las manos de su esposo y lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Él hablaba en serio? Miró de vuelta a Ron, él solamente estaba ahí, quieto y con su rostro lleno de valentía. ¿Acaso todos estaban de acuerdo? Con enojo, dejó el delantal que surcaba su cintura en una silla y salió hacia las escaleras. Poco después, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza rompió el silencio.

Ginny levantó la mirada. Miró a su padre.

"Es peligroso." – Susurró el viejo señor Weasley – "Pero no me opondré. Sé de su sano juicio y sé de sus habilidades como magos. Si alguien tendría que salir a buscar a Hermione, esos serían ustedes tres."

Ginny le sonrió e hizo lo mismo con Harry y Ron.

"¿Y que opinan ustedes, profesores?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Quieren hacerlo." – Dijo Remus – "Su voluntad me confirma que harán lo imposible hasta conseguirlo y que serán cuidadosos."

Ron miró a Ojoloco Moody.

"¡Alerta permanente, Weasley!" – Dijo con fuerza – "La necesitarán."

Los tres sonrieron.

"Su idea de que esto sea una estrategia de distracción no es tan mala. La pondremos en práctica." – Terminó Remus y levantándose, tomó el sobre amarillo y extrajo unas hojas – "Por el momento, debemos planificar bien como será su manera de actuar, buscar cada pro y cada contra, cómo la Orden los ayudará y cómo actuará con esto para no levantar sospechas. No pondremos en riesgo más vidas."

"Lo primero es analizar cada táctica de ataque presentada en Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y Londres mágico. Eso nos ayudará a conocer mejor al enemigo y evitar pérdidas." – Dijo Alastor y movió su varita. Las hojas se alinearon – "Comencemos."

"Iré a ver a Molly." – Dijo Arthur – "Bajaré después."

Con paso rápido, el padre de los Weasley subió las escaleras.

Harry, Ginny y Ron se sentían perfectos por la confianza expuesta por los integrantes de la Orden. Sabían bien de los pro y los contra, pero aceptarían la ayuda que les proporcionarían. Después de todo, siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Ron sonrió para sí, pensando que ahora no se sentiría tan culpable por el secuestro de Hermione. Buscándola, él se sentía útil.

Los gemelos se acercaron a los tres jóvenes.

"Sería buen momento para utilizar nuestro libro." – Sugirió Fred, en voz baja.

"Todo por recuperar a Hermione." – Musitó Fred, sonriéndoles y sentándose en una de las sillas, junto a su hermano. Ambos tenían sonrisas en sus caras.

– **_EÁ y ED –_**

Draco miraba por la ventana de su habitación tranquilamente, cruzado de brazos.

Sonreía a veces, otras, simplemente hacia gestos que no tenían sentido, mezcla de asco y satisfacción.

En su interior, el orgullo de hombre peleaba con el remordimiento, por muy ilógico que pareciera.

Draco Malfoy, solo un parte de él, estaba consumiéndose por la culpa de violar a una sangre sucia. No por el dolor que le causó sino por la humillación que significaba. Él jamás tuvo que forzar a una mujer a estar con él, ellas venían por si solas. Y comprobar que una se resistía, era un golpe duro para su orgullo.

Recordar los gritos de Hermione, sus golpes, las súplicas que salían de su boca y sus lágrimas, de una manera extraña, reconfortaban su alma. Y debía ser así, esos simples actos de sadismo eran como alimento para su corazón de hielo, alimento para su prepotencia, para su poder.

Para saberse superior a cualquiera.

Un maldito _Demonio_ que robaba la santidad de una mujer solo para sentirse fuerte frente a ella.

Un cobarde.

Pero jamás imaginó las consecuencias que traería consigo tales actos. Nunca pasaron por su cabeza.

Hermione Granger había despertado parte de un poder grandioso y oscuro que tenía dormido desde su nacimiento. Había despertado parte del alma de unos de los enemigos de su familia: Fausto Nott, el traidor de la sangre.

Y decir que sentía miedo frente a ese nuevo poder era humillante, pero muy dentro sabía que era cierto.

Cuando llevó al castillo a Hermione Granger, planeó controlarla mediante específicas pociones, someterla hasta el punto que fuera inconciente de sus actos y que revelara donde se encontraba el preciosísimo _Diltran Mogua_, fuente de la Mortalidad y la Inmortalidad, pero jamás contó con una naciente obsesión hacia ella, jamás pensó que Pansy Parkinson sería negligente y no le suministraría la poción, y que él acabaría por despertar su poder al abusar de ella.

Jamás lo pensó.

Nada de eso estaba previsto y una vez más comprobó que la vida es simplemente azar. Un azar peligroso.

Pero desde ese día, él tendría que cuidarse de Hermione Granger. El poder que alcanzó y que fue demostrado en parte, no se controlaría hasta dentro de unos cuantos días. El _Summissum_, al poción que podía controlarla, tendría que entrar nuevamente a su cuerpo, causar su efecto y dejarla débil frente a él. Solo en ese momento podría atacar otra vez y hundirla más en el infierno prometido.

Y él sería invencible y ella sería vencida. Serían las dos caras de la moneda.

Pero ahora sus enfrentamiento serían fuertes, guerras pequeñas que acabarían en catástrofe, guerras parecidas a las que se dan cuando el bien se bate contra el mal, la guerra de _El Ángel y El Demonio_.

Sus guerras.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio. Pansy Parkinson entró por ella, sonriéndole, fingiendo hacerlo.

"Nott solamente espera tu señal." – Dijo ella, tomando entre sus manos dos de las muchas dagas que se posaban en una mesa cerca de la puerta y caminando hacia él.

Draco asintió y a paso lento se alejó de ella, llegando hasta la puerta, quiso abrirla, pero la voz de Pansy se lo impidió.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" – Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano – "¿Qué le hiciste a Granger?"

Malfoy se pasó perezosamente una mano por su cabello.

"Nada." – Contestó inocentemente – "¿Qué podría hacerle yo?"

Pansy sonrió de lado y levantó una daga. Con un solo gesto amenazó con lazársela.

"No soy estúpida, Malfoy. A mi no me puedes engañar." – Masculló ella – "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" – Preguntó con diversión.

Pansy dudó al observar la mirada que Draco le dirigía, pero manteniendo su orgullo, elevó el mentón.

"Si."

Para Malfoy, lo más divertido era oír a Pansy suplicar, saber que él sabía más que ella.

Solo diría dos palabras y esas simples palabras la destruirían. Estaba seguro, porque aunque ese acto fuera forzado, Pansy lo vería como un ataque a ese amor absurdo que le tenía, lo vería como algo semejante a una infidelidad.

Dolor, es lo menos que podía recibir al ser una incompetente y ocasionar que Granger despertara esos poderes y por eso, él no pudiera divertirse más con ella durante algún tiempo.

Sonrió.

"La violé." – Dijo despacio.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente, y el dolor vino después.

Pansy arrojó la daga que tenía en la mano derecha a la pared, a solo centímetros de un Draco Malfoy quieto y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Eres un maldito cínico!" – Gritó la vampiresa con fuerza.

Humillación.

"Quisiste saberlo" – Dijo alzándose de hombros – "Con eso Granger no subestimarías mi poder." – Masculló y se acercó a Pansy, quién tenía otra daga en la mano, dispuesta a lanzársela.

"Pero subestimaste su poder." – Siseó y tomando entre sus dos manos el rostro de Draco, antes arrojando la daga nuevamente a la pared, lo acercó a su rostro – "¡Violarla! Por favor, Draco. ¿Tan desesperado te tiene esa sangre sucia para no pensar en las consecuencias que traería?"

Draco retiró las manos de Pansy con fuerza y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación.

"Jamás pensé en eso." – Confesó, sonriendo.

"¿Y te alegra saberlo?" – Preguntó incrédula – "Eres simplemente un…"

"No te atrevas a decirlo siquiera, Parkinson." – Amenazó, acercándose a grandes pasos a la chica.

"¿Entonces prefieres otro menos ofensivo?" – Preguntó ella con burla.

"Fue tu culpa en parte también, Pansy." – Dijo él, suavemente.

"¿Mi culpa?" – Preguntó indignada – "¡Yo no fui quién la violó!" – Gritó sin control.

Su respiración estaba agitada y el iris de sus ojos estaba teñido de un color violeta, su piel estaba más pálida y su voz era más fina. Estaba enojada.

"No, no fuiste tú." – Susurró, encogiéndose de hombros – "Pero dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le suministraste la poción?"

Pansy lo miró con odio, rencor, y le dio la espalda, no permitiendo que Draco observara su orgullo pisoteado representado en lágrimas. Se las limpió con furia y exclamó con fuerza.

"Hace una semana."

"¿Y no crees que por tu negligencia, junto con mi sadismo, Granger logró despertar parte del alma dormida de Fausto Nott?" – Cuestionó, mascullando las palabras. Esta vez, no había diversión en sus palabras, solo peligro, enojo.

"Es culpa de los dos en ese caso." – Respondió con altanería, dando media vuelta.

"No, querida, culpa tuya en más extensión. Si Granger hubiera estado bajo los efectos del _Summissum_ cuando pasó lo que pasó, tal vez sólo estaría en su recámara llorando y tratando de suicidarse con cualquier objeto que encontrara, pero al no estar bajo el efecto de ninguna poción, ella reaccionó así. Sabes bien que el poder que tiene es demasiado grande y la única forma de controlarlo es con _Summissum_... Dime ahora quién tiene más culpa." – Retó con sus ojos brillantes.

"Tú." – Dijo ella, acercándose a él – "Tú, por qué no tenías porqué hacerle eso." – Sus ojos se tiñeron totalemente de violeta y su trasformación en vampiresa se dio solo en cuestión de segundos – "¡TÚ, PORQUE NI SIQUIERA DEBES ACERCÁRTELE!"

"¿Acaso los celos siguen siendo... _decepción_?" – Preguntó en tono hiriente. Lo que recibió fue una bofetada en la cara.

Pansy no podía ser más humillada.

"Quiero que te queden claras algunas cosas." – Susurró con peligrosidad. Sus ojos destellaban odio – "Granger está solamente en este lugar porque sabe la ubicación de Diltran Mogua, Granger es una sangre sucia y por ese simple motivo tú no debes tocarla." – Draco hizo un gesto de burla – "Porque si lo vuelves a hacer..." – Fue su turno para sonreír – "Mi bando se retira de ésta guerra."

En un solo instante, el rostro del rubio se endureció y con furia, tomó el cuello de Pansy y la pegó a la pared, golpeándola con fuerza.

"Tú no me harás eso." – Dijo él, siseando y oprimiendo con más fuerza.

Pansy pudo sonreír y decir en voz entrecortada.

"Prúebame."

Draco la solto y ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo, volviendo a su forma humana.

"¿Acaso ella... te es tan necesaria?" – Preguntó la vampiresa, aún en el suelo. Levantó la mirada – "Entiende algo, Draco... por mucho que quieras despetar su interés no lo lograrás. Tu maldita obsesión por ella solamente te llevará a la destrucción." – Hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y logró levantarse. Sonrió – "Y yo no quiero formar parte de esa destrucción. No quiero volver a destruirme."

Sus miradas se retaban. Sin saberlo, Draco había conseguido otra enemiga. No solo por los sucesos ocurridos en ese día, sino por todos recuerdos que siempre la atomentaban cada noche, sueños en los que se repetía una y otra vez el por qué se había convertido en una vampira.

"No, Pansy." – Dijo él, despacio – "Yo no me destruiré. Será Granger."

"Si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que me largo de aquí." – Amenazó recobrando la compostura, omitiendo el comenario del rubio.

"Tú no eres la que pone condiciones en este lugar." – Dijo Draco, comenzando a enojarse.

"Pero tengo gran parte en el camino al triunfo." – Susurró – "Sin los vampiros, no eres nada."

"No voy a permititir que seas tú quien me doblegue ante una decisión ya tomada." – Dijo con furia y caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pansy sintió como todo su organismo se paralizaba y sus ojos se humedecían, por primera vez en la vida – "Sin mi... tú tampoco puedes recuperar la mortalidad." – Se dio la vuelta – "Y eso es lo que más deseas."

"¡Fue por tí que soy lo que soy ahora!" – Gritó desesperada – "¡Fue por ti que lo hice!"

"Yo no pedí ese favor." – Dijo con crueldad. Pansy se obligó a tragarse una a una sus lágrimas – "Jamás lo hubiera hecho. Lo menos que quiero es algo que me una a ti."

Pansy sonrió amargamente.

"Voldemort te huebiera dadado muerte si yo no me unía a los vampiros." – Masculló. Su mirada era triste – "Di vida por vida... ¡Di mi vida por la tuya!. La di porque te amaba y después soporté que me encerras por interminables años en un lugar espantoso que me recordaba a cada momemto en que me convertí. Solo bastó un espejo... nada más." – Susurró con dolor, pero no lloró, sus lágrimas se retenían en sus ojos. Se obligaba a hacerlo.

"Tú sabías muy bien que yo no correspondía a ese amor." – Dijo, expresando en esas palabras la poca importancia que le daba a esa confesión.

Pansy bajó la cabeza.

"Eres cruel, Draco Malfoy." – Musitó, vencida. Levantó la mirada – "Pero algún día todo esto llegará a su fin... y tú no serás feliz. Serás solamente los restos de alguien que quiso ser un dios y no lo consiguió."

"Soy invencible, Parkinson." – Exclamó – "Y no necesito ser feliz para serlo. Aprecio tu... _sacrificio_, pero después de todo no valió nada. Voldemort ya tenía planes para mí." – Pansy se desmoronó por las palabras. Draco abrió la puerta – "Ah... Y no intentes irte, querida. Yo no ganaré esta guerra sin tí y tu no obtendrás la mortalidad sin mí."

Y salió, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que su sonido fuera un eco.

Esta vez, Pansy dejó que las lagrimas surcarán su cara y sus manos quisieran tapar la humillación que significaba sentir algo por un hombre tan ruín como él.

"Granger jamás te perdonará lo que le hiciste y te matará tarde o temprano, Malfoy." – Susurró para si, apresando entre sus manos la capa crema que la cubría – "Si quieres jugar sucio, también lo haré yo."

Se levantó, quitó de su cara las lágrimas y después caminó hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir, observó el salón.

"Si tú eres invencible, yo también lo soy." – Y cerró la puerta, dejando en la sala únicamente el silencio testigo de su promesa.

– **_EÁ y ED –_**

Theodoro Nott entró a la habitación custodiada por varios mortífagos. Presionó la botella en sus manos y permitiendo a los guardias abrir la puerta, ingresó por el hueco que dejaba.

La enfermería del castillo era muy distinta a como la recordaba. Una de las paredes era un espejo y solo había una cama de las tantas que había, y esa cama estaba rodeada por doseles blancos. Fueron retirados solamente por el movimiento de su varita, permitiendo ver a la figura acostada en la cama.

Hermione Granger.

Sonrió. Era irónico el momento. Muchos pensarían que serían los aurores quienes observarían a mortífagos postrado en camas, sin embargo, él tenía el placer de observar a una auror postrada en cama, y no a una auror cualquier, sino a Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Su varita volvió a moverse, pero esta vez sobre la botella que llevaba en sus manos. Rápidamente todo el contenido se vertió en una funda de suero y después, la cánula se insertó en el antebrazo de la castaña, permitiendo al líquido azul ingresar en su torrente sanguíneo.

Miró hacia el espejo frente a él, inclinó levemente la cabeza, señal de respeto. Detrás del espejo se encontraba Draco Malfoy, mirando atentamente la escena.

Theodoro la miró con asco.

¿Cómo ella podía tener en sus venas vestigios de sangre limpia?

Aunque Hermione Granger tuviera en sus venas la sangre de los Nott, él jamás la aceptaría como una igual. Por mucho que su tatarabuelo, Leonard Nott, fuera el hermano de Fausto Nott, el tatarabuelo de Granger, él jamás aceptaría un parentesco.

La sola idea le ocasionaba deshonra.

El temblor del cuerpo de Hermione lo distrajo. Ella se movía fuertemente, como convulsionando. La puerta se abrió enseguida, unos sanadores entraron y la tomaron por los brazos, tratando de calmarla.

Sus varitas se movieron, pero ella no dejaba de convulsionar.

"Su ritmo cardiaco es muy elevado." – Dijo una sanadora mirando al espejo – "Debemos retirar el _Summissum_ de su circulación o ella morirá."

"Háganlo." – Dijo una voz ronca, distorsionada.

Con cuidado, la cánula fue retirada de su brazo y al instante, sangre salió en grandes cantidades. Solo hizo falta de un hechizo para detener la hemorragia y también de un grito para que los cuerpos de los sanadores y de Theodoro Nott se estrellaran en las paredes de la enfermería.

Nuevamente una brisa se posó en la habitación, moviendo las cosas, tumbándolas. Hermione volvió a proyectar esa luz clara, esa aura poderosa. Su cuerpo se levantó de la cama y despacio, fue girando hacia el espejo.

Los sanadores corrieron del lugar, asustados por el suceso. Cuando Theodoro iba a salir, Hermione levantó su mano y la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y virando su rostro, observó a Nott, quien tenía el rostro contraído por el miedo. La risa de Hermione inundó la habitación. Su risa era sádica, maligna, de mujer.

"_¿Crees poder escapar?"_ – Preguntó, con la voz ronca que Draco oyera antes. Sus ojos era azules – "_¿Crees poder escapar de tu destino?_"

El viento sopló con más fuerza, moviendo su cabello, tumbando al mortífago al suelo. Su cuerpo viró lentamente hacia Nott y pisando el suelo, caminó hasta él.

"_No, Theodoro._" – Negó con tono divertido. Sonrió. Crueldad. El cuerpo del joven se elevó por los aires. Al cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir, el castaño habían inundado por completo el iris de sus ojos – "Nadie puede escapar." – Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y él, levantándose rápidamente, alzó la varita.

Hermione sonrió.

"Desgraciados los débiles que quieren parecer fuertes, porque eso solamente da ventaja al enemigo y anticipa un ganador." – Murmuró ella, caminando hacia él. Levantó su mano y la varita de Nott voló por los aires hasta caer lejos – "Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, porque tú y yo somos iguales."

Recobrando un poco la valentía, Theodoro mostró la prepotencia aprendida de su amo.

"¿Iguales dices?" – Preguntó con burla, alejándose de la pared y encarando a Hermione, más pequeña que él – "Tú no eres igual a mí."

Hermione se acercó lentamente. Él no lo impidió.

"Alessandra y Leonard Nott." – Dijo despacio – "¿Te suenan?" – Theodoro retrocedió. Ella le sonrió – "Sé que si."

Sus ojos brillaban con malicia y cerrando los ojos, movió su cuello. Cuando habló, su voz era distinta, ronca, fuerte. Cuando abrió sus ojos, eran azules nuevamente, malignos.

"_Fausto Nott… ¿también?_"

Theodoro entrecerró los ojos. Esa mirada, era igual, igual a…

La brisa fue, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que la anterior. El sonido de espadas al chocar inundó el ambiente y la risa de Hermione dio al momento la esencia de terror.

"_Todos van a morir_." – Dijo con su voz y otra sobrepuesta, una de hombre – "_Tú, traidor, serás el primero, después __irá Pansy Parkinson y finalmente, Draco Malfoy. Humillarme no tiene cabida en mí y tampoco en ella. No respetar a tus antepasados y unirte a una causa no justa es tu condena_."

El sonido de las espadas cesó y solamente se oyó lo que parecía el canto de pájaros. La brisa sopló más suavemente, moviendo los cabellos de Hermione.

"_No me temas, somos la misma sangre, la misma estirpe. Témeme cuando el fin esté cerca. Draco Malfoy morirá, Hermione no le dirá nada que yo no le ordene._"

Las sillas se movieron, la cama y el espejo vibraron.

"¡¿Por qué no tomas esto con tus manos y dejas a esa sangre sucia en paz?" – Gritó.

"_Porque hacerlo sin ella es menos emocionante_." – Respondió, sonriéndole – "_Y porque sabes también que ella es necesaria, traidor._" – Y solo bastó que se levantara su mano para que el cuerpo de Theodoro se estrellara en el espejo y cayera al suelo inconciente.

"Pide refuerzos." – Ordenó Draco a Blaise. Él, sin discutir, salió a paso rápido de esa sala.

Observó como Hermione iba hacia la puerta. Parecía que iba a salir pero regresó sus pasos y miró hacia el espejo, específicamente hacia donde él estaba.

Ella sonrió.

"¿Por qué pediste ayuda?" – Preguntó, sorprendiendo al mortífago. Su cuerpo caminó hasta posarse frente al espejo – "¿Acaso el gran… Draco Malfoy no puede valerse por si mismo?… ¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo?" – Preguntó con burla.

Sus ojos lo desafiaban.

Con un solo movimiento de mano, hizo que la puerta de rodeara de una neblina y que varios golpes se oyeran después. Eran los mortífagos dispuestos a defender a su amo.

"No." – Contestó y caminando hacia al frente, su cuerpo salió completamente de la sala donde estaba, Draco emergió del espejo quedando a poca distancia de la castaña, que no se movía y solo lo miraba – "Tener miedo a una sangre sucia es una humillación que no conoceré jamás."

Hermione sonrió, burlándose.

"¿Creíste que me destrozaría lo que me hiciste?" – Cuestionó con rabia en la voz. Draco no dejaba de mirarla – "Pensaste que me arrodillaría ante ti después de eso, que temblaría por tu sola presencia y suplicaría clemencia, pero no… yo no haré eso. No me destrozaste, Draco Malfoy." – Confesó con firmeza – "Al contrario, gracias a ello conocí una parte de ti, una que me da ventaja frente a ti."

"¿Cuál?" – Susurró con arrogancia, buscando en su capa su varita.

"Tu maldad." – Contestó, levantando el mentón.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse cada vez más y en solo un segundo, era azules otra vez, profundos ojos azules. Malfoy blandeó su varita y la apuntó, pero nuevamente Hermione, con solo levantar una mano, hizo que la varita cayera lejos.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y con fuerza, Hermione se acercó a él, acorralándolo en el espejo. Una mano, solo una surcaba su cuello, y esa estaba dejándolo sin aire.

"_No juegues conmigo, Draco Malfoy__. Puede pesarte._" – Su voz era ronca otra vez. Draco quería retirar la mano. No pudo. Su agarre era muy fuerte – "_Hermione Granger es tan fuerte que no sabes como podría dañarte con solo mover un dedo. Ella es mi descendiente y la verdadera dueña del Diltran Mogua."_

Sus palabras eran fuertes, de odio, de desprecio. Era otra… era Fausto Nott.

"_Su maldad, la maldad que cada ser humano tiene dentro pronto saldrá a flote y ni tú ni nadie podrá frenar las consecuencias. Dañarla como lo hiciste te traerá solo destrucción… Suerte en conquistar un mundo solo guardado para los poderosos._" – Terminó, sonriéndole con cinismo.

Y un puño se incrustó en su mejilla con fuerza, tumbándolo al suelo.

Hermione movió su cabeza y miró a Malfoy en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada y de sus ojos castaños, pequeñas lágrimas seguían corriendo.

"Soy invencible." – Dijo ella, mirando despectivamente al rubio desde su altura – "Y cada lágrima que he derramado será cobrada de la manera más cruel… Creaste a tu peor enemiga." – Masculló con odio.

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más, varios mortífagos entraron a la sala y apuntando a la castaña, cinco _Desmaius_ chocaron en su cuerpo. Hermione se desplomó y cayó sobre él, lastimando sus rodillas.

"Esta bien, señor." – Preguntó Blaise, acercándose a Malfoy, que solo miraba el cuerpo de Hermione sobre sus piernas.

Solo asintió.

Los sanadores caminaron hacia la castaña y mediante un simple hechizo de levitación, su cuerpo se elevó por los aires.

"Quiero que la lleven a la sala restringida." – Ordenó Draco, levantándose del suelo, recobrando su postura orgullosa y prepotente.

Cuando los sanadores y los mortífagos abandonaron la sala. Draco se miró en el espejo por un momento. Por primera vez en la vida, una amenaza calaba su interior malvado. Y por primera vez, admitió que sentía temor.

Temor a las palabras de Hermione Granger y a lo que ella podía hacer.

Sabía que eran ciertas. Sabía que herirla de tal manera dejó una marca que no se borraría ni con el tiempo. Sabía también que esa era una marca del alma.

Lo sabía…

Ella podía destruirlo con solo mover un dedo. Granger al fin había despertado a Fausto Nott, al poder dormido que residía en su interior, y él bien sabía que significaba ese renacimiento: peligro.

Limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio y mientras salía de la habitación, recordó su mirada, sus lágrimas y esa simple palabra que estremeció su interior:

_Invencible._

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ _**

.-.  
_2006–09–07_  
.-.

_Swallowed me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore...  
Anymore_

–_**Kelly Clarkson**–_

Hola, Hola. He regresado con un capítulo muy largo y lleno de revelaciones.

Al fin develamos el porqué Pansy se convirtió en vampiro y unas partes que aún no tiene sentido sobre Hermione. Fausto Nott es quién la posee cuando se enfrenta a Theodoro y a Draco, sus diálogos son los de cursiva. Y… ¿Qué opinan sobre este nuevo personaje?.

En los próximos capítulos se irán explicando esas cosas.

Diltran Mogua: objeto que tiene la esencia de la mortalidad e inmortalidad. Por eso Pansy está junto a Draco. En los próximos capítulos se irá explicando mejor que es ese objeto.

Nott se ha enfrentado a Hermione, pero no logró vencerla. A mí me encanta que Hermione sea fuerte, je, je ;)

Y aquí un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

¿Qué efecto puede tener y que consecuencias traer si es Hermione quién le dice las palabras **"Déjate llevar"** a Draco? Oh, si… en el próximo capitulo será ella quién le demuestre de lo que realmente es capaz con el nuevo poder que tiene.

¿Ven que era necesaria la violación para que despertara todo ese poder? He recompensado su dolor con el sabor delicioso de la venganza. Je, je, que mala soy ;P

Ahora tengo que decirles algo: a las personas que les gusta leer mucho, pues algunos de los siguientes capítulos serán extensos porque habrán muchas más cosas que no pueden quedar inconclusas, otros serán normal, como lo han sido antes.

**Ofelia**, nueva amiga, creo que me adivinaste la mente ;)

Gracias por sus RR a:

**_+ silviota +_**  
_**+ Miyuki Kobayakawa +  
+ Sakura-Granger +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ OFELIA +  
+ Nukire +  
+ PaolaLissete +  
+ mimi-malfoy +  
+ Mariapaz +**_  
**_+ noelia +_**

Se me cuidan mucho, gracias por el apoyo y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Sin ustedes no sería nada. Una cosa más: mañana contestaré a sus RR en la noche, tanto a los anónimos como a los registrado. Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo, gracias por comprender ;)

Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	11. Cuando todo cambia

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯**__**`·..·´¯`·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 10_

_**+ Cuando todo cambia +**_

Draco observó por la ventana al grupo de mortífagos caminando, despacio, por las afueras del castillo, adentrándose al bosque para luchar nuevamente por la obtención de poder. Esta vez, tres sombras que se perdieron de vista en sólo segundos, lideraba su comando de la muerte: Theodoro Nott, Bellatrix Lestrange y Blaise Zabinni.

A nadie más podría encargar esa misión.

Sonrió, como aquel que sabe un secreto que todos desconocen.

Un día de descanso para Inglaterra mágica era suficiente. Las heridas causadas poco le importaban, mucho menos el dolor. Él jamás había sido alguien piadoso. Jamás lo sería.

Caminó por toda la sala hasta llegar a una mesa.

Su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno de furia en sólo segundos.

La razón: Hermione Granger.

En su cuello, aún formas violáceas semejantes a dedos hacían contraste con su piel pálida. Ella era la responsable. Dejar esas marcas en su piel le costaría nuevas lágrimas, más feroces, más destructivas. Le costaría más dignidad, más dolor y sufrimiento. Humillarlo sería su cruz por siempre.

Pero él reconocía también que, de hoy en adelante, tendría que enfrentarse con alguien desconocido.

La auror era una persona, pero la fuerza interna que había dentro de ella era otra.

Eran caras distintas de la moneda. Hermione Granger, en algunos casos, era débil, fácil de manipular, inocente. Fausto Nott era siempre fuerte, malvado, capaz de asesinarlo por medio de Hermione si lo provocaba.

Y a su pesar, ese era el mayor obstáculo para no acercarse a la castaña, para no destruirla poco a poco y alimentar su alma malvada con los restos que quedaban de ella, para no tocarla y maravillarse del miedo que causaba.

Golpeó la mesa.

Todo estaba fuera de control. Hasta se odiaba por no poder controlarse frente a ella.

¿Qué le había hecho aquella sangre sucia para que él, el gran Draco Malfoy, quisiera siempre tocarla? ¿Qué había hecho para que él siempre quisiera protegerla y al mismo tiempo destruirla de la manera más cruel?

Sonrió con ironía por su estúpido comportamiento.

Ahora, el _Sumisiumm_ no era capaz de controlarla, porque siempre Fausto Nott hacía que todo el organismo de Granger reaccionara de la manera más violenta para evitar que ingresara al torrente sanguíneo. Y si ella moría, nada serviría.

Y ese maldito de Nott debía saberlo.

Lo odiaba, aún sin conocerlo. Por su culpa, ese mismo día tuvieron que encerrar a Granger en una habitación antimagia y llena de hechizos protectores.

¿Miedo acaso?

No, precaución.

No iba a arriesgar más su triunfo.

Había sido su culpa, era cierto. Por violarla, el poder escondido renació con una fuerza imprevista. Y lo que lamentaba en verdad era saber que habían terminado las escenas en las cuales él era el que sometía y humillaba, en las que él tenía el poder y lograba manipularla… en las cuales ella bajaba la cabeza y lloraba. Habían acabado los momentos de sentirse superior porque Hermione no permitiría acercamientos. Lo asesinaría antes de permitirlo.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a morir sin antes hacerla pagar.

Ahora debía ser fiel al motivo por el cual ella fue secuestrada: averiguar el lugar preciso donde escondía el Diltran Mogua.

Eran las diez de la mañana y caminó a paso tranquilo por todos los pasillos que conducían a los subterráneos.

Varios mortífagos custodiaban la puerta.

Hicieron una reverencia exagerada de respeto y él, con voz fuerte, pidió que se retiraran. Sus sirvientes dudaron, pero al oír que su amor alzaba la voz, ellos obedecieron, desconfiados. Uno le dijo que estarían cerca… y Draco, con solo mover su varita, hizo que el cuerpo del joven mortífago rodara por los suelos, retorciéndose de dolor por el _Crucio _impuesto.

"Jamás duden de mi poder." – Masculló enojado – "Soy capaz de controlar a una estúpida sangre sucia."

No iba a permitir humillaciones y desconfianza de personas inferiores. Esta vez, Granger la iba a pasar muy mal por hacerlo quedar como un débil frente a sus súbditos. Guardó la varita en su capa y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

El cuarto estaba perfectamente iluminado, lámparas que expendían luces caras, como si fuera una lugar donde guardaran uno de sus más grandes experimentos. Caminó a paso lento y observó a Granger sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda. No se inmutó por el sonido y eso enojó a Draco. Estaba provocándolo. Estaba seguro.

"Respeto, Granger." – Dijo lentamente, caminando hacia ella – "Primera regla para mantener la vida."

Se oyó la risa de burla de la castaña, pero ella no se movió.

"¿Crees que en verdad quiero vivir cuando estoy encerrada en éste lugar?" – Preguntó con enojo. Su voz era distinta. Odio, rencor – "Vivir en un mundo donde la mediocridad es el pan de cada día."

"No me ofenden tus cometarios." – Dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"No pretendo que te ofendan." – Dijo con una seguridad espeluznante – "Mis palabras son para ti como simples caricias a tu falso ego."

Draco se sentó en el filo de la cama, dándole también la espalda. Hermione se miraba las manos.

Debía herirla, lastimarla, humillarla. Ella debía saber que no podía hacer magia. En esa sala eran similares a un muggle. Debía sentirse terrible.

"Puede ser." – Dijo Draco, levantando su mano y tocando su cuello, donde las manchas violáceas seguían – "Pero prefiero que tus caricias sean dadas en otras partes y no en mi ego." – Dijo, consiente de que las palabras malintencionadas tenía la misma acción que un roce o un beso suyo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza. Miró sobre su hombro a Draco Malfoy, sentado, erguido. Y sonrió, pensando en lo divertido que sería destruirlo lentamente.

Sabía cual era su punto débil: Ella.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y a paso lento, rodeó la misma, colocándose frente a él. Draco la miró con intensidad, tratando de que, nuevamente, el miedo se apoderara de ella.

No lo consiguió.

Parecía que Hermione quería sonreír. Su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, sus ojos tan seguros, su miedo tan controlado. Era otra en verdad.

Hermione llevó lentamente su mano derecha a la mejilla del rubio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, acarició lentamente la superficie suave y pálida, siempre mirándolo con esos ojos castaños. Malfoy rió, burlándose, y tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca, apartó su mano y se levantó.

Su estatura podía intimidarla… pero tampoco lo logró.

"¿Quién te crees para tocarme?" – Preguntó con enojo.

Ella le sonrió. Y bajó su mirada a su pecho, deteniéndose, examinándolo. Levantó otra vez la mirada e hizo que su mano se posara en el pecho de Draco.

"La mujer a la que deseas." – Susurró despacio, insinuante

Por algún motivo, sintió un cosquilleo por la sola mención de esas palabras.

"No creas lo que no eres." – Dijo con prepotencia.

Ella se burló en su cara, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Y sin esperar ese movimiento, Hermione arrojó el cuerpo de Draco a la cama y ella se subió sobre él, colocando sus rostros a la misma altura. Aún su mano reposaba en su pecho y, con descaro, bajaba lentamente.

"Si no lo fuera… jamás hubieras intentado tocarme y en este momento, estarían estrangulándome por atreverme a tanto." – Musitó muy cerca de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, deseando matarlo en ese mismo instante.

Nuevamente se humillaba, pero esta vez, el que ganaría ese juego sería ella.

Ella.

Sintió donde estaba la varita, esa le presionaba el estómago y la hacía sentirse incomoda, sin embargo no hizo gesto de molestia. No lo haría nunca, jamás le daría ventaja en algo. Se lo había prometido.

"El gran Draco Malfoy desea a una sangre sucia." – Musitó despacio, uniendo un poco sus labios. Abrió los ojos – "Y la sangre sucia no desea al gran Draco Malfoy." – Terminó con burla. Y lo que esperaba, se dio.

Draco dio media vuelta con ella y tomándola de las muñecas, la pegó en la cama.

"Puedo violarte otra vez, maldita perra." – Masculló con crueldad. Su orgullo había sido herido otra vez.

Hermione trató de liberarse de su agarre, pero no lo logró. Siguió sonriendo.

"Y por segunda vez, tampoco conseguirás que me postre a tus pies o que tiemble con tu presencia." – Dijo ella con arrogancia – "Puedes violarme cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás conseguirás que el miedo nuevamente llegue a mí."

Comenzaba a cansarlo esa actitud. Él era el que debía tener esa actitud, no ella.

"Crees ser valiente por sentir dentro un poder increíble, pero cuando todo ese poder se termine, cuando yo lo extermine, temblarás Granger y estarás a mis pies, suplicándome que no te toque y disfrutaré verte humillada, destrozada." – Amenazó el Lord.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

Sentía que su cuerpo desfallecía por sólo sentir a aquel maldito mortífago sobre ella, pero tenía que seguir con su plan. Draco Malfoy no volvería a tocarla sin su consentimiento. Debía ser fuerte. Ya no le importaba recibir más daño.

Sabía que no podía sentir nada estando junto a él.

Con el daño provocado por abusar de ella, Hermione logró crear una muralla que separaba el sentir, el dolor y la deshonra. Le daba igual que él la acariciara o la besara. Ella jamás sentiría algo.

No sentiría nada.

La venganza es dulce, y ella se vengaría del _Demonio _de Draco Malfoy.

"Y si quisiera que me lo demostraras ahora… ¿lo harías?" – Preguntó ella, desafiante.

Draco hizo una mueca y soplando sobre el cuello de la chica, susurró.

"Por supuesto."

Reprimió un temblor.

"_Se fuerte. Él jamás podrá vencerte. Eres poderosa, invencible."_ – Dijo esa voz interna, con convicción.

"Hazlo." – Retó, acercando su rostro a Draco – "Juega otra vez."

Si, su debilidad era ella.

Una mano de Draco fue hasta el cuello de Hermione y lo acarició lentamente, ella cerró los ojos, subió por su barbilla, la apretó. Ella no hacía nada, y sin esperar más, con fuerza, besó sus labios, hundiendo su boca en la de la auror y para su sorpresa, con el solo contacto, Hermione correspondió. Sus manos quedaron libres y se posaron en el cuello del rubio, sintiendo el asco característico al tocarlo.

Sus besos eran fuego que quemaba, el fuego del infierno en el que ahora vivía. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del rubio, haciendo que él temblara. Esta vez ya no habría errores. Sus bocas se separaron lentamente, haciendo que el sonido producido por aquello fuera excitante para Draco. Hermione no abría los ojos, repitiéndose mil veces que debía soportar, que debía seguir.

Él pagaría su daño. Él pagaría sus lágrimas.

Nada iba a detenerla.

Los labios de serpiente se apoderaron de su cuello y ella hizo una mueca de asco al sentirlos.

"_Tranquila. Puedes hacerlo."_

Sus manos se posaron en la espalda ancha de Malfoy y encorvó su cuerpo, consiente que el contacto entre sus cuerpos era lo que más enloquecía al rubio. No se equivocó. La respiración de Malfoy se aceleró, chocando en su boca y compartiendo el aliento de menta otra vez.

Sonrió.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente.

Ella estaba nerviosa, pero fingía acariciarlo y besarlo con pasión.

Él estaba en el cielo al sentirla cerca nuevamente, correspondiendo a sus caricias.

Cegado por ella.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y con habilidad, su lengua ingresó en su boca, provocando que el cuerpo de Draco se pegara al suyo y que sus manos, acariciando su espalda, se incrustaran en su piel tratando de calmar su naciente desesperación.

"_Solo un poco más."_

Con fuerza, logró que Draco quedara preso de su cuerpo y de la cama. Separando lentamente su boca, rozó despacio sus carnosos labios con los finos del rubio y tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior, lo mordió lentamente.

Faltaba poco para que él olvidara las cosas, perdido entres sus caricias. Sólo en ese momento podía quitarle la varita y escapar de ese lugar.

El rubio fue ahora quien tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña, maravillado por el color castaño de sus ojos, que brillaban atrayentes.

Hermione se acercó a su boca y sonriéndole, susurró tan despacio como la brisa de un verano:

"**Déjate llevar**_."_

Y sin permitir nada, se hundió por completo en la boca de su enemigo, plantándole el más apasionado beso que podía dar, queriendo que perdiera la razón, queriendo que la dejara en paz, queriendo asesinarlo con solo ese beso.

En la mente de Draco Malfoy, miles de sentimientos se aglutinaron de manera peligrosa. La mirada de Hermione, sus caricias, sus gritos la noche anterior, sus golpes, sus roces y finalmente, las mismas palabras que él le había dicho.

Las palabras que los unirían por siempre…

Su cuerpo volvió a apresar al de Hermione y sin vergüenza, sus manos recorrieron sus piernas y una se adentró en la cara interna del muslo y la otra, subió hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos.

Era suficiente, ya no podía soportar más. Sentía que sus ojos estaban a punto de permitir que las lágrimas salieran.

Los recuerdos eran frescos y dejar que la tocara era revivir los fantasmas de un daño que la acompañaría de por vida. Un dolor que quería alejar por siempre.

Hermione posó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y sus manos se adentraron en la capa. Draco besaba con furia su cuello y subía por su muslo. Hermione apresó en su mano la varita, y el significado de libertad retumbó en sus oídos.

Sonrió. Lo había logrado.

Hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera sobre el de Draco y cuando él quería tocar su intimidad, Hermione se retiró de él y apuntando al techo, gritó.

"¡Finnite Incantatem!" – Y tan rápido como eso, señaló al rubio, sentado sobre la cama, y gritó - "¡Desmaius!"

El cuerpo de Draco se desplomó sobre la cama y lo apuntó nuevamente.

"Lo único que lamento es que no pudieras sentir como la vida se va de tu cuerpo, maldito bastardo." – Masculló y cuando levantó la varita, dispuesta a pronunciar el hechizo asesino, un grito se oyó en la puerta.

Hermione se alteró y reconoció la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Corrió a la puerta y se escondió detrás de ella. Esperando para asesinar a cualquiera que entrara, no importando quien fuera. Nadie le impediría escapar. La puerta se abrió y sin remordimiento alguno, de sus labios salió el _Avada Kedrava_ y un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Hermione caminó hacia la salida. Varios mortífagos estaban fuera, apuntándola con sus varitas y por detrás de ellos, Pansy Parkinson.

Sonrió con maldad, retándolos.

"¡Atrápenla!" – Gritó Parkinson y Hermione, cerrando los ojos, sintió ese poder que la recorría entera, las ganas de exterminar a cualquier persona. La maldad en toda su extensión. Su mano izquierda mostró su palma, señalando a los mortífagos, y con solo hacerlo, una onda expansiva de color dorado derribo a todos.

Sin perder tiempo levantó la varita, apuntándolos.

"_¡IMAGINARIUS!" _– Gritó.

En ese instante observó como cada persona que se levantaba, tomaba su cabeza y gritaban, corriendo y chocando en las paredes. Pansy Parkinson caminó por entre ellos y bastó poco para que se trasformara en vampiresa.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme?" – Preguntó con su voz llena de odio.

"Intentaré hacerlo." – Masculló la castaña, apuntándola con la varita.

Ambas se miraron, desafiantes, orgullosas, y Hermione hizo uso del hechizo no verbal, conjurando el _Experlliarmus_.

El cuerpo de la vampiresa chocó en una pared con una fuerza brutal y cayó al suelo. Hermione no quiso saber si había resultado, sólo corrió, tomando uno de los varios pasillos, buscando la manera de salir del castillo.

Buscando su libertad.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Varios aurores observaron a una mujer, con una capa cubriendo su rostro, caminar escoltada por dos hombres. El color de sus capas, su forma de llevar la capucha y su andar hicieron que, su ya elevada paranoia, aumentara.

El comandante de ese equipo de aurores hizo señas con dos dedos a tres aurores para seguir a los forasteros y caminaron a paso discreto detrás de ellos.

Newcastle upon Tyne, la ciudad que protegían, no sería atacada. No permitirían más muertes. Aquel hombre de cabello negro se lo había prometido.

Y si era necesario, daría su vida para cumplirlo.

Con otras señas, hizo que otros aurores evacuaran a los pocos magos que estaban en ese lugar.

"Disculpen." – Llamó el comandante a los tres encapuchados. Ellos siguieron caminando – "Señores, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes."

La mujer se detuvo y volteó.

"¿Se puede saber sobre qué…" – Preguntó despacio. Únicamente podía verse su boca. Los dos acompañantes también giraron – "…comandante?"

Y supo que nada iría bien.

Una risa se oyó por todo el pueblo. Risa siniestra, malvada. Nadie pudo moverse siquiera. Dio un paso al frente, subió su mano y despacio, fue retirando su capucha hasta dejar al descubierto su cara.

Los tres aurores contuvieron la respiración.

Era imposible…

"Bellatrix Lastrange." – Murmuró.

Ella sonrió y su varita apuntó al auror. El rayo verde chocó en su pecho e hizo que se desplomara en el suelo, sin vida.

Los otros dos apuntaron al cielo. Zabinni conjuró luces verdes, Nott la marca tenebrosa y en ese instante, sombras negras y blancas se elevaron del suelo, cubriendo con sus negros trajes y divinidad fingida, las nubes grises y el cielo carente de luz.

Bella dio un paso.

"Nuestro reino emerge nuevamente." – Dijo – "Nadie va a impedirlo." – Y su rayo verde se hizo más potente, acabando con cada persona cercana.

El olor a muerte viajó junto a la brisa fuerte que ahora cubría el pueblo; los gritos fueron melodías fúnebres que predecían el fin; las gotas de lluvia, el llanto de Dios; sus pasos, los ecos del monstruo llamado guerra.

Los dementores y vampiros bajaron del cielo, hondeando sus ropajes rasgados, abriendo sus alas negras y blancas. Nuevamente la sombra de Draco Malfoy cubría a un pueblo más.

Los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, sin vida; los gritos fueron más fuertes, destrozando las esperanzas. Dementores y vampiros reían a su modo, maravillados por el daño que causaban.

Theodoro, Bellatrix y Blaise caminaron despacio por entre los cuerpos inertes de los aurores, haciendo rodar con sus pies a algunos que no les permitían paso.

Sus rostros llenos de maldad, sus cuerpos corrompidos hasta la más mínima fibra, sus ojos llenos de gozo por las muertes serían siempre los espejismos de esa ciudad. Sus fantasmas.

Ese era el infierno en total plenitud.

La maldad. El daño.

Los tres desparecieron por entre las sombras de un callejón…

Todo había cambiado.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Hermione corrió hasta llegar al comedor del castillo. No sabía por donde debía ir, había vagado por más de quince minutos por todo ese lugar. Para su suerte, ningún mortífago la había encontrado.

Intentó aparecerse, pero fue inútil y maldijo a Malfoy otra vez.

Cuando oyó pasos acercarse y una sirena estruendosa, supo que ellos ya sabían que estaba huyendo.

Corrió, sin mirar atrás.

El miedo ahora sentía era distinto, era provocado por la angustia de no poder salir y perder la libertad, aún cuando no la tenía.

Una gran sala ahora la encerraba. Una estancia había fuera y de seguro, la puerta de salida. Corrió a prisa, sintiendo cada vez su corazón más acelerado y al observar una enorme puerta frente a ella, tuvo deseos de gritar de felicidad. Apuntó la varita y pronunciando el _Alohomora_ el rayo chocó en la cerradura, pero no produjo nada.

La puerta no se movió.

Maldijo en voz baja otra vez. Miró a su alrededor. Unas escaleras conducían hacia otro piso. Eso era inútil, no era inteligente subir más cuando se quería escapar. Al otro extremo, una puerta abierta revelaba un pasillo. Era su salvación. Quiso ir hacia él, pero varias sombras negras aparecieron en la puerta.

Su única opción era esas escalinatas que conducían al segundo piso.

Corrió hacia ellas y cuando su pie descalzo tocó el primer escalón, su mente quedó en blanco y sintió desfallecer. Su respiración se agitó y sus manos se cerraron en puño. Su cuerpo se encorvó y levito…

_Miles de flores caían en ese otoño y dos personas caminaban tranquilas hasta un árbol enorme, una árbol de cerezo, donde solo una flor debía rendirse al otoño naciente._

"_¿Crees que Ivannova peligre?" – Preguntó __una mujer rubia de cabello ensortijado y labios finos y rojos._

"_Los Malfoy quieren encontrarla, __aún sin saber de ella. Ese es el máximo peligro." – Susurró un hombre parado al final de un acantilado – "Pero no permitiré que pongan en riesgo mis planes y la vida de mi hija."_

"_No quiero perderla y tampoco a ti, Fausto." – Susurró con desesperación la extraña mujer._

"_No sucederá nada, Celestine." – Prometió, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia – "Nadie les hará daño. Primero muerto antes que permitir eso. Voy a protegerlas."_

"_¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?"_

_La sonrisa de Fausto Nott fue cómplice._

"_He creado algo__, te lo he dicho." – Besó suavemente los labios de Celestine - "El Diltran Mogua."_

_Y la última flor cayó._

Sus ojos se abrieron, mientras oía voces a su alrededor.

Sus pies tocaron las escalinatas. Miró hacia abajo, no supo como llegó hasta ahí. Las voces la trajeron a la realidad y observó que, en el piso inferior, los mortífagos, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson la miraban, sorprendidos. No quiso saber por qué, solamente corrió las pocas escalinatas que quedaban y desaparecido del campo visual de cada uno de ellos.

Cada uno se preguntaba como es que Hermione Granger, alguien que nunca tendría maldad en su interior, logró subir las escalinatas que eran utilizadas como prueba para aquellos que querían ser fieles a la causa, para aquellos malvados.

Para los hombres y mujeres dispuestas a hacer prevalecer la pureza de la sangre y sus creencias.

Draco sonrió para si. Fausto Nott fue quien se lo permitió.

"No quiero que nadie más intervenga." – Expresó con voz autoritaria – "Ella no se me escapará otra vez."

"Voy contigo." – Dijo Pansy.

"¿Qué parte de nadie no entendiste, Parkinson?" – Preguntó con enojo – "Éste es un asunto solamente entre Granger y yo. Nadie más va a intervenir."

Y dicho esto, subió casi corriendo las escalinatas, dispuesto a encontrarla y hacerla pagar por su desfachatez.

Pansy solamente se quedó inmóvil al oír esas palabras. Otra humillación. Pero enseguida sonrió. Lo dejaría disfrutar por un momento, dejaría que se mintiera, a fin y al cabo, todo ello se acabaría y seria para su beneficio.

Ella se encargaría de ello…

Hermione corrió rápidamente, cruzando un sin número de pasillos. Ese lugar parecía un laberinto.

Cuando estuvo decidida a tomar otro rumbo, observó una puerta al final de un inmenso pasillo, siguió sin detenerse y pronunciando varios hechizos de magia oscura para abrir puertas, logró su cometido.

Entró y hechizó la puerta.

Caminó por el pasillo, donde varias antorchas se encendieron a cada paso. Miró al frente, una puerta de roble, de varios metros de alto y con inscripciones extrañas, le impedía seguir. Al oír que la puerta comenzaba a ser forzada, decidido arriesgarse.

Probó con varios hechizos, pero ninguno abría la puerta. Comenzó a desesperarse.

"_Imperavi."_ – Susurró esa voz extraña en su cabeza.

Hermione se asustó al oírla. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.

Al oír que la puerta que la protegía era golpeada, decidió hacerlo.

Apuntó la varita de Malfoy a la puerta.

"Imperavi." – La varita comenzó a moverse en su mano. Ella la aferró mejor. De su punta, un rayo verde salió disparado hacia la cerradura y después de dispersarse, las grandes puertas se abrieron en un chirrido estruendoso.

No sabía que vendría a continuación.

Draco golpeó la puerta con fuerza, maldiciendo a Granger. ¿Cómo lograría entrar a _La Morada de los Lamentos_? Nadie más que él sabía como hacerlo. Tenía su varita, pero eso no solo era necesario.

Levantó su mano, una varita salió de una caja sobre una mesa y se posó en su mano. Derribaría esa puerta. Lanzó hechizos, tratando de acertar a alguno de ellos. Hermione Granger no echaría todo a perder.

"Lumus." – Susurró Hermione.

Sólo observaba lo poco que la luz del hechizo le permitía poco. Fueron cinco pasos y todas las antorchas se encendieron en cadena. Ella observó como la puerta de la sala se cerró despacio y respiró profundamente, volviendo su mirada hacia a adelante.

"Nox." – Pronunció y dio un paso.

Los sarcófagos que, alineados formaban un sendero hacia una chimenea, estaban destapados y despendía un olor horrible. Un olor a formol y antigüedad que hizo que diera varias arcadas.

Era el mismo lugar al cual los mortífagos la habían trasladado: _La Morada de los Lamentos_.

Todo era más terrorífico aún.

Dentro de cada sarcófago, lo que parecía un cuerpo, estaba recubierto con sábanas blancas de lino y con telas plateadas brillantes.

Era escalofriante, pero prefería eso a estar sometida por Draco Malfoy otra vez.

Despacio, caminó por el sendero hasta la chimenea, mirando con desconfianza esas masas envueltas en telas. Tenía miedo de que alguna pudiera salir y atacarla, pero recordando las palabras de Malfoy, eso era imposible. Ellos eran sus antepasados. Ellos ya estaban muertos.

El sonido de un grito, la hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia las paredes. Varios cuadros estaban colgados y se movían, gritando obscenidades.

Tenia que salir de ese lugar.

A su izquierda, había un gran ventanal y corriendo, se dirigió hasta él. Miró hacia abajo. La altura era mucha. Unos seis metros por lo menos. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si saltaba?

Regresó a la chimenea, observando unas sillas cerca de cada sarcófago. Alguna le serviría para romper el vidrio. Por lo nerviosa que estaba, se olvido que tenía varita y que con ella podría romperlo fácilmente.

Caminó lentamente hasta un sarcófago, mirando aquel cuerpo congelado de algún antepasado de Malfoy. El olor era realmente horrible y se tapó la nariz. Estiró su mano, queriendo alcanzar la silla, mientras observaba el cuerpo en el ataúd.

Faltaba poco para alcanzarla, su mirada se intercalaba entre la silla y el muerto. Sus dedos tocaron la silla y el sonido de gritos resonó por completo. Ella gritó y se separó del sarcófago. Dio media vuelta, queriendo encontrar la fuente de los lamentos.

Esos espantosos sonidos provenían de un cuadro sobre la chimenea.

Se acercó a él, contemplándolo.

Era un cuadro en donde, miles de ángeles con vestidos blancos volaban sobre una fosa llena de lava, y en ella, varios demonios trataban de atacarlos.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – Se preguntó a si misma, asustada y cuando quiso dar la vuelta para tomar la silla y salir de ese lugar, otro sonido la distrajo.

Esos lamentos provenían de un lugar donde la luz no llegaba, a causa de un gran pilar que tapaba la pared. Pronunció _Lumus_ y despacio, la oscuridad fue cediendo_. _Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, su pulso se aceleró y la varita cayó al suelo. Ella la soltó, asustada por lo que observó en el cuadro.

Retrocedió rápidamente y al no fijarse por donde iba, chocó con una silla y cayó al suelo.

"Dios mío." – Musitó y oyó como la puerta anterior a la de la Morada era derribada. Draco Malfoy entraba por ella. Sus ojos destellaban odio y maldad.

Hermione gateó hasta donde la varita estaba y la tomó con fuerza. El miedo nuevamente ingresó a su cuerpo. La desesperación se arraigó mucho más.

La puerta se movió más fuertemente. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que Malfoy entrara por ella.

Hermione tomó la varita y apuntó a la ventana.

"¡Bomborda!" – Gritó. Los vidrios de la ventana y sus protecciones saltaron hacia ella, otros cayeron al suelo y al vacío, en el mismo instante en que la puerta de _La Morada de los Lamentos_ se abría.

Corrió hasta la abertura recién abierta. El viento chocó en su cara y miró hacia abajo. Al menos moriría por ella misma y no asesinada por Malfoy.

"¡GRANGER!" – Gritó Draco, caminando hacia ella, con varita en mano.

Lo haría. No había otra salida. Lo miró.

"Hasta nunca." – Masculló y tomando aire… se lanzó al vació.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2006–09–30  
_.-.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under_

–_**Evanescence– **_

Hola, Hola, ¿Cómo van?

Gomennasai por la demora ;)

Ha tardado en parte por mis estudios, en parte por mi Internet _(odio a mi proveedor)_ y en parte por mi descuido. Ya he empezado el primer módulo de Medicina y en el primer día, que creen… ¡ya me han mandado deber! Dos tardes enteras en la biblioteca y un informe en proceso de redacción han sido mi cruz.

Pero bueno, ahí le voy a ver que tal va.

Ahora, pasemos al Fic que es lo importante.

¿Que ocasionaron las palabras **"Déjate llevar"**? La confianza de Draco y el posible suicidio de Hermione. Todo ha cambiado ahora, Hermione ya no va a dejarse manipular por nuestro _Demonio_ favorito. Todo lo contrario, gracias a Fausto Nott ahora tiene poder y agallas para enfrentarse a Draco. El _Ángel _abre sus alas por fin.

Theodoro, Blaise y Bellatrix atacan a otro pueblo, sembrando el terror, por órdenes de nuestro querido Draco. De la guerra habrá mucho.

Y el título es el cambio que da la trama. Hermione fuerte, Draco débil de cierta manera. Sometimiento, poder. Porque _**Cuando todo cambia**_… es la hora de vengarse del daño recibido.

Y la pregunta es: ¿Hasta cuando durará?

Muchas gracias mis queridas lectoras por sus RR y por el apoyo brindado a ésta, su humilde servidora. Especiales gracias a:

_**+ noelia +  
+ s**__**ilviota +  
+**__**Hechizera Leisa +  
****+ Anna Granger 69 +****  
+ DanGrint +****  
+ PaolaLissete +  
+ oromalfoy +  
+ Dakota-Malfoy +  
+ Ceci +  
+**__**Alondra +  
+ Mariapaz +**_

Chicas, ¿Qué sería yo y mi historia sin ustedes? Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por cada palabra, por cada cosa, y sobretodo, ¡porque ya sobrepasamos los 100 RR!… ¡Son un amor!. ¡Las adoro! ;)

Me despido de ustedes y espero que la próxima no tarde tanto. Haré lo posible.

Y no olviden dejar muchos RR. Un RR puede hacer la diferencia entre mi felicidad o mi tristeza… O.o Ay, pero que dramática soy ;P je, je.

Un besazo y un apapacho enorme…

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ**** MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ** **-;-**


	12. Promesas

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora. Aquí no me extiendo, vean en mis notas. Disfruten el chap :)**

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 11_

_**+ Promesas +**_

"¡GRANGER!"

Sintió el viento, oyó el grito y cerró los ojos.

Y pudo ver la muerte frente a frente y puso sentir unos brazos atrapar su cintura y pudo oír en su oído un susurro.

Lo que sintió después fue un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, varias piedras en su rostro y la dureza del suelo en su costado. Su mejilla se ensució de barro, sus cabellos cubrieron la herida que se abría desde su frente hasta su cien dejando caer sangre al suelo, su pierna se dislocó y varias costillas se rompieron como vidrio.

Pudo abrir sus ojos en un estado semiinconsciente, respirando con dificultad, y por entre su cabello observó la silueta de un hombre a su lado, con una herida en la frente. Sintió un brazo bajo su costado herido.

El brazo de Malfoy.

Tosió, arrojando sangre. Se mareó, moviendo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, encontrando paz aparente.

Y antes de que la oscuridad la atrapara con su extensión, se preguntó horrorizada si era posible que Draco Malfoy, el descendiente de Lord Voldemort, le salvara la vida. Que ahora, ella le debiera la vida al hombre que se encargó de acabarla poco a poco.

El silencio fue roto por la respiración profunda que dio Draco al abrir los ojos.

Su cabeza dolía, al igual que las piernas. La humedad que sintió en su espalda, estaba seguro, era producto de una herida hecha por la graba que cubría toda esa planicie. Miró a su lado, moviendo despacio su cuello, sintiendo la sangre correr por su mejilla.

Hermione Granger estaba su lado, sobre su brazo, y con todo el rostro cubierto.

"Eres una… estúpida." – Le dijo, pero ella no contestó.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza y todos los reflectores se encendieron a su alrededor. Los pasos de magos apresurados fueron su aliento y la sangre que formaba un charco en el suelo su preocupación.

"No debiste… hacerlo." – Musitó.

Y lo último que oyó fue la voz de Pansy Parkinson diciendo:

"Pobre imbécil."

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Miró por enésima vez la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos, dejó por sexta vez caer una lágrima y perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces su interior gritó de desesperación.

Estaba sentado frente a una ventana, dejando que el aire que entraba por ella golpeara su rostro y le recordara el porqué ahora debía levantarse y mostrarse fuerte a pesar de estar roto por dentro. Enfrentarse a su hermana y mostrarse fuerte, enfrentarse a su mejor amigo y mostrarse fuerte, enfrentarse a su familia y mostrarse fuerte… a pesar de estar roto por dentro.

Se limpió las lágrimas que quisieron escapar de sus ojos y acarició con devoción la fotografía, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la persona en la foto.

El rostro de Hermione Granger.

Ron levantó la cabeza y se levantó él, acercando el retrato a su corazón y mirando los árboles quietos, los campos secos y el paisaje desolado.

"¿Sientes eso, Hermione?" – Preguntó con fuerza – "Ese es el latido de mi corazón, el corazón que bombea sangre únicamente porque sabe que algún día te verá, que te tendrá dentro y que jamás te dejará salir." – Respiró – "El corazón que te ama y que nuca dejará de hacerlo."

Sus latidos aumentaron.

"Te amo." – Susurró – "Te amo."

Sabía bien lo que ella debería estar soportando, suponía la fuerza que estaba utilizando por no dejarse doblegar y no decir nada de lo que sabía, sentía el mismo dolor que ahora sentiría por estar en un lugar en el que todos la maltratarían, a pesar de ser mujer.

Y él sabía bien que los mortífagos jamás respetarían derechos. Ellos eran simples máquinas diseñadas para crear dolor, destrucción y miedo. Máquinas perfectamente diseñadas para no sentir y no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Máquinas creadas exclusivamente para lastimar.

Pero él no permitiría que unas máquinas dañaran a Hermione. Él ahora estaba más que dispuesto a recuperarla y buscar debajo de toda piedra si era necesario para encontrarla. Ahora, dentro de él, la fuerza que el amor otorga había crecido y la valentía que el cariño da aumentó su decisión.

Nadie lo haría desistir. Si su madre, que sólo le bastó que se pudiera de rodillas esa misma noche para suplicarle que no se fuera no pudo, nadie podría.

Se alejó de la ventana y antes de guardar el portarretratos en su maleta, besó la superficie, cerrando los ojos. Depositó la maleta en el suelo y después se volvió a sentar en la cama.

"Si Malfoy te lastimó, juro por Merlín que morirá por mis propias manos." – Dijo – "Y juro también por él que tú volverás a mi lado."

Y fue esa la promesa que se hizo así mismo, diciéndose que la recuperaría sin importar nada…

– **_EÁ y ED – _**

"Atacaron otra vez." – Dijo Harry, sentándose frente a Ginny. La pelirroja cerró los ojos – "Destruyeron por completo Newcastle upon Tyne… nadie sobrevivió, ni magos ni muggles. El Primer Ministro de Inglaterra ha decretado alerta en todo el país. Inventaron que son ataques terroristas. No pudieron decir nada más."

Ginny caminó hasta Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que necesitaba apoyo.

Era cierto. Harry se sentía tan impotente al no poder detener esa guerra que debió terminar cuando el Lord cayó al suelo a sus pies, muerto. Se sentía culpable nuevamente. Si él hubiera muerto, quizá nada sucedería ahora.

"No quiero que te culpes por algo que no es tu responsabilidad." – Le susurró Ginny. Harry no dijo nada – "La culpa aquí es únicamente de Malfoy. No hay más culpables."

"Pero sabemos el por qué hace todo." – Se separó, levantándose. Ginny hizo lo mismo – "Malfoy quiere encontrarme. Está probándome. Quiere saber hasta que punto soy capaz de soportar todo esto… Y está llegando al límite."

"¿Y crees que la solución es entregarte?" – Preguntó con un aire de frialdad nunca antes conocido en ella – "¿Le vas a dar gusto?" – Preguntó con incredulidad – "¿Qué sucedió con el Harry Potter valiente que no tenía miedo? ¿Qué hiciste con el hombre que luchó arriesgando su vida para vengar a toda la gente inocente y a sus padres? ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Cuándo adquiriste esa pose de mártir?… Perdona que te lo diga, pero te estás comportando como un títere. Estás permitiendo que la trampa de Malfoy te atrape. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"

El joven moreno no apartó su mirada.

"Tú no siempre tienes que cargar con la culpa del mundo. Ellos también pueden defenderse. Hiciste mucho por ellos cuando derrotaste a Voldemort. ¡Arriesgaste tu vida!" – Se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente a Harry. Él permanecía quieto – "No te voy a permitir que ahora te entregues a Malfoy, no cuando también tiene a Hermione. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?"

"No, no lo he olvidado, pero…"

"Si no lo has olvidado, entonces actúa de esa manera." – Lo interrumpió – "Malfoy la tiene y sabe Merlín que le estará haciendo para que hable. Y ella no ha hablado, es por eso que nadie nos ha encontrado." – Dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo – "Ron está sufriendo por su secuestro, tú estás sufriendo por su secuestro, yo también estoy sufriendo, todos lo hacen, pero ella es la que soporta todo, la que es valiente. Sigue su ejemplo, Harry. No sigas pensando que el mundo siempre va a girar a tu alrededor."

Y dicho eso, salió de la habitación a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás. Llorando en silencio, preguntándose porqué la gente cambiaba y por qué la desdicha debía seguirlos, como una maldición que jamás terminaría.

Harry permaneció quieto, mirando a todos lados. Despedazándose al oír la puerta cerrarse.

Quiso correr y sacudirla, quiso correr y besarla, quiso alcanzarla y callarla, porque sabía bien que las palabras de Ginny Weasley eran tan ciertas como era cierto también que Hermione no había hablado.

Pero si no se entregaba, Malfoy seguiría asesinando inocentes. Y sería su culpa.

Tal vez podría cambiar vida por vida, él por Hermione, pero Malfoy era un tramposo. Se entregaría y tal vez mataría a Hermione.

Aquella realidad era tan incierta, tan insoportable que no sabía como aún seguía de pie y con vida. Porque la guerra que ahora se desataba era cruel, mucho más cruel que la que se dio cuando Voldemort vivía.

Malfoy había heredado el reino que todos pensaron que exterminaron. Claro, eso fue una simple trampa. El reino del mal en verdad nunca terminó, lo supo ahora, aquel reino fue guardado para aquel que sucedería a Tom Riddle, porque aquel reino ahora tenía mucho más aliados que antes.

Porque Draco Malfoy había aprendido de Lord Voldemort el arte del daño y lo había multiplicado por mil.

Y con el poder que siempre había anhelado, Draco Malfoy tenía ambiciones mucho más grandes, deseos de grandeza y aires de dios, que no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni el dolor, ni las lágrimas, ni los gritos de un pueblo que había sufrido bastante y que aún no se recuperaba de las secuelas de una guerra pasada.

Respiró hondamente y el rostro de su mejor amiga vino a su mente, como un incentivo que te recuerda lo importante de luchar. El incentivo que te da la fuerza para continuar.

¿Y cómo estaría ella? ¿Seguiría viva? No se reprimió por pensarlo. Malfoy ahora era un animal protegiendo sus límites. No creía que Hermione seguía ilesa. Tuvo que haberle hecho algo. Lo intuía.

Maldito.

"No, Malfoy." – Dijo en voz alta, tratando de recordárselo, de grabárselo en la memoria – "No te voy a dar el gusto de creer que puedes dominarme. Vamos a recuperar a Hermione y luego voy a matarte. Sabrás quién es en verdad Harry Potter…" – Miró al frente – "y sabrás lo que un cara rajada puede hacer."

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Era su promesa.

La promesa que debía cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Hubo un tintineo y después una voz…

"¿Debiste salvarla?" – Preguntaron.

Draco miró a Pansy por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en un sillón al lado de su cama, con aire despreocupado y mirándose las uñas.

Él cerró los ojos, respirado, contando hasta diez para no asesinarla. Había tanta burla en su voz, y estaba seguro que no fue su imaginación oírla decir: _"Pobre imbécil"_ antes de que se desmayara en los patios del castillo.

"Está fuera de peligro… por el momento, si eso te preocupa." – Le dijo cuando se levantó. Se acercó a su cama y tocó con sus uñas el rostro níveo del sucesor – "Si, Draco, por el momento, porque lo quieras o no, Granger morirá después de que nos de la ubicación del _Diltran Mogua_."

Era una amenaza.

Pansy volvió a separarse y esta vez, caminó por toda la habitación, con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa.

"Me he tomado la molestia de indagar en su mente mientras tu estabas inconsciente. ¿Qué crees que encontré en una sola noche?" – Le preguntó, con verdadera diversión. Caminó nuevamente hasta él, sentándose en el filo de la cama, cruzando las piernas. Draco quiso sentarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas no se lo permitió. Ella siguió – "Fausto Nott sabe la ubicación, pero Granger no. Su mente aún no es del todo débil como para forzarla. El idiota sigue dando batalla."

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Draco apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el colchón y logró erguirse un poco.

Pansy le sonrió y acercó su rostro.

"Y para poder saber algo más del _Diltran Mogua_, todo lo que se refiera a piedad debe ser un punto y aparte."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Le preguntó, soportando las ganas de gritar por el dolor de su cuerpo.

Volvió a sonreírle. Sus ojos se tiñeron de violeta.

"Que esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera. O mejor dicho… esta vez haré las cosas yo sola." – Draco quiso tomarla del rostro pero Pansy se levantó rápidamente, riéndose – "Ella ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, a mi parecer, y no hemos conseguido nada. Tu tiempo para substraerle información ha terminado. Ahora comienza el mío."

Draco la miró con odio y unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada, atándola.

Pansy las miró y después miró a Malfoy.

"Te has vuelto tan patético."

Y con el solo convertirse en vampiresa, las cuerdas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo. Pansy extendió las alas y mostró sus colmillos grandes, sonriendo.

"¿Crees que en ese estado puedes impedirme algo?" – Le preguntó, irónica. Negó con la cabeza – "Recuerda que yo también formo parte en el gran camino de la victoria y no te voy a permitir que, por piedad, ¡arruines mis planes!"

"Nadie te obedecerá." – Masculló Malfoy – "Muy pronto me recuperaré."

"Hasta que suceda, yo tengo el poder. Soy la segunda en la línea de sucesión." – Le dijo, triunfante – "Te demostraré que tan fácil era saber la ubicación del _Diltran Mogua_." – Pansy caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación – "Y haré todo lo posible para que, cuando vuelvas al mando, Hermione Granger esté muerta y tengamos en nuestro poder la fuente de mortalidad e inmortalidad." – Le envió un beso volado con su dedo – "Buenos días, Malfoy."

Y ella salió, sin decir más.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta, sin creer aún lo que había escuchado. Y cuando lo asimiló, todo su poder explotó, haciendo que vidrios, botellas con pociones y cuadros se rompieran.

Logró sentarse bien, respirando con dificultad.

"No, Pansy. Tú no vas a conseguir el _Diltran Mogua_ antes que yo, como tampoco vas a matar a Granger." – Se dijo – "Aún no sabes de todo el poder que mi interior alberga."

Presionó un botón rojo. Sonrió.

"Mi ventaja sobre ti es que… soy el único que sabe como controlar a Hermione Granger."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Blaise Zabinni entró por ella, le hizo una reverencia y lo saludó con respeto.

"Tráeme el libro. Que nadie se entere." – Ordenó.

Blaise asintió y salió.

Una vez solo, Draco cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios.

"No me la quitarás." – Musitó, recordándola – "No lo harás."

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"_¿Sabes que es lo más atemorizante?"_ – Preguntaron – _"Un silencio."_

Estaba viva.

Hermione abrió los ojos, encontrándose con nada. Negrura, oscuridad, vacío.

"_Cuando hablan, al menos sabemos que esperar... ¿pero cuándo no lo hacen?. Solamente se puede esperar lo impredecible."_

Una brisa golpeó su rostro y pudo sentir esa misma brisa moviendo su cabello.

"_Nadie ha podido nunca escapar del destino."_ – Susurraron.

Dio un paso, escuchando como el taco del zapato chocaba en un suelo de porcelana y originaba un eco.

"_Nosotros no seremos la excepción, Hermione."_ – Pudo observar, al final de la oscuridad que la envolvía, una luz tintineante – "_Soy Fausto Nott, un sangre pura, un mago que fue asesinado por defender su credo, por tratar de producir la libertad."_ – Hermione vió una silueta acercarse. No tuvo miedo – "_¿Sabes quien eres tú?"_

Ella no dijo nada.

"_Eres más de lo que crees."_ – Respondió por ella – _"Eres todo lo que una vez dijeron que no eras. Tu fuerza y poder sobrepasan los pensares de los pobres muggles y magos que te rodean. Aún sin mí, tú eres poderosa, Hermione. Aún sin la fuerza que yo te doy, puedes destruir el mundo si así lo quieres."_ – Estiró la mano y por sobre la punta de sus dedos, vio un rostro cansado y unos brillantes ojos azules – "_Porque nadie sabe de lo que es capaz la inteligencia mezclada con poderes ancestrales…"_

Pudo oír a lo lejos una varita blandearse.

Fausto estaba frente a ella, riendo despacio.

Y de pronto, la oscuridad fue consumida con rapidez por la claridad y él desapareció.

Miró hacia abajo. Estaba parada al filo de un acantilado. Se asustó, respiró agitada y se alejó, caminando hacia atrás, mirando confundida el lugar.

¿Por qué estaba en el mismo acantilado en el cual, había soñado, Draco Malfoy gritaba su nombre con desesperación mientras ella caía al vacío? ¿Por qué seguía viva? ¿O es que acaso esa era la muerte?

Estaba asustada, su respiración era demasiado agitada y sentía algo frío tocar una y otra vez su frente.

"_Nadie sabe de su existencia. Y así seguirá hasta que Ivannova muera_._"_ – Dijeron de pronto y Hermione miró hacia donde provenía esa voz. Y el corazón latió con más fuerza.

Fausto parado a un lado del acantilado junto a aquella mujer rubia, Celestine, su esposa.

Hermione caminó despacio hasta ellos.

"_¿No sería mejor que vinieras con nosotras?"_ – Le preguntó Celestine, al borde de las lágrimas –_ "¡Por favor, no nos dejes solas!"_

Fausto le sonrió, tocando su mejilla.

"_Nada me haría más feliz, pero ellos deben pensar que las asesiné. Esa es mi manera de protegerlas y de legar mi poder. ¿Acaso quieres que los Malfoy la encuentren y la asesinen?" _– Preguntó el mago.

Celestine negó con la cabeza, esta vez llorando desconsolada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo arder su pecho.

"_Es mejor así."_ – Le susurró el mago.

"_Espero que sepas lo que haces."_ – Dijo su esposa, mirando al suelo.

Él rió.

"_Lo sé, cariño." _– Musitó –_ "Y entiende esto, yo no permitiré que los Malfoy gobiernen el mundo. No voy a permitir que su descendiente oprima a los demás y para ello…" _– Miró a la niña dormida en los brazos de su madre. Le acarició la cabecita con ternura –_ "Ivannova debe vivir y procrear a la que luchará contra él."_

La rubia, con cuidado, abrazó a su esposo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el ardor en su pecho crecía y no la dejaba respirar. Se sentía impotente. No saber de lo que hablaban la confundía demasiado. ¿Por qué mencionaba Fausto Nott a una descendiente?. ¿Cuál era el Malfoy que oprimiría a los demás?

Alguien le oprimía el pecho, lo sentía. Sus labios estaban demasiado resecos.

"_Cuídala mucho, Celestine." _– Pidió, suprimiendo las lágrimas –_ "Ella es la única que puede cambiar la realidad que vendrá."_

"_Das vida por vida."_

"_Doy vida por libertad." _– Corrigió. Introdujo una mano en su saco y le dio un sobre –_ "Aquí está todo lo que debes hacer. Quiero que cumplas cada cosa a cabalidad."_ – Miró a la niña y besó su frente –_ "Adiós, Ivannova."_

Celestine besó a su esposo.

"_Te amo."_ – Susurró ella.

"_Ya vete, Celestine."_ – Suplicó Fausto –_ "No hagas esto más difícil."_

¿Por qué Fausto le hacía ver un pasado al que ella no hallaba sentido?

Tocó su cabeza con las dos manos. Le dolía. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla derecha y otra siguió después, en la mejilla izquierda.

Y de pronto, el nombre Ivannova comenzó a rondar en su cabeza. Dejó de moverse.

El vestido de Celestine se movió por el viento y sin regresar su mirada, se adentró al bosque. Tocó una rama vieja y después de pocos segundos, acompañados por hojas secas, las dos desaparecieron.

Y Hermione abrió los ojos, recordando…

"Ivannova." – Susurró, sin creerlo.

"_Es lo mejor."_ – Dijo Nott fuertemente y dio la vuelta, al momento que un aura verde lo cubría y él también desaparecía…

"No puede ser." – Murmuró Hermione.

"_Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz una Nott… con el poder del Diltran Mogua."_ – Le dijo Fausto.

Y sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, logrando que de su garganta saliera un sonido parecido a un gemido de dolor.

"Está despertando." – Dijeron.

"_Eres mi pasado…"_

"Sus pulso es normal, sus funciones vitales se han estabilizado."

"_Mi presente…"_

"Está fuera de peligro."

"_Y mi futuro." _

Abrió los ojos y abrió su boca, sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella. Hermione sintió los ojos pesarle y su respiración cortarse con profunda fuerza.

Temor.

Todo le dolía. Estaba débil, inmóvil. Su cuerpo se arqueó. Iba a desmayarse.

Volvía a la vida.

Sentía la cánula en su brazo derecho y podía también sentir el líquido azul recorrer sus venas, pudo apreciar manos tocar sus brazos y otras tocar su cara, varios cables en todo el cuerpo y mucho escozor.

Los murmullos incomprensibles, personas hablando fuerte y el calor de la habitación, fueron suficientes.

No, no podía permitir que nuevamente la sometieran, que nuevamente fuera la presa.

Ya no.

"_Ya no."_

Todo había cambiado para ella, no permitiría que fuera diferente. Nadie le haría daño otra vez. Cuando todo había cambiado para ella, una fuerza había crecido. No permitiría que la extinguieran.

No dejaría de ser invencible.

"_Invencible."_

"Debemos quitarlo, señor." – Oyó decir.

Su corazón latía acelerado, sus manos se movieron, apretándose en un puño; y su boca se abrió otra vez.

"¡NOOO!" – Gritó con toda la voz que tenía.

Lo que sostenía sus brazos se rompió en un solo movimiento, su cuerpo se levantó, se arqueó y volvió a gritar.

"¡Sáquenos de aquí!" – Oyó que pedían con desesperación.

"_Engáñalos, Hermione."_ – Dijo Fausto. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire con fuerza – "_Engáñalo._"

"¿Qué quieres… decir con todo… eso?" – Preguntó. Su cuerpo aún seguía en el aire y los sonidos de golpes en la puerta eran insoportables.

Sólo una risa le respondió. Se burlaba y a ella eso no le gustaba.

Abrió sus ojos, levantó sus manos. Cada vidrio se trizó para después saltar con fuerza, destruyéndose. La cama donde antes estaba chocó con la pared y los medimagos suplicaban, llorando, que los auxiliaran.

Pansy Parkinson miraba absorta la imagen frente a ella desde el cuarto de seguridad.

"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?" – Gritó.

Tres lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, tres sonidos sordos se oyeron, tres hechizos fueron conjurados y tres palabras retumbaron en la sala y en su mente.

"_Eres mi descendiente."_

Y el cuerpo de Hermione cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y su brazo sangrante…

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Los vidrios temblaron al igual que la tierra y el vaso que estaba en su mesa de noche cayó al suelo, regando su contenido acuoso y azul en el suelo.

Draco sonrió, burlándose.

Granger nuevamente mostraba el poder que tenía y él se enorgullecía de que no pudieran controlarlo. Poco después, todo volvió a la normalidad y con mover su varita, el vaso se arregló y volvió a la mesa.

Qué método utilizarían para tranquilizarla, se preguntó Draco, de qué estúpida forma Pansy Parkinson trataría de aplacar ese grandioso poder.

Pobres ingenuos¿no se daban cuenta aún de que solamente él podía controlarla?

Tomó entre sus manos el vaso de la mesa y bebió toda la poción de golpe, apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se levantó, cerrando los ojos, soportando aún el dolor que todavía existía.

Abrieron la puerta.

"Señor."

"Blaise." – Dijo lentamente – "Quiero que lleven a Granger a su habitación, que le suministren poción revitalizadora y que no la conecten al _Summissum_. Comunícales que son órdenes directas del amo y que el que se atreva a desobedecer pagará cara su insolencia."

"Si, señor."

Draco sonrió.

"En cuánto a Pansy, evita que se aparezca ante mí." – Le dijo con dureza – "Por el momento no tengo ánimos de soportarla."

"Será como usted diga, señor." – Respondió, con respeto.

"Puedes retirarte."

Y oyó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente.

Caminó hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación de recuperación y miró por el. Desde ese punto podía ver claramente la habitación de Granger.

Sabía bien que, sin _Summissum_, ella despertaría poco a poco, iría a la ventana y miraría el horizonte, buscando respuestas, preguntándose el por qué de tanto sufrimiento.

Aquella mujer podía ser tan predicable.

Antes de disponerse a esperar a que Granger apareciera por la ventana, volvió a la cama. Miró sobre ella el libro que le había pedido a Blaise, el libro de aspecto viejo, y de bordes de oro con pasta verde.

"Creo que es un buen momento para usarte." – Susurró. Lo tocó despacio y después lo abrió, casi a la mitad. Miró el gráfico que ocupaba toda la cara de la hoja izquierda – "A pesar de no tener tanto sobre el _Diltran Mogua_, para mí es suficiente. Tengo en mi poder a la que sabe más que nadie sobre él."

Sus ojos brillaron, símbolo de ambición y maldad.

Y tocó el dibujo con sus dedos.

El dibujo de una espada.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Frunció el ceño y de un solo movimiento se sentó en la cama, dejando que la sábana que la cubría se resbale hasta quedar sobre sus piernas.

La luz del sol llegaba hasta un poco más allá de sus pies y el calor que encerraba la habitación era demasiado.

Tomó aire profundamente y fregó con sus manos su cara hasta convencerse de que no soñaba, de que nuevamente estaba en esa habitación, de que aún estaba encerrada y de que seguía viva.

"_Seguirás viva hasta que liberes a este pueblo de la opresión."_

Y movió la cabeza, negando, y evitó llorar, cerrando los ojos.

"¿No entiendes que no quiero seguir viva?" – Le preguntó con rencor – "¿No entiendes que mi vida está siendo consumida?"

"_Se necesitan sacrificios para llegar a ser grande."_ – Le dijo despacio.

"Vete al diablo." – Le dijo, mascullando.

Fausto rió.

"_Aunque no lo quieras, seguiré en tu mente, hasta que sepa que estarás lista y hasta sentir que puedes enfrentarte sola al dolor y al poder de Draco Malfoy."_ – Le dijo, con tono paternal.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a arrojar cada cosa que encontró, cansada de oír a Fausto decirle cosas que ella no entendía, cansada de vivir aquella vida que nunca pidió. Y gritó, llorando, y cayó al suelo, golpeándolo.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba la muerte, ahora quería que Draco Malfoy apareciera y le hiciera daño. Lo deseaba, porque así se olvidaría de todo y se concentraría únicamente en un nuevo dolor.

"Deja de atormentarme." – Le pidió.

"_No te atormento, no lo desearía nunca, es solo que debes comprender que tu vida fue hecha para algo, y que en tu sangre corre el legado que yo dejé al morir."_

"Cállate, ¡cállate!" – Gritó, levantándose y apoyando sus manos en el vidrio del ventanal.

"_Ivannova… Fausto Nott."_ – Le dijo.

Y esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, como el sonido que hace una campana al sonar.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, buscando una negación, queriendo que algo le diga que era mentira lo que Fausto decía. Quiso encontrar los por qué de todo ese sufrimiento, de esa guerra absurda, pero lo único que encontró fue a un hombre mirándola desde un ventanal, dos piso más abajo, a su derecha.

El hombre al que atribuía ese caos.

Y su mente no pudo evitar recordar la imagen que vio cuando abrió los ojos después de caer. Malfoy a su lado, con una herida en la frente, Malfoy a su lado, después de salvarle la vida.

"_Salvó tu vida." _– Dijo Fausto – _"¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?"_

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se erguía y no apartaba la vista del hombre que la miraba, de seguro con una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica.

"_No fue únicamente por que tu sabes la ubicación del Diltran Mogua, mi querida Hermione."_ – Exclamó, con voz divertida. Ella apoyó la palma de su mano en el vidrio – _"Es porque, a su pesar, tú ya formas parte de su vida."_ – Rió despacio – _"Y su vida no es nada sin ti."_

Hermione levantó el mentón, dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

"_¿Y sabes ya lo que lo hace débil?"_

Lo sabía, lo había entendido.

Debía, debía jugar otra vez.

"Yo… y el amor."

"_Muy bien._" – Dijo Fausto Nott. Su risa fue el incentivo, fue la señal.

Y estaba segura, esa guerra la ganaría ella.

Era una promesa.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ _**

.-.  
_2007–01–07_  
.-.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered,  
And I can't explain what happened,  
And I can't erase the things that I've done,  
No I can't..._

_–**Simple Plan**– _

Eh… ah… ¿Hola?

Bien, sé que merezco el odio, los RR malos que van a venir y demás cosas que puedan hacer por no actualizar este Fic antes y por no hacerlo tampoco el día en que cumplía un año, pero bueno, con fiesta atrasada y todo, pero listo, Fic tiene un año un mes más o menos en la página.

De mi parte les agradezco un mundo por haber seguido esta historia desde su comienzo y bueno, para los que no leyeron en mi profile la _supuesta_ disculpa que escribí, aquí les va:

He tenido que estudiar mucho para exámenes y demás cosas, como también he tenido deberes y eso, sin contar preocupaciones personales. Es por eso que no pude actualizar antes. Pido perdón por ello.

Ahora, pasando a algo más serio…

Hasta el momento, creo que no voy a continuar el Fic, hasta nuevo aviso.

Me he propuesto una meta y si la logro, se acabaron para mí las vacaciones a pesar de estar en clases, je, je y es por eso que me enfocaré a mis estudios mucho más.

Por favor, o piensen cosas malas. Yo amo escribir, adoro este mundo, pero mi sueño también es ser doctora y ese sobrepasa por poquito al de ser escritora. Hasta nuevo aviso, que serían el 21 de Enero, este con otro serían los últimos capítulos que publicaré.

La historias está terminada, eso lo sé, pero también quiero que me comprendan que tengo que revisar un capítulo antes de subirlo y eso lleva tiempo, y pues ahora el tiempo no está de mi lado. Hoy he robado el espacio en que se supone debía estar estudiando para publicar eso, por lo que también, sepan disculpar que esta vez no responderé a sus RR, que por cierto agradezco un mundo.

Muchas gracias a:

_**+ silviota +  
+ PaolaLissete +  
+ Anna Granger 69 +  
+ gin.m +  
+ noelia +  
+ andrea +  
+ mimi-malfoy +  
+ Alondra +**_  
**_+ Prudence Jackson +  
+ harrymaniatica +_**  
_**+ Dakota-Malfoy +  
+ oromalfoy +  
+ noelia +  
+ ishi +**_  
**_+ Helena M. +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ DancingShoes +_**

¡WOW, chicas!, Me sorprendieron con tantos, je, je. Muchas gracias por ese apoyo. Se las quiere mucho, guapas. Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y doy gracias a las que siempre han estado pendientes en todo este proceso. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y elogios que para nada merezco :P.

Y bueno, como creo que no tengo nada más que decir, que:

¡UN FELIZ AÑO PARA TODAS!

_Que todos sus dedeos se hagan realidad, que este año sea mejor que el anterior y que siempre tengan ánimos nuevos para alcanzar metas altas, pensamientos claros y una buena vida._

Porque no he estado presente hace mucho, me despido de ustedes con un abrazo grandote.

Un beso y gracias nuevamente. Las leeré en el otro capítulo. Sé que en este o hubo tanto Draco/Hermione, pero en el próximo si que habrá.

Chau…

:D

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ****-;-**


	13. Renacer

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Lamento la demora. Mis más sinceras disculpas por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Mis disculpas ****en mis notas. Disfruten mucho el capítulo ñ.ñ**

**Una sugerencia:** Pueden leer este capítulo con la canción: "_Lacrymosa"_ de **Evanescence**. Va muy bien con el ambiente que tiene el chap, excepto la segunda escena, que puede ser leída con una canción como "_How could this happen to me_" de **Simple Plan**. Nuevamente, disfruten el chap:P

* * *

_**(¯**__**·..·´¯·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 12_

_**+ Renacer +**_

"_El amor_… _el amor."_

Decía despacio, decía mientras se alejaba.

"_Tiene la misma debilidad que su antecesor."_

No lo sintió cerca…

"_La única arma, Hermione Granger. La única vía a la salvación."_

Estaba sola.

"_La única que puede vencerlo…"_

Susurraron

"_Esa eres tú."_

Y todo calló otra vez.

…Los latidos de un corazón ultrajado, las frases incomprensibles dichas por una voz débil, la brisa suave de un viento inexistente.

"Los atentados siguen, las personas mueren. Todo ser humano fiel a la causa del difunto Dumbledore y Harry Potter cae como un una hoja en el otoño. Cae... y muere."

Y las palabras que escuchó, con la crueldad singular de ese lugar maldito.

¿Qué pasaba?

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos, mirando a Pansy Parkinson, como si lo dicho por aquella mujer no le importara en lo absoluto, fingiendo que de verdad las palabras no la lastimaban, como ya hace mucho lo hacían.

_Invencible_… tenía que serlo.

Pansy rió. Ella sabía muy bien que fingía.

Pobre ingenua.

"Quieres llorar, quieres gritar, eso lo sé. Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir. A mi no me puedes engañar, Hermione." – Rió y la castaña volvió su cabeza, sintiendo dolor y mordiéndose la lengua para no gemir – "Tal vez a Draco Malfoy porque es hombre, pero a mi no, porque soy mujer, y sé los juegos que utilizamos las mujeres."

La varita de la vampiresa se clavó en el costado derecho de Hermione y ella no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor, un dolor de alma y cuerpo.

Y después de recuperar el aliento, lo notó. Su espalda se encontraba sobre una superficie fría, helada, metálica; sus muñecas, apresadas por metal; y su cuello, rodeado por una tela áspera. Pansy se levantó de la silla que antes ocupaba y Hermione pudo observar el lugar en donde estaba.

Paredes negras, paredes blancas, paredes roídas, paredes deterioradas. Seis paredes y ella en el centro, seis paredes y ella en el centro de una abertura grande en el techo.

La luna, el viento, las estrellas… y una estrella de seis puntas formándose en la abertura del techo.

Y la voz de Fausto Nott, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, nunca se escuchó.

No estaba, no la encontraba. ¿Era su miedo, acaso, el que le jugaba una broma? ¿No fue Fausto quien le susurró esas frases antes de despertar? ¿No fue él?

"No, no fue él."

La miró. Pansy levantó el mentón, triunfante.

¿Qué pasaba?… No, se negaba a creerlo. No, no era posible.

Nada había cambiado. Ella quería creer que no.

"Fausto no está invitado a ésta reunión, Hermione." – Dijo la vampiresa, con verdadero orgullo – "¿Crees que estaría aún en tu mente después de estar conectada una semana a nuestro hermoso líquido azul?"

El cuerpo de Hermione se movió, como si convulsionara. Fue una reacción, una provocada por el temblor repentino, aquel temblor provocado por un miedo naciente de saber que la única defensa contra ellos había sido aniquilada.

_Aniquilada_…

No, no era cierto.

"Mientes." – Dijo, en un intento por negarlo.

Pero ella supo que Pansy Parkinson nunca diría lo contrario, primero muerta a darle siquiera ventaja. Su risa fue la afirmación a lo que pensaba.

"Sin piedad que rodee este trabajo y sin distracciones, querida sangre sucia, yo puedo lograr lo que me propongo." – Dijo feliz.

Caminó lejos, pero a solo dos pasos, levantó la mano, como si recordara algo, dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella. El rostro de la mortífaga se volvió pálido y sus ojos cambiaron a un violeta chocante y cuando sonrió, Hermione observó sus dientes, grandes, amenazantes.

"Y por cierto, Draco Malfoy no estará presente ahora." – Acercó su rostro hasta el cuello rodeado por la tela – "No tendrás razones." – Susurró.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los violetas, sin entender. Pansy la miró con desprecio y se alejó.

"_Fausto_." – Llamó en su mente – "_Fausto, por favor no. Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías. Dime algo,… ¡responde!_"

Y el silencio en su mente le dijo que las palabras de Pansy eran ciertas.

Fausto no estaba.

La habían dejado sola.

"Observen, fieles al Señor Tenebroso, observen lo que he conseguido en tan solo una semana." – Dijo Pansy, irguiéndose como una reina – "He conseguido saber que es Fausto Nott quien la controlaba, y he descubierto la manera de despojarla del gran impedimento que no nos permitía saber la ubicación del Diltran Mogua."

Hermione miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar personas, pero lo único que sus ojos observaban eran las mismas paredes, y la estrella de seis puntas que ahora giraba, adquiriendo un color violeta azulado.

¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Por qué deseba que fuera Draco Malfoy el que estuviera frente a ella? ¿Por qué quería que fuera él quien le susurrara y le hiciera daño?

_¿__Por qué?_

"…y ahora, será gracias a mi que sabremos la ubicación del Diltran Mogua y obtendremos lo que tanto hemos deseado: la mortalidad para unos… y la inmortalidad para otros."

Los sonidos fuertes de aplausos inundaron el cuarto de seis paredes y Hermione cerró los ojos, odiándose por desear absurdamente que Draco Malfoy entrara y la salvara.

Que fuera un _Demonio_ quien la salvara…

Absurdo, absurdo, absurdo.

"Ésta es la parte divertida, Hermione." – Dijo Pansy, con verdadera alegría – "Cuando todos nuestros antepasados vuelven y te atacan."

No perdió de vista la luna, esa luna llena y resplandeciente. Esa luna, ese brillo. El brillo metálico, el brillo de esos ojos demoníacos.

No quiso sentirse débil, no quiso llorar, no quiso pensar en la traición de Fausto. Sólo quiso pensar en su propia fuerza, en ese poder que Nott le dijo que tenía oculto y que ella no lograba entender.

Unos llantos fueron escuchados y su piel se erizó. Algo frío, como una mano, tocaba sus piernas y subía. Miró abajo. No había nada.

Pansy extendió sus brazos y los lazos que colgaban de las magas largas de su vestido negro comenzaron a ondearse. Una brisa inundo todo el cuarto, polvo se alzó del suelo y la estrella de seis puntas se proyectó en el suelo.

"El Diltran Mogua será nuestro." – Dijo Pansy, y la estrella en el techo envió paredes luminosas y rodeó a Hermione por completo – "Así es como debe ser." – Se dijo a si misma.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Hermione, fue virar su cuello y mirar la pared roída frente a ella, pidiendo auxilio sin saber por qué.

Mirar a la pared, a la pared que protegía a Draco Malfoy.

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Sentía la necesidad de detener esa ceremonia, pedir una prorroga y salvarla de la muerte, pero sabía que si lo hacía, posiblemente todos los mortífagos presentes, dementores y vampiros se revelarían contra él. Porque aunque fuera el Señor Oscuro naciente, no perdonarían que les quitara su momento de gloria y la oportunidad de renacer. Y también lo sabía, él no quería detenerla, porque eso significaba su caída y reconocer que de verdad estaba obsesionado por Hermione Granger de una manera verdaderamente peligrosa y deliciosamente excitante.

Dejó de mirar sus ojos y se levantó, cuando la luz de la luna iluminó todo el cuarto.

Y era absurdo que el pensar siquiera en cambiar su poder, que sería demasiado, por la vida de Hermione Granger, sólo para complacer esa obsesión por ella.

Absurdo, absurdo, absurdo.

Todos, en coro, comenzaron a susurrar una oración en latín. La oración que invocaba a los antepasados necesarios para el ritual. Y Draco no dejaba de pensar en ella. Pensar en sus besos, en sus caricias, en sus gemidos, en la forma de susurrar su nombre.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Y fue la voz de ella, cerca de su oído.

Sus ojos brillaban, signo de que lloraría, signo de que sabía cuál sería su suerte.

Algo nació dentro de él otra vez, algo llamado piedad…

_Absurdo._

"No tendrás razones." – Dijo Pansy, mirando a Hermione. La castaña la oyó y la miró – "Tus razones murieron, no hay ninguna… Todo acabo ya."

Y su risa diabólica se mezclo con llantos, sollozos, lamentos.

Sombras negras ingresaban por el agujero en el techo, sombras que gemían con verdadero dolor, sombras que clamaban, susurrando en idiomas extraños, el poder robado; sombras que la tocaban y que la debilitaban, sombras que la asustaban.

Levantó su mirada y ésta se llenó de terror al observar que por el agujero, ingresaba un dementor, un vampiro y Blaise Zabinni, en una esfera azulada.

"Ni Draco Malfoy va a salvarte." – Susurró Parkinson.

Sus ojos se cerraron y las sombras la rodearon, acoplándose a su cuerpo. El dementor salió de la esfera, extendió sus brazos, y se puso frente a ella. Y un chillido salió de su boca.

Su risa.

Las pupilas de la castaña se contrajeron, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Y comenzó… los antepasados entraban a su cuerpo, provocando un dolor horripilante; el dementor se acercó más, robando su felicidad.

"Ameno." – Susurró la vampiresa, su cuerpo se elevó del piso y se transformó – "¡Ameno!"

Hermione gritó de dolor. Punzadas por dentro, recuerdo que se iban. La infelicidad, el dolor. La manera más cruel de matar a un _Ángel_. La manera más cruel de eliminarlo.

Draco Malfoy apretó su puño.

El viento hizo remolinos de polvo, las paredes vibraron y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Blaise Zabinni se poso a la derecha de Hermione, el vampiro a la izquierda, ambos tocaron con sus manos, aun envueltos en la esfera, el brazo respectivo de la castaña.

"Ameno." – Susurraron a coro.

Ella lloraba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo único que veía en su mente, eran imágenes de personas muertas, de personas que la humillaban… y la escena cuando Malfoy la violó. Su mente comenzó a debilitarse, a morir, destruida por de los peores recuerdos, envenenada por el sufrimiento. Sus brazos dolían, su nariz sangró y su cuerpo seguía convulsionando.

Dolía el latido acelerado de su corazón cuando golpeaba su pecho, dolía el simple respirar… pero sobretodo, dolía el seguir viviendo así.

Vivir siendo una _sangre sucia_…

Lloró más.

Las sombras la estrujaron, Blaise Zabinni puso una mano sobre su pecho y Draco levantó su mentón, impotente. Ella seguía gritando.

"_Dijiste que estarías conmigo."_ – Pensó mientras el dolor de los recuerdos la dejaba débil cada vez más – "_Me __lo prometiste, no cumpliste… Fausto."_

La tela en su cuello se levantaba poco a poco, dirigiéndose a su boca, mientras la palabra _"Ameno"_ se oía cada vez más fuerte y las oraciones seguían recitándose con orgullo.

Las paredes luminosas de la estrella se hicieron más claras y se extendieron hasta rodear a Pansy Parkinson también. Sus brazos bajaron y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la cabeza de Hermione. El viento movió sus cabellos y sus dientes se alargaron mucho más.

Tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la castaña y sonrió.

"Nadie puede contra mí." – Le dijo, triunfante.

Y el viento comenzó a formar escarcha, escarcha que cubría las paredes y la que cortaba poco a poco toda la piel y el vestido de Hermione. Ella volvió a gritar.

Pronto acabaría. Sus ojos brillaron.

Malfoy, aún de pie, miraba fijamente cada movimiento, cada gesto de Hermione y cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson tomar su cabeza, supo que el ritual estaba llegado a término. En su cabeza, las imágenes comenzaron rodar, al igual que lo hace una película con intervalos cortos entre escena y escena.

Debía, debía permitir su muerte, porque la muerte de Hermione Granger significaba su nacimiento, y su nacimiento la gloria eterna, el poder, todo aquello que tanto anheló y que podría tener en la palma de su mano, sin restricción.

Pero cuando oyó ese grito desgarrador, un grito de dolor puro, sus ojos grises se dilataron, sus recuerdos los traicionaron y sus manos temblaron.

…La crueldad de Draco Malfoy murió por ese momento.

"¡Ameno Diltran Mogua!" – Gritó Pansy y todo el cuerpo de Hermione se arqueó.

Las paredes se iluminaron, el cielo se lleno de rayos, la luna proyectó su luz hacia las castaña y finalmente, el alma salió de su cuerpo.

Draco tragó saliva, Pansy sonrió.

Hermione Granger… había muerto.

El dementor se alejó de ella, Blaise Zabinni soltó su brazo y mantuvo su mano en el pecho herido, el vampiro levantó el brazo y llevó la mano de Hermione a su pecho, Pansy tapó su boca con la tela y las paredes de la estrella se desplazaron hacia abajo, desapareciendo.

Draco cerró los ojos y de pronto, el temblor que había se extinguió. Todos dejaron de recitar oraciones y las paredes se derrumbaron, desapareciendo al tocar el suelo.

"Su turno, señor." – Dijo Pansy a Draco, con burla en la voz.

Él abrió los ojos.

_Muerta, muerta._

El abismo entre la vida y la muerte se había abierto.

Todos lo miraron y se inclinaron, haciendo una reverencia.

Lo sabía, estaba en una encrucijada.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Ronald Weasley se levantó, Ginny y Harry junto a él.

Frente a ellos, una madre destrozada, un padre fingiendo fortaleza, unos hermanos callados y el resto de la Orden del Fénix desconcertados.

"¿Pensaron que desistiría?" – Preguntó Ron, mirando a todos. Nadie contestó – "Ya es hora, todo está listo. Vamos a partir en este mismo instante."

Molly Weasley bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a su esposo, llorando.

Y Ron quiso jugar al frívolo…

Ignoró el llanto de su madre.

"Todo está afuera, tenemos las indicaciones, los cuidados, las estrategias. Nada impide que marchemos ahora mismo."

Todo cambiaba, cada cosa se hacía poco a poco diferente.

La frialdad había consumido gran parte de un Ronald Weasley sensible, de un Harry Potter agradecido y de una Ginny Weasley cariñosa.

Ninguno de los presentes creía que esos jóvenes frente a ellos eran los niños que hace poco estaban tan contentos por el término de la guerra. Hace poco, porque la guerra dañaba gran parte de la mente, la guerra permitía mentirse… permitía dañarse, aún cuando aquella los dañaba mucho más.

Ron quiso salir, sin esperar una negativa, pero al momento de dar vuelta, una mano tomó la suya. La calidez de ese gesto hizo dar un vuelco a un corazón que seguía siendo noble por dentro.

Era la mano de su madre.

Él la miró. También tenía tomadas las manos de Harry y Ginny.

"Solo quiero que se cuiden… hijos míos."

Ron se sintió el hombre más miserable, Ginny una mala hija y Harry un malagradecido.

Esa pobre mujer luchaba por no derrumbarse frente a ellos, fingía fortaleza.

Ron se puso frente a su madre, y la abrazó.

"Te quiero, mamá." – Le susurró y después la soltó delicadamente. Miró a sus hermanos – "No les perdonaré si dejan que le pase algo a mis padres. No voy a buscar a Hermione con el afán de dañar a mi madre, la busco porque la quiero y porque quiero ser agradecido. Hermione ha hecho demasiado por nosotros. No pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas."

Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred y George reprimían las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban, pero Ron y Ginny bien sabían que ellos protegerían a su madre, que ellos darían la vida, y eso es suficiente para abandonar el nido y arriesgarse a una guerra cruel.

"Adiós." – Dijo Ron y salió.

Una máscara de frialdad se volvió a poner en su rostro y una lágrima fue limpiada con fuerza después.

Ginny y Harry aún seguían de pie, estáticos, sin saber que decir.

Era difícil despedirse, mucho más para Harry, los Weasley y los de la Orden habían sido su única familia. Dolía abandonar a aquellos que quería y lo querían.

Ginny dio un paso, abrazando a sus padres y hermanos, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. El ambiente era demasiado doloroso y para Harry lo fue más cuando Remus Lupin se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole un "Cuídate mucho."

Todo cambiaría…

Todos observaron a los jóvenes parados en la salida.

La esperanza de encontrar a Hermione Granger.

La esperanza del mundo mágico.

La esperanza innata…

Todo lo que conllevaba eran peligros y beneficios.

Y los sabían, Harry, Ginny y Ron, sabían muy bien que de beneficios sólo tendrían uno: rescatar a Hermione. Los demás eran peligros, eran trampas y posiblemente la muerte de alguno de ellos. Ellos no se mentían, sabían exactamente a que se enfrentaban, a que se exponían con esa meta.

Mentirse era sólo debilitarse.

Ron estaba seguro de lo que quería, prueba de ello era haber contradicho a su madre. Harry también lo estaba, como no iba a ayudarlo, para Ron significaría lo mismo que hubiera significado para él que sus dos amigos no lo apoyaran hace años en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Y para Ginny, para ella sería traicionar la confianza de alguien a quien nunca se quiere defraudar.

Hermione se merecía su sacrificio. ¿Cuántas veces la castaña no se sacrificó por ellos? Era tiempo de retribuir esos favores, tiempo de poner la cara y defenderse contra una guerra cruel, tiempo de ayudar y no esperar siempre algo a cambio.

Era tiempo de ser valiente.

Ginny suspiró, recordando a su amiga. Ron pensó en Hermione, cómo la extrañaba. Harry miró al cielo, recordando su promesa.

Extrañaban su risa y sus ocurrencias, hasta podía decirse que también sus sermones. Y es que Hermione Granger no era ella sin regaños a todo mundo, sin esa rectitud o ese temple para conseguir las cosas.

Y cada cosa, cada cualidad de su amiga los impulsaba a más, a pelear y a adentrarse a esa misión, sin pensar nunca en que fallarían.

Darse valor era un paso hacia el triunfo.

Sonrieron.

Eso era lo que tenían que hacer…

Fue Harry quien miró a Ron, y tomó la mano de Ginny. Ron sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

Y habló.

"Prometo que ellos regresaran vivos." – Dijo Harry a todos – "Lo juro por mis padres."

La señora Weasley levantó la cabeza, Arthur frunció el ceño, los demás lo miraron confundido y Lupin se estremeció.

Y antes que pudieran decir algo, Harry tomó el hombro de Ron y asintiendo, los tres desaparecieron.

Lo único que hicieron las palabras de Harry, en cada uno, fue dejar un vacío y una pregunta…

¿El–niño–que–vivió regresaría al nido… con vida?

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

El alma de Hermione brillaba sobre su boca y los truenos se escuchaban atemorizantes.

Pansy Parkinson lo miraba con sorna y Blaise Zabinni con confusión. Los demás, vampiros, dementores, solo esperaban. Bellatrix y Theodoro se acercaron despacio, cada uno a cada lado.

"Es hora." – Dijo Bellatrix – "El heredero finalmente obtendrá su poder."

Draco no dijo nada, sólo miraba la pequeña luz sobre la boca de Hermione, aquella luz que era capaz de devolverle la vida a ese _Ángel_.

"Mijail estaría muy orgullo de ti, Draco." – Le susurró Bellatrix. Sonrió – "Nott."

Theodoro obedeció y a paso lento, caminó hasta el pie de la mesa donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione.

"Señores, señoras, vampiros, dementores, todo esta listo." – Exclamó Bellatrix – "Mi búsqueda dio frutos excelentes, el heredero ha respondido mejor de lo que esperaba. Es en este momento que renacemos de las cenizas, es este el momento en el que volvemos a nacer, el momento en que volvemos a ser invencibles y derrotaremos a Harry Potter y a su débil ejército de los buenos. Es aquí donde volvemos a nacer… donde volvemos a ser lo que solíamos ser."

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, acompañados de las risas de los dementores y los truenos de la noche.

"Es tiempo, Draco." – Dijo Bellatrix, orgullosa – "Devuélvenos la vida."

Y él no se movió.

Recuerdos viajaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, recuerdos que no le permitían pensar bien, palabras que le ensordecían el pensamiento, palabras que quedaron marcadas:

"_Déjate llevar."_

No podía asesinarla, no aún. Aún sus ansias estaban demasiado frescas, aún su potencial de daño estaba casi nuevo. Aún había algo de Hermione Granger en él. Aún no había hecho todo lo que quería con ella.

Aún no.

"¿Qué sucede, señor?" – Se oyó preguntar de repente, con voz cargada de sarcasmo. Era Parkinson – "¿Es que acaso no puede hacerlo?"

Draco sacó su varita y la apuntó. Ella rió despacio y negó con la cabeza de Hermione.

"Hágalo ya, señor. Mis manos se ensucian por tocar a esta inmunda."

"Lleva en las venas vestigios de sangre pura. No insultes a mi estirpe." – Dijo, con tranquilidad y caminando hacia ella.

"Como ordene… señor."

Pansy le brindó una sonrisa falsa y lo miró, retándolo.

En cambio Draco, pensaba una solución para salvar la vida de Granger, una que no lo incriminara.

Valía la pena. Sería devolverle la vida, devolverla para pelar nuevamente, para ganarle, para disfrutarla. Para enfrentarla tal cual volvería a la vida ahora.

Sería el renacimiento de una Hermione Granger con poderes infinitos, el renacimiento de un Señor Oscuro implacable… el renacimiento de una guerra pendiente entre dos enemigos.

Era, más que nada, el sacrificio absurdo para demostrarse a si mismo que podía derrotar a Hermione Granger, sin destruir protección alguna…

Bellatrix levantó las manos y todos, otra vez, comenzaron a decir:

"Ameno Diltran Mogua."

Draco Malfoy sonrió. Caminó a paso lento.

_La batalla esperada…_

Se adentro al territorio de la estrella proyectada en el suelo.

_El objetivo sumamente interesante…_

Pansy soltó la cabeza de Hermione sin cuidado, haciendo que se vire y le sonrió.

"Lastima que todo terminará. ¿No, Draco?" – Le susurró y se alejó, saliendo de la estrella.

_Y la satisfacción enorme de saborear la victoria…_

Draco simplemente la miró y después puso sus manos lado a lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

_Eso era lo que deseaba__…_

"Cuando diga ahora, cada uno hace lo que tiene que hacer." – Exclamó Draco, alzando su voz por encima de todos – "Señores, señoras, vampiros, dementores, volvemos a la vida."

Las oraciones se escucharon con más fuerza, los ojos de Draco brillaron con diversión y una sonrisa surcó, imperceptible su rostro. Los relámpagos alumbraron el cuarto, las risas de los dementores inundaron la sala y la brisa sopló más fuerte.

_Era tiempo__…_

"¡Ahora!"

Blaise presionó el pecho de Hermione, el vampiro presionó sobre su pecho la mano de la castaña, Nott y Bellatrix la apuntaron con su varita, Pansy levantó las manos, levantando paredes luminosas otra vez, y cuando Draco tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de ella, volviéndola a su lugar, todo volvió a temblar con más fuerza.

_Y no la perdería…_

"_Regressus Fausto Nott_." – Pensó, presionando fuertemente, con la yema de sus dedos, el cráneo de Hermione.

Un aura verde rodeo por completo a Hermione, cegando a todos

Y esa aura formó una onda expansiva, que arrojó lejos a aquellos que robaban su vida. Ellos cayeron en el suelo y el sonido de espadas al chocar, el cantar de pájaros, el sonido de una brisa cortante, les anunció que nada estaba marchando bien.

Toda la luminosidad se intensificó de un momento a otro y así, tan rápido como se intensificó, se fue atenuando y los seguidores del mal se pusieron en pie.

Y después, silencio…

Fue Pansy quien se levantó primero y enseguida, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Malfoy, tratando de encontrar culpa en él, pero Malfoy solo miraba en dirección a Granger. En realidad todos los hacían. Y cuando ella también lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

La tela que cubría la boca de Granger ahora estaba en el suelo y poco a poco, su alma descendía a su boca.

"¡NO!" – Gritó desesperada y corrió hacia la castaña, pero no llegó ni a dos metros y un campo invisible le impidió el paso, haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo.

E incapaz de volver levantarse, se vio vencida. ¿Su esfuerzo había sido en vano? ¿En verdad pelear contra Hermione Granger y salir victoriosa era imposible? Algo dentro le gritó que no… y algo dentro le hizo mirar a Draco Malfoy.

El culpable de su fracaso.

El viento movió todo el polvo del suelo, los relámpagos se escucharon más fuerte, el alma ingresó al cuerpo, Hermione volvió a respirar y Draco sonrió.

Sí, el culpable de su fracaso.

Pansy se levantó, adquiriendo fuerza. Lo miró, con ojos llenos de odio.

Nadie se percató que ella también sonreía.

_Con m__aldad._

Se oyó un crujido en el suelo, todo tembló. Ellos miraron.

Hermione se arqueó, los antepasados de los Malfoy salieron de su cuerpo, gimiendo, y otra onda expansiva se formó, acompañada del grito desgarrador que devolvía la vida.

Las paredes se trizaron, cayeron pedazos del techo.

Y de pronto, para los ojos asustados de todos, el cuerpo de Hermione se elevó por los aires, dando vueltas en su propio eje, rodeado por la misma aura verde. Se puso frente a los que yacían en el suelo.

Una risa demoníaca inundó la sala… y Hermione Granger abrió los ojos.

El _Ángel _volvía a la vida.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME **_

.-.  
_200__7–07–23_  
.-.

_I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough_

–_**Evanescence**__–_

De pronto, detrás de varios hombres vestidos con capas negras y con varita en mano, sale la tan dichosa autora de este Fic: _Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot._

Hechizos de cualquier tipo, y hasta maldiciones imperdonables van a parar al escenario mal construido. Y de pronto, ninguno de los supuestos "guardaespaldas" de la pobre niña queda en escena. Ella mira a todo lado y sonríe.

Miles de hechizos vuelven a salir de varitas y ella trata de esquivarlos… pero claro, un Expelliarmus logra alcanzarla y la desarma.

Sin defensa y solo con su capa, se levanta del suelo y respira fuertemente. Mira a todos y les hace una reverencia.

¡Discúlpenme! – Grita, pidiendo clemencia. Y como sus lectores no son tan malvados como el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado lanzan toda clase de frutas y vegetales podridos en vez de hechizo o maldiciones.

Ella se levanta, hecha la ofendida la muy sin vergüenza, pero vuelve a hablar.

Se que esta pobre niña no tiene perdón o algo por el estilo. Sé que tuve que dejar el mensaje en mi profile o simplemente poner una nota y decir que no actualizaría en un tiempo. Estoy conciente de ello y pido disculpas a todas las lectoras y lectores, si lo hay – Mia mira al suelo y después de momentos levanta su cabeza y dice – ¡Lo siento de verdad!

Nadie dice nada, sola la miran.

¿Podrían perdonarme algún día?

Silencio nuevamente.

!No sean así, por favor! – Mia pone carita de perro mojado – Bueno esperaré a que me lo digan en sus RR, porque espero que al menos me escriban y me digan que tal les pareció el capítulo y si me perdonan por todo el tiempo de ausencia…

Bueno al menos, logré que mí _querido_ juez no me llevara al tribunal a declarar… para mí, eso es un gran avance, je, je.

Y ahora, vamos al Fic:

El _Ángel _volvió de la vida… gracias al _Demonio_.

He ahí el sacrificio absurdo: Votó todo a la basura solo por el simple hecho de que aún no hacía todo lo que quería con nuestra querida Hermione. Su obsesión es demasiado grande, miren que debe ser tanta para rechazar lo que tanto quiso: el poder ilimitado. Y como les dije una vez, las palabras dejaron huellas. Las simples palabras: "_Déjate llevar" _¿serán acaso las culpables de su caída? La frase que seguirá haciendo estragos en nuestro querido Draco Malfoy.

¿Y que pasará ahora que Hermione ha despertado, junto con Fausto nuevamente?

El renacimiento de Hermione, el renacimiento de Draco…

La batalla entre el cielo y el infierno comienza ahora, todo cambió nuevamente… y Draco pagará caro el sacrificio absurdo. Oh, si, esto llega a su parte fuerte. Las tácticas de guerra que usarán serán muy bien poyadas por el dicho: "_el fin justifica los medios_"

¿Qué hará Pansy? ¿Cómo Draco controlará ahora a Hermione? ¿Qué pensarán sus seguidores? ¿Qué es lo que sienten ahora nuestro _Ángel y__Demonio?_ ¿Bellatrix, Blaise y Theodoro?

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Ahora, Ron, Ginny y Harry.

Han emprendido el viaje de rescate, saben a que se enfrentan y en el camino siempre hay muchas sorpresas. Las palabras de Harry dejaron confundidos a todos, con él, nada es seguro ¿no lo creen?

Y a estas alturas veremos de que son capaces nuestros queridos Weasley's y Potter.

Como pista, el libro de "El Fondo de la Malquerencia entre Magos" es de gran importancia.

Y como me gusta mucho, mucho recibir sus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos a:

_**+ tonkstar +  
+ Anna Granger 69 +  
+ Andrea +  
+ silviota +  
+ ishi +  
+ Nuit Noir +  
+ PaolaLissete +**_

Y espero que a este capítulo le den al menos unos RR, me gustaría saber que me disculpan por la demora y que aún la historia le interesa a uno que otro.

Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas lectoras que han colocado alertas de esta historia y me han agregado como escritora favorita ñ.ñ Espero recibir sus comentarios y saber que opinan, y una vez más, disculpas por el retraso.

Se los quiere un mundo y espero verlos pronto.

Con cariño:

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ**** MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	14. Marcando el futuro

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Notas****:** Lamento mucho haberme demorado nuevamente. Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Mis notas, al final. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

_**(¯**__**`·..·´¯`·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 13_

_**+ Marcando el futuro +**_

Sí, Hermione Granger volvía de la muerte.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, mirándolos y su risa no paraba. Su risa seguía, burlándose de ellos. Risa cruel, risa malvada. _Demonio._

El sonido de una espada cortando el viento fue lo que se oyó después de interminables segundos. Poco a poco, ella fue descendiendo. Su mentón en alto demostraba su prepotencia y nadie sabía si era ella o Fausto Nott. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la tierra tembló y cuando su mentón bajó, todo calmó.

El polvo, poco a poco iba desapareciendo y ella seguía riendo.

De pronto, de su rostro desapareció toda diversión y sus ojos se detuvieron en Pansy Parkinson.

Su mirada se llenó de burla.

"_Observa de lo que es capaz una sangre sucia._" – La voz de Hermione junto con la de Fausto, llenó la habitación por completo.

Las paredes comenzaron a vibrar, el techo parecía que caería en cualquier momento y cuando ella levanto su mano, Blaise, Pansy y un dementor se alzaron por los aires. Ella volvió a reír con sadismo.

"_Hay muchas razones… _Pansy._" _– Dijo con crueldad, terminando con solo la voz de Hermione.

Parecía como si unas cuerdas invisibles no les permitieran separarse. La vampiresa comenzó a forcejear, el dementor levantó sus brazos y Blaise sacó su varita.

"_Ilusos."_ – Y de un solo movimiento, hizo que se estrellaran con brutal fuerza en una pared, la que se rompió, haciendo que desaparecieran de vista, cayendo quizá – "¿Alguien más?"

Vampiros levantaron sus alas y dementores sus telas roídas. Todos volaron hacia ella. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír. A solo un metro, todos se detuvieron inesperadamente, quedando totalmente inmóviles. Ella miró a todos, rodando sus ojos azules de un lado hacia el otro, divertida.

"_¿Creen poder vencerme?_" – Preguntó con burla, con prepotencia – "¿Qué equivocados están?... ¡Accio Varita!" – Y sin poder hacer nada, la varita de Draco Malfoy voló hacia la palma extendida de Hermione. Sus ojos brillaron – "_Desaparezcan._"

La varita se blandeó con una agilidad asombrosa, nada salió de su boca, pero de la punta de su varita, una nutria gigante emergió, llenando toda la habitación de luz. Varios sonidos, como los parecidos a un tenedor rasgando la porcelana, se escucharon. Los dementores no podían moverse. Hermione rió nuevamente.

Theodoro retrocedió, escondiéndose tras un pilar. Bellatrix miraba atónita a Granger. Draco no hizo movimiento alguno, no habló, solamente observaba desconcertado el nuevo poder de Granger. Varios mortífagos a su lado, al no recibir órdenes, levantaron sus varitas, dispuestos a atacarla, pero ella, mirándolos, negó con la cabeza.

La nutria desapareció y un rayo verde alumbró la escena. Un mortífago, justo al lado de Draco, cayó al suelo.

"Mueran." – Dijo simplemente y de la varita varios rayos verdes salieron, acompañados de la maldición asesina. Miles de cuerpos comenzaron a caer en el suelo, los dementores pudieron volver a moverse, al igual que los vampiros, quienes enojados, quisieron volver a atacar a Hermione.

Ella sonrió otra vez y apuntándolos con la varita, todos ellos se estrellaron en las paredes, algunos rompiéndola, otros resquebrándola. Con otro Expecto Patromun, Hermione logró que los dementores fueran golpeados por la nutria y huyeran por el agujero en el techo.

Bellatrix levantó su varita, pero Hermione estaba ya frente a ella.

"Llegó tu final." – Y su varita al incrustarse en su cuello, resplandeció – "Avada Kedavra." – La luz verde salió de la varita, el cuerpo de Bellatrix fue impulsado lejos del de Hermione y cuando la mortífaga cayó al suelo, el horror y la prepotencia quedó grabado por siempre en su rostro pálido.

Todos los demás mortífagos comenzaron a correr, asustados.

"_¡Cobardes!"_ – Gritó, y al levantar su mano, una pared de polvo se alzó en toda la habitación. Hubo gritos, hubo desesperación, y nuevamente, luces verdes derrumbaban a mortífagos y hechizos plateados a vampiros.

Caos. Venganza.

Y así como se alzó la pared de polvo, desapareció.

Draco examinó toda la habitación. Mortífagos y vampiros yacían muertos en el suelo. Pero Hermione Granger no estaba. ¿Escaparía?. Pero al escuchar un ruido a su espalda, volteó inmediatamente. Una varita estaba ya en su cuello y los ojos castaños de Hermione lo miraban con odio.

Ella le sonrió. Su mirada era de odio puro.

"¿Me extrañaste?" – Le preguntó, con burla - "Observa como soy capaz de destruir tu maldito imperio, Draco Malfoy."

Lo arrojó al suelo y de su boca, la palabra "_Crucio_" salió con resentimiento puro.

En el suelo, Draco comenzó a retorcerse y Hermione decía una y otra vez la maldición. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mientras la maldición era pronunciada, su rostro adquiría una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

"_Duele, ¿verdad?_" – Preguntó con furia y con su pie, movió el cuerpo de Malfoy, hasta que pudiera observarla. Se arrodilló, incrustando en su cuello la varita. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser cafés y su voz salió suave – "Paga mi humillación."

Draco no se inmutó, y sin esperarlo, le sonrió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Y Draco, en un movimiento rápido, tomó su varita. En el caos, la castaña quiso tomarla nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Draco la tironeó hacia él… y ambos desparecieron.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Ginny, Harry y Ron no se movieron. Un temblor fuerte sacudió por unos segundos la tierra y después todo se calmó.

"Hace mucho que la tierra no tiembla." – Susurró Ginny mirando a todos lados, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

"Sigamos, debemos alejarnos un poco más." – Aconsejó Harry y retomaron el camino.

En el bosque, solamente se oía el crujir de las ramas y alguno que otro canto de pájaros. Mientras caminaban, los tres iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Ron, delante de ellos, casi ignoraba a Harry y Ginny, cosa que ellos notaron. El moreno tomó la mano de su novia y ella le sonrió.

Con la vista al frente, Ron Weasley pensaba si ese viaje daría frutos, si de verdad podrían encontrar a Hermione. Se animaba a si mismo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo lograrían. Si habían pasado por tantas cosas en sus años escolares y habían salido victoriosos, buscar a Hermione sería fácil.

Él traería a Hermione sana y salva, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Hogsmeade es un mal lugar para empezar a investigar, ¿no creen?" – Dijo Ron, después de media hora de camino. – "Creo que el norte de Inglaterra es un buen comienzo."

Ginny miró a Harry y él asintió.

"Tienes razón, Ron." – Dijo Harry, caminando más rápido para llegar a su altura – "El norte ha presentado más movimiento mortífago estos últimos meses y es el más indicado."

"Si, pero también he pensado que la guarida de Malfoy no está cerca del norte sino por el este." – Siguió mientras acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello.

"¿Y que te hace pensar eso?" – Dijo Ginny.

"La casa de Malfoy está al oeste y que mejor cuartada que ella. Los mortífagos tienen esa casa como uno de sus cuarteles, es el segundo lugar con más ataques, pero quieren despistarnos al hacernos creer que el lugar donde se encuentra Malfoy está cerca de la mansión."

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Los movimientos al este son pocos. Ningún mortífago ha atacado. Así que eso me lleva a mi conclusión."

"Pero también podría ser una distracción."

"Si, puede, pero prefiero ir al este y averiguar."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando planeamos las estrategias?" – Preguntó Ginny, desconcertada por la actitud de su hermano.

"No quería que lo sepan." – Dijo simplemente y se detuvo, volteando para verlos – "Sé que la Orden enviara a alguien para protegernos, porque creen que no somos capaces de hacerlo. Creo que será Ojoloco, no estoy seguro."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Una noche oí a mi mama pedírselo a Remus." – Respondió – "Nuestro plan era ir al norte, pero iremos al este, así nadie nos vigilará." – De pronto el rostro del pelirrojo cambió y sonrió – "Y con eso, mi contacto está seguro."

Harry y Ginny se miraron, con rostro de incomprensión.

"Me estás asustando, Ron." – Dijo Ginny.

"Créeme, Ginny, por el momento no hay que temer… más adelante, habrá que hacerlo." – Ron sacó su varita de la capa y apuntando al cielo, unas pequeñas luces rojas y doradas iluminaron el cielo.

Ginny inmediatamente intento quitarle la varita.

"¿Estás loco, Ronald?" – Preguntó asustada – "¿Por qué hiciste eso?. ¿Acaso quieres que nos encuentre algún mortífago?"

"Exactamente." – Dijo, sonriendo.

Harry inmediatamente apuntó a Ron con su varita y puso a Ginny detrás de él.

"¿Quién eres?" – Dijo, amenazante.

"Harry, tranquilo." – Pidió, guardando su varita – "No soy ningún espía que toma pociones multijugos, soy yo. Un mes después de que secuestraran a Hermione, comencé mis propias investigaciones, no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y conseguí una información muy valiosa de alguien que fue nuestra compañera en Hogwarts."

El moreno aún mantenía la varita en alto, apuntándolo.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" – Dijo, mirando a Ron.

"Harry, si no fuera Ronald Weasley, ¿cómo sabría que tú y Hermione usaron un giratiempo para salvar a Buckbeak y Sirius, la noche en que los dementores los atacaron en el bosque prohibido?" – Harry bajó la varita – "Mi contacto es alguien muy confiable, se los aseguro."

Unos sonidos de ramas crujir hicieron que Harry levantara nuevamente su varita. Una sombra se acercaba a ellos despacio con varita en mano.

"¿Parvati?" – Preguntó Ron. Ginny y Harry no podían creer lo que oían.

La joven se quitó a capucha negra y les sonrió. Sus ojos cafés expresaban alivio y su rostro demacrado verdadera felicidad.

"Harry, Ginny, me alegra volver a verlos." – Dijo con alegría. Los rostros durativos de sus antiguos compañeros la hicieron sonreír con comprensión – "Bien, quieren una prueba. Díganme, si yo no fuera Parvati Patil, como explican esto." – La varita de Parvati fue blandeada – "¡Reducto!" – Y como había sucedido en la sala de Menesteres en su quinto año, varios árboles cercanos se consumieron, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Ella los miró. Harry sonrió aliviado.

"Nunca olvidaría tan poderoso Reducto." – Dijo, sonriéndole.

Ella le correspondió.

Después de todo, una luz siempre existiría para ellos.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Hermione se levantó inmediatamente, mirando a todos lados. Draco no estaba y lo buscó con la mirada, pero al observar su entorno, su cuerpo se paralizó, sus ojos se nublaron y quiso gritar.

Estaba en el acantilado donde había visto a Malfoy gritar su nombre cuando ella caía al vacío.

Comenzó a retroceder, asustada. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

"_No te dejes intimidar, Hermione."_ – Le dijo Fausto – _"Esto no es real."_

Se detuvo, pero Hermione parecía no oírlo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse drásticamente y el corazón a palpitar más rápido. Estaba asustada. Recordar ese sueño era como estarlo viviendo, era recordar que no era mala. No podía hablar, no podía moverse. Todo su organismo estaba sufriendo un cambio demasiado brusco.

Ese sueño era peor que una violación.

Era sentir que Malfoy la quería, era pensar que nunca quisiera hacerle daño, cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario.

"_Él no sabe de tu sueño, Hermione. ¡No lo sabe!"_ – Gritó Fausto en su cabeza – "_¡No permitas que vuelva a someterte!"_

Ella era buena… no mala.

Las lágrimas cayeron solas y cuando quiso correr, al dar la vuelta, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El labio inferior de Hermione temblaba. Miedo, otra vez.

"Me perteneces." – Susurró Draco. Ella no se movía. – "Es así."

Y los labios de Draco aprisionaron a los de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos. No podía defenderse. Recordar ese sueño era sentir que sus fuerzas se extinguían, que la voz de Fausto desaparecía y que no podía hacer nada.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a desprenderla de la ropa, Hermione era un títere, su cuerpo parecía una pluma. Ni la fuerza de Fausto pudo ayudarla a defenderse. Sentía los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su cintura.

Su cabeza se hizo para atrás y Draco besó su cuello. La voz de Fausto ya no se oía. Hermione sabía que pasaba algo. Nunca había consumido droga alguna, pero podía decir que sentía su mente en otro lugar y su cuerpo demasiado débil. Sus fuerzas disminuían paulatinamente y no era conciente ya de lo que pasaba.

Solo sentía, sin poder hacer nada.

Draco la soltó y ella, comenzó a caer. Unas manos en su espalda la atraparon y finalmente se desmayó.

Él la miró.

"Nunca me subestime, Granger." – Susurró – "No creas que no puedo controlarte aún."

Movió su varita y desaparecieron del lugar. Cuando aparecieron, estaban frente a las puertas del castillo. Tres mortífagos parados en la puerta lo miraron como si fuera el mismo diablo.

"Llévenla a su habitación." – Ordenó con voz fuerte.

La tomaron en brazos y casi corriendo se alejaron de él. Escuchó sus murmullos pero poco le importó. Sonrió para si, y siguió caminando hacia el interior del castillo, otros mortífagos lo alcanzaron y él mirándolos, ordenó.

"En la torre del ala oeste hay varios cuerpos de mortífagos y vampiros, quiero que limpien ese lugar. Alguno de ustedes baje hasta la orilla del lago, ahí encontraran a Blaise y a Pansy, si ellos llegasen a morir, ustedes seguirán después." – Terminó.

Los ojos de los mortífagos se llenaron de miedo y tras hacer una reverencia, corrieron en dirección opuesta.

Draco siguió caminando, sacó un frasco con un líquido azul de su bolsillo.

"Aún puedo." – Y lo guardó, mientras subía las escaleras.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Pansy abrió los ojos. De un solo movimiento abrió las alas y alzó el vuelo.

Si respiración se aceleró al recordar a Granger y volvió hasta al pequeño cuarto de la torre. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y pudo observar el lugar destrozado, varias paredes despedazadas y algunos escombros ensuciando el piso. Varios cuerpos de mortífagos y vampiros yacían tirados, pero no había rastro alguno de Granger o Draco.

"Maldita sea." – Masculló.

Quiso llorar de rabia y humillación pero cerró los ojos fuertemente, pensando que ni Granger o Malfoy merecían esas lágrimas. Los encontraría y acabaría con ellos de la manera más cruel y sádica que conociera. Nadie se burlaba de ella.

"Nadie."

Sus ojos recorrieron por última vez los cuerpos y al mirar uno en especial, su cuerpo se estremeció. Caminó hacia el y mirándolo, de sus ojos, una lágrima descendió, hasta caer en la mejilla de Bellatrix.

"Bella." – Llamó, sin recibir respuesta.

"Ella la mató." – Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Pansy miró a Theodoro y nuevamente a Lestrange. En el rostro de la mortífaga, la prepotencia estaba intacta como también el horror.

"Va a pagarlo." – Masculló. Pansy se agachó, cerrando con su mano los ojos de la mortífaga – "Te lo juro, Bella."

Unos pasos acercándose rápidamente hicieron que ambos jóvenes voltearan. Mortífagos se acercaban y quedaban atónitos frente a la escena que contemplaban. Pansy los miró.

"¿Saben de Draco o de Granger?"

"Están en el castillo." – Dijo un mortífago – "Granger fue llevada a su habitación."

Pansy no quiso escuchar más. Salió por el mismo agujero y llegó hasta la puerta del castillo. Tocó el suelo y volvió a su estado humano. Corrió por los pasillos, subió las escaleras y vio a Draco, saliendo de la habitación de Granger.

Draco, al verla le sonrió con cinismo.

"Vaya, Pansy. Eres dura de matar." – Dijo, burlón.

Y como respuesta, ella lo abofeteó. Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de odio.

"Escúchame bien, Malfoy." – Dijo entre dientes, con la voz cargada de ira – "No voy a permitir más errores. Sé que fuiste tú quien le devolvió la vida a Granger, pero ten claro que ella morirá cuando sepa la ubicación del Diltran Mogua. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello."

Draco rió con verdadera diversión, haciendo que la ira de Pansy aumentara.

"¿Por qué querría yo devolverle la vida a una asquerosa sangre sucia?" – Preguntó – "No cambiaría el poder por ella. No seas tan absurda, Pansy. Piensa antes de decir tantas estupideces juntas."

"¿Y ahora quieres que crea que fue Fausto quien la resucitó?" – Preguntó casi gritando – "Su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo, estuvo demasiado tiempo conectada al _Summissum_, ¡no había posibilidades!"

"¿Y no has pensado que Fausto, al ser una parte no conciente de Granger, no pertenece del todo a su cuerpo y que por eso pudo sobrevivir?" – Dijo, furioso – "Fausto Nott fue un mago demasiado poderoso. Si pudo reencarnar en Granger después de tantos años, ¿crees que no fue capaz de sobrevivir cuando la matamos?. El ritual fue hecho en Granger, no en Fausto Nott."

"¡Pero el _Summissum _fue hecho para controlarlo y eliminarlo de ella!" – Gritó, acercándose a Draco – "Y dime, ¿cómo hiciste para controlarla?"

"Simplemente lo hice." – Respondió.

"Fuiste el único al que no mató, como también a Theodoro." – Draco levantó el mentón – "Voy a preguntarle que fue lo que pasó y después hablaremos muy seriamente los dos." – Sus ojos se tiñeron de violeta – "Y si descubro algo que no me gusta, te juro que los vampiros tomaremos las riendas de esto."

"Has lo que quieras, querida." – Dijo suavemente, y se acercó a su rostro – "Pero piensa algo, ¿crees que los dementores y los mortífagos te obedecerán a ti cuando yo soy el sucesor de Lord Voldemort?" – Sus ojos brillaron con malicia – "Puedo asegurarte que no." – Y sin decirle nada más, caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la salida.

Se mantuvo quieta y respiró profundamente.

"Eso es lo que crees… Malfoy." – En su rostro se plasmó una sonrisa – "También se jugar sucio."

Su capa se ondeó y caminó por el pasillo, dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

_Abrió los ojos. Un cielo oscuro. Respiró, como si lo hubiera hecho por primera vez._

_Podía sentir, en su espalda, la superficie suave e irregular de lo que podría ser un colchón de paja demasiado gastado, pero al mirar a su lado, un grito salió de su boca y su corazón latió desbocado. Quiso pararse, pero al tratar de tocar el suelo, una superficie suave la hizo resbalarse y caer en otro cuerpo ensangrentado._

_Sus manos lograron apoyarse, pero al sentir la forma de unos brazos o una cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, se arrastró, cerrando los ojos, llorando, apoyándose en lo que podía hasta finalmente poder levantarse._

_No quería abrir los ojos, no sabía si soportaría la imagen que vería._

_Armándose de valor y evitando que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, los abrió lentamente. Lo que vio, la hizo proferir un sollozo ahogado e hizo que demasiadas lágrimas le nublaran la vista._

_Miles de cuerpos tendidos en una planicie, adornaban el claro de un bosque._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Hermione no sabía si estaba soñando o era real._

_Y de pronto, un hombre apareció frente a ella. Una capucha negra no dejaba ver su rostro en totalidad. Su varita la apuntaba de pronto y sonreía. Susurró algo y un rayo verde destelló. Pudo observarle en cámara lenta, sentir que chocaba en su cuerpo y que después, la atravesaba y un grito se oía tras ella._

"_Maldito sangre sucia." – Susurró el hombre, con verdadero asco._

_Ella se tocó el abdomen, su rostro y al darse cuenta de que estaba bien. Recordó el grito. Hermione volteó lentamente para encontrarse con un cuerpo sobre unos tres, en peores condiciones de los que yacían ahí. Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo bajo sus pies las superficies blandas de muchos cuerpos más. Y lo vio._

_Era un niño, un niño que no pasaba los 12 años. Su rostro golpeado, su nariz sangrando, su última mueca. Cayó de rodillas, sin importarle nada, y tocó el rostro del joven mago, acariciándolo como si fuera el más frágil vidrio. Una lágrima descendió y otras más le siguieron. ¿Podía haber tanta crueldad?_

_Su interior se llenó de rabia y tomó su varita. Sueño o realidad, quería asesinar a ese inmundo mago por esa innecesaria muerte._

_Pero no pudo, el mago de pronto se quitó la capucha y un largo cabello rubio se liberó de ella. La varita de Hermione cayó al suelo y el hombre levantó el rostro._

_¿Malfoy?_

"_¿Quieres dejar de jugar, Mijail?" – Dijo de pronto alguien. Un hombre salía de entre los árboles._

"_Quedaba un madito impuro, Leonard." – Respondió. – "No pienso dejar que ellos ensucien nuestro mundo."_

_Hermione retrocedió, volviendo a caer. Frente a ella, tenía la copia exacta de Draco Malfoy, solo que con un nombre distinto. ¿Quiénes eran?. ¿Por qué los veía?. ¿Por qué recordaba aquellas cosas?_

_Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, hasta que el nombre Fausto, dicho por Mijail, la hizo mirarlos._

"_Fasto Nott está siendo un gran problema."_

_Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del pequeño holocausto que habían creado. Hermione se apresuró en levantarse, cerrando los ojos cuando pisaba brazos o piernas. Dio una última mirada y les dio la espalda, siguiendo a los rubios._

"_Alessandra me dijo que hace mucho no lo ve." – Dijo Leonard, guardando su varita._

"_Es un cobarde y un maldito traidor de la sangre." – Casi escupió Mijail – "Pudo haber tenido la gloria eterna si se unía a nosotros. De verdad no entiendo de donde pudo sacar ese amor enfermizo hacia los muggles y sangres sucias."_

"_¿Podrías olvidarte de Fausto por un momento, Mijail?" – Dijo Leonard, fastidiado – "Es su vida, son su decisiones. Poco nos debe importar lo que haga o deje de hacer, si se casa con una muggle o no. Es su vida."_

_De pronto, Mijail tomó del cuello a Leonard y lo empujo hacia el tronco de un árbol._

"_Escúchame bien, Leonard." – Dijo Mijail, mascullando – "Si ese estúpido de Nott tiene esas ideas, puede infectar la mente de los demás con ellas. Él es como una manzana podrida para mí. Así que no me digas que no debe importarme lo que haga." – Y lo soltó. Leonard tosió, respirando varias veces para recuperar el aire perdido – "Ahora soy yo tu hermano mayor, Leonard. Respétame."_

_Hermione retrocedió, asustada. Mijail era tan parecido a Malfoy. Era tan prepotente, tan malvado. Era demasiado seguro que él fuera un antepasado de los Malfoy's._

"_No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Mijail." – Reclamó Leonard, con voz aún comprimida – "Simplemente te digo lo que pienso."_

"_Pues ahórrate tus comentarios." – Sugirió con veneno en la voz – "No voy a permitir que nadie ensucie nuestra estirpe. Los Malfoy's somos de una estirpe pura, igual que los Nott, así que, si hay un desertor en nuestro linaje… la única opción es eliminarlo."_

"_¿Hablas en serio?" – Preguntó Leonard, alcanzando a Mijail – "Fausto es un mago demasiado poderoso."_

"_Poderoso o no, es un traidor." – Dio la vuelta, mirando al otro rubio – "Y si debo ser yo el que le de muerte, será hecho."_

_Y sin decir otra palabra, siguió su camino, mientras Leonard volvía a alcanzarlo._

_Hermione, sin embargo, siguió quieta en el mismo lugar. Todo lo que había escuchado y lo que había visto estaba acuchillándole el cerebro. No podía creer nada. Leonard y Mijail Malfoy. Fausto. Los cuerpos de muggles y sangre sucia a su espalda. Todo comenzó a marearla. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y después, cayó al suelo._

En el rostro de Hermione, la confusión, pese a seguir dormida, podía notarse con claridad. Su sueño era demasiado intranquilo y cuando ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado y su rostro se serenaba, Pansy Parkinson quitó su mano de la cabeza de la castaña.

Sonrió.

"Conoce el pasado de Malfoy, Hermione." – Dijo suavemente, con una voz de dulzura fingida – "Es esto y mucho más lo que debes saber. Draco Malfoy ya es parte de ti, porque al haberte resucitado, tu vida y la de él se han unido mucho más."

Pansy se levantó de la silla y acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, le susurró nuevamente.

"Enamóralo, Hermione. Es la única arma que tienes contra él." – Suavemente tomó su varita y de su punta, un pequeño rayo violeta salió, envolviendo a Hermione para después ser absorbido por su cuerpo.

Volvió a sonreír. Tras cerrar un libro de pasta verde y desaparecerlo, se levantó.

"Todo volverá a la normalidad, Hermione." – Susurró. Observó a Granger retorcerse y gemir. Tocó su frente y su cuerpo desprendió un aura celeste y dejó de quejarse. Pansy miró al frente – "Por mi vida."

Quitó suavemente la mano y después salió de la habitación, en completo silencio.

* * *

**-:-** **W**_** – MME **_**-:-**

.-.  
_2008–01–13  
_.-.

_Maybe you and I  
Can pack our bags __and say goodbye_

–_**Aerosmith**__–_

¡Hola queridos lectores y lectoras!

¡HE REGRESADO!

Por favor no me manden maldiciones vía RR o pensamientos asesinos vía mental. Prometí que los capítulos de mis historias serian publicados después de "_**My Inmortal Shadow**__"_ pero debido a problemas causa mayor no pude cumplirles. Lo lamento mucho y espero que me disculpen. Y como hace mucho que no publicaba, decidí que publicaría primero este y después "_**Entre dos Mundos**_" para salvaguardar mi seguridad y su interés por la historia.

Y vamos con esto.

¿Qué les ha parecido las reacciones de todos frente a Hermione?. A mi me gustaron mucho. Pudo vengarse y asesinar a varios seguidores de Malfoy, pero nada es perfecto así que ahí tienen el freno para Hermione. Y algo que debo recalcar, es la conexión que ahora tiene nuestros protagonistas.

Resucitar a Hermione, le costara muy caro tanto a Malfoy como a ella. Y sobre eso lindos pedidos de que haya más de ellos, pues por el momento, es necesario que sucedan cosas que los unan para que se enfrenten.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y su nueva ayudante. ¿Cómo se desarrollará su historia?. Pues tiene que ir descubriendo capítulo a capítulo. Les confieso que cuando esquematizaba la historia, pensé primero en Lavander como ayudante, pero la personalidad de Parvati es como que más fiel a una causa. Pese a que las dos son unas chismosas, Parvati me parece la más centrada. ¿Segura o riesgosa la ayuda que les ofrece?... lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Y Pansy, ¿por qué hace todo lo que hace?. Simple también: La Inmortalidad y el Amor que siente por Draco. Esperen mucho más de ella. Pansy es un personaje que me gusta en la historia. Su maldad y el rencor que siente son la llama que enciende la dinamita para la explosión del mundo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me disculpo por lo corto que es, pero no podía unirlo al otro chap. Cuestiones de suspenso, según yo, je, je ;P

Y la parte que más me gusta. Sus RR. Muchas gracias a:

_**+ Anna Granger 69 +  
+ oromalfoy +  
+ helena malfoy +  
+ Nathy2691 +  
+ Mari_mione +  
+ kaoru riddle +  
+ Andrea +  
+ PaolaLissete +  
+**__**Camil**__**j**__**a +  
+ Charlotte-Mo0nY +  
+ Arely Uchiha +  
+ Benedict Alexander +  
+ Luna Maltter Black +  
+ bepemol +  
+ DanGrint +**_

De verdad que cada una de sus palabras me alienta mucho y me alegra bastante. Sé que los capítulos deberían ser publicados seguidamente, pero entiéndanme, también tengo una pequeña vida con muchas responsabilidades fuera del FanFiction. Bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas y muchas gracias a las demás que siguen la historia, pese a sus actualizaciones atrasadas.

Conmigo será hasta el próximo capítulo que espero, de verdad, publicarlo pronto.

Un abrazo enorme.

Su amiga:

**-;- ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	15. Por mi vida

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Recomendación**: Las escenas de Draco y Hermione, pueden oírlas con la parte "_**Lacrimosa**_" del _Réquiem de Mozart._ Esa canción le da el toque que quiero conseguir.

* * *

_**(¯**__**·..·´¯·.·•»**__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 14_

_**» Por mi vida «**_

"No fue fácil." – Dijo Parvati, sentándose frente a la pequeña fogata – "Me obligaron a hacerlo. Era la vida o la muerte de mis padres." – Sonrió con ironía – "Pero debí sospechar que después de todo lo terminarían haciendo. Una vez que estuve dentro del círculo, ellos los asesinaron frente a mí."

Su voz se apagó un momento, mientras miraba al suelo. Había mucho dolor, Harry sabía sentirlo. Parvati habría sufrido demasiado, él mejor que nadie la entendía. Ginny y Ron solo se estremecieron, asustados por la calma con la que decía y horrorizados por la crueldad dentro de aquel mandato.

"Formo parte de un grupo de mortífagos que ahora están residiendo en el norte. Pude escapar gracias a una Slytherin, ella me está ayudando, porque ella también quiere que encuentres a Malfoy y lo asesines." – Su mirada se concentró en Harry – "Hay muchas personas que desean eso y algunas que jamás imagine. Muchos Slytherin que fueron obligados a unirse a sus filas, solo por perteneces a esa casa." – Miró al frente, con una sonrisa triste – "En ese lugar solo hay olor a muerte y los castigos son tan comunes como respirar."

"¿Y no piensas que quizá, al decirle los planes que tienes, ella quiere llegar a nosotros a través de ti, traicionarte o algo por el estilo?"

Parvati ahogo una risa. Harry se incomodó.

"Ella no lo hará." – En sus ojos había mucha sinceridad – "En primero, porque no sabe que yo me reuniré con Harry Potter, sino con alguien del Ministerio; y segundo, mataron a su madre frente a su padre y a ella. Créeme que solo en su alma reside la venganza, como en la mía."

"¿Puedes decirnos dónde está esa guarida?" – Preguntó Ginny, tratando de suavizar el ambiente tenso que había caído en esos momentos.

Parvati la miró, sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa triste.

"No." – Los tres la miraron, confundidos – "Todos los mortífagos tenemos un hechizo puesto sobre nosotros. No podemos decir la ubicación exacta del lugar, solo pistas, porque si llegásemos a decirlo… moriríamos antes. Es así como guardan su seguridad, porque saben que no todos les son fieles."

"¿Y cómo piensas decirnos entonces la ubicación de la guarida de Malfoy?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Mailyn, la slytherin que me cubre, es la hija de uno de los mortífagos que controlan la seguridad y saben de la ubicación de todos los cuarteles. Ella encontró unos pergaminos en la oficina de su padre y me dejo leerlos. Su padre quiere que ella huya de ese lugar y está colaborando con nosotras." – Parvati sacó un pergamino pequeño de su capa negra – "No puedo decirlo, pero aquí están todas las pistas para llegar a él."

Le tendió el pergamino a Ron y él lo tomó. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente. Frunció el ceño al verlo.

"¿Un mapa del este de Inglaterra?" – Dijo extrañado.

"Sí." – Dijo con tristeza – "Solo puedo decir que se encuentra al este pero son ustedes los que tiene que descifrar las claves que hay en él y la ubicación exacta. Lamento no poder ayudarlos más, pero sé que eso les servirá de mucho."

Ginny le sonrió, tocando suavemente su hombro.

"Apreciamos mucho el sacrificio que haces, Parvati, como también el riesgo que tomas al ayudarnos." – Siguió – "Te prometo que mandaremos información a los aurores para que busquen en el norte y las ayuden."

"Se los agradecería enormemente." – Dijo ella, con lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos – "No pueden imaginar como es la vida en esos lugares."

"Te juro que daré ordenes directas para que la prioridad número uno sea encontrar ese cuartel." – Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"Gracias, Harry." – Susurró despacio y se levantó – "Tengo que volver. No dispongo de mucho tiempo."

"Gracias, Parvati." – Dijo Ron, tomando las manos de la ex Gryffindor – "Esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros."

Después de un abrazo de los tres, Parvati sacó su varita y moviéndola, desapareció.

Los tres observaban el lugar en donde antes estaba Parvati Patil. Ginny sintió de pronto una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho. Un presentimiento. Una advertencia quizá. Parvati había arriesgado su vida, y esperaba que ese presentimiento no se haya presentado por ella. Rogaba a Merlín que la protegiera. Esperaba que sí.

Ron le tendió el pergamino a Harry. Él lo tomó y lo examinó.

En el pergamino, varias líneas oblicuas se trazaban desde la punta derecha superior a la izquierda inferior, dando la forma de olas; unos círculos encerraban los cuatro puntos cardinales y cinco líneas, dos juntas, una separada y otras dos juntas, resaltaban en la mitad. Todo el mapa se teñía de un café amarillento.

"¿Entienden esto?" – Preguntó Ginny, mirando el extraño dibujo.

"No." – Respondieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo temía." – Resopló con cansancio Ron – "Creo que mejor acampamos aquí y tratamos de averiguar algo."

"Es lo más sensato que has dicho hace mucho, hermanito." – Susurró Ginny, mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y comenzaba a rebuscar en ella. Harry la ayudó a buscar la carpa en la que dormirían y después de un momento, se instalaron.

Mientras entraban, los tres pudieron sentir un poco de calma, no tanta como esperaban, pero calma a fin de cuentas. Tenían una pista, una enorme pista al paradero de Hermione. Estaban cerca, ellos podían encontrarla. Y lo harían.

Lo juraban, por su vida.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Una música suave se oyó de fondo. Lenta, misteriosa. Un réquiem. Su cuerpo se relajó. Su entorno parecía lejano, tan lejano que parecía irreal. Hasta podría pensar que ya no existía, que todo había terminado. Y de pronto, voces se escucharon, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran.

Hermione se sentó despacio en la cama y la música seguía sonando, tenebrosa, cautivante. La luz de un sol radiante entraba por la ventana libre de cortinas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba nuevamente en esa habitación.

Se levantó, buscando entre su ropa alguna varita, pero no la encontró. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose vulnerable nuevamente. Tocó la ventana y ésta comenzó a vibrar con fuerza. El sonido del cristal al trizarse hizo eco en la habitación y cuando abrió los ojos, la ventana se rompió totalmente. Pedazos de vidrio cayeron a sus pies y el sonido de pisadas acercarse a ella fueron lejanas. El aire golpeó su rostro y los rayos de un sol oculto llegaron ella, calentando su cuerpo levemente.

Todo estaba bien.

"Todo está bien." – Susurró, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, al ritmo de la música. Y se dejó caer al vacío.

El aire golpeó su rostro una vez más y su cabello se ondeó por el viento. Por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente libre. Pero de pronto, unas manos detuvieron su caída y una lágrima se derramó.

Crueldad.

Despacio, esas manos la volvieron al suelo y la irguieron. Ella dio la vuelta, con sus ojos cerrados. Temiendo. Sintió aquellas manos tocar su cintura mientras giraba. Su aroma. Era él. Era él.

Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos grises del _Demonio_. Se miraron, sin decir palabra alguna. Segundos interminables, segundos que pasaron demasiado rápido. Ambos sintieron una conexión extraña, ambos sentían que podían destruir el mundo si querían.

"¿_Ángel_?" – Preguntó él, despacio.

Ella levantó su mano izquierda suavemente. Tocó su rostro, él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Hermione sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a su rostro, abrazando su cuello.

"No…_Demonio_." – Susurró en su oído.

Sus manos bajaron despacio por su pecho. Él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los cafés de Hermione. Su boca, lentamente comenzó a acercarse, casi irreal. Y cuando sus labios se sintieron, fue ella quien lo besó, despacio, tan despacio que sus piernas flaquearon. Ella lo obligó a abrazarla y nuevamente sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios, acariciándolo.

Sus pies se movieron, caminando hacia atrás. Draco la seguía, dejándose manipular por ella. Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama y Hermione dejó de besarlo. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. Pasión en la de ella. Deseo y confusión en la de él.

"**Déjate llevar**." – Casi siseó Hermione.

Y Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, extasiada por las caricias. Y se dio cuenta de que el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Las manos de Draco subir por toda su anatomía la hicieron estremecerse, y un verdadero gemido salió de su boca.

Todo era irreal. Abrazó a Draco con fuerza, como quien quiere retener a alguien contra su voluntad. Draco lo sintió y levantó su rostro. En los ojos de Hermione, la pasión seguía intacta.

"**Déjate llevar_._**" – Fue lo que dijo él para después acercarse despacio a los labios de Hermione y besarla casi con ternura.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y al sentir toda la anatomía de Malfoy sobre ella, sintió que no quería detener lo que pasaría. Sus labios siguieron su ritmo, su cuerpo disfrutaba sus roces, su mente imaginaba sus dos cuerpos entre las sábanas y comenzó a perderse entre las caricias…

Deseándolo.

Y la música resonó como eco, terminando.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"Así que ambos desaparecieron." – Dijo Pansy, pensativa.

Sentada frente a Theodoro, la vampiresa observaba el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, con ojos inyectados de coraje y color violeta.

"Si, Granger le aplico varios _Cruciatus_ y cuando pensé que iba a matarlo, él la tironeó hacia él y desaparecieron." – Respondió, mirando disimuladamente que reacción tomaría Pansy. Ella solamente mantenía la misma mirada y permanecía quieta – "¿Te ha dicho que sucedió después?"

Y lo miró. Sus ojos seguían intactos. No hubo desprecio o burla, solo ira.

"No." – Dijo suavemente – "Pero tendrá que hacerlo."

Dio un sonoro respiro y trató de tranquilizarse.

"Blaise está un poco grave." – Dijo él para sacar un tema de conversación y salir del incómodo silencio – "Una contusión fuerte en la cabeza, tres costillas rotas y una muñeca fracturada."

Ella se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él. Theodoro se desconcertó.

"Yo sé que tú también te has dado cuenta, Theodoro." – Su rostro no cambiaba, pero juraba ver un poco de coquetería en él. Tragó saliva.

"¿El qué?" – Preguntó, confuso.

"Que nuestro señor le presta demasiada atención a Granger." – Siseó despacio, sus ojos se hicieron de un color violeta más oscuro – "Que hasta juraría que está poniendo en riesgo todo nuestro futuro. ¿Te imaginas si Draco, al final, decide no matarla?" – Preguntó, insinuante – "Theodoro, eso perjudica a todos los bandos. Granger, después de decirnos todo lo que sabe del Diltran Mogua, debe morir. Fausto habita en ella y sería demasiado riesgoso para nosotros que él sobreviva."

Nott desvió su mirada, como si nunca hubiera pensado en nada de lo que Pansy había dicho. Ella sonrió y reclamando nuevamente la atención de su mirada, siguió siseando.

"Así que debemos unirnos, Theodoro." – Propuso sonriendo, mostrando sus filosos dientes. Nott se estremeció inconscientemente – "Debemos impedir que esa obsesión de Draco hacia Granger crezca y nos destruya. No hay espacio a errores, cuando nuestro futuro está en juego."

"Si, Pansy." – Dijo, con firmeza – "Tienes razón."

"Y también, creo que ya es tiempo de que reclames tu protagonismo en este camino." – Pansy lo rodeó lentamente, con su mirada brillante – "Porque sin ti, no podríamos neutralizar a Fausto."

Theodoro se levantó.

"Me lo pensaré, Pansy." – Dijo con voz decidida – "Ya es tiempo."

Ella le sonrió y después de un leve adiós del castaño, Pansy se sentó en las bancas de madera cerca al lago, cruzando despacio las piernas. Sus ojos se perdieron por un momento en las aguas cristalinas del lago y una satisfacción enorme inundó todo su cuerpo. Con un suspiró tranquilizante, cerró los ojos.

"No descansaré hasta eliminarte, Granger." – Susurró - "Podrás haber despertado en Draco algún deseo, pero jamás tendrás lo que yo nunca tuve." – Abrió sus ojos – "Si para evitarlo tengo que traicionarlo… será hecho. Pero nunca una sangre sucia va a vencerme, ni tampoco a robarme la mortalidad de las manos."

Se levantó, ondulando la capa mientras seguías el sendero de vuelta al castillo.

"Si debes morir… será por mi mano." – Se dijo, mientras caminaba – "O mejor aún, por la mano de Draco." – Susurró divertida – "Pero te juro que cuando des tu último suspiro, yo ya habré vuelto a la vida."

Y sonriendo, entró al castillo.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Sus labios siguieron unidos, besándose con increíble delicadeza. Pronto él los separó y con cuidado de no romper ese momento invaluable, su mejilla se acercó a la de Hermione, rozándola despacio.

Con los ojos aún cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias, Hermione se hallaba en un estado de beatitud. Y no quería salir de él.

Los dedos largos de Malfoy acariciaron su cuello, tan hipnotizante que pensó que soñaba. De pronto, los labios tibios del rubio se posaron en su pecho, besando y bajando hasta sus senos, tan despacio que un cosquilleo inundó su cuerpo por completo, haciéndolo estremecer.

Y abrió los ojos.

Los labios traviesos de Malfoy seguían besando por sobre la tela y sus manos frías le ocasionaron un escalofríos cuando, por debajo de la ropa, subieron por su espalda.

"_Enamorarlo_." – Pensó ella, mientras se dejaba y gemía despacio.

Si, ese había sido su plan desde un inicio. Pero ahora, sintiendo a Malfoy tan cerca y besándola de esa manera, ese propósito había aumentado hasta rozar la obsesión. Ahora de verdad quería enamorarlo, para verlo humillado después por su rechazo.

Debía.

"Debo." – Susurró tan despacio que pareció un sonido irreal.

"_Debes._" – Dijo Fausto, feliz.

Draco no la había oído, entretenido con su piel.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como él subía el vestido que tenía puesto, hasta sacarlo por su cabeza. Ella no puso objeción y lo ayudó.

Draco se levantó, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Ella no hacía nada. Oyó un sonido extraño, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía, no pondría reparo alguno para lanzarlo lejos, matarlo en ese mismo lugar y destruir ese castillo y a todos los que habitaban en el.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y el odio comenzó a entremezclarse con el deseo.

Cuando volvió a sentir a Draco sobre ella, las pieles de sus torsos se unieron en un encaje casi perfecto. Ella suspiró y él se acercó a su boca.

"Eres mía." – Le susurró antes de besarla.

Sus labios se movieron por voluntad propia. Sus manos tomaron por el cuello a Draco y en un ataque de desesperación, ella fue la que profundizó el beso. Él respondió en la misma intensidad, y un gemido de verdadera satisfacción murió en su boca cuando Malfoy dejó caer su cadera sobre la de ella.

Se sintió contaminada, se sintió sucia y nuevamente sometida.

"_Juega sucio._" – Dijo Fausto – "_Te está sometiendo con esa maldita poción._"

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas, dejó caer sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Él levantó el rostro también.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" – Preguntó ella, con la mirada confusa, mareada.

Y él le sonrió.

"No quiero errores, Hermione." – Le dijo tan suave que sonó a burla – "No quiero tus gritos arruinando mi placer."

Trató de alzar los brazos, pero no pudo. ¿La había drogado?. Suponía que era lo más probable. Lo vio sonreír con suficiencia y acercarse peligrosamente. Hermione no sabía como mantenía los ojos abiertos.

"Maldito." – Susurró, humillada.

"Ahora soy yo el que somete, Granger." – Le susurro al oído. Después de besar su cuello dijo casi en secreto – "Correspóndeme."

Sus labios se unieron con fuerza, casi con necesidad fingida.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, cuando sintió lo mismo ese día en que él abusó de ella. Esa necesidad inexplicable de corresponderle, esa libido reclamando su cuerpo junto al de ella con arraigada pasión. Estaba usando esa poción, sin lugar a dudas.

Sus labios se apoderaron de cada espacio de piel disponible de su cuerpo. Y cuando pensó que no podía defenderse, que dejara que él la sometiera, se dio cuenta de que su propia fuerza emergía.

Jugaría. Hace mucho que el juego se había detenido.

"Y si te dijera que de verdad quiero estar contigo." – Habló Hermione, con voz ronca, fingiendo deseo. Draco levantó su rostro, mirándola – "Que quiero que me hagas tuya sin restricción, ¿me creerías?"

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron, volviéndose verdaderamente irresistibles. Y Malfoy no sabía si mentía o decía la verdad.

"No, no te creería, porque sé me odias." – Susurró con verdadera diversión – "¿O es que acaso me dices eso para que te trate como a una muñeca cuando te posea?" – Preguntó, más cínico que de costumbre.

Hermione sonrió y con una fuerza que ni Draco esperó, giraron, quedando ella sobre él.

Sus cabellos castaños cayeron a cada lado de su rostro, dándoles una cortina de intimidad. No pudo observar a plenitud los ojos de Hermione, pero sabía que había diversión en ellos. Sus manos, fueron subiendo por la espalda de la castaña y ella, para su sorpresa, subió las suyas por su pecho musculoso. Sus dedos lo tocaron tan suavemente que un gemido salió de su boca involuntariamente.

Y sonrió, satisfecha.

Su punto débil seguía siendo ella.

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse por lo que iba a hacer.

"_Yo puedo_." – Pensó para si misma.

Su mano siguió bajando, desencadenando respiraciones agitadas por parte de los dos. Ella por miedo, él por deseo. Tocó la suavidad de la tela de su pantalón y con maestría que a ella mismo le sorprendió, se adentró en el pantalón. Siguió bajado su dedos despacio, las respiraciones iban en aumento y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo. Draco la separó y la volvió al colchón.

Evitó que el miedo se apoderara de ellos y una mirada de deseo se posara por completo. Malfoy la miraba extrañado.

"¿A qué juegas?" – Preguntó él, con la voz agitada.

"Al juego que iniciamos hace mucho… Draco." – Dijo, evitando que la voz saliera con desprecio.

El rubio se desconcertó y la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Algo estaba mal?. Granger jamás le diría esas palabras. ¿Acaso el _Summisum_ no estaba funcionando?. Eso era imposible, ella no podía saber el punto débil de esa poción. Pero si ella estaba dispuesta, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Granger sería suya, y por voluntad propia. No podía haber nada más reconfortante.

Hermione lo miraba. En sus ojos, la confusión se denotaba y le resultaba maravillosa. Sonrió y se sintió tan bien de provocarle daño.

"Te dije que quiero estar contigo." – Susurró despacio, insinuante. Sus brazos se levantaron, rodeando el cuello de Malfoy y levantando el rostro, susurró en su oído – "Ahora mismo. Aquí y como sea."

"Será como quieras." – Dijo, con la voz ronca de deseo. Su boca se perdió en su cuello y sus manos en su cuerpo.

Mientras sentía sus roces, Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, repitiéndose una y otra vez que podía. Ella se entregaría a él, conciente de que sus caricias y besos voluntarios lo enloquecerían hasta el punto de la obsesión. Y con eso a su favor, Hermione haría y desharía a voluntad. Malfoy no le diría no, tal vez. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que ahora no la dañaría.

Su trampa estaba puesta.

El león era quien sometía a la serpiente ahora.

Sonrió, esa era la única forma de conseguir un poco de libertad. Había perdido ya lo más valioso de su vida intentándolo, ahora estaba dispuesta a perder la vida si era necesario.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y lo acercó a ella. Los besos de Draco en su cuello le hacían cosquillas y por primera vez pudo sentir la suavidad de la piel de Malfoy. Si se entregaría y daría todo, al menos pensaba disfrutar el momento.

Ya ella misma había cambiado mucho y perdido demasiado, pensaba ser creíble esta vez.

Sus dientes se incrustaron en un pedazo de piel nívea del hombro del sucesor y él, como respuesta, incrustó sus dedos en la espalda, acercándola. En un impulso poco propio de ella, arqueó su espalda y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Draco, sonriendo al escuchar un suspiró fuerte por su cercanía.

Los bellos de su cuello se erizaron y su boca se abrió al sentir los dedos de Malfoy bajando peligrosamente por su vientre.

"_Puedes, puedes_." – Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

Quiso concentrarse en las caricias, pero de pronto, sintió una punzada atravesando su cerebro y gritó de dolor. Draco levantó su mirada, confundido. El rostro de Hermione se volvió pálido, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una fuerza venida de la nada, lanzó a Draco fuera de la cama.

Hermione se sentó. Un viento fuerte entró por la ventana y Draco logró incorporarse, mirándola. Una luz celeste comenzó a desprenderse de ella y sus ojos a cambiar del castaño al azul. Otra vez, un fuerte temblor comenzó a sacudir el castillo y Draco rápidamente fue hasta su capa y sacó su varita, apuntándola.

"¡Para, Fausto!" – Ordenó con furia.

Las sábanas se movieron, enredándose en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. El temblor pasó, el viento cesó y ella bajó la cabeza. Draco se acercó sigilosamente a ella, con varita en alto. Ella no se movía, simplemente su cabello tapaba toda su cara. Se sentó junto a ella y cuando alargó su mano, ella la tomó con fuerza.

El viento volvió a aparecer y cuando levantó su mirada, el azul consumió el ámbar totalmente. Draco temió.

"_Dile esto a Parkinson._" – Advirtió fuerte la voz de Fausto, sin rastro de Hermione – "_No me contamines._"

Y Hermione cayó en la cama, mientras Pansy observaba desde la puerta, atónita.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

La puerta de la Sala Magistral se cerró con fuerza.

"¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?" – Gritó Draco, tomando fuertemente de los brazos a Pansy y sacudiéndola – "¿POR QUÉ ÉL DIJO ESO?"

"¡Suéltame, Draco!" – Reclamó Pansy, con voz dolida.

"¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?" – Volvió a gritar, fuera de si.

Pansy se convirtió, logrando que Draco la soltara. Voló hasta el otro extremo de la gran mesa de reuniones. Lo miró con odio.

"¿Qué podría hacerle yo?" – Preguntó, con voz calmada, fingiendo enojo – "¿O es que acaso eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta de que Fausto, a través de la maldita sangre–sucia, quiere dividir nuestro bando?. Por Merlín, Granger está manipulada por Nott y hace lo que él le dice. Él escucha, observa y hace lo que quiere a través de Granger. Él hará lo que sea para que ella no revele nada sobre el Diltran Mogua y tu maldita actitud con ella no ayuda en nada."

"¿Intentas culparme a mi ahora?" – Preguntó Draco, con burla – "¿Me culpas a mi por tu incompetencia?"

"¡Te culpo por haberla resucitado!" – Gritó, con dolor en la voz

Draco levantó el mentón y se rió en su cara.

"Sigues con eso, Pansy." – Le dijo, como si tratara con una loca – "Yo no hice nada, fue Fausto. ¡Entiéndelo!"

"Hasta que no pruebes lo contrario, no confiaré más en ti." – Masculló, con ira.

"¿No fuiste tú la que decía que Fausto quiere dividir nuestro bando?" – Recitó con sarcasmo – "Eres tú quien quiere dividirlo con tu actitud de adolescente enamorada."

Y antes de que pudiera pestañear, Pansy ya estaba frente a él. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos color violeta claro no expresaban nada en realidad. Solo lo miraba, nada más. Ella levantó su mano, con la varita y tocó su cuello. Draco, lejos de temer, se rió. Ella, sin embargo, seguía implacable, pero retiró la varita. Sus ojos se volvieron más violetas y Draco comenzó a sentirse mareado, ligeramente excitado.

Y esta vez, Pansy sonrió.

"Recuerda que soy mitad vampiro, Draco." – Susurró con voz tan aterciopelada, que Malfoy pensó imaginarlo – "Y tengo demasiadas habilidades escondidas. Así que, si sigues con la idea de que Granger va a seguir viva, no me dejas otra opción que…" – Sus ojos se volvieron más hipnotizantes – "… convertirla después."

Draco se separó de ella, como si se tratara de la peor peste sobre la tierra. Pansy sonrió y su piel y cuerpo volvieron a su estado humano.

"¿Piensas que voy a dejarte hacerle eso?" – Preguntó, con la voz llena de ira.

La vampireza volvió a acercarse a él. Sus movimientos suaves comenzaban marearlo nuevamente. Sus labios rojos y carnosos se unieron a sus pálidos y delgados, besándolo tan suavemente que no puedo retirarla. Sus manos frías y largas lo tomaron por el cuello y con increíble destreza, su boca se encontró completamente rendida ante los besos pasionales de la vampireza.

Se separó de él, cuando sus manos la aprisionaron a su cuerpo y adivinó la excitación que sentía. Su respiración era agitada y en sus ojos el deseo era tan claro como agua de manantial.

"No necesito tu permiso, para hacerlo, Draco." – Susurró – "Si no lo haces tú, yo le daré un castigo peor que la muerte…" – Sus ojos se encontraron, destilando amenaza – "… la inmortalidad."

"Te olvidas del Diltran Mogua…" – Trató de atacar.

"Lo tendremos ya en nuestro poder si fuera necesario convertirla." – Dijo despacio.

"No te lo voy a permitir." – Dijo, recuperando su respiración y calmando su cuerpo.

Ella rió.

"Los funerales de tu tía serán esta misma noche." – Dijo con tranquilidad abrumadora, ignorándolo completamente – "Tu madre vendrá, así que compórtate. Debes ser fuerte por ella. La muerte de su hermana será un golpe demasiado duro." – Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero devolvió sus pasos y sin mirarlo añadió – "Me olvidaba, ahora que tú tía murió, seré yo quien ocupe su puesto." – Los ojos grises se llenaron de odio, aún mirando al frente – "No es un pedido, es un hecho."

Y sin decir nada más, salió sigilosamente de la Sala Magistral.

Draco siguió con la mirada al frente. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y las sillas comenzaron a vibrar. Varias se quebraron y otra cayeron al suelo.

Lo sabía, Pansy buscaba sus puntos débiles para atacar, y tarde se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía que Granger era el principal. Golpeó la mesa y se maldijo una y otra vez. No iba a permitir que Parkinson gobernara su mundo. Bellatrix lo había escogido a él. Él y nadie más que él tendría el derecho a elegir el destino del mundo mágico… y el de Granger.

Su respiración se aceleró al recordarla.

No estaba en sus planes convertir a Granger en un ser de la noche, por que sabía bien que si ella llegase a trasformarse, una verdadera revolución se desataría bajo su mando. No estaba seguro de que sucedería si la sangre de Granger fuera contaminada con sangre de vampiro. No podía siquiera imaginar el poder que alcanzaría y el daño que haría por su sed de venganza.

Pero todo eso pareció opacarse al pensar en ella como un ser frío y sin latidos. Al pensar en ella como un ser blanquecino y sin vida. Pensar que ya nunca podría sentir ese calor que emanaba o su corazón latiendo desbocado cuando estaba a punto de tomarla.

No, por supuesto que no permitiría eso.

Granger jamás se convertiría en un vampiro.

Si tenía que alejarse de ella por un tiempo y así complacer a Parkinson, lo debía hacer. Él deseaba a la Hermione Granger humana, no a la vampireza.

Su rostro se relajó al saber que tenía un plan para proteger sus intereses por ella.

"Nunca te convertirán en algo tan espantoso, Granger." – Se dijo en voz alta – "Ahora me interesas demasiado y no sería divertido tener a alguien inerte en mis brazos." – Movió su varita y toda la Sala volvió a su normalidad – "Me alejaré lo más que pueda de ti, solo así salvaguardaré mis intereses."

Cruzó los brazos y se trasportó a la entrada de _La Morada de los Lamentos_. Dijo la contraseña, las puertas se abrieron y caminó por medio de los viejos ataúdes. Viró a la izquierda y se paró frente al cuadro tapado por el pilar. Convocó el hechizo _Lumus_y esta vez no retrocedió por lo que vio.

"Si ese es nuestro destino…" – Susurró, mirando fijamente el cuadro – "…seré yo quien lo cambie."

Los aullidos de dolor se oían cada vez más intensos y como si de una estatua de piedra se tratase, permaneció quieto durante mucho tiempo frente a ese extraño cuadro.

Sonriendo.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME**_

.-.  
_2008–0__2–20_  
.-.

_But if my life is for rent and I don't le__an to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause' nothing I have is truly mine_

–_**Dido**__–_

Hola queridas lectoras, he vuelto, y lo más pronto posible. Me sorprendo hasta mi misma o Y bueno, espero que les guste el chap y hayan oído la escena de Draco con el Réquiem de Mozart, parte Lacrimosa. No sé, siempre me ha gustado la música clásica.

Vamos a ver partes por partes nuestro capítulo.

**Parvati y los chi****cos:** Les ha entregado la mayor pista que puede darles, debido a la maldición que está bajo ella. Harry, Ron y Ginny solo tendrán que descifrar el pequeño mapa y con eso, la ubicación es más fácil y tendrán al centro de mortífagos en sus manos.

**Draco y Hermione:** Me gustó escribir la escena, hace mucho que Hermione no usaba su poder de sometimiento con él y ya era tiempo para que Draco recordara su debilidad ante ella. ¿Les gustó la forma de actuar de Hermione? A mi, sí. Al menos nuestra castaña ya sabe que métodos serán útiles y está decidida a todo con tal de respirar un poco de libertad, pero no pudo su cometido debido a…

**Fausto:** Si, este personaje es complejo para algunas de ustedes, pero más adelante, y como un regalito de spoiler, hay un capítulo completo para él, donde él y Hermione hablan y él le explica muchas cosas y entre ellas, sobre el Diltran Mogua.

**Pansy:** Su obsesión por Draco la llevará a tomar medidas demasiado extremas. Ya veremos más delante de que se trata y por supuesto, las ideas que le mete a Theodoro en la cabeza. Es peligroso, demasiado.

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, yo muy contenta de escribir para ustedes y agradezco de todo corazón sus lindos RR a:

_**Kaoru Riddle  
Jocelynandrea  
Anna Granger 69  
Nathy2691  
Drajer  
jos Black  
.Potter  
Ishi  
PaolaLissete  
DanGrint  
.x-GabS-x.  
**_

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias a las antiguas (_no se me ofendan :P_) por seguir leyendo. Todos y cada uno de sus cometarios me incentivan, como repito muchas veces. Y animo a las lectoras pasivas a dejar un RR. Su opinión también es importante para mí. Ahora, como estoy corta de tiempo, las respuestas a sus RR serán contestadas a más tardar mañana. Estoy un poco comprimida por un papeleo para incribirme en la U y tengo que tomarme tiempo. Mil disculpas nuevamente. Como siempre, las respuestas a sus RR en su e-mail y en mi profile, para las lectoras y registradas y para las no registradas, correspondientemente.

Un beso enorme y espero verlas nuevamente. Como también espero que el próximo capítulo no demore. Inicio clases dentro de dos semanas y vamos a ver que tanto me deja el tiempo.

Un abrazo. Se cuidan.

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	16. Vestigios

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Pedido**: Primero que nada, mil disculpas; segundo, por favor lean las notas de autor; y tercero… ¡disfruten el chap!

* * *

_**(¯**__**`·..·´¯`·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 15_

_**» Vestigios «**_

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Era ya de noche. Sintió aún sobre su cuerpo la sábana enredada y sabía que seguía en el mismo lugar de antes. La ventana había sido puesta otra vez y nuevamente se sentía sofocada. Y comenzó a recordar.

La ira y la vergüenza se dieron por igual en su interior, una más arraigada que la otra.

Golpeó con su puño la cama.

"¿Por qué lo impediste?" – Preguntó, mascullando las palabras, queriendo llorar.

La risa de Fausto llenó su cabeza por completo.

"_Hermione_…" – Comenzó, como si le explicara a una niña algo que no podía entender – "_Draco Malfoy es alguien demasiado complicado y quiero estudiarlo en ese estado. Vas a enamorarlo, pero por ahora no quiero acercamiento más del permitido. Quiero saber de que es capaz."_

La castaña sintió furia nuevamente.

"¿Acaso hay algo peor que una violación?" – Preguntó, haciendo rechinar sus dientes por la impotencia que sentía. Pensaba que Fausto quería protegerla, pero le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

"_Por supuesto que quiero protegerte, Hermione_." – Dijo suavemente – "_Eres mi sangre, no voy a dejar a Malfoy con vida después de lo que te hizo. Confía en mi, cariño, sé lo que te pido._"

"Si quieres que confíe, dime de una vez todo lo que tenga que saber." – Exigió – "Dime por qué pertenezco a los Nott y lo ignore tanto tiempo, dime porqué habitas en mi mente, dime que significa todo lo que veo o por qué le dijiste a Malfoy eso sobre Parkinson." – Dijo demasiado rápido, atropellando las palabras una tras otra.

Fausto rió divertido en su cabeza. Hermione comenzó a exasperarse.

"_Aún no es tiempo._" – Se limitó a decir – "_Malfoy puede controlarte aún y no quiero que toda la información que te de, le sirva a él de guía para encontrar mi precioso Diltran Mogua, que exclusivamente te pertenece a ti._"_ – _Suspiró profundamente y siguió – "_Llegará el día, Hermione, llegara el día en que lo sepas todo, pero ahora quiero que hagas algunas cosas._"

"No." – Dijo firme – "No, si no respondes a mis preguntas."

Hermione podía jurar que Fausto negaría con la cabeza si fuera corpóreo.

"_Solo voy a responder a algo, dicho eso vas a ayudarte a ti misma."_ – Pidió con severidad. Hermione aceptó – "_Es sobre lo de Parkinson. Esa pobre vampireza está obsesionada con Malfoy y quiere impedir que aparezca en ti interés hacia él…._"

"Como si eso fuera posible." – Murmuró Hermione.

"_Ella_ _cree que si, porque sabe que si tú llegaras a unirte a él, quedaría desplazada y ambos gobernarían sin problema el mundo mágico. Así que, mediante un hechizo, hace que recuerdes el pasado de Mijail Malfoy, el ancestro de Draco, y eso no nos conviene." _– Susurró.

"¿Por qué?"

"_Porque puede modificar algunas cosas y engañarnos a los dos." _– Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio –_ "Pansy Parkinson es lista, Hermione, y no dejaré que arruine lo que tanto trabajo me costó recuperar. Ella quiere confundirme a través de ti, tal vez para que nuestro odio hacia los Malfoy's crezca y terminemos por eliminarlo para ella asumir el poder, y solo así disponer de ti a su antojo y usar todas las tácticas que Malfoy no se atreve a usar para saber del Diltran Mogua._"

"Increíble." – Masculló Hermione – "Solo entre personas tan viles existe la traición."

"_Si, es cierto, es por eso que te pido no creer en los recuerdos que aparezcan en tu cabeza sobre el pasado de Mijail, salvo los que yo te diga que son seguros. Solo hay una manera de inhibir el hechizo, pero tampoco te la diré._" – Hermione se exasperó aún más. Fausto se detuvo un momento, como pensando sus próximas palabras – "_Mis memorias seguirán alimentándote, seguirán mostrándote que hice y te aferraras a ellas hasta que sienta que es el momento correcto para hablar frente a frente._"

Hermione pensó en cómo podría hacerlo.

"_Es un simple decir. Estoy muerto, solo vivo en ti_." – Se justificó – "_Ahora quiero que escuches con atención lo que debes hacer."_

Ella esperó pacientemente a que hablara. Pasaron algunos minutos y todo seguía callado. Pensó que quizá se había dormido, pero la voz de Fausto, hablando otra vez, la hizo dar un respingo.

"_Como primer punto, quiero que evites contacto más allá del permito con Malfoy y que, de cierta manera, lo obligues a que use esa poción contigo. Recházalo pero logra que él use la poción. Hoy a pasado algo que me dejó desconcertado y quiero saber si funciona por segunda vez."_

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó.

"_No te lo diré, Hermione, temo que Malfoy pueda leerlo._" – Siguió tranquilamente – "_Si pasamos con éxito lo primero y averiguo si mis sospechas son ciertas, el segundo punto será fácil, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que Malfoy se confiará y comenzara a darte libertad._"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"_Presentimientos._" – Dijo simplemente, como ocultando más entre palabras – "_El segundo punto consiste en que averigües si en alguna parte de este castillo hay un libro de pasta verde, con bordes protectores de oro y que titule "__El Fondo de la Malquerencia entre Magos. Tácticas y Hechizos.", y quien lo tiene bajo su poder._"

Un estremecimiento azotó el cuerpo de Hermione.

"¿Es necesario?" – Cuestionó, en un susurro.

"_Esa podría ser la prioridad ahora, pero primero debemos engañar a Malfoy y a Parkinson."_ – Respondió.

"Pero si dices que Malfoy podría leer cualquier cosa en mi cabeza, ¿no representa un riesgo el que me pidas eso y él lo sepa?"

"_Si, es cierto, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr, hasta que aprendas a dominar la Legeremancia mucho más de lo que puedes ahora_." – Dijo tranquilamente – "_Además, Malfoy sabrá sólo lo que te pido, más no por qué te lo pido._"

Hermione abordó la idea de sentirse como un ratón de laboratorio, como si ella fuera la base de experimentos y nunca saldría bien parada de cada uno de ellos. Odió ser ella la que estuviera en ese lugar, odió ser ella la que oyera la voz de Fausto y odió mucho más que él la controlara sin que ella pudiera defenderse o supiera algo más.

"_Llegará el tiempo._" – Dijo despacio – "_Tenlo por seguro."_

"¿Si Malfoy viene esta noche a concluir lo que dejamos?" – Preguntó, ignorándolo.

"_Tal vez no regrese pero si lo hace quiero que hagas lo que te dije._"

"¿Por qué no vendría?" – Siguió, con voz resentida – "Su pasatiempo favorito soy yo."

"_Mira por la ventana._"

Hermione se levantó, enredando en su cuerpo la sábana. Miró por ella y allí, en el suelo plano frente al castillo, varios encapuchados sostenían ataúdes en sus hombros. Hermione se estremeció, recordando la torre y las miles de luces plateadas y verdes que salían de la varita de Malfoy.

Eran los cuerpos de vampiros y mortífagos a los cuales ella había asesinado, en un instante de maldad y ansias de venganza y poder.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, impidiéndole ver.

"_Lo hicimos en defensa propia, Hermione._" – Susurró Fausto – "_Éramos nosotros o ellos."_

Pudo observar entre la multitud, dos cabezas rubias caminar detrás de un ataúd negro en su totalidad. Era Malfoy y de seguro la otra persona debía ser su madre. La hermana de Bellatrix. La hermana de la mujer que ella había asesinado.

Se alejó de la ventana, no podía contemplar nada más.

"_Sientes pena por ellos._" – Dijo con ironía Fausto – "_Pena por personas que te hicieron, hacen y harán desdichada._"

"Soy humana, Fausto." – Fue su respuesta cortante.

Cuando Hermione pensó que Nott dejaría sus pensamientos para otorgarle un poco de intimidad, habló otra vez.

"_Será mejor que duermas otra vez, Hermione. Aún esa poción está surtiendo efecto en mi._"

Ella se acostó, importándole poco que solo una sábana tapara su desnudez.

"¿Sabes por qué seguimos vivos?" – Preguntó, pensando que quizá habría sido mejor morir a manos de Malfoy y de Parkinson – "Parkinson me extrajo el alma, sentí mi vida irse. Me asesinó."

"_Yo tampoco lo sé, Hermione._" – Dijo despacio – "_Tal vez hubo un error y gracias a él seguimos vivos."_

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar de su mente las imágenes siniestras de los cuerpos de mortífagos al caer al suelo y el rostro de Bellatrix al morir. Pero dentro, muy dentro de su inconciente, quizá en esa parte que Fausto habitaba, ella sabía que no hubo error alguno. Algo en sus palabras la hacía dudar.

"Algo."

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

Narcisa miraba ausente todo a su alrededor mientras apretaba por fuerza el dije de plata y piedra azul.

"Ella tenía el collar de Neil, Draco." – Susurró – "¿Por qué murió?"

"En ese momento no lo portaba, madre." – Fue su respuesta – "En ese preciso momento no lo llevaba consigo."

Narcisa cerró los ojos mientras salían del castillo, detrás de toda la comitiva que llevaba féretros.

"Bella siempre lo llevaba, ¿por qué iba a quitársele justo ese día?" – Preguntó con voz ahogada. Draco abrazó a su madre, caminando por la multitud – "¿Por qué ese día, Bella?" – Susurró mirando el ataúd negro.

Los ataúdes fueron conducidos por los mortífagos hasta el patio trasero. Draco miro hacia atrás, a la ventana transparente. Hermione Granger daba la vuelta en ese mismo instante.

¿Se sentiría culpable por las muertes?. ¿Estaría llorando por remordimiento?

Tal vez si, por su parte noble que no podía opacarse; tal vez no, por la presencia maléfica de Fausto Nott en su vida.

Su madre y él llegaron hasta donde varios huecos en la tierra estaban cavados. Cada caja fue puesta y tapada enseguida. Al final, solo la caja de Bellatrix quedaba aún en los hombros de los mortífagos.

Narcisa se acercó, tocando con suavidad la superficie brillante de la madera. Sus ojos lloraban, su cuerpo temblaba y los mortífagos evitaron verla, miedosos a la reacción que podía tomar la señora o Malfoy.

"Debes sentirte feliz." – Le susurró Pansy al oído, tomando su brazo sutilmente – "Causarle este dolor tan grande a tu madre solo por una obsesión absurda."

Draco levantó el mentón, soltándose de su agarre y caminado hacia su madre. Pansy solo sonreía, retrocediendo y colocándose al lado de Theodoro, tomando su brazo como lo hizo con el de Draco. Su mirada se coloreaba de púrpura y la sonrisa jamás desapareció. Para ella era gratificante humillarlo, tanto o más como él había hecho con ella.

"Madre." – Le susurró Draco.

Narcisa agachó la cabeza y deslizó las manos de la superficie del féretro. El rubio asintió y comenzaron a bajar el ataúd. Narcisa se refugió en el pecho de su hijo y lloró en silencio. Draco solo pudo mirarlo mientras baja, tocaba el suelo y era cubierto poco a poco con tierra. Se oyó el sonido de algún instrumento de viento tocar una melodía fúnebre.

Poco a poco, en su interior, se fue retorciendo algo que pensó que era su conciencia. Porque había sido su culpa la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, y era su culpa que su madre sufriera tanto en esos momentos, debido a ello.

Su culpa.

"Lo siento." – Susurró.

Dos palabras que salieron del corazón, dos palabras ciertas, dirigidas hacia ambas mujeres.

Narcisa lo abrazó mucho más y susurrando un débil "_gracias_", la vio hundirse en un mar de dolor.

"Solo quiero que hagas algo por mí, Draco." – Le dijo tan despacio que hasta a Draco le costaba oír – "Cuando logres averiguar la ubicación del Diltran Mogua… asesina a Granger de la manera más cruel que exista."

Draco miró al frente.

"Debe pagar vida por vida." – Le susurró después. Su voz volvió a ser consumida por el llanto oculto en el pecho de su hijo. La tumba de su hermana estaba cubierta del todo – "Prométemelo." – Le suplicó.

Sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza y besó su cabeza rubia. Respiró hondo y pronunció…

"Te lo prometo… mamá."

Narcisa lo abrazó más fuerte aún y estaba vez, mientras ya algunos mortífagos se alejaban, dejándole privacidad a la familia, sus sollozos desgarradores calaron el interior de un Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a resquebrarse por dentro.

Pansy seguía sonriendo y con un leve tirón, hizo a Theodoro acercarse a los dos rubios.

Narcisa al verlos, se separó de Draco. Pansy la abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos hombres logro oír. Después fue el turno de Theodoro y en ese momento, Pansy abrazó a Draco.

Los brazos femeninos se unieron a su anatomía con suavidad y el gesto de sus labios besando su mejilla le supo al beso de Judas.

"Le debes más lealtad a tu madre que a Hermione Granger, Draco." – Le susurró. Él la apresó con fuerza más de la debida y solo consiguió que ella clavara sus uñas en la espalda – "Cumple la voluntad de tu madre." – Le susurró.

Se separó despacio y sin dejar de sonreír, se alejó de ellos, con Theodoro.

Su madre volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos y Draco cerró los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en la coronilla de Narcisa.

Sus llantos más calmados le dijeron que de verdad le debía más lealtad a su madre que a una obsesión. Amaba a su madre y hubiera dado todo para evitarle ese dolor. Y si la muerte de Hermione Granger menguaba un poco el sufrimiento creado por él, ese era el mejor regalo de disculpas que podía darle.

"Lo siento." – Susurró.

Pero debía ser así.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"No entiendo nada." – Dijo Ginny, tirando varios mapas y levantándose.

Frustrada, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó despacio. Ron la miraba con gesto ausente y seguía teniendo en sus manos el mapa que Parvati les había dado. La hoja estaba un poco arrugada por las tantas veces que había pasado de mano en mano.

De pronto, Harry llegó. Y su mirada era triste. Ambos pelirrojos se levantaron, y Ginny corrió a abrazarlo. Él respondió casi sin fuerza y ella se separó, alarmada.

"¿Por qué te llamaron?" – Preguntó Ginny.

"Atacaron el norte hoy en la madrugada." – Susurró, alejándose de Ginny y sentándose en un pequeño diván de la carpa – "Los mortífagos asesinaron a todos los muggles de la ciudad de Middlesbrough."

"Son demasiadas personas." – Susurró Ginny – "Eso es imposible."

"El ataque comenzó a las tres de la madrugada, fueron demasiados, asustaron a todos. Solo había un mago en esa ciudad y éste dio parte al Ministerio, que se movilizó de inmediato al lugar. Alastor dio órdenes concretas, pero no las respetaron." – Siguió Harry, sin mirarlos – "Su justificación fue que eran demasiados y que debían eliminarlos para poder sobrevivir."

"¿Qué órdenes?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Buscar la guarida, rescatar a Parvati si se encontraba con ellos, pero…" – No pudo continuar y se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

Ginny se apoyó en la mesa, esperando lo peor; y Ron solo miraba a Harry, queriendo que dijera sus sospechas en palabras.

"Nuestras bajas fueron pocas, pero las de ellos demasiadas." – Continuó cuando la voz volvió a su garganta – "Alastor ha denigrado a nuestros aurores por el pésimo trabajo de rescate y por…" – Tomó aire y lo exhaló. No se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos. – "Entre esas bajas… estaba Parvati."

Ginny cayó al suelo, llorando, y Ron cerró los ojos. Harry se acercó a la pelirroja y ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

"No, no es cierto." – Dijo, negando sin cansancio.

"La vio, Ginny, Alastor la vio."

"¡NO!" – Gritó – "Ella arriesgó su vida, ella no pudo morir, ¡Harry, no pudo!" – Seguía negando.

"Él la vio." – Susurró tan despacio que nadie lo escuchó.

Sus brazos se aferraron a la pequeña figura de la pelirroja, que temblaba como una hoja azotada por el más cruel viento. Sus palabras callaron, pero el llanto del corazón no cesó. Eso era demasiado fuerte para vencerlo.

Y pese a que era difícil aceptarlo, los tres entendieron que nadie podía traicionar a Draco Malfoy, sin recibir la muerte a cambio.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

La puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió y ella, despertándose inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama en actitud defensiva. Era ya de mañana.

Esperó ver a Malfoy, a Parkinson, o hasta a Zabinni o Nott, pero la figura femenina, suavemente bañada por las luces opacas del día nublado, se acercó a ella, revelando el rostro suave y de marfil de la madre de Draco Malfoy.

Narcisa.

Hermione aferró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría y Narcisa la miró de pies a cabeza, con asco, con desprecio, con odio y con dolor. Sus pasos se acercaron a ella, pero Hermione, pese a saber que era peligroso, no se movió.

Y el acto siguiente fue demasiado rápido.

Una mano viró su rostro y el sonido de la bofetada hizo eco en la habitación, delatando la fuerza empleada. Una pequeña herida se abrió en su labio, a causa del daño que hizo un anillo de su mano. Pero ella no volteó, mirando por la ventana.

El cabello le cubría la cara y también las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos castaños.

Narcisa le tomó el rostro con dureza y Hermione se sintió demasiado débil para pelear.

"¿Cómo pudo una insignificante como tú vencer a mi hermana?" – Preguntó con ira, tomando con más fuerza su rostro – "¿Cómo puedes siquiera atreverte a llorar?" – Y la soltó, limpiándose la mano después.

Hermione usó toda su valentía y limpió con la sábana la sangre que comenzaba a mancharla. Fausto, era seguro, estaba haciéndola sentir poderosa, fuerte y orgullosa. Todo lo que no quería sentir al saberse culpable.

"_Es ella… o eres tú." _

"Hice lo que debía hacer." – Contestó.

Y lo que recibió fue otra bofetada. Hermione se irguió y sus ojos se tiñeron de celeste.

"No." – Dijo, mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero Fausto una vez más, tomó el control y la dejó a su merced.

El viento sopló fuerte y la ventana comenzó a vibrar. Narcisa supo lo que estaba pasando y cuando Draco quiso entrar a la habitación, Hermione levantó la mano y la puerta se cerró, pudo oír los gritos de Malfoy, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Narcisa.

Estiró la mano y la varita de la rubia se dirigió a ella. Su sonrisa se extendió cuando nuevamente la madre de Malfoy retrocedió.

"_¿Crees poder vencerme ahora, Narcisa?_" – Preguntó Fausto, con diversión – _"Puedo matarte si quiero, puedo estrangularte y darte la misma muerte que tu hermana si te atreves a tocar a Hermione otra vez."_

La puerta de la habitación vibró con fuerza y la risa de Fausto fue dura.

"¿Nott?" – Preguntó ella, asustada.

"_Tu_ _hijo piensa que voy a matarte, Narcisa._" – Susurró él – "_No está tan equivocado._"

E inmediatamente sus manos se aferraron al cuello blanco de la rubia.

"_Toda tu maldita estirpe nunca va a poder contra mi o contra Hermione, Narcisa."_ – Susurró, observando como ella peleaba por soltarse de su agarre. Ella era un poco más alta que Hermione, pero su fuerza era tanta que llegó a levantarla varios centímetros del suelo – "_No te atrevas a volver a tocarla, porque la próxima vez, no responderé de mis actos y te asesinaré. Así que por tu bien, lo mejor sería que te vayas del castillo porque, créeme, Narcisa, mi interés únicamente es matar a tu hijo, a Parkinson y a su bando. Tú puedes seguir viviendo, solo para lamentarte por su muerte y para sentir lo que es perder al ser que más amas, como yo lo hice."_

Y la soltó, dejándola caer con fuerza, mientras tosía. Y Hermione se agachó.

"_Al ser una Malfoy, tu futuro ya está marcado._" – Le dijo despacio – "_Y pese a que tus antepasados también colaboraron con mi muerte, he decidido darte cierto perdón hasta que llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, querida Narcisa Black, verás con tus propios ojos como el poder de Fausto Nott retorna a su apogeo, y vivirás en carne propia aquellos cuentos que Lucius te contaba y te hacían estremecer._"

Narcisa gimió.

"_Di muerte por vida._"

Y en ese instante, Hermione cayó a su lado, tosiendo con fuerza y temblando. La varita se alejó unos centímetros.

Los ojos de Narcisa y de Hermione se encontraron y la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

Draco le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione, alejándola de su madre, y otros mortífagos recogieron a Narcisa.

Hermione aterrizó en el suelo, dos metros más allá. Se levantó como pudo y miraba a Narcisa y Draco, petrificada, con los ojos abiertos y asustada por las palabras de Fausto. ¿Quién era él?. ¿Su antepasado fue alguien malvado?

"No… me hizo… nada." – Dijo Narcisa, como pudo, tomando el brazo de Draco y bajando su varita.

La espalda de Hermione se arqueó y su cabeza fue arrojada hacia atrás. De su garganta, sonidos parecidos a los que hace una persona cuando es estrangulada se oían. Draco rápidamente ordenó que levantaran a su madre y salieran. Pansy se quedó junto a él, convirtiéndose en vampiro rápidamente.

El sonido de espadas y el canto de los pájaros se hicieron más fuertes. Hasta que ella finalmente volvió a erguirse y levantarse. Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando el azul intenso de los ojos de Fausto y un odio sin precedentes. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

"_Sus armas son tan débiles._" – Susurró despacio y moviendo su mano, tiró la varita de Malfoy lejos. Pansy gruñó y alzó sus alas, mostrando sus colmillos. Hermione sonrió y su voz se mezcló con la de Fausto – "_Quiero hablar con Parkinson a solas._"

"No." – Negó Draco.

"_Si no lo haces…_" – Susurró triste y su cuerpo desapareció. Tras Pansy, Hermione apareció, apretándola con fuerza – "_Ella muere._"

La vampireza quiso zafarse, abriendo sus alas y tratando de morderla, pero Hermione la sujetaba con una fuerza demasiado brutal.

"Mátala, no me importa." – Dijo Draco y los ojos de Pansy se contrajeron con odio.

"_Si la mato, tú nunca podrás conseguir lo que tanto anhelas._" – Dijo esta vez Fausto, ejerciendo más presión en el cuerpo de Pansy.

"Y si tu lo haces, tampoco podrás hablar con ella."

"_Muy inteligente, Malfoy, pero créeme que puedo averiguar lo que quiero en otras fuentes; en cambio, tú no podrás conseguir lo que quieres si la extermino._"

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Hermione fue demasiado grande y él se dio por vencido.

"Cinco minutos, Nott."

"_Suficiente… ¡ahora vete!"_

Draco cerró la puerta y enseguida, Pansy miró a Hermione, con gesto insolente. La soltó con brusquedad y ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente.

"Tú dirás." – Musitó, con falso respeto.

"_¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma humana, Pansy?_" – Sugirió, sonriendo - "_¿O es que el miedo que me tienes es tanto?_"

Pansy sonrió de lado y obedeció. Se acercó más a ella. Su mirada retadora y burlona estaba fija a la celeste que proyectaba Hermione. De parte y parte, sus miradas transmitían también odio, rencor.

"_No trates de confundirme, Pansy._" – Comenzó Fausto, lentamente – "_No es de muy buena educación… 'insertar'_ _recuerdos en la mente de otra persona._"

"¿Lo he hecho yo?" – Preguntó con inocencia que a cualquier hubiera engañado, menos a él. – "Fausto, no es de buena educación… levantarle falsos a la gente." – Parodió de vuelta.

Fausto rió.

"_Pansy, has sido testigo de mi poder, presenciaste con tus propios ojos la matanza que hice, ¿Es que acaso por ser un vampiro crees que eres invencible?"_ – Fausto negó con un dedo – "_Mentirme a mi no es del todo aconsejable, Pansy, pero podría matarte de verdad, y no me dolería hacerlo. En lo absoluto._"

"¿Y por qué viene todo esto?"

"_Para recordarte que si no me dices la verdad, podría hacer que tu muerte sea dolorosa, y no rápida, como pensé hacerla en un principio."_ – Susurró con voz de padre bondadoso. Ella se rió – "_Pansy, es mejor que dejes a Hermione tranquila, y que dejes ese hechizo. Tal vez Hermione pueda creer todo lo que ve, pero yo, al haber vivido en esa época, lo sé todo._"

"Eres tan malagradecido, Fausto." – Susurró, de manera infantil – "Trataba de que supieras que habían hecho Mijail y Leonard en tu contra, en como planearon tu muerte y la muerte de tu esposa, pero veo que no valoras eso."

"_Valoraría más el que dejaras de entrometerte en esto._"

"¿De verdad crees que todo lo que recuerdas es todo lo que se vivió?" – Preguntó, caminando hacia atrás – "Hay demasiado vacíos en tu mente, de eso estoy segura. Y también estoy segura de que quieres saber que fue lo que hicieron después de tu muerte y que información valiosa tenían sobre pistas de la creación del Diltran Mogua."

"_Me valgo de mis propios medios, señorita Parkinson._" – Musitó lentamente – "_Sus pistas no me servirán de nada porque yo sé que no existen, o los recuerdos que se han borrado de mi mente regresarán conforme pase el tiempo. Así que, como ve, no necesito una fuerza externa para recordar nada_."

"¿De verdad crees que tendrás tiempo para recordarlos?" – Preguntó con ironía – "Es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dos vayan directo al infierno."

"_¿Y tú serás la que me dará muerte?_" – Cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona – "_Tú no tienes ni una milésima del poder que yo poseo. Soy capaz de destruir este castillo, de matarte en este momento. Nunca sabrás la cantidad de poder que hay dentro de mí._"

"Y si presumes de tanto poder, ¿por qué no te has liberado?" – Sus miradas se encontraron. Pansy vio algo en sus ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás – "Por que estás buscando algo aquí." – Se contestó sola.

Fausto negó con la cabeza.

"_Creo que tu naturaleza está bloqueando cierto raciocinio._" – Siguió tranquilamente – "_Mis intereses son demasiados complejos para que una persona de tu clase pueda entenderlos. Y por supuesto que tampoco voy a perder mi tiempo hablando contigo y explicándotelos._"

"Con lo dicho has explicado más de lo que crees, Fausto." – Informó, con una sonrisa de triunfo – "Sabré cuidarme de ti y de ella."

"_Es una decisión muy acertada._" – Respondió – "_Solo espero que tu pequeño cerebro no distorsione la verdadera realidad de mi presencia, y que por ello ataques a Hermione y despiertes mi dormida furia."_

"Sabré cuidarme de ti." – Contestó nuevamente.

"_Y ahora, después de esta hermosa plática, mi advertencia sigue en pie: deja de utilizar ese hechizo en mí y en Hermione, porque por mucho que los modifiques y trates de despertar mis dudas, mis recuerdos son lo más confiable que tengo._" – Susurró con desprecio – "_Y si acaso olvidas tu destino, para mí es satisfactorio recordártelo: tarde o temprano asesinaré a Malfoy, y tú seguirás después._"

"No creas que temo a tus advertencias y predicciones falsas, Fausto." – Susurró – "Pasado tu turno, yo te daré mi destino: mataré a Granger con mis propias manos y lo disfrutaré demasiado."

"_Si yo no lo hago antes… Pansy._" – Dijo Fausto, con la voz de Hermione mezclada a la suya, levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

La vampireza dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir, miró directamente a los ojos celestes.

"Te valdría cuidarla de Malfoy, Fausto." – Susurró – "Quien puede destruir lo que tanto anhelas es él, no yo. Puede enamorarla, puede seducirla, y Granger puede caer. Es mujer, pese a que tú la controlas casi todo el tiempo. Y la mente de una mujer puede ser demasiado complicada, aún cuando estás dentro de ella."

"_Tendré en cuenta ese recio consejo, Parkinson._" – Agradeció lacónicamente – "_Y a cambio, te daré uno: nunca des por ganado algo, porque en el preciso momento en que lo tienes, alguien puede arrebatártelo con demasiada facilidad sin que te des cuenta._"

"Veremos quien arrebata el gran premio a quien, querido Fausto." – Exclamó, sonriente.

"_Esperaré._"

Y finalmente salió de la habitación.

El cuerpo de Hermione cayó al suelo y un sonido parecido a un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta. Después, volvió a toser fuertemente.

"Estás… contaminándome." – Susurró la castaña, tratando de ponerse en pie.

La sábana cayó al suelo, junto con ella.

"_Vamos, Hermione._"– Dijo, con humor – "_No soy tan malo como piensas._"

"¿Crees que voy a creer esa maldita mentira?" – Dijo, enojada – "Lo que le dijiste a la madre de Malfoy, lo que acabes de hablar con Parkinson, ¿acaso todo lo que dijiste no raya a maldad?" – Preguntó, asustada y arrastrándose por el suelo, queriendo llegar a la cama.

"_Tal vez, pero debes saber que, para ganar al enemigo, debes atemorizarlo antes._" – Aconsejó con voz sabia – "_Si no lo haces tú, él lo hará primero. Ahora, Hermione, quiero que dejes de pensar en mí como alguien malvado. No me arrepiento de nada, porque todo lo que hice fue por proteger la vida de mi esposa y mi hija, y por supuesto, para proteger tu nacimiento."_

"¿Mataste a alguien, Fausto?" – Preguntó, con miedo.

"_Debes eliminar de tu camino a los estorbos." _– Fue su simple respuesta.

"¿Por qué Narcisa debería temerte, a que cuentos te referías?" – Preguntó desesperada y logrando subirse a la cama y toparse con el edredón y algunas sábanas, aún exhausta por todo lo sucedido. Fausto siguió en silencio. Hermione se enfureció mucho más – "¡Te exijo que me digas eso! ¡Malfoy debe saberlo! ¡No hay riesgos!"

"_Si, lo sabe._" – Confirmó. Tardó unos segundos y después siguió. – "_Mi poder era conocido por la familia Nott y Malfoy. Hice cosas que no son bien vistas, pero solo fueron hechas para salvaguardar la seguridad de mi familia. Asesiné a muchos, engañé a otros, así que, cuando Lucius se casó con Narcisa, él le contó absolutamente todo. Y teme que vuelva a hacer lo mismo ahora, y que en ese proceso Malfoy resulte muerto."_

"¿Y crees que voy a creerte?" – Preguntó, colérica.

"_Esa es la verdad, Hermione._" – Aclaró – "_Creerla o no es tu decisión, pero es la verdad. Mi poder es demasiado y algún día pasará a ser tuyo, Y cuando eso suceda, tú lo matarás y Narcisa va a derrumbarse por ello, pensando que fui yo._"

Hermione cerró los ojos.

"Deja de habitar por un momento en mí." – Pidió en un susurro – "Todo esto está consumiéndome poco a poco. No estoy segura de poder resistirlo."

"_Podrás, eres mi descendiente._" – Musitó – "_Los Nott siempre pueden. Descansa mi pequeña heredera._"

Quiso alejar de su mente las imágenes de la torre, los besos de Malfoy y las palabras de Fausto. Quiso por un momento morir.

¿Y que era mejor? ¿Estar muerta o estar viva?

Bajo esas circunstancias, las dos opciones sopesaban en una balanza demasiado inestable.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"Dado que Fausto nos ha demostrado que es imposible arrebatarle el alma a su sucesora, tenemos que comenzar a planear una manera más hábil de conseguir la información." – Habló Theodoro, caminando por la Sala Magistral de un lado al otro – "Creo que fue un poco precipitado el tratar de hacerlo por el ritual habitual. Nadie pudo prever que su alma fuera demasiado poderosa para despertar y evitarlo, y eso nos está dejando en desventaja sutilmente."

"No pudo ser exactamente su alma la que impidió que el ritual se llevase a cabo." – Sugirió Pansy, con una voz delicada y llena de inocencia.

"¿Qué pudo ser entonces?" – Preguntó Narcisa, sentada en la cabecera y mirado a Pansy y a Theodoro intercaladamente.

Hace diez minutos, Narcisa había pedido hablar con los dos para informes sobre los avances, ya que Draco le había dicho que saldría al norte de Inglaterra y no había querido hablar nada sobre el tema.

"Intervención externa." – Soltó Pansy, con una sonrisa.

"¿De quién?" – Preguntó nuevamente, extrañada – "¿Acaso hay infiltración del bando opuesto? Eso suena demasiado ridículo."

"No, querida Narcisa, no es alguien enemigo, es alguien de nuestro propio bando, y con un gran cargo." – Prosiguió. Theodoro se sentó a la derecha de Narcisa y miró a Pansy, interesado.

"¿Quién?" – Preguntó, enojada.

"Alguien que nadie esperó." – Se detuvo, como dándole dramatismo al momento. Giró su largo vestido gris y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, mirando directamente a la madre de Draco – "Te decepcionará saberlo, Narcisa. Aún no tengo pruebas para ratificar lo que digo, pero los hechos hablan por si solos. Todas las personas de aquella sala son testigos, al menos, las sobrevivientes."

"¿Quién es?" – Preguntó esta vez Theodoro – "¿O tendré que recurrir a la Legeremancia para saberlo?"

La vampiresa sonrió.

"Theodoro, Narcisa, el traidor es el cabeza de nuestro bando." – Masculló, de pronto, con ira. Los aludidos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente – "Si, el traidor es nada más y nada menos que tu hijo, Narcisa. El traidor es Draco Malfoy."

La rubia se levantó enseguida.

"¿Te has vuelto loca, Pansy?" – Reclamó, histérica – "Draco nunca traicionaría a su propio bando, ¡él jamás lo haría!. Me parece de mal gusto que insinúes siquiera que es él la causa de esta desgracia. Mi hijo fue elegido por Bella para suceder al Señor Tenebroso, el Señor Tenebroso lo habría aprobado, ¿crees acaso que Draco es tan ruin para traicionar a los suyos?"

"Por sus propios beneficios, realmente si, Narcisa." – Exclamó, irguiéndose.

"¿Y qué ganaría él al tener viva a Granger?" – Cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido y las mejilla rojas por la ira.

"Alimentar la maldita obsesión que tiene hacia ella." – Casi grito Pansy.

Narcisa retrocedió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mirado asustada a la vampireza. ¿Es que Pansy hablaba en serio?

"Theodoro, como todos nosotros, vio con sus propios ojos la resurrección _milagrosa_ de Granger, y también ha percibido los cambios que ha tenido Draco para con ella."

"Si, Narcisa." – Ratificó Theodoro – "Aunque la principio no lo había notado, después fue haciéndose evidente para el buen observador. Draco cambió totalmente su manera de trato con respecto a Granger después de unas semanas de que ella llegase. Puede ser que al principio pareciese que estaba haciéndolo porque quería ganar confianza para que le hablara sobre el Diltran Mogua, pero el que le haya dado una habitación, buenos tratos, comida, y que pese a eso no hablase, trajo sospechas."

"Draco no lo haría." – Negó Narcisa fervientemente – "No, él jamás se fijaría en una sangre–sucia. ¡Lo conozco!"

"Pensamos conocerlo también, pero todo indica que es cierto." – Dijo Pansy lentamente, acercándose a la rubia – "Narcisa, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía haber sobrevivido a ese ritual, ni siquiera Fausto Nott. Granger estuvo conectada al _Summissum_ por mucho tiempo, no había vestigios de Fausto en ella al inicio del ritual, el dementor le extrajo el alma, ella murió. Nadie puede invocar a su alma de regreso al cuerpo cuando se está muerto."

"No." – Siguió susurrando Narcisa, bajando la cabeza.

Pansy se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos. La miró directamente a los ojos.

"Solo es necesario que una fuerza externa obligue al alma a regresar, y Draco fue el último que la tocó antes de que volviera a la vida." – Susurró, con la voz aterciopelada que camuflaba la maldad de sus palabras – "Los hechos dicen más que las palabras, Narcisa. No hay más prueba que esa."

"Muchos quisieron pensar que se debió a la gran fuerza que tiene Fausto, pero, si el fue debilitado por el _Summissum_, ¿podría ejercer en Granger el poder suficiente para regresar de la muerte, aún cuando su alma, junto con la de Granger, estaban fuera de su cuerpo?" – Preguntó Theodoro, mirando a las dos muejres y levantándose después – "Un alma no puede actuar por si sola fuera de su cuerpo, Narcisa, mucho más con un dementor que la sostenía. Esa era la garantía que teniamos para justificar la puesta en escena del ritual."

"Pese a que el alma de Fausto en si estaba fusionada con la de Granger, debía ser retirada de su portador para poder ser puesta en otra persona y poder controlarla." – Siguió Pansy – "El _Summissum_ es el encargado de debilitar el alma de Fausto, y esa poción nos ayudaría a someterlo cuando ingresara al cuerpo de Theodoro."

"No lo entiendo." – Susurró la rubia, mirando al suelo.

"El alma de Fausto estaba debilitada por la poción, y la de Granger no ejercía presión alguna en ella por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte; bajo esas condiciones, un alma no podría haber rescusitado sola. Eso es absrudo. Fue una intervención externa, un hechizo quizá."

"Por todo eso, piensan que Draco fue esa _interveción externa_, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó, levantando el rostro y mirándolos.

"Poniéndolo de esa manera, esa podría ser una defensa sin pruebas, pero se basa en los hechos, Narcisa." – Habló Theodoro – "Y si a eso le sumamos la obsesión repentina de Draco, los pros están demasiado justificados."

"Y si es darte mucha información y orillarte a un colapso por lo que voy a decirte, lo siento de verdad, pero debes saberlo. Con esto, tal vez nos des la razón." – Susurró Pansy, atrayendo la atención de la rubia. Permaneció en silencio, esperado – "Draco… abusó de Granger."

Narcisa gimió con fuerza y separando las manos de la vampireza, se levantó, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

"¡No es verdad!" – Gritó con fuerza – "¡No manches el buen nombre de mi hijo!"

"Es la verdad, él mismo me lo confesó."

Narcisa negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás, alejándose de ambos chicos.

"Lo siento." – Musitó Pansy, bajando la cabeza, mientras ocultaba de esa manera la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Draco jamás tuvo que haberse fijado en Granger. El pagaría caro esa humillación. Nada más reconfortante que herir al ser que más amaba y ponerlo en su contra. Solo así aprendería a no jugar con ella.

"Necesito estar sola." – Masculló la rubia. Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Qué clase de hijo tenía?

Pansy se limpió dramáticamente una lágrima inexistente. Miró a Theodoro y le sonrió.

"No te sientas mal por ella, querido." – Aconsejó, acercándose a él – "Es mejor que lo sepa de una vez a que se decepcione cuando todo esté perdido. Además, Narcisa va a traerlo de vuelta a nosotros. Ya lo verás."

"No me pareció del todo correcto que se lo dijeras así, Pansy." – Regañó Nott – "Es su madre. Se ha decepcionado demasiado."

"Tal vez, pero es mejor así." – Su rostro se acercó al del mortífago, sus ojos se tornaron violetas y sus manos tocaron los hombros del muchacho, despacio. Él se alteró casi enseguida – "Ahora, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en Narcisa y hacer algo más divertido?"

"¿Estás seduciéndome?" – Preguntó él, levantando una ceja, sin mover los brazos de sus flancos.

"Puede, de ti depende aceptar esto o no."

Y en un movimiento rápido, sus labios capturaron los de Nott, que al mismo instante de sentirlo sobre los suyos, la aferró por la cintura, perdiéndose por completo en aquellos labios que le supieron a perdición.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"Así que han dado información que no se ha autorizado impartir." – Susurraba Draco, caminando alrededor de dos mujeres – "Ha sido una acción muy poco inteligente, he de agregar."

"No han querido hablar, señor." – Dijo un mortífago junto a Draco – "Las hemos sorprendido cuando regresaban, las he oído hablar sobre dar la información a alguien y hemos hecho el señuelo para salvaguardar nuestra seguridad."

"Bien pensando, si." – Musitó Draco, acariciándose la barbilla. Se acercó a una de ella y tomó fuertemente el mentón de esta – "Parecías muy inteligente en el colegio, Parvati." – Susurró lentamente. La mirada de odio que le daba Patil lo hizo reír – "¿Es así como respetas a tu señor?"

"Tu jamás serás mi señor, Malfoy." – Masculló, soltándose del agarre de Draco – "¿Acaso sigues pensando que el mundo gira entorno a ti? Pese que tienes poder y legiones de súbditos, no dejas de ser el pobre inútil que siempre fuiste."

El mortífago junto a Draco levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero el rubio levantó la mano, deteniéndolo.

"Parvati, ¿acaso es que valoras poco tu vida? ¿No sabes que puedo matarte ahora si es que quiero?" – Preguntó dulcemente.

"¡Hazlo!, así me librarías de este infierno." – Retó.

"Lo haría con gusto, créeme; pero ahora, no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que me digas el por qué saliste del cuartel, a quién diste información y de qué clase." – Pidió amablemente, sonriéndole.

"Nunca."

"En ese caso…" – Levantó la varita, Parvati esperó el hechizo que daría fin a su vida, pero contrario a todo, sólo puedo oír el sonido desgarrador de dolor de su amiga. Ella estaba retorciéndose junto a ella, derramando lágrimas por sus ojos apretados – "…a cada negación, tu amiga sufre un _Crucio_ poderoso de este pobre inútil."

"No." – Susurró.

"No puedo aplicarte Legeremancia, como tampoco usar _Veritaserum, _porque fuiste entrenada para soportarlos." – Dijo pensativo – "Y no es una lástima que seas tú exactamente la que respondió mejor que el resto a los entrenamientos, porque si esos dos métodos son inefectivo en ti, tengo carta abierta para usar otros y hacerte hablar."

Y Draco descargó el hechizo nuevamente, haciendo llorar a Parvati también.

"Si esta es la manera de que aprendas que en este lugar mando yo, será hecho, querida Parvati." – Susurró, tomando nuevamente su rostro mojado – "Nadie sale ileso después de traicionarme así. Y si llego a descubrir que la información fue dada a Harry Potter, créeme que haré que me supliques la muerte mientras lo veas morir por mis manos."

"Maldito." – Dijo entre dientes.

"Mi querida Parvati, ¿hay mejor castigo que ver morir al hombre que amaste en secreto por muchos años?" – Preguntó sonriendo. Parvati palideció – "Paga así tu maldita insolencia."

Y esa mañana, demasiados gritos calaron los oídos de todos los habitantes de ese cuartel.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME**_

.-._  
2008–0__6–16  
_.-.

_All our lives,__  
We've been waiting__  
For someone to call our leader  
All your liesI'm not believing  
Heaven shine, a light down on me._

–_**Evanescence**__–_

¡Hola a todos!

Sé (_como siempre_) que algunas personas quieren matarme, otras lanzarme hechizos y algunos hasta ya no leer el Fic, y su enojo es justificable, pero mi tardanza también.

Con riesgo a sonar trillado, la universidad, la casa y toda mi vida están un poco enredadas en estos momentos, y como estoy a final de este nuevo curso, pues me estoy dando un tiempo para publicar y darles esta historia.

Espero que entiendan un poquito mis razones y que sigan leyendo, y por supuesto, agradezco a todas esas personas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, aquellas que siguen leyendo y aquellas que comienzan a leerlo desde este capítulo. Sus opiniones son muy importantes y cada una me ayuda bastante, así que comenten, que es lo que más me gusta :)

Este capítulo ha sido largo como disculpa :P

Pues bien, ahora, tengo que responder aquí el RR de una nueva lectora, su nick: _**Thunderlara-Boomslang**_

Ella me ha preguntado casi toda la historia, y responderé a lo que me sea posible. Y de paso, creo que así guío a los demás, ya que de seguro pueden tener dudas similares.

(_Como nota: muchas gracias por tu RR y bienvenida al Fic :P_)

**El cuadro de la Morada de los Lamentos: **Si, efectivamente, es el mismo cuadro que Draco ha estado contemplando y que asustó a Hermione. Sobre lo que está pintado allí, lamentablemente no puedo decirlo, porque eso tiene relación con el final. Como una pista, ese cuadro es como un presagio de lo que puede ocurrir entre Draco y Hermione.

**La historia de Fausto: **Si, es la historia de Fausto y esa termina en el Diltran Mogua. ¿El motivo? Ese no puedo decirlo tampoco, ya que se explica más adelante, cuando Hermione hablará con él :D

**El ritual: **Ya la he contestado en este capítulo, y es la escena de Narcisa, Theodoro y Pansy. El alma de Hermione debía ingresar en el cuerpo de Nott, ya que él al ser pariente de ambos, había acoplamiento mutuo y no habría riesgos. El dementor iba a pasarle el alma a Pansy y ésta a insertarla en Theodoro con otro ritual; pero bajo la intervención de Draco, todos sus planes fallaron. Si el ritual hubiera tenido éxito, Hermione hubiera muerto. Como algo adicional, cuando secuestraron a Hermione, Pansy y Draco sabían que resquicios de Nott quedaban en Hermione, y que había riesgo de que Fasto despertara de alguna manera. Además, Draco ya tiene en su poder el árbol genealógico de Hermione, que será explicado cuando Hermione y Fausto hablen.

**¿Jugando con Draco?: **Tú misma te has respondido, je, je. Todas tus preguntas sobre esto son relevantes para el final de la historia, y lastimosamente no puedo responderlas. Auque si las formularas de otra manera, podrían tener una respuesta.

**La poción azul: **Este líquido tiene importancia en toda la trama. Quiero que me formules una pregunta sobre este líquido, porque estoy casi segura de que si podré responderte. No estas tan lejos, no lo dudes.

**¿Juntos? y el haberla resucitado:** La respuesta está en el transcurso de Fic, y como tiene que ver con el final, no puedo decir nada (_Solo que el acto de que la haya resucitado habla por si solo_)

**Ritual y renacimiento: **Si el ritual se daba con éxito, iba a ser el renacimiento de todos ya que, al tener el alma de Hermione y de Nott dentro de Theodoro, todos los recuerdos de ambos revelarían en su cerebro. Y si eso sucedía, sabrían la ubicación del Diltran Mogua y muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo, cosas relacionadas con Harry, empujándolos directo a la victoria. Así que, el tener secuestrada a Hermione tenía ya esas dos ventajas. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Aquí las respuestas y mis disculpas nuevamente por la demora del Fic.

Y tranquilas, que yo TERMINARÉ este Fic, aunque demore diez años… O.o… No, es broma. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Y con respecto a comentar este capítulo, pues creo que habla por si solo. Solo cabe destacar la trampa de los mortífagos y el señuelo que hicieron con la muerte de Parvati. Con Draco, nadie puede jugar. Eso está más que claro.

Lo de Hermione, pues bien, el que Fausto habite en ella y comience a manipular su vida no está gustándole mucho, porque ¿a quién el gusta que hagan eso? Así que, nuestra querida castaña también sabe de quien más tiene que cuidarse, y corresponde a Fausto Nott.

Ahora les tengo una sorpresa, creo que no lo comenté en el capítulo anterior (_se me pasó por alto_) Y ahora, el derecho lo tiene _**Nathy2691**_. Así que aquí va:

Contando desde el capítulo anterior y terminando en el antepenúltimo (_que yo diré cual será_), la primera persona que escriba un RR en cada capítulo tendrá derecho a hacerme una pregunta sobre la trama, que será respondida en un mensaje privado, o a su e–mail, para lo cual tiene que dejármelo. Su respuesta será puesta en el capítulo siguiente al comentado, para que todos puedan verla…

Pero como la pregunta no puede ser abierta, tiene ciertos límites, por ejemplo, no pueden preguntarme algo que comprometa el final de la historia, si Draco se va a enamorar de Hermione o viceversa. Si la pregunta compromete en algo a la trama final, yo se los diré y pediré que la cambien o si les parece, solo puedo darles pista sobre ello. Y otra cosa, si una persona ha escrito tres veces un primer RR, a la cuarta, perderá el derecho de una pregunta/respuesta, ya que tendríamos que dar oportunidad a los demás, ¿no creen? Espero que no se molesten por ello :D Ah, si sucediera que la primera lectora no plantea una pregunta, la segunda tiene el derecho a hacerlo. Yo les iré avisando si eso se da, no se preocupen.

Es algo que quiero darles, y como que eso también me obligará a no dejar abandonada la historia en un largo tiempo.

Ahora, lo que siempre me gusta, muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ Nathy2691 +  
+ Kaoru Riddle +  
+ Drajer +  
+ jos Black +  
+ Anna Granger 69 +  
+ .x-GabS-x. +  
+ Thunderlara-Boomslang +  
+ SamarKanda +  
+ Gossip Giirl +  
+ Arsami +  
**_

Siempre estaré agradecida por sus lindos comentarios y por todo lo lindo y constructivo de los mismos. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las que siempre están leyendo este Fic. Además, agradezco demasiado y animo a las lectoras que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y las lectoras silenciosas a dejarme su opinión. Valiosas, cada una de ella. Sus respuestas, en sus cuentas para las lectoras registradas; en mi profile para los que no ;)

Con esto, termino mis largas notas de autor, esperando de verdad que el siguiente capítulo no demoré tanto como yo espero. En seis semanas recupero mi alma, ya que acabo clases y las vacaciones serán aprovechadas para seguir escribiendo mis otros abandonados Fic.

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos.

Los quiere:

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	17. El Punto Débil

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯**__**·..·´¯·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 16_

_**» **__**El Punto Débil «**_

"¿Puedes saber sobre mis recuerdos y momentos vividos, Fausto?" – Preguntó Hermione.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y Hermione paseaba una y otra vez por la habitación, ignorando la comida que mágicamente había aparecido en una mesa. Pese a que tenía hambre, concordaba con Fausto de que tal vez pudieras tener alguna poción o ese líquido azul. Y lo menos que querían los dos, era ser controlados nuevamente o repetir ese ritual.

"_Si._" – Contestó con voz alegre – "_Porque tus recuerdos me garantizaban que eras tú mi heredera y que estaba en el cuerpo correcto. Pensé que quizá Malfoy o algún Nott pudo saber de mi plan de reencarnar en mi cuarta generación, así que debía proteger mis intereses y los tuyos._"

"¿Entonces puedes decirme si esa especie de visión que tuve, cuando vi a Theodoro aquella vez en Hogsmeade antes de que esto iniciara, es real?" – Preguntó, sentándose lejos de la mesa y mirando por la ventana.

"_¿Te refieres a esa plática entre esa mujer y Mijail Malfoy?_" – De pronto, Fausto había adquirido un tono serio.

"Si." – Musitó.

"_Es real._" – Su respuesta tuvo un tono seco.

"Mijail es un antepasado de Malfoy, un hombre de tu tiempo, eso lo sé, pero quiero saber si me equivoco al pensar que hablaban de ti y que aquella mujer llamada Alessandra es tu hermana." – Soltó, sin poder esperar a decirlo con tacto.

Fausto guardó silencio y no habló en largo tiempo. Hermione sabía que debía esperar pacientemente a que le respondiera, pero los minutos pasaban y él seguía callado. Sus constantes silencios de verdad que le molestaban.

Al fin, decidió hablar.

"_Si, Hermione, ellos hablaban de mí y Alessandra es mi hermana._" – Ratificó – "_Había olvidado ese recuerdo, pero ahora que lo mencionas, quisiera saber a que se refieren al mencionar una promesa y un pacto._"

"Ese recuerdo es después de tu muerte." – Dijo Hermione – "Pero no entiendo por qué Nott hizo que lo viera, si después iba a secuestrarme."

"_Eso puede tener mucha relevancia, Hermione_." Siguió, con voz pensativa – "_Tal vez quisieron despertar la parte dormida en tu interior que sabe donde está el Diltran Mogua, o tal vez ellos sospechaban que una parte de mí habitaba en ti, pero eso es casi imposible, porque nadie sabía del conjuro que hice y de los planes que tenía a futuro._"

"Tal vez los averiguaron." – Sugirió Hermione.

"_Como puede ser que no._" – Sentenció – "_Además de mi, sólo mi esposa Celestine lo sabía, y yo me encargué de ponerla a salvo y simular su muerte."_

"Pero Pansy dijo…"

"_Si, dijo que ella sabía como había muerto, y eso nos demuestra que su única arma es tratar de confundirme a través de ti._" – Fausto gruñó, enojado – "_Pansy no pude saber como murió, porque yo me encargué de salvaguardarla, aunque jamás pude comprobar si siguió viva; pero si no fuera así, tú no estarías aquí, porque mi hija aún era muy pequeña para sobrevivir por si sola._"

"Y supongo que tampoco me contarás sobre todo lo que has hablado, ¿verdad?" – Dijo Hermione, en tono cansado.

"_Ciertamente._"

"¿Y no crees que Malfoy pueda leer lo que has dicho?" – Atacó, tapando un bostezo con una mano.

"_Son mis recuerdos, Hermione._" – Dijo lentamente – "_Él no tiene acceso a ellos, solo a los tuyos, y dudo que le interese algo que él ya debe conocer, no con detalles, pero con una idea global de lo sucedido._"

El estómago de Hermione sonó, sonrojándolo de inmediato.

"_Creo que deberías comer algo, si existe esa maldita poción, debemos arriesgarnos, y al menos eso nos servirá para poner en escena el plan que trazamos._" – Resolvió, seguro de si por el tono de su voz.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa. El olor era exquisito, así que no espero más y comió. Con el paso de los alimentos y después de terminar, Hermione sintió que las fuerzas se renovaban. Agradeció que Fausto la dejara comer, porque si permanecía sin ingerir alimentos por más tiempo, moriría por inanición que por Malfoy.

Y eso si sería humillante.

"_Tiene la poción._" – Hermione oyó la voz de Fausto debilitarse, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Fausto simbolizaba para ella cierto grado de protección, y aunque no le gustaba que la tratase como a un títere y le ocultara cosas, sabía que lo necesitaba para sentirse fuerte.

"_La cantidad es poca._" – Le informó, casi inaudiblemente – "_Esperaré, Hermione y harás lo que te pedí._"

"Si." – Respondió, armándose de valor.

La voz de Fausto dejó de escucharse y ella tembló nuevamente, tal vez porque aún seguía cubierta por una sábana o porque de verdad sentía miedo nuevamente. Y esa sensación era horripilante. Hace mucho que no la sentía y no la quería de vuelta con ella.

Se sentía bien al saber que al menos controlaba parte de su temor y que con ello su poder y confianza aumentaban, pero si el miedo la invadía ella perdería defensas y Malfoy podría atacar a plenitud, sin medir el daño, contento con su trabajo.

"Basura." – Masculló, enojada por lo fuerte que podía ser.

Buscó entre los armarios ropa y al final, encontró unos pantalones flojos y una camisa grande. Al menos era algo y era mejor a permanecer desnuda en esa habitación, conciente de que en cualquier momento aparecería Malfoy. Y pese a que sabía que debía hacer lo que Fausto pedía, no podía evitar sentir asco.

Odiaba a Malfoy, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. De verdad que él pagaría el daño que le había hecho. Nadie la lastimaba sin recibir un castigo.

Y como si hubiera utilizado un hechizo convocador, la puerta se abrió despacio.

Ella levantó el mentón y por la puerta ingresó una figura. Pero no fue Malfoy. Era Narcisa, otra vez.

Hermione recordó su bofetada y las palabras hirientes, como también su miedo y su derrota. Ahora no dejaría espacio alguno de error. No iba a permitir otra humillación. Debía demostrar que su coraje seguía intacto, y que no solo Fausto lograba explotarlo al cien por ciento. Si alguien era débil allí, era la madre de Malfoy, no ella.

"¿Viene a reclamar nuevamente por la muerte de su hermana?" – Preguntó, cruel.

Si herirla era debilitar a Malfoy, debía usar todas las armas a su alcance.

"Quisiera asesinarte en este preciso momento, Granger." – Aclaró, y cerrando la puerta, camino despacio – "Pero al ser necesaria para nuestros planes, y tener a Nott dentro, no me permiten hacerlo."

"Débil, en otras palabras." – Musitó.

Con aire despreocupado, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, dejando descansar su mentón en la palma de sus manos. La miró y sonrió.

"Puede sentarse, Narcisa." – Hermione miró a la silla cerca de la ventana frente suyo – "No creo que haya venido únicamente a restregarme mi condición."

"Dado que no es una visita de cortesía, y has adivinado la razón, lo haré rápido." – La voz de la rubia de pronto se tornó temblorosa. Hermione se irguió y prestó atención.

Todos los Malfoy eran personas orgullosa, déspotas y hasta airadas, así que el hecho de que ella se mostrarse débil, y justamente frente a ella, le gritaba que debía ser algo grave. Todo ese ambiente comenzaba a cansarla y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar. Y el hecho de que Fausto no hablara justo ahora la enojaba hasta el extremo, a pesar de que debía guardar energías.

"Quiero la verdad, Granger." – Continuó Narcisa, y se acercó lentamente hasta posarse a un metro frente a ella.

"¿Sobre que en especial?"

Sus ojos castaños se unieron a los ojos azules de la madre de Malfoy, y ese gesto de cómo si algo apestara hizo a Hermione levantarse de inmediato. La arrogancia de cada uno de ellos estaba llegando a un límite para ella.

"Pregunte lo que tenga que preguntar y márchese de este lugar, Narcisa." – Apremió Hermione, con voz ronca y que pretendía ser hostil – "Porque esta vez, si Fausto trata de asesinarla, yo colaboraré con él."

Narcisa levantó el mentón… y soltó la pregunta que hería más a Hermione, como si supiera que esa era una de sus más grandes debilidades.

"¿Draco abusó de ti?"

La pregunta fue dicha sin consideración, fue dicha como la más grande de las blasfemias, y fue dicha con rencor. Pero para Hermione, fue el sonido más espeluznantote, un golpe fuerte a su orgullo y fortaleza construida.

Tembló, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y en su mente, traicionera como siempre, creó las imágenes de tal cobardía haciendo que desfilaran como película repetitiva y eterna. Sus puños se contrajeron y ella se sentó en la cama, sin poder hacer nada más.

Narcisa no tuvo que escuchar un sí, porque esa actitud delataba el monstruo en el que se había convertido su hijo.

– _**EÁ y ED -**_

"Quiero que estas dos prisioneras sean puestas bajo vigilancia calificada" – Ordenó Draco, mientras caminaba por los calabozos del castillo.

Detrás de él, cinco mortífagos custodiaban a Parvati Patil y a Alexia Seller. La última, iba en brazos de un mortífago, ya que al soportar por más de tres horas varios Cruciatus, su cuerpo había quedado exhausto.

Parvati miraba con rencor a Malfoy, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada. Y Draco lo notaba y le encantaba. Era una manera de disfrutar un orgullo estúpido y la derrota de una simple súbdita.

"Tendrán derecho a comida y agua, pero cuando yo lo disponga, será retirado ese lujo."

"Como ordene, señor." – Dijo uno de los mortífagos.

Draco se detuvo frente a una celda y con su varita, la abrió.

"Dejen a Seller aquí."

Parvati se removió entre las cuerdas que la sujetaban. El rubio la miró y sonrió complacido. Se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras oía el sonido de la puerta de metal chocar en la pared. Tomó el mentón de Parvati y sonrió con crueldad.

"Tú serás la única culpable de la muerte de tu amiga, Parvati." - Susurró. Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al suyo – "Si no hablas, ella seguirá soportando mis hechizos y al final, la soledad la consumirá, como a ti."

"No voy a hablar." – Retó, soberbia.

"Entonces yo no puedo hacer nada por tu amiga."

La puerta de la celda se cerró con un estruendo, sobresaltando a Patil. Quiso llorar, pero se trago las lágrimas, sabiendo que cada una representaba una victoria para aquel maldito asesino.

Caminaron como cinco minutos más, y al final, llegaron a un compartimiento donde solo se podía observar una puerta de metal oxidado pero resistente.

"Tu nuevo hogar." – Le susurró al oído.

Sin consideración alguna, los mortífagos la empujaron hacia el interior de la celda. Era oscura, sin ventanas y olía a suciedad y muerte. Parvati cayó al suelo y Draco caminó hasta la entrada.

"Estarás en este lugar hasta que quieras hablar, Parvati." – Musitó – "Pero, todos los días haremos el mismo procedimiento de esta mañana. No soy tan cruel como piensas, querida Patil, es por eso que mañana empezaremos con un corto tiempo de media hora, que irá aumentando progresivamente trascurran los días."

"Maldito." – Masculló.

"Así que piensa si quieres que tu amiga reciba cruciatus por cinco o diez horas diarias." – Malfoy dio otro paso y la miró desde su altura – "Si llegase a morir, que es lo más probable, no dudes que serás tu quien la reemplazará. Y si agrego que lo voy a disfrutar, espero de verdad que eso suceda."

"Eres un monstruo." – Musitó, dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan por sus ojos.

A esas alturas, sus fuerzas habían sucumbido.

"Gracias por el halago." – Sonrió con verdadera alegría – "Ojala que este cuarto oscuro te haga ver todo lo que perdiste, Parvati. Pudiste ser una de las mejores, tener demasiados beneficios y una vida llena de confort, así que si hay alguien a quien culpar sobre tu caída, deberías empezar a reclamar a tu justicia innata. Solo ella fue la culpable de que estés en este lugar."

Parvati cerró con fuerza sus manos, hasta el punto de lastimarse. Draco dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, volteó dramáticamente y siseó con toda la burla que pudo expresar en su voz.

"Disfruta tu estancia."

Y lo último que la ex Gryffindor escuchó fue el sonido espeluznante del aislamiento, cuando la celda se cerró.

– _**EÁ y ED -**_

"No, dime que no lo hizo." – Susurró Narcisa.

Hermione tenía fuertemente cerrado los ojos, queriendo alejar de cualquier manera los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué cuando quería ser fuerte ellos tenían que buscar la manera de debilitarla?

Odiaba a los Malfoy. Los odiaba.

"Mi hijo no pudo atreverse a tocarte, él no pudo hacerlo." – Negaba una y otra vez la rubia, caminando hacia atrás y tomando su cabeza, que repentinamente comenzaba a ser invadida por dolores punzantes – "Tú… tú… tú debiste hacer algo, ¡mi hijo jamás se atrevería!"

Las palabras de Narcisa enojaron a Hermione y ella alzó la mirada, enfurecida.

Se levantó y la madre de Malfoy volvió a retroceder. Pese a que el color ámbar seguía intacto en sus ojos, aquel halo de Fausto estaba rodeándola. Furia, reto y odio podían ser claramente leídos en ella. Estaba herida, tanto o más de lo que la misma Narcisa estaba.

"¿Crees que yo quise que tu hijo me hiciera eso?" – Preguntó Hermione, mascullando las palabras con resentimiento. Se acercó mucho más, dejando a Narcisa sin escapatoria contra la ventana – "¿Acaso la palabra violación no dice nada?"

"Mi hijo jamás tocaría una impura por su propia voluntad." – Susurró, sintiéndose débil por estar acorralada – "Eso lo sé. Soy su madre."

"Deberías aprender a conocerlo, porque Malfoy ya no es el niño que acudía a tus faldas cuando tenía miedo." – Masculló nuevamente – "Él abusó de mí, hizo conmigo lo que quiso, me humilló hasta el extremo, robó lo más preciado que tenía y me destruyó."

Sus palabras tenían matices distintos, y Narcisa se sintió más indefensa aún. En cualquier momento Fausto saldría a flote… y la mataría.

"Y yo nunca perdonaré eso." – Musitó con amenaza – "Tu hijo va a morir, Narcisa, porque nadie me lastima sin recibir su castigo."

Los ojos azules de la rubia se dilataron y se irguió.

"Ya no soy aquella muchacha que tu hijo humillaba a cada oportunidad, como tampoco soy la débil mujer que conoció." – Sus ojos brillaban aterradores, pero el café aún estaba allí – "Voy a asesinarlo, como a todos sus seguidores, y voy a disfrutarlo como no tienes idea."

Su labio inferior temblaba, su corazón latía rápido. Tenía miedo, claro que si.

"Él creo a su peor enemiga." – Siseó, en espeluznante verdad.

Narcisa no pudo decir nada y Hermione se alejó de ella, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, pero sin perder el odio en sus ojos y el resentimiento.

"Así que disfruta los últimos momento con tu hijo, Narcisa, porque Draco Malfoy será historia." – Susurró, con voz maligna – "Te lo aseguro."

Ambas escucharon una trompeta y Narcisa supo que Draco había llegado.

"Una sangre–sucia jamás podrá ganarle a mi hijo." – Masculló, con gesto prepotente y caminando hacia la puerta lentamente.

Hermione sonrió.

"Mitad muggle." – Susurró, cerró por un momento los ojos y al abrirlos, sus orbes estaban teñidas del más hermoso celeste, revelando a Fausto Nott – "_Mitad sangre pura_." – Terminó él en un siseó.

Narcisa tembló visiblemente y al pestañear nuevamente, el color de los ojos de Hermione retornó.

"Te valdría salir de este lugar, Narcisa, porque Fausto quiere asesinarte y de verdad que no quiero impedirlo." – Exclamó sonriendo – "Disfruta de los últimos meses de vida de tu hijo, Narcisa. Es el único consejo que puedo darte."

Con una mirada retadora y que ocultaba el miedo, Narcisa, muy a su pesar, obedeció. Sigilosamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si, dejando en el aire restos de humillación y dolor.

La castaña bajó la cabeza una vez se sintió sola, y las lágrimas acumuladas descendieron rápidamente por su cara. Cerró los ojos, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y sollozó.

"No más." – Susurró Hermione para sí.

"_No más._" – Concordó Fausto Nott.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"No quiero que nadie se entre que Patil fue traslada a este lugar, para todos los que pregunten, ella, junto con Seller, murieron en el ataque." – Dijo Draco, caminando junto a uno de los jefes de seguridad del norte, Rob Hill – "Con respecto al padre de Seller, quiero que esté bajo custodia y que no tenga ninguna visita. Nos será útil más adelante."

"Si, señor." – Contestó Hill – "Además, cabe rescatar que los aurores llegaron inmediatamente al lugar y al parecer buscaban algo."

"A Patil, es seguro." – Susurró enojado – "Ella debió contactarse con alguno de ellos, pero quiero saberlo de su boca."

"Moody observó el cuerpo de Patil." – Siguió.

"Eso basta." – Cortó – "Ahora, quiero que todo resquicio de cuarteles al norte desaparezca y los traslades al sureste. Si alguien se niega a hacerlo, elimínalo. No quiero cobardes en mis líneas."

"Como diga, señor." – Contestó, feliz de pronto – "Esos cuarteles desparecerán a más tardar en una semana."

"Cinco días." – Contradijo – "Después, quiero un reporte."

Hill se quedó quieto y Draco sonrió y lo encaró.

"Si no eres capaz… dímelo y encargaré a otro." – La sonrisa del nuevo sucesor era cruel y despiadada, simbolizado únicamente muerte. Hill negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar – "Bien. Prepáralos para un nuevo ataque. Enviaré información muy pronto."

Sin esperar respuesta o alguna afirmación, y dando por sentado que él entendía por completo sus pedidos, Draco caminó a paso lento, saliendo de los calabozos y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Se encerró por más de cuatro horas en su estudio, estudiando posibles tácticas de ataque a los pueblos del norte y despistar a los aurores, o buscar soluciones si Patil finalmente no hablaba. No soportaba que alguien lo retara y el que Parvati no obedeciera, era una clara muestra de ofensa. Pero cedería, lo sabía, puesto que los Gryffindor tenían la debilidad de la justicia corriendo por sus venas.

Aquella mujer no dejaría a Seller morir por sus manos. Acabaría por decirle aquello que tanto quería oír.

Y tendría una razón más para exterminar a Harry Potter, como una pista segura de su paradero.

Pero al momento de pensar en eso, la imagen de Granger llegó a su mente.

Sonrió, encontrando divertido nada en especial. Tal vez fue su recuerdo, tal vez su furia o simplemente la pobre defensa que Fausto imponía cada vez que trataba de llegar más allá con ella.

Iluso.

Fausto podía ser uno de los más grandes magos no descubiertos de su época, un hombre con principios, si cabía decirlo así, pero ni él, ni Pansy lo alejarían de Granger. Era divertido jugar con ella, someterla, tenerla como jamás pudo. Así que tendrían que recurrir a algo más fuerte que la extorsión para detenerlo.

Guardó con cuidado los pergaminos de estrategias y planes en su cajón, colocó un hechizo y se levantó.

Iría a verla.

Sería gratificante poder gobernar algo después de no conseguir nada ese día.

Un mortífago de guardia se cruzó en su camino y le preguntó sobre su madre. Le informó que estaba en su habitación y que había pedido que nadie la molestara. Draco lo dejó pasar. Iría a verla después.

Por esa parte, Draco se sentía seguro. Su madre estaba bajo su techo, la resguardaban y nadie la lastimaría. No podía permitir que alguien más muriera de su familia, y mucho menos su madre. Jamás se lo perdonaría, como tampoco el hecho de que alguien la hiriera.

Narcisa había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su padre. Era suficiente de dolores.

Llegó a la puerta de Hermione antes de lo previsto. Cinco mortífagos la custodiaban a pesar de que tuviera un hechizo demasiado fuerte sobre ella, dejando a su presa sin esperanza alguna de escapar.

El mortífago quitó el hechizo y Malfoy entró.

La puerta sonó con el chirrido característico, el hechizo fue puesto una vez cerrada y él la buscó con la mirada, entre la penumbra que ahora se cernía en el ambiente por los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo.

La encontró, parada frente a la ventana, fingiendo que no lo había oído entrar. Estaba vestida con sus ropas. Se veía demasiado pequeña, indefensa. Un jugoso banquete que no podía perder.

"Modales, Granger." – Siseó él, caminando despacio hasta su encuentro – "Creí que ya los habías aprendido."

Hermione seguía mirando al frente, sin moverse. Draco negó con la cabeza y se colocó detrás de ella. De su bolsillo, casi como un fantasma, extrajo la pequeña botellita con un líquido viscoso y azul. Vertió un poco en su dedo y después se lo llevó a la boca, cubriendo sus labios con él. La guardó y sonrió.

Y por estar detrás de ella, no pudo observar la sonrisa de Hermione.

"No más." – Susurró ella.

"¿Algún significado en especial?" – Preguntó él, colocando sus manos en los hombros femeninos.

Sintió asco.

"Si."

"¿Cuál?" – Preguntó él.

"El hecho de que no me controlaras más." – Musitó. Las manos se deslizaron, trato de no estremecerse y despacio, se dio la vuelta.

Y cuando lo hizo, la burla estaba arraigada en la cara de Malfoy. Ella sonrió, él también lo hizo, Hermione se acercó. Sus ojos no estaban teñidos de azul, su rostro estaba sereno, así que la poción debía haber funcionado.

"¿Por qué tan segura?" – Preguntó.

"No lo sé." – Sinceró. Dio otro paso y la distancia fue rota. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, ambos aún mantenían la respiración semitranquila, pero el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más y más – "Presentimiento, quizá."

Sus manos subieron por sus brazos y los apretó suavemente. Hermione no quitó su mirada y trato que su rostro no variara, o sino el plan se iría abajo. Y de verdad quería saber que era eso que Fausto planeaba hacer.

"¿Y si yo te digo que siempre podré controlarte, Hermione?" – Dijo suavemente, acercando su rostro más y más.

Ella siguió el juego y se acercó de igual manera. Sus labios se rozaron y ella sonrió.

"Pruébalo." – Retó.

Sus labios sintieron los de Malfoy, su piel se erizó al sentirlo cerca y sus manos recorrieron sin vergüenza su espalda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la besara, sin mover un músculo a voluntad. Sus labios eran el juguete preferido de Malfoy, al igual que su cuerpo.

Era un golpe a su orgullo no besarlo, y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para humillarlo.

Él se separó poco después de no sentirla moverse y le sonrió.

"Te lo dije." – Musitó Hermione.

"No puedes vencerme, Granger." – Dijo suavemente y tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Hermione – "A tu pesar, el que es más fuerte soy yo."

Ella también sabía jugar, y Fausto estaba de su lado. Probabilidades para perder había pocas, y era grandioso saber que Malfoy las pasaba por alto, aún teniéndolas en frente.

Rió.

"Bésame." – Exigió él, serio por la burla de ella.

Y Draco Malfoy cayó en el anzuelo.

Nuevamente sintió ese maldito sometimiento. Era poderoso y la debilitó a puntos extremos. Él sonrió satisfecho al verla debilitarse. Se acercó a él y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Malfoy, besó sus labios y en ese preciso momento, la voz de Fausto sonó lejana.

"_Piensa que quieres ser controlada, Hermione._" – Había desesperación en ella – "_Desea ser controlada. ¡Hazlo!_"

Tomó entre sus manos los cabellos rubios de Draco y profundizó el beso. Era difícil pensar cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía del rubio. Pero debía. No sabía que podía pasar, pero lo haría.

Sus labios se separaron y él besó su cuello.

"Quiero ser controlada." – Gesticuló, sin sonido alguno.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón latió acelerado y su respiración se agitó mucho más. De un momento al otro, su cuerpo dejó de sentir esa sensación de esclavitud y pudo pensar con cabeza fría.

"Correspóndeme." – Susurró en su oído, guiando su boca lentamente hacia sus labios.

Y todo el recorrido que duró el que sus labios llegaran a su boca, Hermione no deseó corresponderle de ninguna manera.

"_Si._" – Susurró Fausto demasiado suave – "_Es lo que sospechaba._"

Sus labios se unieron a los de Hermione y ella, entendiendo rápidamente todo lo sucedido, fingió corresponderle. Y entre el beso, su comisura se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

"_Hemos descubierto algo grandioso, Hermione._" – Le dijo Nott, casi con voz extinta – "_Una ventaja._"

Una luz apareció en el camino, Hermione se sintió dichosa. No todo estaba perdido. Había encontrado algo a lo que aferrase, un arma contra él…

"Te deseo." – Susurró Malfoy. Hermione fingió besarlo con premura y sonrió abiertamente.

…El punto débil de su sometimiento.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2006–08–02_  
.-.

_All my fears turn to rage_

–_**Evanescence–**_

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Esta vez, no he tardado mucho, una porque ya he terminado mi calvario privado (_entiéndase universidad o_); y otra porque estoy contenta por dos razones, una: ¡porque tengo 20 años! (_Bueno no tanto por eso, más bien ya me deprimí :P_) y otra porque ha salido un libro que he estado esperando desde que me hundí en la saga como pasó con Harry Potter, si señoritas, hablo de "**Amanecer**", el último libro de la saga "**Crepúsculo**" de _Stephanie Meyer._

Creo que muchos fans del señor Harry Potter lo son ahora del señor Edward Cullen.

¡Amo esta saga! Y agradezco mil veces por haberla encontrado gracias a que supe que Robert Pattison haría del hermosísimo vampiro Edward.

Ejem, ejem… bueno como ya dije todo lo que decía y como sé que me extenderé hablando de Crepúsculo, la corto ahí sobre ese tema :)

Ahora, vamos con las respuestas a las preguntas.

**Nathy2691** fue la primera en comentar el capítulo 14, y su pregunta es:

"_¿Hermione se olvidó de Ron? No veo que piense en él ni nada... Sé que le han pasado millones de cosas pero... ¿Ya no lo quiere?"_

Hermione ama a Ron y no lo ha olvidado, aquel amor está intacto dentro de ella pero por todas las cosas que han pasado, Hermione ha desplazado su amor y se ha concentrado en varias cosas que la han consumido, primero la violación, después Fausto Nott y su misterio, y ahora el saber como sigue viva después de morir. Más adelante se verá que ella aún lo recuerda, pero por el momento, su cabeza está ocupada por Fausto y por tratar de sobrevivir a ese infierno :)

Ahora, **Samarcanda** dio su primer RR en el Capítulo 15, y su pregunta es:

"_Hermione puede llegar a controlar a Fausto antes de que se libere su poder o él tiene más poder sobre ella que ella sobre él._"

Hermione bien puede controlar a Fausto, pero no sabe que tiene esa capacidad, y para Fausto eso está bien. Si el _Summissum_ debilita a Fausto, ella es quien gobierna; pero si no hay pizca de la poción en Hermione, Nott ha demostrado lo que puede hacer. Por el momento, se ve que Fausto está ganando esta batalla de poderes, y es debido a que su poder comienza a crecer, ya que el objetivo de que se encuentre en el cuerpo de Hermione es adaptarse a ella y ahorrar complicaciones futuras, pero llegado un punto, Hermione puede resistirse. Por el momento, quien tiene más poder sobre quien, es Fausto. Ahora, si Fausto llegara al punto máximo de su poder, Hermione quedaría a su merced, porque ella es el vehículo para que el alma de Fausto pueda expresarse. Él no tiene cuerpo ni nada por el estilo, sería como dos mentes y almas viviendo en un solo cuerpo.

Esta pregunta me gusta, ya que ha atinado en algo que pensé que no iban a percibir por el palabrerío de Fausto: y eso es que él aún no ha explotado todo el poder que tiene. Me da gusto que lo hayas notado.

Espero haber respondido sus dudas ;P

Y ahora, muchas gracias a sus RR a:

_**SamarKanda  
**__**  
**__**Kaoru Riddle  
**__**Thunderlara-Boomslang  
**__**Anna Granger 69  
**__**jos Black  
**__**araceli  
**__**PaolaLissete  
**__**Arely Uchiha  
**__**drajer  
**__**Nathy2691**_

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias por leer y seguir con esa historia. Ahora lo que si tendrán que disculparme es el que no contestaré sus RR ahora. Me salió un viaje de improvisto y dado que no quiero aplazar más el capítulo, lo publico ya y sus respuestas estarán en sus correos o mi profile, según corresponda, a más tardar el jueves en la noche.

Un abrazo enorme y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No lo comento dado al tiempo pero espero saber que opinan de él. Muchas gracias a todos y felices vacaciones a quienes ya salieron de clases, o en su defecto, a darle duro al estudio a quienes siguen en ellos.

Un abrazo. Lo quiere…

**-;-**** ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	18. Enfrentamientos

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯**__**·..·´¯·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1__7_

_**» **__**Enfrentamientos «**_

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados conforme las manos de Draco Malfoy bajaban y exploraban su cuerpo una y otra vez. Hermione tuvo que comprimir varias veces la mandíbula para evitar decir lo que realmente sentía, o simplemente para recordase que Malfoy pensaba que la controlaba.

Sus uñas se aferraron a la espalda blanca del rubio y sus ojos se cerraron con furia cuando una mano acarició su pecho.

¿Es que esto era mejor a estar sometida?

No, no lo era.

Al menos cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la poción azul ella deseaba y disfrutaba de ello, por mucho que no lo quisiera en el fondo, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora tenía que fingir, porque el maldito mortífago pensaba que estaba gananado.

Pero una parte de sabor a vengaza emergió en esos momentos al saberse ganadora de antemano. Tenía un arma y esa era una ventaja, por mucho dolor o humillación que tendría que soportar hasta que la hora de hacerselo saber llegase.

Ambos rodaron por la cama y deseó tener a Fausto en su mente.

Algo se sintió entre su entrepierna y ella gimió. En ese momento se percató realmente de lo que vendría. De lo que debía hacer por su propio bien y derecho a libertad.

¿Pero sería capaz de acostarse con él? ¿Acceder por voluntad propia? ¿Fingir que disfrutaba cuando quería asesinarlo?

Pensó en muchas formas de evitarlo, y todas derivaban al fracaso. Debía mantener en secreto el descubrimiento, sería el error más grande ahora evitarlo y delatarse. Fausto había sido claro, así que un fallo ahora supondría volver al inicio.

Y lo que menos deseaba era eso.

Quedó presa de su cuerpo una vez más. Sus brazos seguían alrededor de su cuello y los labios de él aún besando sus hombros. Ella hacía muecas, rogando por que él no las viera. Era repugnante sentirlo cerca, era demasiado para su propia mente.

Sus caricias se hicieron más osadas, y la poca dignidad que pendía de un hilo amenazó con caer al fin. ¿Iba a ponérsela tan fácil, a pesar de que pensara que tenía el control? Por Merlín, ÉL la había lastimado, humillado y destrozado por dentro y por fuera, ¿y ahora ella se entregaría solo para mantener en secreto su único punto débil?

Sonaba absurdo, y ahora, atacada por los recuerdos, no creía que valiera la pena.

Como deseaba que Fausto no hubiera decaído ante la poción. Al menos él ahora estaría torturándola para evitar que Malfoy la tocara, la estaría protegiendo, lo atacaría, y no tendría en esos momentos que recurrir a ese método tan denigrante por una victoria que parecía lejana e imposible.

Sería suficiente para que Draco se alejara… y no la tocara.

"_Enamorarlo, Hermione._" – Susurró Fasto, y Hermione pensó que alucinaba – "_Esa es la meta… Recuerda._"

Los labios se unieron a los de ella y tuvo que corresponder.

Claro que recordaba que el plan inicial era ese. Enamorarlo y seducirlo, ¿pero acaso no importaba lo que sentía ella? ¿Acaso también iban a ignorar el dolor que provocaba cada caricia sobre su piel? ¡Había abusado de ella! No era correcto ofrecerse después de eso.

¡No lo era!

Y tampoco iba a justificar el acto solo porque él pensaba que la estaba controlando.

No iba a hacerlo. ¡No!

"_Hazlo._" – Dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba – "…_única… vía._"

Y su voz se opacó, sabiendo que todo resquicio de su única defensa desapareció.

Sus brazos cayeron a los lados y Draco notó que algo andaba mal.

Granger debería estar besándolo y acariciándolo, pero ahora, todo su cuerpo parecía gelatina. No era como las veces anteriores, parecía que el _Summissum_ no ejercía efecto. Parecía como si...

Sus ojos grises miraron a Hermione, separándose de ella.

La castaña enfocó los suyos en él. Y lo vió. La intuición se acomodó entre el mercurio que los teñía. Él sabía ya lo que había descubierto. Estaba perdida. ¿Acaso no habría más salida que esa?

Draco no movió músculo alguno hasta después de pestañear. Pensaba en las pocas probabilidades que había de que la poción fallase. Así que volvió a intentarlo.

"Bésame." – Susurró débilmente.

Y era lo único que Hermione necesitaba para volver en sí y tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

Sus brazos fingieron desesperación, su boca se unió a la de él. Con un movimiento fuerte, ella quedó sobre él y se apretó lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos y evitando de cualquier forma pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Él gimió y Hermione detuvo la creciente necesidad de apartarse de él.

Rodaron nuevamente, Hermione aferrada a su espalda, pensando que quizá así no decaería.

Él besó su cuello y al parecer olvidó el asunto y volvió a confiar.

Hermione ahora estaba entrando en un estado demasiado grave para su salud mental. Debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era.

Tenía que acostarse con él, porque no había forma alguna de no desearlo si se suponía que la poción estaba en su organismo. Así que era la forma más segura de mantener el secreto seguro, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Era traicionarse a si misma, traicionar a los suyos, traicionar...

Su pecho latió acelerado.

...Eso simbolizaba traicionar a Ron. Al hombre que amaba.

Draco siguió besándola, sintiendo como el pecho de Hermione comenzaba a acelerarse al igual que su respiración, ignorando la verdadera causa.

¿Y podría ser más cruel todo eso?

Ron, su querido Ron. Ahora se sintió peor aún. Como la mujer más sucia del mundo. ¿El pensar en él cuando se acostaba con su peor enemigo lo haría menos repugnante? ¿Valía la pena? ¿Sería capaz?

Con un dolor punzante en el pecho, supo que era la única vía posible si de verdad quería fingir.

¿La haría mejor persona imaginarlo solo para poder salir de ese lugar y recuperar su vida?

No halló otra solución y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, como un rastro fantasma de la culpabilidad que sentía.

Debía.

Se concentró en lo mejor posible y sus manos se adentraron por el pelo rubio, y el cambio se dio. No era el cabello liso y manejable el que ahora estaba entre sus dedos, era el grueso y largo cabello de Ron. No era la piel blanca y suave la que ahora tocaba, sino la dura y velluda de su novio.

Y cuando alzo el rostro, no eran los grises ojos la que la miraban, sino los azules ojos llenos de cariño que ella tanto anhelaba ver.

Sonrió, y prefirió gritar por dentro el nombre del hombre que amaba, semiconsciente de que todo era producto de su imaginación, producto de su propia destrucción y supervivencia.

Sus labios se acercaron a los del rubio y se movieron despacio sobre ellos. Hermione estaba en trance, disfrutando y dejando a rienda suelta su imaginación. Todo lo que tocaba y besaba sabía y pertenecía al pelirrojo. En ese momento nadie podía decirle lo contrario, y nadie pudo evitar que ella acariciara y besara todo con un amor y necesidad demasiado reales.

Draco notó el cambio que tuvo, sintió por mil puñaladas los besos y ese cariño, y algo dentro comenzó a explotar por las muestras que jamás había tenido. Era como si Granger quisiera transmitir con un solo beso la necesidad y el deseo que tenía de él, sin contar que había ternura.

¿Había usado más poción de la debida? ¿Sino como se explicaba la actitud de la castaña?

Quiso alejarse de ella, miedoso por primera vez a todo lo que ella transmitía. Sus brazos lo aferraron con fuerza y ella susurró "No" muy despacio sobre sus labios.

No tuvo que ser descrita la sensación que lo recorrió al oírla decir eso. Algo estaba mal con la poción, ella no debería actuar de esa manera si él no se lo pedía. Pero su cordura se nubló cuando las manos de Hermione bajaron por él, traviesas y deseosas. Y olvidó todo, entregándose por completo.

Sus labios se unieron despacio, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Arrojó su cabeza hacia tras y Draco beso su cuello. Sonrió al sentir la tibieza de unos labios que creía eran de Ron. Las manos fueron rudas cuando solo la dejaron con su ropa interior, pero para ella fueron caricias llenas de amor y dulzura.

No quiso hacer nada, solo disfrutar.

Draco se quitó también la ropa, urgente, deseoso y perdido en la pasión que lo gobernaba cuando estaba con ella. Sus labios besaron cada parte descubierta, Hermione solo sonreía y a él no pudo sentarle mejor verla en tal estado de beatitud.

"Bésame, Hermione." – Le susurró despacio tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la castaña – "Bésame y disfruta esto."

Ella sonrió al oír a Ron decirle eso.

Sus brazos se aferraron su cuello, su boca se unió con necesidad y los gemidos escaparon de su boca cuando su mente fue consumida totalmente por el espejismo. Las manos no se quedaron quietas, ni las de él ni las de ella. Sus cuerpos tampoco pusieron resistencia, encajando casi como un rompecabezas.

Ambos se dejaron absorber por la atmósfera que los enloquecía.

Hermione no dejaba de sonreí, y su cuerpos rodaron por la cama. Las caricias fueron osadas, los besos se llenaron de rabia y fogosidad, sus cuerpos se chocaban y se rozaban sin pudor alguno. Todo era demasiado intenso, todo era diferente, que hasta en el subconsciente ambos percibieron el cambio.

Pero poco les importó.

Draco quería seguir sintiendo todo aquello que hacía a su cuerpo explotar por dentro, Hermione quería seguir sintiendo a Ron en sus brazos y seguir con todo aquello que la enloquecía ahora.

Draco gimió demasiado fuerte en su cuello, Hermione levantó su cuerpo para oírlo otra vez. Y lo consiguió. Él se separó despacio y ella no abrió los ojos, simplemente respirando fuerte.

Se permitió parar por segundos, recuperando el aire, sintiendo el pulso acelerado, pero los brazos de Hermione lo atrajeron otra vez y la miró a los ojos. En ellos había demasiada pasión retenida, un anhelo casi arrebatador.

"¿Ya te… cansaste?" – Preguntó suavemente, respirado aún entrecortadamente, sonriendo atrevida.

Él la tomó por detrás de su cuello y sus bocas volvieron a seguir aquel ritmo frenético, su cuerpo les siguió el juego y las manos no pararon hasta dejarse sin nada de ropa, rasguñando a su paso, deseosas.

Hermione aprovechó para aferrarse a su espalda y unir sus pechos con desesperación.

En ese momento, nada podría detenerlos.

Draco abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, Hermione solo pensó que debía suceder. Lo demás fue por puro instinto. Sus cuerpos se movían sincronizados, los gemidos al sentirse tan profundamente se expresaron con fiereza. Era como tocar un cielo que nunca iba a pertenecerles.

El calor corporal de Hermione iba en aumento, los latidos del corazón se hacían cada vez más rápido y su vientre sintió aquellas sensaciones que solo con él descubrió. El éxtasis se dio cuando él se adentró en ella furioso, y sus brazos se deslizaron por la espalda como trapo.

Con un último esfuerzo terminó para Draco también, como seda que acarició sus sentidos, como agua fría para su tan elevado ego.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, reteniendo en parte el placer, obligándose a ella misma a dormir, a sabiendas que una vez terminado, el espejismo desaparecería como el humo y vendría la cruel realidad.

Respiraba entrecortadamente pero al poco tiempo sucumbió ante el sueño, dejando a Draco solo en el ambiente placentero, dejándolo solo con la confusión que atacaba y de la cual era ella la culpable.

Sus dedos, inconcientemente, acariciaron la piel del hombro derecho de la castaña y siguieron hasta la que cubría la clavícula. Todo había sido realmente extraño. Los besos, las caricias, la forma en que lo miraba. Se recostó él también y cerró los ojos, pensando en la forma tan extraña en la que había hecho el amor…

…o tal vez en la forma extraña en que hizo el amor por primera vez en su vida.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

"Quisiera tener a Hermione a mi lado en estos momentos." – Murmuró quedamente Ginny – "No entiendo absolutamente nada de esto."

La pelirroja, cansada de no poder codificar nada del mapa entregado por Parvati, decidió darle una hojeada al libro verde que sus hermanos le habían dado. Pero se frustró mucho más cuando la escritura resultó difícil solo en la primera frase del libro.

Quiso tirarlo por la ventana o despedazarlo sin remordimiento, pero Harry se lo había prohibido. _"Su escritura es difícil de descifrar, Ginny. Eso lo hace sumamente valioso."_ Eso le había dicho la noche anterior y estuvo tentada de decirle que entonces él lo traduzca, pero no lo hizo.

Harry tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse y ella había prometido ayudarlo.

Hojeó como diez veces todo el libro. Las partes escritas en griego no serían problema, pero algunas basaban su escritura en un latín antiguo o una lengua muerta. Lo único alentador era haber descubierto que toda la página opuesta a ese extraño dibujo de la espada estaba escrita o en cámbrico o en galés antiguo, lenguas celtas británicas de la cuales había poca etimología.

Tomó una pluma y se dejó caer en la mesa.

Si, para cualquiera habría sido una decepción y habría dejado el libro en el primer bausero encontrado, pero era importante para todos por lo extraño que resultaba.

"¿Algún avance, cariño?" – Preguntó Harry, entrando a la pequeña habitación de la carpa.

Ginny se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Puede que si, como puede que no." – Musitó despacio, miró por encima del hombre del hombro de Harry y se separó – "¿Y Ron?"

"Afuera." – El tono de su voz fue triste y cansado, Ginny se sintió acogida en la misma atmósfera – "Es difícil y está tratando por todos los medios de descifrar el mapa, pero no ha tenido avances y eso lo enoja a los extremos. Además, no obtuve buena información con Alastor, así que su humor ahora es pésimo."

"Extraña a Hermione, Harry." – Dijo en tono comprensivo – "Actuaría igual si estuviera en su lugar."

"Hacemos lo posible, pero no basta, Ginny." – Harry se sentó en la silla y abrió los brazos, invitando a Ginny a sentarse en sus piernas. Ella obedeció y lo miró con ternura – "Lo único que me mantiene en pie es saber que estas a mi lado y que puedo protegerte."

"Digo lo mismo, cariño." – Susurró ella besándolo después.

Tener un momento así, para ambos era reconfortante. Con ello sabían que, a pesar de lo agridulce que se tornaba el paisaje, siempre habría algo por lo que seguir luchando. Eso los animaba, les daba esperaza. Era mejor eso a nada.

"¿Han podio averiguar algo?" – Preguntó Ginny, acariciando el rostro de Harry.

"No." – Dijo con ira en la voz – "No dejaron pistas, desaparecieron poco después y no ha habido ataques grandes. Eso no deja nada para la imaginación, así que ellos están tan frustrados como nosotros. Tu padre y Alastor me pidieron que regresemos… y creo que destroce a tu padre al decirle que no."

"Él comprende, Harry." – Dijo Ginny – "Son las palabras de mamá las que oíste. Está muy preocupada y quiere tenernos a su lado para saber que estamos bien. Y mi papá aboga para no verla sufrir." – La pelirroja bajó la cabeza – "Somos unos malos hijos al hacerles esto."

"Quisiera pedirles que regresen, pero lastimosamente esta no es mi decisión y tampoco fui yo quien inició esto." – La voz de Harry se opacó – "Ron es quien necesita apoyo ahora, y no tengo la valentía de pedirle que renuncie porque sé que yo haría lo mismo."

"No sabes cuanto deseo encontrar a Hermione." – Susurró Ginny, reteniendo las lágrimas – "Mi hermano no estará completo hasta que no la tenga a su lado."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio después.

Todo estaba carcomiendo parte de su valor, todo parecía aplastarlos con demasiada fuerza, pero seguían aún en pie, en parte por las promesas internas, en parte movidos por el valor y la decisión de Ron. Pero Harry no podía evitar preguntarse internamente hasta cuando duraría el valor de su amigo. Era cierto que había pasado por muchas cosas, era cierto que se había fortalecido gracias a la batalla contra Voldemort, pero lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta era si soportaría esta guerra.

El amor que sentía hacia Hermione era fuerte, y deseaba que ese mismo amor lo mantuviera en pie por mucho, sea para la victoria o para la derrota.

"He descifrado ya la frase al pie del dibujo." – Comentó Ginny, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó emocionado Harry – "Eso es una buena noticia."

"Fue difícil y requirió toda la madrugada, pero lo he logrado." – Ginny le sonrió – "Es un idioma extraño, galés antiguo, y como no son palabras comunes, creo tener una traducción aproximada gracias a las letras de la espada. El reveso de la hoja o tiene la misma escritura o está escrito en cámbrico, ambas lenguas celtas británicas, así que supongo que esta página es la importante."

Harry tomó el libro y buscó el extraño dibujo.

"El libro completo tiene griego, tiene galés antiguo, tiene cámbrico." – Siguió Ginny despacio, pensando en voz alta – "El griego no es problema, pero para traducir las partes en los otros dos tendría que viajar a los lugares donde nacieron o donde quedan resquicios de ellos." – Harry le prestó atención – "Y esas se hablan en Gales, Irlanda y Escocia."

"Genial." – Masculló Harry.

La pelirroja besó su mejilla.

"La espada tiene una D y una M." – Ginny le tendió un papel y se levantó - "Así que su traducción podría ser ésta."

Harry lo tomó y leyó las dos letras traducidas. Miró la espada en la hoja por un momento y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Se preguntó en voz alta, mirando a Ginny.

"¿Diltran Mogua?"

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, tan despacio como ella lo permitió debido al cansancio que sentía. Bostezó. Sus ojos escocían, y quizá pensó que no debió levantarse tan temprano. Fue absurdo pensar eso, en el mismo momento en que su mente despertó de verdad y recordó.

Su cuerpo, casi enseguida dio media vuelta, y comprobó que todo era verdad, que su mente no la engañaba, que había sucedido.

Se había entregado voluntariamente a su peor enemigo.

Como siempre pasaba, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y su pecho latió desesperado al saberse culpable. Porque fue su corazón quien la impulsó, quien la ayudó a fingir y a recrear una escena que jamás tuvo que ser pensada.

Fue su corazón el culpable, el promotor de imaginar a Ron en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Se cubrió con la sábana y un sollozo fuerte escapó de su garganta.

El maldito sollozo que lo despertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron atentos a sus movimientos, sus manos se aferraron más a la sábana y su garganta se secó demasiado, impidiéndole en gran parte respirar con normalidad.

Quería hacer demasiadas cosas, empezando por golpearlo, pero se controló. Malfoy no tenía que saber su ventaja. Él nunca más volvería a humillarla. Mandaría todo al mismísimo infierno, no escucharía a Fausto.

Ahora las cosas se harían a su manera.

Dolida, eso la describía mejor. Entregarse a su enemigo por libre albedrío jamás sería olvidado. Él pagaría por eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus corazones latieron por igual, y la rabia, junto con la satisfacción, se asomó por sus rostros.

Y ella lloró sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y le dio la espalda. Todo era demasiado. No sabía de donde sacaría fuerzas para vengarse. Ahora, enfrentándolo, lo único que quería era morir… o asesinarlo. Pero hacerlo era privarse de su venganza y deseba eso ahora con demasiada fuerza.

Draco la miró y su ceño se frunció cuando ella dio la vuelta.

Esperó un cuadro de desesperación, de rabia o incluso de llanto más fuerte y parecido al de la primera vez, pero ninguno se dio. Se veía demasiado indefensa, demasiado dolida como para pelear y él sonrió.

Después de todo, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

"Vete, Malfoy." – Masculló Hermione – "Conseguiste lo que querías. Ahora déjame en paz de una maldita vez."

Él nunca esperó esas palabras y quedó indefenso.

"Vete, Malfoy." – Gimió – "Vete."

Todo se salió de sus manos, ahora se dio cuenta de ello. No pudo decir todas las palabras ofensivas que pensó decir, tampoco mostró esa arrogancia que pujaba por salir. Sólo obedeció, sorprendiendo a Hermione y sorprendiéndose a él mismo.

Una furia interna fue albergada en su interior por permitirse aquello, por permitirle humillarlo. Se vistió siempre con la cabeza en alto, no dejando la prepotencia que ahora comenzaba a aflorar.

La miró por última vez y sonrió de lado.

"No oí queja alguna de tu parte, Granger." – Se burló – "Ahora no me digas que eso no te gustó."

No respondió y ni siquiera se movió. Las lágrimas descendieron por su cara, única muestra del dolor que causaba cada una de sus palabras. Oyó la puerta cerrarse, y dejó libre el sollozo que estaba quemando su interior.

Se apoyó en su espalda y miró al techo.

¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba que tenía un pie adelante, Malfoy le demostraba que era todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué no podía vencerlo?

"¿Por qué?" – Susurró con la voz apagada, delatando el ultraje del que fue parte.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos. Buenos, malos, desgarradores, confortantes, pasados, recientes. Y algo estrujó su pecho y la hizo gemir, algo a lo que se llama resentimiento. Se sentó en la cama y miró al frente.

¿Cuántas veces no había estado en la misma situación? ¿Cuántas veces había dicho _"no más"_? ¿Cuántas veces pensó estar segura de la victoria y cuantas se equivocó? ¿Sería ésta una de ellas?

"No." – Se dijo a si misma – "Esta vez ya fue suficiente. Ya no lo soporto más."

Su respiración se aceleró, la ventana vibró imperceptiblemente y el pulso pitaba enloquecedor en sus oídos. Tembló despacio y levantó su mentón.

"Será a mi manera." – Respiró profundamente y todo volvió a la normalidad. Unas cuantas lágrimas aún se derramaban por sus ojos, pero no le impidieron sonreír – "Ahora es mi turno, Fausto. Ahora soy yo quien decide."

Sintió un latido acelerado, pero lo ignoró.

"Y me importará muy poco que no quieras." – Siguió con rencor en la voz – "Soy la que se expone más, soy yo la que recibe. Y eso se acabó." – Sus ojos castaños brillaron, el celeste quiso invadirlo, pero los vestigios del color desparecieron en un pestañeo – "Se acabó, Fausto… Se acabó."

La ventana volvió a vibrar, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama.

"Ahora mando yo." – Susurró.

Y la ventana detuvo sus vibraciones, hasta quedarse completamente quieta después.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Draco entró a su habitación, cerrando no tan despacio la puerta. Arrojó su capa al suelo y se dejó hacer en la cama. Enojado podría ser una descripción exacta para su estado de ánimo, pero era un palabra que conllevaba demasiado dado el motivo por el cual lo sentía.

Respiró profundamente dos veces y pensó que no debía sentirse así, mucho menos por Granger.

Su actitud había sido extraña, eso era cierto, pero no quería que por ello su mundo se distorsionara. Eso si sería aplastar al orgullo sin consideración alguna. Ahora lo único importante era encubrir su visita nocturna, porque estaba seguro que Pansy iniciaría un cuadro de celos que no quería soportar.

Y no quería darle más motivos para desconfiar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin que nadie tocara antes. Enojado por tal atrevimiento, dio la vuelta, pero al ver a su madre cerrar la puerta y dirigirse muy lentamente hacia él, su enojo desapareció.

"Buenos días, madre." – Saludó cortésmente, pero Narcisa no respondió. Sus ojos parecían inflamados y su mirada era de dolor. Draco se alarmó y se acercó a su madre – "¿Sucede algo, madre? ¿Ha estado llorando?" – Preguntó sin ocultar la preocupación.

Narcisa siguió sin contestar y unas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. El corazón del rubio latió fuerte y cuando quiso acercarse a abrazarla, ella habló.

"Dime que no es cierto, Draco." – Pidió en voz baja – "Dime que ambas me mintieron."

Estaba demasiado confundido, no entendió lo dicho. Recapitulo sus palabras, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta pena? Frunció el ceño y Narcisa se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando sin restricción. Draco la abrazó.

"Mamá, ¿qué sucede?" – Draco habló tranquilamente, controlándose.

Narcisa sintió una puñalada más. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que todo fuera una mentira de Pansy y Granger. Él conocía a su hijo, ella sabía que no sería capaz. Podía ser cruel, podía ser déspota, pero no era un hombre que cometiera actos tan bajos como una violación. Se abrazó más a él. Su hijo no era así, él no era así.

"Ellas me mintieron, ¿verdad, Draco?" – Dijo como pudo – "Ellas dijeron eso sólo para atormentarme, para que desconfiara en ti."

Hablaba de Pansy y de Granger, lo sabía, pero no sabía a que se refería con lo demás. ¿Qué pudieron decirle? ¿Qué era eso que ambas sabían? En su mente, la respuesta llegó de forma clara y aterradora, y su madre sintió la tensión de su cuerpo.

Un error, se había delatado.

"No, Draco, ¡no es verdad!" – Gritó desesperada, tomando el rostro de su hijo – "¡Tú no tocaste a Granger!"

"¿Quién le dijo eso?" – Preguntó con voz neutra.

"¡Importa poco quién si es verdad!" – La voz de la rubia rasgaba su garganta por el dolor que había en cada frase. Se sentía demasiado dolida y herida – "Tú no hiciste eso, Draco, ¡dime que no y yo te creeré!"

Pero Draco no pudo decir palabra alguna. Su madre se desplomó en el suelo y sollozo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, tratando inútilmente de apaciguar el daño hecho por el silencio. Malfoy se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Se burló de si mismo. Ayer había jurado que nadie heriría a su madre, y precisamente era él quien lo hacía.

¿Valía ser cruel cuando se hería a la persona que más quería?

Se acercó y trató de levantarla, pero Narcisa retiró su mano con asco. Un asco que le dolió demasiado.

"No me toques." – Masculló Narcisa – "No te atrevas a hacerlo."

"Mamá…" – Inició, pero la palabras quedaron estancadas en la garganta, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por no saber que más decir.

Con orgullo y cierta parte rota, Narcisa se levantó y miró a su hijo. Él esperó pacientemente, sin valor alguno de hablar. Su rostro se viró un poco, la mejilla le escoció y no dijo nada. Merecía esa bofetada, merecía mucho más por hacerle eso a su madre.

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso, Draco." – Siguió Narcisa – "Suficiente malo es para mi saber que asesinas a persona por tu cargo, pero sobrepasa mi entendimiento el que abusaras de alguien, ¡y mucho más de ella!"

Se mantuvo callado y Narcisa no pudo detener las lágrimas.

"Nunca quise este destino para ti, jamás habría imaginado que caerías en esto, pero dados los sucesos lo acepte porque tu vida dependía de ello. Pero lo que hiciste es demasiado, ¡ella no lo merecía! ¡Nadie merece eso!"

Las palabras de su madre eran como bombas para su cuerpo, una peor que la otra, una con más poder destructivo que la antecesora. Ella lo amaba y él la había decepcionado.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron poco y él trató de guardar la compostura lo mejor que pudo. A pesar de ser su madre, no quería mostrar debilidad, no quería que lo viera así. Su orgullo aún lo gobernaba, y sería difícil pelear con él bajo las circunstancias actuales.

"No quería esto para ti o para mí." – Musitó ahogada en llanto – "Hubiera preferido huir contigo si esto es lo que deparaba el destino. Hubiera preferido eso a que te transformaras en el monstruo que eres ahora."

La rubia agachó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

"Mamá… lo siento." – Se atrevió a decir –"Yo también hubiera preferido eso, yo también quisiera que nada de esto te tocara o te hiciera daño, pero soy el centro de esta guerra y necesito insensibilizarme. No justifico con ello lo que hice, pero está hecho, mamá." – Tomó delicadamente los hombros de su madre sin recibir rechazo – "Y no puedo cambiarlo."

Narcisa lo abrazó con fuerza y Draco correspondió.

Todo era demasiado arduo, muy delicado, y ahora, no sabía si todo iría bien o si acabaría por destruirse él solo.

"Quiero irme." – Susurró su madre – "No quiero estar aquí, Draco, no quiero ver como te destruyes o te conviertes en un peor ser humano." – Draco se separó enseguida. Narcisa lo miraba con compasión – "Te pediría que abandones esto y vayas conmigo, pero sé que no lo harás. Así que es mejor que me vaya. Es lo mejor para ti y para mí. Sin distracciones, todo esto terminará pronto y volverás a mí antes."

"Mamá…"

"Solo te pido que te cuides, que averigües sobre el Diltran Mogua…" – Sus ojos se tiñeron de odio y ella tomó la mano pálida de su hijo – "…y que asesines a Granger después."

Draco no pudo decir nada, conciente de que sus palabras podrían delatarlo o que heriría más a su madre. Delicadamente, Draco besó la mano de Narcisa y guardó silencio. Ella se conformó con ello, sabiendo muy en el fondo que quizá no lo haría.

Que quizá todo eso terminaría mal y que jamás lo volvería a ver.

"Tu destino está trazado, Draco." – Exclamó con ánimo decaído – "No empañes de desgracia un futuro prometedor por una obsesión absurda. No lo permitas, por favor."

Draco la abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabeza.

Las palabras de su madre eran demasiado para él. Con ellas, Narcisa lo obligaba a asesinar a Granger, a quitarla del camino, a despejar de una vez la visión que ella había ensombrecido. Y él sabía que eso era lo correcto, pero no sabía de verdad si sería capaz. Su maldita obsesión había demostrado ser fuerte.

¿Podría vencerla por su madre?

"Te quiero, mamá."

"Yo también, hijo." – Dijo con ternura – "Yo también."

Debía hacerlo. Esa era la única opción visible entre las subliminales.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Podía decir que eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando oyó el sonido de cascos de caballo chocar en piedras. Hermione se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Una carroza se detuvo en el centro del patio frente al castillo. Poco después, tres hombres custodiaban a una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza. Unos cabellos rubios salieron furtivamente de su capucha y supo que era Narcisa.

¿Estaba huyendo?

La ira creció dentro de su pecho.

"Maldita cobarde." – Masculló, tocando la ventana. Poco después, un hombre de cabellera rubia se aproximaba a ellos. Malfoy, era seguro – "Idiotas."

Siguió espiando, poniendo atención en el prolongado abrazo de despedida de Draco, en los seis mortífagos que se sumaban a la comitiva y la carroza saliendo de su vista, perdiéndose entre el bosque.

Dio la vuelta lentamente y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Miró sus ropas, las mismas de la noche anterior y suspiró pesadamente. Trató de relajarse dándose masajes en el cuello, pero desistió de ellos al no surtir efecto alguno. Se levantó, incómoda de permanecer sentada y tocó nuevamente el vidrio.

Recordaba con precisión como este había vibrado cuando se había enojado, y lo más asombroso aún era que Fausto no la gobernaba y ella lo había ocasionado sola. Si eran verdaderas las palabras de Nott, seguramente ese poder innato que tenía estaba renaciendo, y quizá ya no necesitaría de él para luchar contra Malfoy.

Sonrió. Libertad total, eso sonaba bien.

"_¿Acaso piensas realizar una conspiración contra mí, cariño?_"

La voz de Fausto resonó en su interior y Hermione cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era esa la única forma de controlarse.

"Una conspiración consiste en un grupo de dos personas o más para derrotar a un superior sin que éste se entere, Fausto." – Dijo tranquilamente – "Aquí solo estoy yo, tú no eres mi superior, y si agregamos que sabes lo que voy a hacer, no se puede catalogar mis actos como tal."

Fausto rió.

"_Eres muy inteligente, Hermione._" – Dijo lentamente – "_Eres una digna Nott._"

No agradeció el cumplido y esperó en silencio. Sabía que él diría algo más, o que haría algo más. No sucedió nada, así que era su turno.

"Así que la poción es inefectiva cuando yo deseo ser controlada." – Comenzó con voz casual – "¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

Él volvió a reír.

"_Aquel día en que detuv__e su encuentro, él usó la poción contigo. Como sabes, eso me debilitó, pero en el momento en que te diste por vencida y quisiste que él te someta, mi fuerza emergió igual que la tuya, e hice frente a la poción._" – Siguió en tono divertido – "_Tú pudiste actuar con cierta libertad gracias a que logré vencerla. El cambio fue tan pequeño que no lo notaste y tampoco Malfoy._"

"Pero la poción seguía gobernándome, lo sentía." – Musitó Hermione, confundida – "Así que me parece extraño que hayas podido vencerla si eso te debilita. Y antes lo hacías, la primera vez que me dijiste quien eras, tú hablabas en mi cabeza, hablabas cuando la poción corría por mis venas."

"_Las primeras veces, yo era una entidad dependiente, mi poder era poco y necesitaba de ti para incrementarlo._" La voz de Fausto era demasiado tranquila para su gusto – "_Pasado el tiempo, llegué a depender de ti, y es por eso que me afecta la poción._"

"¿Quieres decir qué…?" – Preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose feliz de pronto.

"_Que cada vez que quieras ser controlada, la poción no logrará afectarme y podré defenderte. Si deja de actuar en ti, a mi no podrá tocarme._" – Exclamó Fausto con alegría en la voz – "_Malfoy es solo un niño pequeño con un gran poder que no puede controlar. No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que él es nuestro rival._"

"¿Y si él descubre que sé esto?" – Preguntó Hermione, asustada de pronto.

"_Lo descubrirá._" – Aceptó Fausto – "_Pero por el momento, dejaremos que él siga pensando que aún tiene control absoluto sobre ti. Dejaremos que el niño se divierta y que confíe. Después, será nuestro turno de atacar._"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no eres quien tiene que acostarse con él." – Reclamó, recobrando su furia – "Además, si la poción no te afecta, ¿por qué ayer logró debilitarte?, Pudiste haber impedido lo que sucedió."

"_La primera vez él usó una cantidad pequeña, Hermione. Es por eso que pude defenderte._" – Explicó lentamente – "_Pero ahora, la cantidad fue considerable, y para mí no es fácil poder vencerla. Pero sé que podré lograrlo con el paso de tiempo. Es cuestión de práctica._"

Su indignación se hizo mayor.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" – Su voz sonó demasiado fuerte – "¿Qué yo siga el madito juego de Malfoy para que tú puedas ser inmune a esa poción?"

"_No dije eso, pero esa es la solución._" – Reconoció con el tono tranquilo.

Su ira creció dentro de ella, como fuego que la quemaba. Oyó el sonido de la ventana al vibrar y no quiso apaciguarla. ¿Creía que ella era un juguete?

"No voy a hacer eso, Fausto." – Masculló con decisión – "Como bien debiste haber esculcado en mis pensamientos, ahora soy yo quien pone las reglas. No voy a permitirte más juego en donde sea yo quien pierda."

"_Cariño, tú no perderás._"

"Tal vez sea cierto, pero ya he perdido mucho, así que no volveré a obedecerte." – La ventana vibrara con más fuerza, paralela a su enojo – "No volveré a jugar con mi dignidad y de ahora en adelante buscaré la forma de salir de este lugar."

"_Tu poder aún está escondido, Hermione._" – Explicó suavemente, pero detectó burla en la voz.

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de vencer a Malfoy?" – Preguntó altanera – "¿Crees que te necesito a ti para ganarle y escapar?"

"_Me necesitas, cariño._" – Ratificó con orgullo en la voz – "_Yo soy tu fuente de energía, por mí existes en este mundo. No creas que no puedo detenerte si quiero._"

La voz amable desapareció, y la maldad llenó cada una de las palabras. Hermione sonrió de lado.

"Al fin mostraste quien eres en realidad, Fausto." – Reclamó Hermione – "Y yo que creía que eras diferente, que de verdad te preocupabas por mí, que de verdad me valorabas y me protegías. Pero solo eres un maldito interesado al igual que Malfoy."

"_No sabes lo que dices, Hermione._" – Siguió Fausto, amenazante – "_Mi único objetivo es protegerte._"

"¿Y protegerme significa entregarme al enemigo?" – Chilló con odio – "No, Fausto, tú solo buscas tu propio bien, buscas tu gloria a costa de mí. Tú solo quieres que yo consiga ese dichoso Diltran Mogua para recuperar tu poder y acabar conmigo… ¡Eso es lo que quieres!"

"_Si es lo que piensas, no voy a contradecirte._" – Masculló con ira en la voz.

Hermione nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono. Y no ayudó hacerlo. Su propia ira crecía a la par con la de él. La ventana en esos momentos se trizó, haciendo grietas a medidas que la ira aumentaba.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso ahora?" – Masculló con rabia – "Que toda esa maldita patraña de que soy tu descendiente no es más que eso, una patraña. Que no eres realmente quien dices, y que de seguro Malfoy usó un hechizo y me controla de esta forma."

"_Cálmate, Hermione_." – Murmuró Fausto.

"¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada ahora!" – Gritó descontrolada. La ventana se sacudió con fuerza, y las grietas la recorrieron de ángulo a ángulo – "Si soy yo la que tiene el poder de destruirlo, ¡no necesito de ti!"

"_Necesitas de mí._"

"¡NO TE NECESITO!"

Y la ventana estalló en mil pedazos. Una ventisca fuerte sacudió la habitación y el sonido de las espadas al chocar hirieron sus oídos. Hermione sentía que algo comenzaba a comprimir su corazón y los latidos se aceleraron al igual que la respiración.

"_¡Detente, Hermione!_" – Pidió Fausto – "_¡No sabes lo que puedes provocar!_"

"¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!"

El castillo tembló con fuerza, el viento se hizo más feroz y el sonido de las espadas incrementó. En su cabeza, solo existía el deseo de expulsar a Fausto Nott de su interior, de eliminar a Malfoy y de huir y reencontrarse con sus amigos. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y cada uno era más fuerte que el otro.

Algo golpeó su costado derecho y regresó la vista furiosa.

En la puerta de la habitación, Parkinson, Malfoy y Nott la miraban sorprendidos junto con varios rostros más atrás. Su mano se alzó en dirección a ellos y el viento los atacó. Fue una oleada fuerte y logró derribarlos.

"Estúpidos."

Caminó en dirección a ellos, dispuesta a aniquilarlos, sintiendo recorrer por toda la sangre ese poder que la hacía sentir invencible. Sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que ella los derrotaría. Ahora sabía del gran poder que llevaba dentro.

Pero de pronto, su cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás y Fausto recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

Todo se calmó y Malfoy se paró. Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran celestes. Dentro, Hermione sintió el encierro por el poder de Fausto. Era cierto que él podía controlarla. Era cierto.

"_No se acerquen._" – Gesticuló, con la voz de Nott.

Unas lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro. No quería ser controlada, quería ser libre. Su instinto le decía que debía defenderse, revelarse. Era suficiente de debilidades. Varios escalofríos la recorrieron y gritó a todo pulmón.

El sonido fue ensordecedor, y junto con el viento y el choque de espadas que renació, los oídos de todos sangraron.

"_¡DETENTE AHORA!_" – Fue su boca la que se movió y la voz de Nott se oyó con enojo.

Fausto estaba ganando y luchó por separarse de él.

Su cuerpo volvió a doblarse, su corazón estaba al borde de la taquicardia. La tierra tembló con más fuerza que la anterior, y el viento hizo un remolino en torno a ella. Quería morir y escapar de todo, quería terminar con eso de una vez. No soportaba todo lo que vivía. Ya no lo quería.

"_¡OBEDECE!_"

Sus ojos se abrieron y el ámbar los teñía por completo.

"¡NUNCA!"

Draco observó sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Fausto Nott peleaba con Granger, ambas voces se escuchaban feroces. Luchaban para ganar el puesto de líder y saber quien sometería al otro. Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado posible, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Levantó su varita, queriendo atacarla, pero Hermione movió su mano y la varita voló lejos de su alcance.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y supo que era ella.

"Déjame en paz." – La oyó mascullar.

Ella era diferente, aún siendo Hermione, un halo de maldad estaba rodeándola, y lo peor de todo era saber que Fausto no estaba ocasionando eso. Un repentino miedo azotó cierta parte de su orgullo. No sabía que seguiría a continuación.

Hermione levantó su mano. Iba a terminar con todos.

Sintió el poder recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Las ansias de asesinar fueron superiores a su bondad, y sonrió desquiciada.

"Mueran." – Masculló cruelmente.

Iba a descargar su furia, vengaría a las personas inocentes muertas en batalla. Todo iría bien… pero su corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo, las fuerzas desaparecieron y perdió el equilibrio.

Todos los presentes miraron el cambio aterrorizados.

Ella no notaba cambio más que el perder su poder, pero ellos observaron como el cuerpo de la castaña se contraía, como sus puños se cerraban, como la ventisca desordenaba su cabello y como sus ojos cambiaban del azul al castaño.

"Basta." – Logró mascullar.

"_Es hora de que conozcas la verdad._" – Lo oyó decir en su mente.

"De… tente… por…"

Su voz fue opacándose suavemente y después, al cerrar sus ojos, un destello azul la cegó por completo, absorbiéndola en la inconciencia.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2008–09–08_  
.-.

_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight_

**_–_****_My_****_Chemical_****_Romance–_**

¡Hola mi gente linda! ¿Cómo les ha ido en estas vacaciones? Por mi parte, yo las he disfrutado hasta el desespero y ya estoy lista y relajada para entrar a clases ora vez. Un año más en mi querida Facultad, ¡eso no lo puedo creer! Cada paso que doy, es un paso más hacia mi meta o

Ejem, ejem, bueno, dicho eso, vamos al chap.

Como ven, he demorado en actualizar un poco más de un mes. Quería hacerlo en plazo de dos semanas, pero como las vacaciones estaban tan bonitas, je, je, me dejé llevar por ellas. Pero reconozco que siempre pensaba y me venía el remordimiento de no actualizar, así que quité a mis hermanos de la compu y revisé el chap para subirlo.

Ahora, como es sabido, **PaolaLissette** fue la primera persona en dejar un RR y como fue sorpresa, me ha mandado su pregunta por e–mail, y es:

"_Al personaje de Hermione, la dejaras que siga en el mismo estado que ahora? es decir, vas a hacer que sea mas ella, o que Fausto tenga mas poder sobre ella de lo que ya tiene, a cual vas a permitir que salga mas? A la personalidad de Hermione o a la de Fausto? Y cuando des tu respuestas, dime porque?"_

Tanto Fausto como Hermione tienen su carácter, y ambos lo demuestran de acuerdo a la ocasión. Fausto saldrá en defensa de Hermione porque es su descendiente, Hermione luchará por controlarse ella misma ya que está cansada de obedecer y no saber nada. Esto cambiará un poco al leer el siguiente capítulo y todo lo que pasa allí.

En los capítulos siguientes, será la personalidad de Fausto quien emerja un poco más que la de Hermione, simplemente en las situaciones difíciles, será así porque ella aún no tiene un poder estable para defenderse. Aquí ha demostrado hasta donde puede llegar pero los poderes aparecen cuando está enfadada, y Fausto no necesita de ello para demostrar su fuerza. Es por eso que habrá más de Fausto, porque se vienen etapas difíciles en la historia, y Hermione no podrá manejarla solas.

Espero haber resuelto tu duda y que no te hay confundido je, je, como a los demás.

Ahora, comentemos un poquito el chap.

En este chap, vemos bien que Hermione recuerda su vida pasada y se reprende una y otra vez por todo lo que está haciendo y por lo mucho que ha cambiado. Ella sigue amando a Ron, como contesté a la pregunta de **Nathy2691 **en el chap anterior.

Fue cruel el que se imaginara a Ron mientras sucumbía ante Malfoy, pero como pensó ella, no hacerlo significaría delatarse. Y además era necesario hacerlo de esa forma.

Ginny y Harry se sienten mal por Ron, como es de esperarse. Los tres están luchando con sus fuerzas al tope, en especial Ron. Aunque no describa sus sentimientos, basta con que sepan que su sufrimiento es tanto que no alcanzaría para poder escribirlo, más adelante lo profundizaré un poco, en un momento adecuado. Pero lo que más me gusta de esto, es que Ginny ha descifrado ya la frase y que saben del Diltran Mogua. He estado averiguando sobre las lenguas celtas británicas, algunas cosas son interesante pero puede que no sepa de algo, así que no sean duros conmigo con respecto a eso ;P

Además, todo tiene una conexión. Cada personaje está ligado a algo. Recuerden eso.

Ahora, el punto débil de la poción. Creo que confundí un poco a todos con eso, en si, como ya se dijo, la poción es ineficaz cuando Hermione quiere ser sometida, y así Fausto puede defenderla, y como bien dijo él, para lograrlo ella debe seguir con ese juego. Más adelante explicaré en que consiste la ineficacia y porqué.

El capítulo se llama "_Enfrentamientos_", porque, si bien está el de Hermione con Fausto, también está el de Draco con Narcisa. A decir verdad, Narcisa nunca me pareció mal, es la madre preocupada por su hijo, como bien muestra el séptimo libro, pero como no sabía sobre todo lo que pasaría y yo tenía ya cierta idea formada de ella, pues es como es en mi Fic.

Draco siente debilidad por su madre, y ella por él. Son como sus apoyos mutuos, y es por eso que les dolió a ambos todo lo que ocurrió. Narcisa no es una mujer fuerte, es por eso que se fue del castillo. Quise que fuera así, ya que como bien le dijo indirectamente, ella es una distracciones. Con su ausencia, sucederán muchas cosas, a manos de nuestro rubio preferido.

Me encantó escribir la rebelión de Hermione. Creo que muchos esperaban eso, y más aún con todo lo que pasó en este chap. Nuestra castaña se cansó de todo, estaba hasta la coronilla de la situación y recordando las palabras de Fausto quiso explotar su poder. Hemos visto que tan grande es, así que Draco tendrá de que temer.

Eh, bueno, con respecto al poder que Fuasto ejerce en Hermione y visceversa, se irá tejiendo según avance los capítulos. Si ahora mismo comienzo a hacerlo, tendrían como tres hojas más de Word para leer :)

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a sus RR a:

**_PaolaLissete  
_****_Kaoru Riddle  
_****_jos Black  
_****_Sealiah  
_****_araceli  
_****_SamarKanda  
_****_naty  
_****_Arely Uchiha  
_****_Luna Maltter Black  
_****_Nathy2691  
_****_parry_**

Cada uno de sus comentarios me ayuda a seguir con la historia, y me dice, que a pesar de que demoro siglos en actualizar, siempre van a apoyarme hasta que la historia termine. Son únicas y gracias por todo. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias a aquella lectoras anónimas y las que agregan mi historia, porque eso me demuestra que les gusta, aunque a mi me gustaría saber que piensan de mi historia.

Con esto, he terminado estas largas notas de autor ;P Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los veo pronto.

Un beso y un abrazo enorme:

**-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	19. El poder de una mujer

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» El Ángel y El Demonio «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

_"La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 18_

_**» El poder de una mujer «**_

Algo oprimía su pecho con fuerza, algo estaba tocando sus manos y de pronto, una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Y ella gritó.

"Es suficiente." – Susurró alguien a su lado.

Su cuerpo cayó en lo que parecía una superficie suave.

Su corazón se sintió lento y su respiración normal, más al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo volvió a levantarse mientras el viento lo golpeaba. Quiso abrir los ojos, quiso gritar, quiso detener lo que sucedía, pero no podía mover un solo músculo a voluntad.

"¡No podemos!" – Volvió a gritar la misma mujer, respondiendo a una pregunta que no escuchó.

Hermione sintió como varios hechizos chocaban en su cuerpo, pero ninguno lograba lastimarla. Eran caricias para ella, simples roces hechos con lo que parecía un pedazo de seda.

El corazón volvió a latir descontrolado, su temperatura corporal aumentaba gradualmente hasta el punto de arder en carne viva. Y de pronto, sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba en el aire.

"¡Has algo!" – Gritó una mujer. Y esa voz fue conocida. Era Parkinson.

"¡Detente, Fausto!" – Ordenaron. Esta vez era Malfoy – "¡Detente ahora!"

El viento que ya conocía, esta vez la azotó a ella. ¿Es que Fausto quería asesinarla? ¿Por qué solo recordaba ese destello azul y ahora estaba en esa situación? ¿Qué es lo que Fausto pretendía con ello?

"Ya basta." – Masculló ella, apenas en un débil susurro.

Entre el caos, su voz no fue percibida por nadie. Seguían en el mismo cuarto. Tan solo habían transcurrido quince minutos desde la pelea entre Hermione y Nott. Fausto solo les había dado tiempo de llamar a mortífagos que sabían de Medicina para reavivar a Hermione antes de atacar otra vez.

"_¿Crees que voy a permitir que Malfoy nos controle otra vez?_" – Preguntó Fausto en su cabeza – "_¿Crees de verdad que voy a dejarlo ganar?_"

"Entonces, quieres asesinarme… para que él… no lo logre, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó con rencor, esta vez audible, sin darse cuenta de que todo estaba en completo silencio – "¿Eres… capaz?"

Su risa resonó en su cabeza y después, su cuerpo volvió a doblarse, seguido de un grito fuerte y desgarrador.

"¡Va a matarla!" – La voz de Parkinson fue de enojo, mientras pronunciaba esa verdad inminente.

Nuevamente, las caricias de seda tocaron su piel, pero como sucedió antes, éstas no lograron más que hacerle cosquillas.

Ellos trataban de impedir que Fausto la matase, ella también quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Su mente perdía lucidez, su cuerpo se debilitaba. Para ella, era mejor la muerte a todo lo que estaba por sucederle si seguía con vida.

Añoraba su libertad, quería volver a vivir su vida tal cual era antes, pero eso era imposible. Ahora no podía… y jamás lo haría otra vez. Nott acabaría con su vida, quizá hasta llegase a controlar su cuerpo y lograra ese misterioso cometido él solo, sin su ayuda.

Hubiera querido por todos los medios evitarlo, pero ahora no tenía fuerza. No quería luchar.

Su cuerpo se dobló aún más y el viento despeinaba su cabello.

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo. El sonido que hizo al tocar la porcelana y morir fue claro, fue tan claro como si la lágrima hubiera chocado en su tímpano. Y varias imágenes se aparecieron sin cesar en su cabeza. Una fue la promotora, una fue la que la impulsó a abrir los ojos y a rebelarse por segunda vez.

La imagen de Ron.

"¡Granger!" – Gritó Malfoy, y sintió de pronto una mano apretar la suya.

"_Date por muerto._" – Gesticuló, oyendo la voz de Fausto salir por su garganta.

La mano de Malfoy se desprendió de la suya con fuerza y después, su cuerpo volvió a doblarse. Volvió a gritar, al mismo instante que forzaba a sus brazos a alejarse de su cuerpo y trataba de volver a tomar la mano de Malfoy.

"No vas… a vencerme." – Masculló ella.

"_Basta de desobediencia, Hermione._" – Volvió a oírlo en su cabeza – "_Sabes que quiero lo mejor, así que deja a un lado tu orgullo._"

"No es… orgullo…" – Musitó, con ira en la voz – "…es subsistir."

Fausto volvió a atacar su cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos. El viento se hizo más fuerte y por no estar en tierra, no pudo sentir que ésta temblaba.

"_Quiero que te tranquilices._"

"¡NO!" – Gritó a todo pulmón.

Sus brazos se abrieron por completo, el viento se hizo un torbellino a su alrededor y sentía como la fuerza que Fausto ejercía en su cuerpo desaparecía. Esta vez, sería ella quien sometiera, sería ella quien ganara… y la que eliminara a todos sus enemigos.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y miró en dirección a Draco.

Sus ojos castaños se tiñeron débilmente de celeste, y su mirada expresaba odio y rencor sin límites. Dio un paso al frente y Parkinson se movió hacia ella. Hermione la miró, y sonrió con pena.

"¿Crees poder derrotarme, Parkinson?" – Preguntó burlona – "¿Crees poder hacerlo? Quisiera que no lo intentaras, la verdad es que sí."

Había reto, había humillación en sus palabras. Pansy levantó el mentón y movió su varita. Cuando pensó un hechizo, cuando pensó que ganaría, en ese mismo instante, Hermione levantó su mano y la varita se despedazó en astillas, antes de chocar contra la pared.

"Idiota." – Susurró y después, su mano apretaba con fuerza la garganta blanca de la vampiresa.

"Mal… di… ta…" – Pudo decir Parkinson, sintiendo que el aire estaba escapando de su sistema.

"Te lo advertí, Parkinson." – Exclamó con ira y frustración – "Pero eres tan orgullosa que jamás sabrás escuchar."

Nadie en el cuarto se movía, todos estaban quietos, atentos al siguiente movimiento. Draco no hizo nada, ni quería hacer nada para salvar a Parkinson. Ella había buscado esa manera de morir. Hermione bien podía hacerlo. Lo único que podía esperar era que de verdad lo hiciera, librándolo de esa responsabilidad. Estaría eternamente agradecido.

"Me gustaría asesinarte ahora." – Susurró, logrando que solo las dos lo escucharan – "Pero no sería divertido teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos espera. Quiero pelear de verdad contigo, Parkinson, pero no desperdiciaré mi tiempo con personas como tú."

Y después, el cuerpo de Parkinson era arrojado con fuerza hacia otros mortífagos.

Miró enseguida a Malfoy, y este no se movió.

"_No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después._" – Susurró Fausto en su cabeza.

"No vas a darme órdenes nunca más." – Expresó, diciéndoselo a los dos. Sintió como su propia mano derecha rápidamente era llevada hacia su garganta y se apretaba en ella. Fausto volvía a jugar sucio – "Bas… ta…"

"_Estás ocasionándome muchos problemas, Hermione._" – Dijo él, con voz tranquila – "_Y esto no me parece bien._"

Hermione observó a Malfoy acercarse a ella cauteloso. Sus ojos castaños suplicaban ayuda, sin que ella fuera conciente de ello. Draco, al percibir el detalle, pestañeó confundido. Si no hacía nada, Fausto la mataría, y sin ella, el Diltran Mogua sería solamente un sueño nunca realizado.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que no lo hacía solamente por eso.

Estiró su mano. Al mismo instante, la mano libre lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo con fuerza. Sus ojos castaños se tiñeron de celeste y una sonrisa cruel adornaba el rostro pálido de Hermione.

"_No te atrevas a tocarla._" – Masculló Fausto con la voz ahogada – "_No sabes las miles de formas en las que puedo matarte._"

"Esto es entre tú y yo, Fausto Nott." – Dijo imperioso – "Deja a Granger de lado."

Sonrió de medio lado y apretó con fuerza su muñeca, Draco apretó la mandíbula.

"_Quieres más que el Diltran Mogua, lo sé. Puedo leerlo en tus ojos._" – Musitó, acercándolo más. Draco lo miró con odio – "_Pero créeme… jamás la conseguirás. Te lo juro._"

Sintió como la presión disminuía, observó el cambio de color en sus ojos y como la mano que sujetaba la garganta luchaba por separarse de su cuello. Draco cubrió con su mano los ojos de Hermione y rápidamente, sacó el frasco azul del bolsillo de su capa. Al instante siguiente. Fausto luchaba contra él y contra Hermione, tomando su mano y tratando de aparatarla.

"No te lo permitiré, Fausto." – La oyó murmurar.

Perfecto, era ella, así sería más fácil. Vertió un poco del viscoso líquido azul en sus labios y quitando su mano de los ojos de Granger, tomó con fuerza su cara.

Unos ojos castaños lo miraron confundida, y sin pensarlo, la acercó por completo y la besó.

Mortífagos no podía creer lo que veían, vampiros gruñeron con fuerza, Theodoro pensó lo peor y Pansy maldijo en voz baja, dispuesta a atacarlos.

Hermione, poco a poco y conforme los labios de Malfoy se adentraban entre los suyos, sintió el poder de Fausto desaparecer. Entendía lo que pasaba, sabía lo que eso significaba. El arma de doble filo se había dado ya. Y ella se vio indefensa otra vez.

Sintió a la poción ejercer el efecto y a Malfoy separarse.

"Tranquila." – Le susurró y ella obedeció.

Se sintió confundida, se sintió impotente. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Utilizaría el as que Fausto había descubierto, o dejaría que Malfoy la controlase? ¿Permitiría humillación o dejaría a Nott libre para recibir su ayuda?

No quería ser controlada por Malfoy, no deseaba eso, como tampoco por parte de Nott.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con furia y sus ojos a cerrarse.

"Tranquila." – Volvió a oírlo.

Sintió sus rodillas fallarle y su cuerpo caer. Al momento siguiente, unos brazos la sujetaban, ella arrojaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y todo terminó, sintiendo que volvía a perder.

Draco la sujetó con fuerza y la alzó en brazos. La miró, tan tranquila, tan demacrada. Fausto Nott casi había logrado matarla, casi le había arrebatado lo único divertido que tenía en esos momentos.

No se lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

"Suéltala." – Parkinson le ordenó, con la voz suave, casi extinta.

Él la miró levantando una ceja y reacomodó a Hermione en sus brazos.

"No puedes darme órdenes, Pansy, mucho menos ahora." – Respondió tajándote y pasó de largo. Miró a los mortífagos. – "Quiero la sala blanca habilitada. Llevaré a Granger a ese lugar y permanecerá en observación. Requiero más poción. ¡Ahora!"

Cada mortífago salió de inmediato del cuarto y Draco regresó su mirada a Pansy.

"Recibe un consejo, Pansy." – Murmuró suave, entre algunos vampiros – "No seas imprudente. Theodoro, vamos." – Dicho esto salió, alejándose del lugar a paso tranquilo junto a Nott.

Pansy levantó el mentón y miró por la ventana rota.

Después, despacio, dio media vuelta y miró a los vampiros. Éstos atentos, regresaron su mirada a su ama.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer las cosas… a nuestra manera, queridos hermanos." – Masculló con prepotencia – "Es hora de tomar este asunto en nuestras manos."

Cada vampiro sonrió lleno de maldad y Pansy solo pudo pensar en algo, mientras salía junto a ellos.

"_Es hora._"

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

"Su poder está aumentando de manera alarmante, señor." – Dijo Theodoro, parado al lado del flanco derecho de Draco, mirando junto con él por el vidrio a la habitación en donde estaba Hermione – "Y está venciendo a Fausto."

"Debería preocuparme, Theodoro, estoy conciente de eso… pero no lo hago." – Dijo calmadamente, cruzado de brazos y sin mirarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

Él soltó una risita prepotente y esta vez, sus ojos grises mutilaron a los de Nott, quien, avergonzado, bajo la cabeza. Draco tomó su hombro y volvió a mirar a Granger, acostada y rodeada de varios mortífagos.

"Granger tiene un poder increíble, y no es gracias a Fausto. Su poder es capaz de menguarlo, y si todo sigue de esa manera… será ella quien lo derrote, privándonos de ese sacrificio." – Su sonrisa se extendió mucho más – "Viéndolo de esa manera, Granger nos beneficiará."

"Pero con Fausto extinto, las esperanzas de saber del Diltran Mogua se desvanecerían." – Acotó él, aún mirando al suelo.

Malfoy soltó el hombro del mortífago y tocó el cristal de la ventana.

"Fausto no desaparecerá de ella." – Explicó, tranquilo – "Fausto es una parte de ella, y sin él rondando en el camino, la Legeremancia, las pociones o incluso un suero de la verdad serán eficaces para saber del Diltran Mogua y poder controlarla. Él es su escudo, protege su mente, pero una vez que ya no esté, Granger será tan indefensa como un mago de primer año sin varita."

Theodoro levantó su mirada y Draco le sonrió.

"Y si todo sale bien, mi querido Theodoro, el mundo entero será nuestro."

Nott sonrió junto a él y Draco, presionando un botón, habló por el comunicador.

"Llévenla a su cuarto una vez estabilizada, y quiero que le suministren más Summissum." – Él volteó, alejándose de Nott, pero antes de salir, Draco susurró en voz baja – "Y Theodoro, no creas en Pansy… puede ser una arma de doble filo."

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Hermione abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cansada.

Respiró profundamente, y sintiendo en el mismo instante de mover el brazo, la vía que estaba conectada a su brazo, se levantó y se la quitó con fuerza, no importando que su brazo comenzara a sangrar débilmente.

Miró a todos lados, miró a la ventana, miró a la puerta y tuvo que aceptar que nuevamente estaba encerrada.

Se quedó un momento quieta, respirando entrecortadamente y sonrió a medias. Fausto no estaba, no había rastro alguno de él. Por un solo momento, había logrado redimir su poder y ser ella quien controlara, la que sometiera, la que ganara.

Sonrió ahora si, feliz y supo que el poder que sintió recorrer sus venas aún permanecía escondido dentro de ella, que solo bastaba un estímulo y todo se desbordaría, logrando escapar de ese lugar.

Dio un paso al frente, después se situó delante de la ventana y la tocó con sus dedos.

Tenía que llamar la atención, tenía que lograr que abrieran las puertas. No estaba en sus planes salir por una ventana y quizá fracturarse todos los huesos en el intento por escapar. Ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz sin Fausto, poco le importaba la vida de cada uno de los habitantes de ese castillo.

Huiría, nadie se lo impediría. Si alguien osara a hacerlo, la muerte sería su futuro más próximo.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose y al instante, la fuerza emergió de ella. Poderosa, abundante, cegadora, gritándole que nadie podía detenerla, haciéndola sentir invencible, tan invencible que incluso podría matar al mismo Draco Malfoy en esos momentos.

La ventana vibró, como era de esperarse y la tierra de igual forma. El viento ya comenzaba a alzarse, pero unos pasos a su espalda la interrumpieron, haciendo que su cuerpo enseguida voltease, alerta a cualquier ataque.

"¿Encuentras divertido hacer eso, Granger?"

La voz rastrera de Malfoy inundó por completo el cuarto y Hermione lo miró fijamente, sintiendo rencor hacia el rubio que se acercaba lentamente. Sus ojos jamás perdieron contacto, incluso cuando él se acercó más de lo debido.

Ahora ella no se dejaría intimidar, no sería más la presa. Ella tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, el poder de hacerlo y sin varita. Se sintió gloriosa y sonrió de manera torcida, tan propia del rubio frente a ella.

"Has vuelto, Malfoy." – Susurró, con una voz suave y seductora – "Siempre vuelves."

"No me perdería este espectáculo, Granger." – Siseó con arrogancia – "Eres alguien sumamente interesante cuando tratas de fingir fortaleza."

Hermione pronunció más su sonrisa, alejándose de él.

"¿Crees que finjo fortaleza?" – Preguntó casi en un siseó, tan parecido a los que él usaba.

"No hay peor error que creer que eres fuerte, mucho más cuando estás rodeada de tus enemigos, aquellos que no dudarán en asesinarte."

"Podría aplicarse, si." – Siguió, caminando hacia él – "Pero la diferencia radica ahora en que no me tocarán, porque me necesitan y porque saben que no dudaría en asesinarlos."

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a ser malvada, Granger?" – Preguntó burlón – "Nunca imaginé que la santurrona y sabelotodo podría siquiera mostrar signos de maldad o egoísmo alguna vez. ¿Qué diría Potter y Weasley si te vieran así?"

Hermione rió suavemente y llegó hasta él, frente a frente, respiración con respiración, mirada con mirada. Sus ojos jamás cambiaron, ni siquiera mostraron signo alguno de color celeste. Eso molesto a Draco muy en el fondo, porque sabía que de verdad la maldad estaba corrompiéndola.

Y no quería averiguar hasta que punto ella podría explotarla, porque significaría la derrota.

"Cuando la situación lo amerite, acóplate a ella, Malfoy."

"¿Así que vas a jugar a ser la malvada bruja de la película?" – Satirizó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sonrió de modo torcido y su rostro se acercó más al de él.

Y Draco, de pronto, se sintió mareado. Los ojos castaños lo hipnotizaron, fueron terriblemente seductores y perdió el hilo de la situación en solo un segundo. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos femeninas subir por su pecho y posarse lado a lado de su cuello.

"No te lo recomendaría." – Masculló él, sin apartar la mirada.

"Si tu juegas… yo juego." – Susurró.

Poco a poco y con un miedo que jamás se atrevió a delatar, Hermione se acercó a él y unió sus labios en un toque que pretendió ser suave, pero que fue duro y salvaje cuando Malfoy la sintió.

Sus manos la apresaron con fuerza y sus pies la guiaron hasta la pared, donde la golpeó y la apresó contra su cuerpo.

En esos momentos, toda maldad que pudo haberla poseído, se desvaneció como humo. El miedo la hizo presa y se quedó quieta. Sus planes no contemplaban seducir a Malfoy, su plan era únicamente llamar la atención y escapar, entonces ¿por qué ella inició aquello? ¿Por qué una parte deseaba de verdad sentirse así?

Su boca se separó de la frenética del rubio y abrió los ojos, mientras sentía las manos y el cuerpo masculino comprimir el suyo.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Acaso volvería a cometer el mismo error?

Recordaba aún las palabras de Fausto, la debilidad que suponía para aquel hombre desesperado el amor, y como si esa fuera una excusa suficiente, la aceptó de forma patética y decidió seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Decidió, porque aunque jamás lo aceptara, deseaba sentirse nuevamente así.

Sus brazos lo aferraron con fuerza, sus piernas lo rodearon y después de un nuevo cercamiento íntimo, toda cordura desapareció de ella. Su boca buscó la de Malfoy y como en el principio, permitió que lo besara con ese deseo que nacía cuando estaba en situaciones semejantes.

¿Y valía la pena seguir con esto? ¿Traicionaría todo lo que creía por eso?

Era su libertad… o su muerte. Difícil decisión, cuando la única vía para la conseguirlo era entregarse a su peor enemigo.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió que debía hacerlo.

Con una impresionante y casi increíble destreza, logro que su cuerpo se amoldara al del rubio, logrando que ambas respiraciones se agitasen y que se les nublara el buen juicio. Él no tenía dudas de lo que debía hacer, ella las tenía, pero quería dejarlas aparte.

Poco después, Malfoy la arrojó al colchón de la amplia cama.

En sus ojos, pudo ver Hermione, ardía el vivo deseo de poseerla y sabía que no lo haría a la manera dulce y delicada de Ron. No, él ahora era prisionero de sus más bajos y malvados instintos. Era el _Demonio _encarnado, ¿qué podía esperar?

Sus labios, cuando cerró los ojos, se percibieron como fuego ardiente al besarla otra vez y al descender y llegar al cuello, reprimió un chillido de desagrado y una mueca de asco no pudo ser detenida. Lo odiaba, y odiaba tener que hacerlo.

Porque bien podía terminar allí y huir, pero su ego y esa parte que quería sentir todas esas sensaciones nuevas, no se lo permitían. Anhelaba tanto imponerle el dolor sentido en carne propia, aspiraba a que le doliera tanto como a ella, y humillarlo era el precio.

No podía marcharse ahora.

Y nuevamente encontró una patética disculpa para aceptar tal martirio.

Los brazos de Malfoy, antes no percibidos en su cintura, la levantaron, pero ella no abrió los ojos. No ahora, no cuando la aversión sería claramente leída en sus ojos castaños. Se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, pero no le daría aquella ventaja para derrumbar su teatro.

Él la movió como una muñeca de trapo y ella lo permitió. La besó con furia, estrujo su cuerpo y finalmente, volvió a acostarla, quitándole la ropa y dejándola desnuda. Para Draco, el jueguito estaba molestándole bastante. Granger no hacía nada, solo permanecía como una víctima a la que le obligaban hacer aquello, cuando fue ella quien lo inició.

Pero no dejaría así las cosas, no cuando se es un Malfoy.

Sus manos, despacio, tomaron la mejilla de Hermione y despacio, sus labios se encontraron con los de Granger.

Y Hermione jamás olvidaría ese beso.

No fue algo que esperara, el típico beso rudo y lleno de despotismo. No, fue un beso suave, como si quisiera reconfortarla, pero no fue eso lo que la llevó casi al borde de la taquicardia, sino el sonido que producía, cuando los labios se separaban e iniciaban una danza con ellos.

Era un sonido tan sensual que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando se vio a ella misma sobre él, besándolo con ímpetu. Y fue un triunfo demasiado grande para Malfoy. Siempre ganaba… y siempre iba a humillarla.

Hermione se separó y sonrió, tocando su pecho y ahora ella quitándole la ropa. Draco ayudó y sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse, sentados, acariciándose con una pasión que para ambos era inesperada. Draco pensó que no caería en aquel juego iniciado por el beso, Hermione pensó controlarse mejor.

Sus labios volvieron a besar los de otro y ahora, tras arrancarse suspiros por las caricias y los movimientos hechos, Malfoy volvió a acostarla. Y mientras ella recibía sus besos con la respiración agitada, Draco supo que era el momento perfecto para humillarla.

Levantó la pelvis de Hermione, aferrándose con las manos a la cadera, y la unió a la suya, ella gimió y él se dio por pagado. En el momento exacto que ella lo abrazaba con las piernas. Él acercó su boca a su oreja.

"No juegues, Granger." – Lo oyó sisear en su odio – "No te resultará."

Y acto seguido, se separó de ella.

La respiración de Hermione se cortó y él hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse y mirarla desde su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la batalla dio inicio, pero Hermione no entendía, hasta que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó por la cara del rubio.

El rostro de Hermione se enrojeció al entender todo, la furia y humillación corrieron por igual en todo su organismo, alentándola a matarlo. Pero Malfoy se movió con gracia y calma tal que sus solos movimientos despendían ofensa hacia ella.

Se vistió y aún con su cuerpo alterado, pudo verla otra vez y sonreírle con desvergüenza.

"Demasiado, ¿verdad, Granger?" – Preguntó malintencionado – "¿Creíste que iba a acostarme contigo otra vez?" – Él fingió sorpresa y chasqueó la lengua – "No puedes cometer un mismo error tantas veces."

La castaña se obligó a si misma, no moverse, no alterarse y por sobretodo, no contestar lo que le decía. No iba a caer en su juego absurdo. Le picó la lengua por decirle mil cosas que en su cabeza ahora se formulaban, pero pensándolo mejor, quiso hacerle pensar que la tenía controlada.

Aunque no aceptaría nunca que podría ser cierto.

"Das lástima." – Sentenció, mirándola con odio, y Hermione se asqueó de lo poco hombre que era, de lo malvado e hipócrita que podía ser.

Se alejó, caminando erguido y sabiéndose victorioso, dejándose mentir por la actitud que Hermione mostraba. Pensando que ganaba.

"Ah, y otra cosa…" – Dijo deteniéndose, levantando un dedo y sonriente, fingiendo que lo recordaba ahora – "… cuando quieras seducir a un hombre, nunca muestres una mueca de asco cuando te besen, eso mata la pasión."

Y cuando cerró la puerta despacio, insultándola nuevamente con es simple acto, Hermione tuvo que reconocer su victoria. Él había percibido el aborrecimiento que le tenía, había visto ese sentimiento expresarse en mueca y sin embargo siguió, torturándola con su presencia y sus caricias.

Cruel.

Sus ojos se cerraron y aunque se repetía y deseaba no llorar, las lágrimas escaparon de las comisuras, trazando un camino húmedo y salado por sus mejillas, y para cuando éstas llegaron a sus labios, las lágrimas le supieron tan saladas que casi fueron amargas.

A esas alturas, todo el esfuerzo y las ganas de engañarse ella sola fueron perdiendo fuerza. Y peor le sentó el recordar a Ron y su traición. ¿Podía seguir así? ¿Podría alguna vez volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin que la culpa saltara a los suyos? ¿Él… se lo perdonaría, por mucho ahínco que tuviera en justificarlo?

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y nuevamente se cuestionó si valía la pena… o si de verdad podría vencer a Malfoy, porque él ganaba con cada toque, con cada beso y caricia enérgica y asquerosa, él gana con solo hacerle creer que ella podía ser la fuerte y él el débil.

Gritó, golpeando la cama; gritó, sintiéndose la peor mujer del mundo; gritó, maldiciéndolo; pero para Draco, que se hallaba fuera de la habitación, el sonido fue tan reconfortante que eso le bastó para seguir caminando sonriente y asegurarle el triunfo.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

"Quiero ir ahora mismo." – Dijo Remus a Harry, cuando se comunicaron esa misma mañana por la red Flu – "No sabes como me arrepiento cada día de haberlos dejado solos."

La cabeza flotante de Harry, envuelta en llamas, negó por tercera vez. Y Remus estaba cansándose de ese gesto.

"Estamos bien, te lo aseguro, Remus." – Dijo Harry sonriendo, obligándose a ser creíble – "Ginny y Ron manda saludos y les piden lo mismo que yo: confianza."

"Confiamos en ustedes, pero no confiamos en el mundo que ahora les rodea." – Se explicó Remus, ahora con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto – "Sabes que tengo una misión especial contigo, Harry, no puedo permitir que algo llegue a pasarte."

A esas alturas, algo del enojo que el profesor Lupin expendía, llegó a Harry.

"Ya no soy un niño, entiende eso, Remus." – Masculló – "Sé cuidarme solo, ahora sé tomar decisiones por mi cuenta. No quiero que pienses que tienes una obligación conmigo."

"La tengo." – Contradijo él.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó más alterado – "¿Por qué mis padres y Sirius murieron y ahora soy mucho más huérfano que antes? No, Remus, no necesito que alguien cuide de mí, me he cuidado solo todos éstos años. Sobreviví a mis tíos, sobreviví a Voldemort. Soy capaz de velar por mi propia vida."

Tras el discurso, Lupin sintió una daga atravesar su corazón. Harry estaba más herido que antes, incluso más que el daño que Voldemort pudo hacerle al asesinar a sus padres. Él estaba herido porque había perdido a una amiga, porque había perdido a Hermione, porque ella era un pilar más de su vida y sin ella se sentía a punto del derrumbe.

Y no lo culpaba, pero le dolía su sufrimiento, su impotencia y al final, asintió, prometiéndose no volver a insistir en acompañarlo. Confiaba en él, sabía que podía encontrarla, tal como encontró a Voldemort y lo asesinó.

"Esta bien, Harry." – Aceptó Remus con un hilo de voz – "Esta bien."

"Remus… lo siento, de verdad." – Se disculpó, pateándose mentalmente por actuar así con el que consideraba otro familiar que se preocupaba por él – "No tuvo que decirte esto."

"Lo entiendo, Harry, no tienes que disculparte." – Consoló el viejo licántropo – "Sé lo mal que lo estás pasando. No es fácil lo que conllevas ahora, la responsabilidad que tú mismo quieres te has impuesto, pero quiero que sepas que estaré siempre aquí para lo que necesites y que todos aquí confiamos en los tres."

"Gracias, Remus." – Exclamó Harry, con aquella alegría que pensó nunca tener.

Una ráfaga de euforia lo cobijó, ya que el simple hecho de sentir su apoyo y su compresión bastaban para que todo vaya bien. Ron y Ginny saldría de esa situación, él se encargaría de ello.

"¿Has tenido alguna noticia?" – Preguntó Remus, esperanzado.

Harry se lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Sabía que corrían el riesgo de que los mortífagos interceptaran conversaciones o cualquier otra situación, así que dio una respuesta que no develaría nada, ni a Remus ni a nadie.

"Hablaremos luego, Remus."

Él asintió y después, devorado por las llamas, la cabeza de Harry desapareció.

El licántropo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. A las afueras, Moody y Arthur lo esperaban con algo de inquietud.

"¿Dijeron algo de provecho, Remus?" – Preguntó Alastor, mientras su ojo mágico bailaba en su cuenca.

"No, quizá los muggles de la casa en la que estaban llegaron, estaba algo indeciso si decirme algo o no. Dijo que hablaríamos después." – Comunicó, limpiando con su desgastada capa el sudor de su frente – "Por lo demás, me aseguran que están bien."

"¿No te dijo nada más?" – Cuestionó algo enojado Arthur – "Tuvieron que decirte más."

Remus negó, suspirando con pesadez.

"Insistí en acompañarlos, pero Harry volvió a rechazarme, así que no insistiré más."

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" – Casi gritó Arthur. Moody lo silenció enseguida con un codazo. Estaban en una casa muggle y temían que los vecinos de la casa notaran u oyeran algo.

"Miren, lo que ellos desea ahora es confianza, quieren sentirse apoyados y eso vamos a hacer. Esperaremos respuestas cuando quieran darlas, los veremos cuando quieran mostrarse y nos dirán como van cuando se sientan listos. Requieren y piden a gritos apoyo." – Explicó Remus en tono suave, casi consolador – "No es la primera vez que el peligro les acecha constantemente. Han sobrevivido esta guerra y la vencieron ellos. Debemos dejarlos tranquilos."

"Potter va a comunicarse, Arthur." – Habló Moody, cauto – "Tus muchachos estarán bien, ahora debes dejarte de preocupaciones y concentrarte. Lo sabemos, ahora vámonos."

"¿Viste a Ron y a Ginny?" – Preguntó Arthur, ignorando la marcha de Moody.

"No, pero están bien. Harry nunca ocultaría algo malo, y más si se trata de ellos." – Aseguró con una media sonrisa – "Tienes que dejarte de líos mentales, Arthur, ellos están bien."

Al parecer, las palabras de Lupin lograron tranquilizarlo algo, porque asintió y se puso en marcha. Moody los vio acercarse y torció su sonrisa a Remus, sintiéndose algo aliviado como lo estaba su compañero. La idea de entablar conversación con los chicos había sido del progenitor de los Weasley, secundada por Molly, pero como había riesgos, entendía ahora porque fue tan corta.

Al menos él y su esposa estarían más tranquilos ahora.

Se escabulleron con agilidad de la casa muggle y una vez fuera, Arthur se dijo que todo marcharía a la perfección y que vería a Harry dentro de muy poco. Tenía información, así que confiaba en ello.

Porque debía aferrase a algo para seguir creyendo.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Pasaron cinco días y Hermione no supo como sobrevivió. Las horas se le hicieron eternas con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el punto de pensar que nada valía la pena, pero su orgullo le incitaba a seguir y a no dejarse vencer.

No había visto a Malfoy en todo ese tiempo, y pensó que quizá llegaría en cualquier momento, pero pasaron las horas, llegó la noche y nada. El primogénito Malfoy no mostraba la cara.

Debían ser las once o doce de la noche, calculó, ya que el sol se había puesto hace mucho y tenía sueño. Miraba por la ventana, sin saber que más hacer. El silencio se cernía como agujas traspasando su piel. En otra ocasión le habría parecido relajante, pero ahora le producía escalofríos. Todo mostraba una tranquilidad muy desconcertante. Se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo, pensando.

Y lo que ocurrió a continuación le heló la sangre.

Oyó el grito de una mujer, como si le desgarran la piel o la torturaran.

Se levantó de inmediato, asustada y miró por la ventana, queriendo encontrar algo que le diera indicio del lugar de donde provenía aquel desgarrador sonido. Se desesperó, pues nada se vio modificado. Los árboles seguían moviéndose por el viento, el paisaje seguía sumido en la oscuridad y los guardias en los puestos de vigilia seguían quietos como si no oyeran nada.

No pensó cuando lo hizo, quizá fue un acto reflejo, así que golpeó la ventana y gritó a los mortífagos que buscaran a la mujer y la auxiliaran… pero todo siguió igual, nadie hizo nada, y los sonidos eran cada vez más dolorosos.

Se separó de la ventana, miró a todos lados, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

"Merlín, ¿qué demonios sucede? ¿por qué nadie hace nada?"

Sus pensamientos iban como una tejedora, y como si algo cortara los hilos, a su conciencia llegó la verdad: torturaban a alguien y a nadie le importaba, porque para ellos eso erantan común como respirar. Era su manera de mantenerse en un altar invisible de poder, grandeza, astucia y salvajismo, donde se alimentaban y corrompían más su alma.

Lloró, derramando lágrimas amargas y gruesas. Lloró con tal fuerza que sintió que sus ojos podían sangrar si seguía así. Corrió nuevamente a la ventana y la golpeó, la golpeó hasta que sus manos dolieron. Pero nadie hacia nada y los gritos cesaban, anunciando una muerte que podía ser si nadie lo impedía.

Y ello lo haría.

Se vio reflejada en los gritos, se vio reflejada en el dolor que aquella mujer estaba sintiendo y se vio reflejada en los gritos dolorosos, porque era así como se sentía, era así como quería gritar y llorar por ser cautiva de Draco Malfoy, por tener que entregarse a él… por tener que humillarse.

Sintió la fuerza emerger desde su corazón y extenderse por todo el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, dejando que la inundara.

La ventana vibró a la par con sus manos y el vidrio se resquebró.

Ella podía ayudar a aquella mujer, ella podía asesinar a los mortífagos que le proporcionaban dolor con sus sucios hechizos. Ella podía, lo sabía.

Y el vidrio estalló en mil pedazos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y cinco mortífagos levantaron la varita, pero ella con solo mover su mano, impidió que atacaran. Éstas cayeron al suelo, rebotando y los cobardes servidores de Malfoy echaron a correr.

Sonrió maliciosa. Nadie la detendría.

Salió de su prisión y se topó con más mortífagos. Todos temblaban, pese a querer fingir valentía. Los observó y vio entre ellos a Zabinni y a Nott. Estaban detrás de todos, tan asustados como ellos.

"¿Dónde está Malfoy?" – Preguntó, con una voz ronca y amenazante.

Nadie contestó. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la rabia y la tierra tembló poco. Todos retrocedieron y logró percibir el miedo. Querían correr, huir y salvar sus miserables vidas. Nott y Zabinni retrocedían con cautela.

"¡Estúpidos!" – Gritó y levantó su mano, derrumbando al muro de hombres que protegía a esos dos cobardes.

Se oyeron quejidos, huesos rotos, pero los ignoró, caminando a unos paralizados Blaise y Theodoro. Todos debían o estar muertos o inconcientes, no le importaba, no cuando alguno de ellos pudo ocasionar dolor a un sin número de personas.

Sus ojos eran castaños, notaron ambos, no era Fausto quien la manipulaba, era ella, así que sabían el tamaño del problema que ahora enfrentaban. Pansy no iba a ayudarlos, había huido al ver volar a los cinco primeros mortífagos. Quizá fuera por Draco, quisieron creer aquello.

"Voy a preguntarlo otra vez, ¿dónde está Malfoy?" – Susurró, ya a medio metro de distancia.

Blaise quiso hablar, pero encontró difícil hacerlo, la voz no salía y Hermione rió al notarlo. Miró detenidamente a Theodoro, él abrió la boca, pero al contestar, solo se oyó un susurro.

"¿Quieres que te asesine como lo haré con él?" – Preguntó con crueldad – "Dime dónde está."

Un silencio se cernió entre ellos y Hermione oyó pasos detrás de ambos.

"¿Piensas que puedes asesinarme, Granger?" – Preguntó alguien.

Theodoro y Blaise, al oír la voz de Draco, retrocedieron rápidamente y llegaron a sus flancos, en donde se quedaron quietos, mansos, a espera de órdenes. Hermione se asqueó de tal actitud.

"¿Por qué has salidos de tu cuarto, Granger?" – La voz de Malfoy era tranquila, y a Hermione le enojó percibirla de esa manera, Ella deseaba que le tuviera miedo, que suplicara clemencia, no deseaba esa actitud de todopoderoso – "Ya has causado demasiados problemas."

"Tú los has provocado." – Retó con ira y caminó hacia él, dispuesta a pelar por su libertad – "Tú has sido el responsable de que yo hago esto."

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada y al instante siguiente, Draco giró su rostro.

"Largo de aquí." – Ordenó a los dos mortífagos sobrevivientes – "Mantengan a Parkinson lejos de este lugar. Díganle que si la veo, no dudaré en dejársela a Granger."

Asintieron y cuando él volvió a mirarla, ambos salieron corriendo. Hermione sonrió de lado y Draco la miró sin emoción alguna.

"¿Qué quieres, Granger?" – Cuestionó con amabilidad.

"Quiero saber a quien torturabas esta noche." – Dijo sin rodeos – "Debió ser suficientemente brutal como para que se oyera desde aquí."

Malfoy siguió tranquilo, sin siquiera mostrar sorpresa y satisfacción.

"Sígueme." – Dijo lentamente.

Caminó delante de ella, pero Hermione se mantuvo de pie, sin obedecer. Draco dio la vuelta y bufó.

"Granger, no quiero que estos mortífagos oigan conversaciones privadas. ¿O es que quieres que se enteren de lo que… tratamos en tu habitación?" – Dijo, ahora dejando ver aquella maldad que despendía a cada instante – "Vamos."

Y pese a que no lo quería, caminó detrás de él. No fue una caminata larga, pero al llegar al cuarto pequeño de amplio ventanal, aún la rabia siguió igual en Hermione. Quería saber, deseaba poder ayudar a aquella mujer, y estaba dispuesta incluso a pedir su sufrimiento a cambio del de ella.

No concebía que alguien sufriera así.

"Habla, Malfoy." – Espetó una vez cerrada la puerta – "Eres lo suficientemente malvado como para aceptar tus barbaries."

"Granger, los prisioneros que tenemos aquí, sean muggles o magos, siempre gritan, se les hagan algo o no. No entiendo que por algo así causaras tanto alborto." – Dijo sereno, mirándola como si le explicara algo a una niña de diez años, como si eso fuera algo normal – "Debes acostumbrarte a eso y debes dar gracias de que no seas tú la que grite desde un calabozo."

"No puedes, porque a tu pesar me necesitas." – Masculló, sintiendo el pulso acelerársele – "Debes ser bueno conmigo." – Terminó con voz tentadora.

"Lo he sido, ¿o no es bondad que de vez en cuando te proporcione favores sexuales?" – Dijo hiriente. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de odio – "Granger, no te hagas la lista porque tarde o temprano va a salirte mal."

Hermione se burló en su cara, riendo.

"Tú jamás podrás contra mi, yo ahora soy más fuerte." – Retó con confianza, confianza que Malfoy quiso despedazar con una sonrisa burlona.

"Y si eres fuerte, ¿por qué no me aniquilas? ¿por qué no peleas?... ¿por qué no te defendiste cuando te violé?" – Hirió, harto de aquella actitud altanera – "¿Por qué dejas que te toque cuando aquello te acusa repulsión? Y los más importante, ¿por qué lo disfrutas?"

Hermione se estremeció y vibró por dentro de odio. Él le estaba recordando todo lo que ella odiaba, le recordaba porque ella misma se odiaba y el por qué era débil. Malfoy no tenía derecho, no podía someterla.

Debía ahora, más que nunca, pensar las palabras correctas y realizar los actos precisos. Todo dependía de ese encuentro. Se dijo mentalmente "_Ignora las palabras humillantes, concéntrate en sus debilidades. No dejes ventaja alguna._"

"¿Rememorando esos momentos, Granger?" – Atacó sonriente.

"No, estoy burlándome del significado que tienen." – Respondió aún con una semisonrisa.

"¿Y cuál es el significado que tienen?" – Preguntó aún más sátiro – "Yo sólo hallo el de debilidad."

Y al pronunciar esas palabras, Hermione ensanchó más su sonrisa.

"Exacto, Malfoy." – Siseó, acercándose a él – "Debilidad."

Draco, aunque lo negó casi enseguida de pensarlo, supo que era más fuerte que él. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y con solo mirar aquellos ojos castaños inmaculados, sin rastro alguno de Fausto Nott, le hirvió la sangre. Granger era más fuerte, porque ahora sabía lo que podía hacer.

Eso le enojó mucho más.

Sin consideración, destrozó la distancia y la tomó del cuello. Quería asesinarla, quería quitarle la sonrisa de burla, quería volver a someterla y ver en su cara el miedo o el asco cuando lo tenía cerca. No quería presenciar a una Hermione Granger fuerte. No era divertido.

Y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello. Ya tenía una ventaja.

"Eres débil, tanto o más que yo, Malfoy." – Se burló, posando su mano en la que ceñía su garganta – "Porque cuando me besas sin mi consentimiento o cuando me sometes por medio de esa maldita poción demuestra la necesidad que tienes de mí. Y cuando alguien necesita algo, tiene una debilidad."

Malfoy apretó el cuello de Hermione.

"No te necesito." – Dijo entre dientes, haciéndola retroceder y golpeándola contra una pared – "Nunca te necesitaré."

"Mentira." – Logró decir ella, sintiendo que era difícil respirar.

Apretó un poco más y Hermione se movió y trató de apartar la mano de Malfoy con las suyas, pero no podía. Pensó, por un momento, que iba a asfixiarla, pero enseguida, la soltó con asco y ella se desplomó en el suelo, tosiendo.

Draco, cegado por la furia, la tomó de los cabellos y la levantó sin miramiento alguno. Para Hermione, además de doloroso fue sorpresivo. No imaginó que él le hiciera eso. Chilló.

"Escúchame bien, asquerosa sangre sucia." – Exclamó sujetando con demasiada fuerza los cabellos entre sus dedos – "El que yo me acueste contigo cada vez que lo quiera no significa necesidad, no significa nada. Tú puedes creer todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé la verdad. Yo jamás precisaría a una sangre sucia como tú."

Y nuevamente la arrojó al suelo.

Hermione se golpeó el rostro y una mano se dobló debido al esfuerzo que puso en evitarlo. Ahora, desplomada en el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que Malfoy podía hacer y de lo tonta que fue al pensar que podía tomar ventaja con las debilidades que encontraba.

Como lo odió.

"Me das asco, Granger." – Susurró en su oído, mirándola con desprecio.

Para Hermione fue suficiente.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo tomó de la capa, derrumbándolo sobre el suelo. Malfoy, al no prever el ataque, sintió su cabeza golpearse contra el cemento y profirió un grito de dolor. Al segundo siguiente, Hermione estaba sobre él y debido a la perturbación, aprovechó para abofetearlo.

Su furia era inmensa. En su cabeza, lo único que pasaba era destruirlo.

Y como sucedía antes, los cristales de los ventanales tiritaron y los pocos objetos de la sala comenzaron a moverse. Hermione se levantó de él y lo miró con rencor desde su altura. Volvía a explotar la maldad nata que llevaba dentro.

"Eres tú el que da asco, Malfoy." – La voz de Hermione era casi irreal. Era ronca y posesa, demasiado temible – "No te soporto más, no voy a permitirte más. ¡Ya no!"

Draco quiso levantarse, pero al mover su mano, Hermione lo lanzó de un extremo al otro. Chocó contra la pared y gimió. El ataque fue certero y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando por la rendija que dejaban sus párpados, vio a Granger aproximarse. Su delicada mano de mujer le tomó el cuello y con sorprendente fuerza, lo levantó hasta dejarlo apoyado contra la pared, tal y como él había hecho antes como ella.

"¿Te gusta lo que sientes?" – Cuestionó colérica – "¡Dime si te gusta!"

Malfoy cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar en que bolsillo tenía la varita. Granger estaba fuera de si, y él comenzaba a sentir que perdía la conciencia. Puntos blancos se asomaban en la oscuridad de sus párpados y si no hacía algo, ella lo mataría.

"No." – Contestó con la voz estrangulada.

Y ella lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Malfoy tomaba a bocanadas el aire robado.

"Claro que no, porque a nadie le gusta ser tratado así." – Masculló, agachándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – "A nadie."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" – Dijo, una vez recuperada la voz y con algo de aire en los pulmones – "¿Te sienta bien, Granger?"

Ella se levantó y lo incitó a hacer lo mismo. Draco lo hizo, cansado de verla desde abajo, como si él perteneciera allí. Su cuerpo casi se estremeció del dolor, ya que el golpe fue brutal, pero trato de disimular, irguiéndose y mirándola con firmeza y antipatía.

"Es así como se siente, Malfoy." – Susurró, aún con esa mirada de ira pura.

"Por favor, Granger, deja ya de jugar." – Pidió cansado, aproximándose – "Si quieres matarme hazlo, si quieres huir adelante, pero no finjas. Me molesta que quieras colocarte a mi altura."

Y enseguida, volvió a caer al suelo, cuando Hermione lo tiró de una bofetada.

"¡Deja de humillarme, deja de pensar que soy inferior a ti!" – Gritó desquiciada y sin pensar, propinó a Malfoy puntapiés que él jamás esperó – "¡Nunca voy a perdonarte lo que me has hecho! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito!"

Hermione dejó que su rabia se develara en la fuerza que empleaba en golpear a Malfoy, y cuando él arrojó sangre por la boca, Hermione rió al ver el cuadro. Malfoy, sobre el suelo, se horrorizó al contemplarla. No era ya Hermione Granger, bien podía ser un _demonio_.

Con la mirada aún cegada por la venganza, Hermione lo volteó con el pie y lo dejó boca arriba. Con gracia, se colocó a horcadas sobre él, dejando caer todo su peso, sin importarle nada. Lo único que surcaba ahora la mente de la castaña era lacerar su tan patética suficiencia.

"¿Aún crees que soy débil, Malfoy?" – Musitó perversa, con ojos brillantes y repletos de resentimiento. Él no contestó, aún estupefacto por lo que Granger hacia. Y ella sonrió – "Sabes que vas a morir, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó con vil diversión.

Y lo que obtuvo fue que Malfoy le escupiera a la cara. Y ella no lo soportó más. Con fuerza y satisfacción, apretó con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de Malfoy, cortándole la respiración enseguida.

"Eres un hijo de puta." – Masculló rabiosa – "No voy a perdonarte la vida. ¡Dalo por hecho!"

Sus manos, al sentir entre ellas la carne de Malfoy, quemaron al instante, pero ese calor le venía tan bien que apretó mucho más para que ardieran si era posible. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, ya que el placer que le producía imaginar la muerte de Malfoy la llenaba de satisfacción.

"Muere, Draco Malfoy." – Le susurró al oído, observando orgullosa como el rostro del rubio se comprimía en signo de asfixia y sus manos, que no captó cuando se posaron sobre las suyas, aminoraban la fuerza para apartarla – "Muere." – Volvió a decir.

El rostro del rubio adquirió un semblante cianótico y cuando las manos masculinas volvieron a oprimir las suyas, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás con extraordinaria fuerza. Malfoy tosía de manera grotesca y al oírlo, Hermione se enfureció. Había fallado.

Se levantó enseguida, adolorida por el golpe en la espalda, dispuesta a asesinar a quien le haya impedido exterminar a Malfoy, y para su sorpresa, no había nadie más que ellos dos en la habitación. Presintió lo peor.

Y llegó.

Su cuerpo se dobló hacia atrás, su garganta se secó y el corazón latió demasiado fuerte. No pudo hablar, no pudo siquiera mover un dedo a voluntad. Sabía lo que significaba y Draco también.

"_Basta_." – Vocalizó ella, pero fue la voz de Fausto la que se oyó.

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron y Malfoy, aún en el suelo, pudo ver con que valentía y dolor Granger trataba de luchar contra Nott y vencerlo, pero cuando gritó, supo que él había ganado… otra vez.

"¡No, Fausto! ¡NO VAS A GANARME!" – Profirió con voz llorona y angustiada.

Pero lo hizo, Hermione cayó al suelo, casi muerta y llorando. Ya no podía sentir poder alguno, ya ni siquiera quería comprobarlo. Fausto la había humillado: le había privado de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

"Te odio." – Dijo con voz extinta, dirigida a Nott y a Malfoy.

"_Es hora de saber la verdad, Hermione._" – Musitó Fausto con dulzura en su mente – "_Es hora._"

Y lo último que distinguió antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a Draco Malfoy mirarla con terror.

* * *

**-:-**_** W – MME **_**-:-**

_.-.  
__2009–06–02  
__.-._

_Where will you go  
__With no one left to save you from yourself  
__You can't escape the truth_

–_**Evanescence– **_

Hola, bellas personas que aún van a leer lo que he escrito ahora y que perdona a esta pobre escritora que se ha tomado con descaro un tiempo largo para actualizar. Sinceramente les debo mil disculpas y chocolates electrónicos, ¿o es mentira que el chocolate une a la gente? Je, je. Pero que descarada soy :(

Primeramente, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil y mil disculpas por la tan demorada demora (_ja, como si eso bastara… y valga la redundancia_) Es que, ni siquiera ser por donde empezar para disculparme y para agradecerles por esperar tanto por este capítulo.

La verdad es que entre clases y todas esas cosas, no me he dado tiempo, pero ahora quise acomodar un poco el capítulo y subirlo, debido a que lo debía y por respeto a todas las que lo siguen pese a todo.

La buena noticia, es que quizá pueda subir otro capítulo a finales de Junio y la mala es que no, je, je, pero trataré ya que estoy de vacaciones. Y adivine en donde me encuentro ahora, ¡En España! Me quise venir para conocer estas tierras lindas que me ha encantado y si no me falla la cuenta, la mayoría de mis lectoras son españolas y pues en honor a ellas actualizo. Ah, pero a las demás también, no se crean.

Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir muchas cosas ya que de vacaciones, no tengo una computadora propia y estoy ahora en una Biblioteca Municipal (_que me ha encantado por cierto_) Y por eso, también, deben disculparme que no conteste sus RR ahora. Iré contestando como pueda y de antemano mil gracias a todas.

Gracias por sus RR a todas las que los han mandado (_por falta de tiempo no puedo escribir sus nombres, lo siento mucho, mucho_) y gracias a las que leen en incógnito, las que han agregado la historia como favorita y a las que han dejado un RR por primera vez y se han animado a escribir lo que piensan sobre esta humilde historia.

El jueguito de "pregunta la que primero envía un RR" sigue en pie. No me ha hecho pregunta en este capítulo, espero ansiosa la siguiente que lo hago con este.

Un abrazo enorme a todas, mil gracias por leer, y nuevas disculpas otra vez. Son las mejores, nunca lo duden, ¿eh?

Las quiere:

******-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	20. La conexión con Fausto Nott

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯**__**`·..·´¯`·.·•» **__**El Ángel y El Demonio**__** «•·.·´¯`·..·´¯)**_

"_La puertas del Infierno siempre están abiertas, hasta para el más santo"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO __19_

_**» **__**La conexión con Fausto Nott **__**«**_

El sonido de una brisa silbante la hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que observó fueron montañas a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Estaba recostada en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado en ese lugar. Sus manos sirvieron de soporte para levantarse, logró sentarse, pero al mirar a su alrededor todo su cuerpo experimentó vértigo y se estremeció.

Estaba en el acantilado de siempre.

El acantilado en el que soñó a Malfoy gritar su nombre, el acantilado en el que observó a Fausto despedirse de Celestine, el acantilado al cual la había llevado Malfoy después de ese ritual.

Logró alejarse con torpeza mientras se arrastraba, y la debilidad sentida como aquellas veces se apoderó de su cuerpo una vez más. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Malfoy mirándola aterrado y la voz de Fausto perforando su mente. ¿Le decía algo importante? No, no lo sabía con certeza.

¿Acaso estaba muerta?

El viento fuerte golpeó su cara, removiendo sus cabellos y gimió, al instante siguiente oyó detrás de si el sonido que se produce cuando se pisa hojas secas.

Su instinto despertó y dio la vuelta enseguida. No había nadie, pero algunos arbustos cercanos oscilaban despacio. Se levantó casi con miedo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar como hojas y miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. Tenía miedo, pero absurdamente, sentía cierta calidez que no había experimentado las veces anteriores.

Era como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar, como si toda una vida hubiera vivido allí, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto exceptuado esas ocasiones.

El sonido volvió a repetirse, y esta vez su curiosidad fue mayor.

Se adentró entre los arbustos, buscando pisadas, siguiendo en línea recta, pero a medida que se adentraba en la espesura de un bosque, no encontraba nada. Los troncos de los árboles eran gruesos y de aspecto antiguo. Eran cedros que tendrían años en ese bosque.

Siguió caminando, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta a donde ir. Era tonto hacerlo, porque no había razón, pero algo la impulsaba a caminar por el aterrador bosque. Era una necesidad inexplicable, algo totalmente irreal.

Pensó seriamente si había muerto.

Los árboles iban en aumento de antigüedad, y los arbustos yacían secos en aquella parte del bosque. Fue en ese momento que supo no tuvo que haber entrado. Quiso correr y volver, pero ahora un sonido de alguien corriendo a poca distancia de la suya la distrajo. Agudizó la vista y observó a alguien.

Fuera una trampa, un juego o tal vez su propia imaginación, Hermione no esperó y corrió tras él. A medida que avanzaba, los árboles iban achicándose, iban secándose y gracias a eso, pudo divisar la figura. Era alto, de seguro un hombre.

"¡ESPERA!" – Gritó, obedeciendo a su curiosidad y no a su razón.

La figura dio la vuelta, pero al estar cubierta por una capucha, no pudo ver su rostro. Él corrió en otra dirección y se adentró en la parte del bosque que no estaba erosionada. Hermione siguió su juego, pero al poco tiempo perdió su rastro.

Enojada consigo misma, golpeó el tronco de un gran roble. Su mano se lastimó y se maldijo internamente.

Debía volver al acantilado, debía encontrar un lugar abierto y tratar de buscar algún indicio que le dijera dónde estaba. Miro a su alrededor, y no supo que dirección tomar. Caminó en línea recta otra vez, pero se detuvo al divisar algo entre las copas de los árboles.

Era el techo de una casa.

Corrió en su dirección, sin pensar si era seguro o lo que encontraría.

Quitó de su camino ramas que lastimaron su cara, perdió un poco el equilibrio con el lodo formado en el suelo y finalmente se encontró parada frente a aquella casa. Era vieja, casi tanto o más que los mismo robles. Unas escaleras de mármol gris enmohecidas eran la bienvenida de la mansión del mismo color, y después de ellas, la gran fachada.

Era realmente hermosa y magnífica.

Las puertas principales estaban abiertas de par en par, como invitándola a entrar, pero esta vez se lo pensó mejor. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si era Malfoy quien esperaba dentro? No sabía lo que había pasado, nada estaba claro. No quería entrar y encontrarse con algo que esperaba atacarla y derrotarla.

"No." – Se dijo a si misma – "Yo no voy a entrar allí."

Retrocedió lentamente, con cautela, no queriendo alertar a cualquiera que se encontrara dentro de la mansión, pero un resplandor apareció de pronto. La oscuridad que cernía la entrada se vio iluminada por aquella luz plateada, y eso fue suficiente para ella.

Sus pies adquirieron vida propia, sus ojos seguían la luz como si fuera la polilla dispuesta a morir solo por tener cerca el resplandor. Unos pasos fueron suficientes para estar frente a las puertas abiertas y otros más para entrar por completo.

La luz resplandecía en el centro de la sala, frente a una escalinata que, dividida después a la derecha y a la izquierda, subía a los pisos superiores. Retiró la mirada y contempló el resto de la estancia. El techo era parecido a una cúpula de iglesia, las paredes estaban llenas de telaraña y polvo, los pocos cuadros que quedaban estaban desubicados y los muebles destrozados.

¿Hace cuánto que nadie entraba a ese lugar?

A su derecha como a su izquierda, el gran recibidor se continuaba con grandes pasillos que desembocaban en habitaciones que no logró distinguir.

De pronto, el resplandor fue muriendo y Hermione retrocedió asustada. Las puertas de madera vieja se cerraron en el mismo instante y ella ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca. La luz se acercó a ella y ascendió hasta colocarse un poco por arriba de su cabeza, impidiéndole la visión a medias por la intensidad del brillo.

¿En que se había metido?

El silencio reinante de pronto se vio destruido por pisadas fuertes, resonando en las baldosas. Procedían del choque de zapatos en las escaleras. Miró al frente, tratando de distinguir entre la negrura. A medida que se acercaba, Hermione diferenció unos zapatos negros de charol, un pantalón gris y un cuerpo de hombre.

Ella volvió a retroceder y aquel extraño fue bañado por completo por la luz del resplandor. Hermione negó con la cabeza y la luz brillante despareció por completo. Fue reemplazada casi enseguida por antorchas que se encendieron en fila, iluminando todo.

Ella respiró con dificultad y miedo. Bajó la mano que aún cubría su boca.

"Bienvenida." – Susurró aquel extraño con bondad en la voz.

La garganta logró secarse, su pulso se aceleró como era costumbre y las piernas casi fallaron en sostenerla. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez no pudo moverse para alejarse de aquella persona, la persona que se acercaba con una sonrisa y petulancia.

"No puede ser." – Musitó la castaña despacio, con dificultad – "Esto no es real."

"Puede que no, pero en cierta parte lo es."

Sus ojos azules eran nítidos a pesar de la oscuridad, y su cabello castaño brillaba, arrancando destello de vez en cuando. Era idéntico a como lo recordaba, era el mismo hombre que se había presentado la primera vez en su mente.

"¿Fausto?" – Logró gesticular, aún sobrecogida por el shock ocasionado.

Él sonrió.

"Un placer… Hermione." – Su voz sonó tan suave, su mirada se le hizo tan familiar.

Y por alguna absurda razón, sintió que regresaba a su hogar.

– _**EÁ y ED – **_

"No despierta, señor." – Dijo un mortífago, mirando a Draco Malfoy con miedo.

"Yo no recibo un _no_ por respuesta." – Objetó, con la silbante voz adornada de rabia – "Despiértenla ahora."

Al fondo, la risa burlona de Pansy se hizo escuchar, ocasionando al instante un silencio incómodo. Fue ella misma quien lo terminó, haciendo resonar con elegancia los tacones de sus zapatos.

"¿Noto preocupación, Draco?" – Preguntó hiriente, colocándose a sus espaldas.

Malfoy la miró por encima de su hombro. Ella rió con verdadera alegría.

"Sabes que ella es la clave, Pansy." – Respondió el rubio, alejándose de la vampiresa – "Sin ella, todo se viene abajo. La necesitamos."

Pansy negó con la cabeza y con pasos largos volvió a quedar cerca de él.

"Especialmente tú." – Le susurró, alejándose de inmediato. Draco la fulminó con la mirada – "Parece muerta, pero no lo está. ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa en la obra de Nott tras telones? Es él quien lo hace y todos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada hasta que él retire cualquier cosa que esta protegiendo a esta inmunda sangre sucia."

"¿Qué propones, Pansy?" – Expresó Draco silbante, sarcástico – "¿Dejarla a su merced? Granger estaba peleando con Fausto, quería asesinarla, y si no hacemos algo va a conseguirlo."

"Podemos beneficiarnos de ello." – Dijo alegre.

"Sin ella, el Diltran Mogua se pierde." – Esta vez, fue Theodoro quien lo dijo.

"Pero sin Fausto, está a nuestro alcance." – Siguió – "Granger ha demostrado que puede someter a Fausto, ¿y si la lucha que se está dando entre ellos en este momento resulta con una victoria por parte de Granger? Ese es un beneficio. No existiría protección y podremos penetrar su mente. "

"¿Olvidas que es Fausto quien sabe todo?" – Reclamó Malfoy.

"¿Y si no? ¿Y si sólo es una distracción y es Granger quien lo sabe?" – Contraatacó.

"No lo creo, así que no voy a correr el riesgo de que Fausto gane y se pierda todo sólo por una estúpida corazonada." – Exclamó tajante Draco – "Suministren más poción y traten de reanimarla." – Ordenó, saliendo de la habitación.

Pansy, sintiendo su ego explotar, siguió al rubio.

"¿Por qué te importa ella?" – Preguntó al aire, deteniendo al instante el caminar del rubio – "Es mucho mejor que desaparezca."

Draco, enojado ya, se acercó a grandes zancadas y la penetró con su mirada metálica y colérica.

"Entiende esto, Parkinson." – Musitó furioso – "Granger no me importa. Si quiero mantenerla con vida es porque ella es más fácil de manejar que Fausto, ella es quien le da la debilidad a Fausto y es por medio de ella que podremos saber de esa maldita espada. Si Fausto emerge como único ente en aquel cuerpo, ¿crees que podremos controlarlo? No, no podremos, porque él es mucho más fuerte, porque a él no le afecta la poción. Él es sangre pura, ¡a él esa estúpida poción no le hace cosquillas!"

"No me hagas reír."

"El _Summissum_ somete a un mago sólo cuando encuentra genes muggles, y lo sabes. Granger proviene de sangre puras pero tiene descendencia muggle, Fausto no. Y por lo que he percibido, él aún no se ha dado cuenta, y no quiero que lo haga, porque si lo sabe, va a desaparecer a Granger y nuestro plan fallará."

Pansy bufó y negó con la cabeza.

"Has encontrado tu excusa, Malfoy." – Susurró tranquilamente – "Pero voy a encontrar su falla."

"Inténtalo, la excusa es un fundamento comprobable."

"Lo que te basta para ocultar tus intenciones." – Masculló – "No voy a dejarte en paz, no voy a permitir que la conviertas en algo primordial. Granger va a desaparecer, y por mucho empeño que pongas en salvarla, yo voy a eliminarla. No olvides eso, Draco Malfoy."

Y con elegancia, dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir más.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y en ese preciso momento, entendió el peligro que Pansy Parkinson representaba. No era ya más su aliada, ahora era su enemiga.

Levantó el mentón y sonrió de lado.

"Granger no desaparecerá… no lo hará." – Susurró para si mismo y volvió a entrar a la habitación, en donde, Hermione yacía acostada en la cama y sus ojos cubiertos por sus párpados se movían inquietos.

– _**EÁ y ED –**_

Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo moverse. No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser cierto. Eso seria posible únicamente si hubiera muerto, cosa que no aseguraba, pero que tampoco negaba.

"Bienvenida a casa, Hermione." – Susurró Fausto suavemente, con aquel tono de padre.

Ella siguió quieta, muy quieta, casi como una estatua. Sus ojos lo veían, el calor que despendía le decía que estaba vivo, pero no podía creerlo. Fausto, observando el temor en sus ojos, estiró caballerosamente su mano, ofreciéndosela.

"Soy Fausto Nott, Hermione." – Siguió apacible – "Al fin nos conocemos."

Nada cambió. Ella no movió sus labios y sólo lo miraba fijamente, aún con el ceño fruncido, aún incrédula. No hallaba respuesta lógica para eso, no era posible, seguiría pensando eso, porque ¿cuándo se ha visto que alguien regresase de la muerte después de tanto tiempo?

"¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías, cariño?" – Preguntó extrañado, su mano todavía extendida.

Tenerlo frente a frente, saberlo corpóreo, era mil veces peor que su voz en su mente. Y sinceramente, tampoco sabía si era una alucinación y si él podía saber que pensaba.

Se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Eres tú?" – Preguntó suavemente, con miedo. La valentía que había tenido al enfrentarlo se había esfumado como humo.

Nadie podía reclamarle eso, porque bien sabía que nadie habría podido hablar después de tener en frente a alguien muerto hace más de 100 años. Él tocó su hombro, e inmediatamente, ella se relajó.

"Si, cariño, soy yo." – La sonrisa fue amigable, y todo miedo despareció – "Soy tu tatarabuelo, aunque no lo aparento, ¿no crees?"

Una risa se escapó de su garganta y esta vez lo observó mejor. Sus ojos celestes eran realmente bellos, y su cabello castaño tenía la misma coloración que el suyo. Su rostro era amable, y no podía tener más de cuarenta años. Ahora que lo notaba, se parecía mucho a su abuela.

"¿Qué hago en este lugar?" – Preguntó, recobrando la situación – "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estoy muerta?"

Fausto rió e hizo un ademán para que tomara su brazo. Hermione se sintió extraña, pero aceptó. Dieron unos pasos y las antorchas iluminaron más el ambiente. Caminaron por el largo pasillo a la derecha y entraron a una especie de sala de estar, con amplios ventanales que daban al bosque profundo que rodeaba la casa.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Hermione." – Dijo suavemente – "Y estás aquí para que juntos las contestemos."

Le indicó un sillón blanco frente a la chimenea. Hermione se mantuvo de pie. Fausto negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a ella, de espaldas al ventanal. Ahora que lo notaba, la oscuridad rondaba por las afueras, a pesar de que hace solo un momento todo estaba claro. Las copas de los árboles se movían al ritmo de un viento que parecía realmente fuerte.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Cuestionó Hermione, un poco recelosa otra vez.

Fausto asintió y sonrió de lado.

"Después de que hicieras tanto drama por un capricho, tuve que bloquear tu mente y traerte a este lugar." – Explicó amablemente. Hermione, recordando, se puso a la defensiva – "Nuestro encuentro estaba planeado para cuando obtuvieras más control sobre tu poder, pero dada tu rebelión, me vi forzado a adelantarlo, conllevando los riegos que supone."

Ella escuchó en silencio, pero su furia seguía aún intacta.

"Si quieres una disculpa por eso, no la recibirás, Fausto." – Dijo decidida – "Mi rebelión era justificada. Estaba cansada. Me obligabas a hacer cosas que no quería y ni siquiera me dabas razón alguna para justificarlo."

"Si, es cierto." – Aceptó – "Pensé que confiarías en mí ciegamente al saber que era parte de tu pasado, y es por eso que te obligue a hacerlo, pero debo reconocer que tienes el carácter de Celestine, aunque un poco más pesado diría."

"¿Y qué es este lugar?" – Volvió a preguntar, ignorando su reproche – "No entiendo porque desperté en ese acantilado que voy viendo tres veces."

"Estás en lo que era mi casa." – Explicó sonriendo – "Tuve que dejarte en ese lugar a falta de más poder para traerte directamente aquí." – Fausto se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la chimenea – "Lo que estamos viviendo es casi real, con la diferencia que todo está sucediendo en tu propia mente y yo implanto recuerdos para recrear todo eso."

"¿Eras tú la persona que corría por el bosque?"

"No, exactamente." – Fausto rió – "Era un espíritu que te trajo hasta aquí."

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente. No lo había notado, pero estaba temblado levemente. ¿Había seguido a un espíritu? Que ridículo pero a la vez terrorífico sonaba eso. A Fausto le gustaban cosas extrañas, prueba de ello era haberla guiado así. ¿No habría gastado energía al haber recreado un ánima? Era mejor que la utilizara para traerla directamente.

Pero Fausto jamás explicaba todo, así que lo dejó pasar.

"¿Y el acantilado?" – Siguió – "¿Qué significa? Si no recuerdas, Malfoy me llevó a ese lugar después del ritual, además ya lo he soñado. Primero fue él gritando mi nombre mientras caía y después tú con Celestine cuando se despedían."

"Siéntate, por favor." – Pidió.

Hizo lo que dijo, expectante. Fausto también se sentó. Quería saber tantas cosas, quería al fin encontrar respuesta y dejar de lado dudas, ratificar si Fausto era bueno o si tendría que luchar contra él para liberarse.

"Primero que nada, debes saber que fuera de tu mente, Malfoy está tratando de reanimarte." – Fausto rió quedamente – "Hice que quedarás inconciente para poder trabajar mejor y para que ellos no pudieran leer nada mientras hablamos. He aumentado mi fuerza, pero no resistiré tanto a la poción azul."

"Lo harás." – Animó ella – "Ahora, quiero saber."

Fausto asintió con entendimiento.

"Soy Fausto Ralph Nott, nací el 2 de julio de 1856, soy hijo de dos sangre pura, tenía dos hermanos menores a mi y fui un niño diferente al resto." – Comenzó con su relato – "En esos años, la pureza de la sangre era una prioridad para ser reconocido como mago. Era un privilegio que algunas familias gozaban. La pureza era mucho más valorada y premiada que en estos tiempos, y nunca reconocían a mestizos o a muggles con poderes mágicos. Eran una escoria."

Hermione hizo un gesto de desagrado, y Fausto sonrió.

"Esas épocas eran peores a como son ahora, Hermione." – Avisó, al ver su gesto – "No tendrías idea de cómo humillaban o asesinaban a los muggles que tenían poderes mágicos. Era demasiado cruel… y eso nunca me pareció bien."

"Me parece extraño, ya que eras un sangre pura." – Reconoció Hermione.

Fausto asintió.

"Nunca me ha gustado el racismo mágico. Jamás estuve de acuerdo y gracias a ello, gané enemigos, entre los cuales estaban mis propios padres y hermanos." – Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la chimenea – "Fueron diecisiete largos años hasta que pude independizarme. Estudié en Hogwarts, fui a Slytherin. Gané más enemigos incluso allí, entre los cuales estaban los antepasados de Draco."

Hermione asintió con el ceño fruncido.

"Mijail." – Recordó suavemente.

"Si." – Sonrió con burla y negó con la cabeza – "Nunca oculté mi antipatía ante la patética historia de la diferencia de sangre, jamás me dejé gobernar por mis padres y mis hermanos, así que desaparecí por un buen tiempo cuando terminé mis estudios. Era un mago débil, un mal alumno debo agregar…" – Miró intensamente a Hermione y ella sonrió – "…pero me prometí a mi mismo defender mi credo y estudiar arduamente. Jamás sobresalí y para mi, el anonimato fue la mejor forma de trabajo."

"¿Es por eso que nadie conoce de ti?" – Hermione comenzaba a entender varias cosas.

"Si, además, ese episodio fue oculto a la vista pública por la vergüenza que ocasionaría a la familia. Solo Nott's y Malfoy's lo saben, nadie más. Draco Malfoy debió enterarse de esto cuando inició la búsqueda del Diltran Mogua."

Hermione guardó silencio, esperando pacientemente su relato.

"Mijail siempre fue un hombre demasiado déspota, tenía el mismo carácter que Draco o que Lucius, incluso hasta más, así que fui blanco de sus aires de grandeza pese a que mi familia se llevaba bien con la suya." – Volvió la mirada hacia la castaña – "Los Malfoy's fueron, son y serán personas despreciables. Nada ha cambiado con los años, Hermione."

"Y nunca cambiará." – Aceptó con rabia, recordando cada herida ocasionada por Malfoy.

"Pero tendremos nuestra venganza, cariño. Eso es seguro." – Animó Fausto, sonriéndole.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y le sonrió también. El parecido con su abuela era más notable ahora. Comenzaba a creer nuevamente en que de verdad ellos eran parientes.

"Tenía dos hermanos, Alessandra y Leonard, eran mellizos y nacieron dos años después de mi nacimiento." – Su sonrisa despareció en el mis instante de nombrarlos y Hermione se percató del terrible daño que debieron causarle – "Alessandra era estéril, y la única esperanza de seguir con la familia era Leonard. Él es el tatarabuelo de Theodoro."

"Después de todo, somos familia." – Masculló Hermione sin ocultar la decepción.

Fausto asintió.

"Alessandra y Leonard veían a Mijail como el ejemplo a seguir." – Masculló, enojado – "Decían una y otra vez que preferirían un hermano mayor como él. Jamás me quejé, porque de verdad quería que ambos desparecieran de mi vida. Nunca los soporté. El rencor crecía silencioso dentro de mí, y no veía la hora de independizarme de una vez."

"Preferir a Mijail…" – Murmuró Hermione incrédula.

Fausto sonrió.

"Superé las humillaciones por parte de mis padres, mis hermanos y Mijail. Ninguna me detuvo y seguí limpiamente hasta salir sin que nadie me lavara el cerebro." – Dijo orgulloso – "Estudié hasta los veinte y ocho, visitando Gales, Escocia, Egipto, absorbiendo todo lo que podía aprender sin descanso, buscando la manera de hacerme más poderoso y lo logré. Mi familia seguía su curso, se olvidaron de mí. Pasado ese tiempo, volví a casa y los enfrenté."

Fausto paró por un momento. Su rostro estaba calmado, pero Hermione veía fuego en sus ojos. Trataba de controlarse a medias, pero bien sabía ella que quería explotar. Era de esperarse. Su familia y los Malfoy's le habían hecho demasiado daño.

"En parte se alegraron por mi regreso, pero cuando les dije que mi ambición seguía siendo que los sangre puras aceptaran a los mestizos y a los muggles con poderes, la guerra contra mi propia familia se desencadenó…" – Respiró hondamente – "Aún puedo sentir los _cruciatus_ de mis padres lastimar mi cuerpo, aún puedo oír sus palabras diciéndome miles de cosas terribles, blasfemando contra mí. Ellos pensaron que los once años lejos de casa habían servido para recapacitar."

Se mantuvo un silencio incómodo. El pasado realmente era difícil de rememorar, aceptó Hermione. Había mucho daño y mucha traición.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?" – Preguntó Hermione con tacto.

Nott la miró con ojos tristes, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

"Huí, Hermione." – Confesó avergonzado – "Huí para salvar mi vida. Mi padre iba a asesinarme por mis ideas, dijo que era mejor eliminar el problema a ensuciar su apellido con un hijo como yo. Sospecho que fue en ese momento que borraron mi nombre del árbol genealógico y fui repudiado como un Nott."

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron. ¿Es que el orgullo de la sangre era mucho más importante que un hijo?

"Me refugié en Escocia." – Siguió con la voz apagada – "El odio creció sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, todo era demasiado para mí, pensaba que quizá no podría seguir, pero sucedió algo que volcó mi vida por completo…"

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Fausto recuperó su rostro feliz y Hermione se sintió ansiosa de saber más. Él le sonrió y habló.

"Descubrí que poseía el don de la premonición."

"¿Qué?" – Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó al borde del sillón.

"Fue una noche en que quise… terminar con todo lo que me sucedía." – Se explicó, dejando clara la intención – "Estaba apunto de hacerlo, cuando en mi mente, como si fuera una luz cegadora, se mostró una imagen en donde yo sostenía un libro verde y escribía un nombre en un papel."

Hermione pronunció más su ceño.

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"Eso fue todo lo que necesité para seguir, cariño." – Dijo feliz.

"¿Y cómo sabías que eso era una premonición?" – Atacó – "Pudo ser una alucinación o un deseo culto antes de querer darte muerte." – Acusó abiertamente.

"¿Nunca has oído sobre los cuadros de epilepsia?" – Preguntó de pronto. Hermione negó con la cabeza, confundida por la pregunta – "Pues he leído que antes de un ataque, los epilépticos tienen un aviso de la crisis por venir, a eso se le llama aura. Así que yo podría decir que esa visión era el aura para desencadenar mi poder, el aura que me avisaba que yo tendría que hacer algo importante."

Rápidamente, la memoria de Hermione viajó de palabra en palabra, de hecho en hecho, hasta que recordó algo que él le pidió. Era algo relacionado con un libro, uno de pasta verde y bordes protectores de oro.

Lo miró y Fausto sonrió.

"¿Creaste el libro?" – Fausto asintió – "Y ese libro es el que me pediste que buscaras aquí, ¿entonces ellos lo tienen?"

"Si." – Susurró suavemente – "Es por eso que ellos saben del Diltran Mogua."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Con exactitud, no lo sé." – Meditó con el ceño fruncido – "Quizá fue en la época del padre de Lucius."

La castaña removió sus cabellos, casi alterada por la gran cantidad de información que estaba procesando. Todo era inverosímil, confuso. La historia de Fausto era sorprendentemente excéntrica. Retomó el tema principal.

"¿Pero si existía la posibilidad de que te equivocaras?" – Preguntó otra vez – "¿De que no fueran más que alucinaciones?"

"No me equivoqué, Hermione." – Exclamó irguiéndose, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón – "Pero existía la posibilidad, es cierto. Así que las cosas estaban así, tenía un pedazo del futuro, pero no tenía el resto de la historia y no sabía que debía hacer a continuación. ¿Debía crear el libro o primero buscar a la persona portadora de ese nombre? Era difícil decidir sin tener claro un esquema."

"¿Qué nombre fue el que escribiste?" – Curiosa, Hermione usó un tono demasiado ansioso.

"Vamos con calma, cariño." – Aconsejó Fausto, sonriendo. Hermione asintió, escondiendo su mirada por la imprudencia – "Conforme pasaban los días, todo el panorama comenzaba a pintar diferente, varios retazos llegaban de vez en cuando y lograba unirlos suavemente. Fue muy arduo y empecé a investigar, tratando de unir el rompecabezas y crear el libro… un libro que ni siquiera sabía de que iba a tratar."

"Eso es ridículo." – Interrumpió Hermione, apoyándose en el sillón también y cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo era, hasta que una visión más clara se apoderó de mi cabeza." – Sonrió abiertamente y la miró fijamente – "Vi a Celestine, vi a Ivannova… y después a ti."

Hermione dejó de apoyarse y se sentó en el filo del sillón. Su boca entreabierta delataba la incredulidad y el sombro no podía describirse. Cierta parte de su interior se movió conmocionado y feliz. ¿Él la había visto décadas antes de su nacimiento?

"Puedo decir que ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida." – La voz de Fausto estaba llena de dicha y Hermione no podía quitar de su rostro la sonrisa que la adornaba – "Fue una visión esplendorosa. Celestine era hermosa, mi hija también y tú no podías quedarte atrás. Cada retazo se paseaba en mi mente rápidamente, dejándome disfrutar poco de ello." – De pronto, él dejó de hablar y Hermione se alarmó – "Pero todo terminó… Vi como Celestine moría, como Ivannova quedaba sola y era acogida por una familia que no sabía de su poder, y como después tú eras la que fallecía. No podía creerlo, no hasta que vi a las personas que las asesinaban."

Por un momento, la habitación se sumió en el más pesado silencio. Hermione respiraba despacio, casi con miedo, y los ojos de Fausto nuevamente se fijaban perdidos en alguna parte de la chimenea. Su rostro feliz ya no estaba, a cambio, solo una mueca de dolor se dibujaba.

"Quien asesinaba a Celestine y a Ivannova era Mijail." – Masculló con esfuerzo – "Celestine murió frente a mis ojos. La asesinó sin piedad alguna. Ni siquiera conocía a Celestine, pero fue difícil ver eso."

"Que cruel." – Musitó.

"Vi como Celestine dejaba a Ivannova con sus padres y ellos la criaban. Vi como mi hija se casaba con un muggle y tenía un bebé, también vi como sospechó que la seguían y abandonó a su esposo y a su bebé. Fue asesinada aproximadamente a los veinte y ocho años." – Dijo suavemente.

"Pero… ¿cómo pasó?"

"Ese futuro era demasiado extraño." – Siguió lentamente – "Mijail averiguó que yo tenía esposa. Me asesinó al tratar de defenderlas, Celestine huyó pero la encontró. No sé como supo que tenía una hija y no descansó hasta encontrarla. Pensó que eliminó a toda mi estirpe, pero mi nieta sobrevivió y supe que había esperanzas."

No hablaron por unos minutos. Hermione procesaba cada cosa con dificultad. Todo era doloroso y no sabía como Fausto había cargado con la responsabilidad de saber aquel futuro y cambiarlo para bien.

No pudo contenerse más, y quiso preguntar lo que tanto quería saber.

"¿Y… quién me asesinaba a mi?" – Susurró despacio.

Fausto levantó la mirada y sonrió con pesadez.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione desvió la mirada, sintiendo escozor en sus ojos. ¿Estaba destinada a morir a manos de Malfoy? ¿Era por eso que Fausto había querido aplazar el encuentro? Su respiración se hizo irregular y poco después, sintió la mano de Fausto sobre la suya. Lo miró y él sonreía.

"Pero eso no sucederá, cariño." – Dijo afablemente – "Celestine siguió con vida, tú mismo lo viste, Ivannova fue alejada del mundo mágico y toda su descendencia sobrevivió por ello. Logré salvarlas a ambas y créeme que haré lo mismo contigo."

"Pero hay tantas cosas que no entiendo." – Susurró, respirando profundamente.

"La visión no terminó ahí." – Continuó – "Después, el mundo mágico y muggle fue un caos total. Había muerte, esclavos. Todo era parecido a mi época. Hasta yo pensé que no habría solución, pero la visión volvió a cambiar, y la imagen de una gran espada llenó mis sentidos por completo. Y supe que nombre darle."

"Diltran Mogua." – Murmuró ella.

"Exacto." – Fausto recobró el ánimo nuevamente – "Todo se dio en un solo momento y el esquema ya estaba trazado. Debía crear la espada, debía impedir ese futuro desolador y debía asegurar mi credo. Por mucho que quisiera, no podría vivir un siglo entero, así que la solución vino a mí casi enseguida."

La miró fijamente.

"Sabía de muchas cosas, de muchas lenguas, de muchas técnicas debido a mis once años de estudio intensivo. Exprimí cada uno y logré mi objetivo." – Ambos no retiraron la mirada – "La visión fue clara y el objetivo también. Mi deber era construir algo para impedir que aquel descendiente de los Malfoy's gobernara y fuera el causante de tanta destrucción, mi deber era impedir que te asesinara. Con esa carga, pude hacerlo."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Y qué es el Diltran Mogua?" – Preguntó.

Fausto extendió su mano y mostró su palma. Poco después, un destello se desprendía de la mano, el mismo que la había guiado a la casa. La luz se disipó y, dando vuelta en eje, una espada plateada con una D y una M incrustadas en su mango se veía esplendorosa. Al verla de cerca, el mago parecía hecho de oro y la superficie plateada de la hoja estaba cubierta con bordados parecidos a la piel de una serpiente X.

"Éste es el Diltran Mogua, Hermione." – Explicó suavemente – "Es la base de nuestra fuerza, es lo que nos mantiene en pie aún."

"Es hermosa." – Susurró Hermione, mirándola detenidamente.

"La D y la M incrustadas son la razón por la que fue creada." – Dijo suavemente. Hermione lo miró – "El nombre que apareció en el pergamino en mi primera visión fue Draco Malfoy… y la espada fue creada para asesinarlo."

"Las letras son un aviso." – Dijo Hermione, regresando su mirada a la espada.

"Un recordatorio." – Rectificó – "A través de los años, esta espada ha mantenido mi esencia viva y gracias a un hechizo, mi alma se mantuvo guardada en ella hasta que tú nacieras."

"Pero… si es simplemente una espada, no entiendo el por qué la buscan con tanta desesperación." – Hermione volvió a mirarlo cuando él rió con ganas – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Fausto cerró su mano y la visión de la espada desapareció.

"Es que el Diltran Mogua no es simplemente una espada." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "¿Crees que habría robado casi cinco años de mi vida para crear simplemente una espada? Eso si sonó gracioso."

"Te dije que no entiendo muchas cosas." – Reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, lo lamento." – Se disculpó. Continuó su relato – "Llegué a controlar mi poder de una manera aterradora, hasta el punto en que pude ver lo que pasaría en esta época. Me separaban demasiados años de este futuro, pero pude ver todo lo que iba a suceder. Una vez que pensé aislar a Celestine y a Ivannova del mundo mágico, su descendencia estaría salvaguardada y pude ver tu futuro claramente. Vi a ellos secuestrándote, vi lo que Malfoy te hizo… y esa fue la solución para volver a renacer." – Terminó despacio.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Yo no podía regresar a este mundo si no era por una fuerza externa." – Explicó – "No podía pasar de generación en generación el recado de que yo tenía que volver cuando nacieras. Eso, además de peligroso para ti, lo hubiera sido para toda nuestra familia."

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó enojada – "¿Por qué creerían que mi abuelo o mi bisabuela estaban locos y los encerrarían en un centro psiquiátrico? O mejor aún, ¿por qué todo iba a recaer en mí y yo misma iría a internarme?"

"No." – Su voz siguió tranquila – "Era peligroso porque los Malfoy's iban a saber, si encontraban a Ivannova, que yo tenía descendencia y la asesinarían, logrando que todos mis planes se vengan abajo. Mi hija nunca fue a Hogwarts, así que no sabría defenderse. Sería fácil para ellos hurgan en su mente y descubrir todo."

Hermione volvió a apoyarse en el sillón, enojada.

"Lo que pasó, Hermione, debió pasar y no creas que me pareció bien." – Reclamó – "El detonante para despertar debía ser un Malfoy. Fue cruel, fue duro hacerlo de esa manera, pero no había más solución."

"Habría preferido los recados." – Masculló ella.

"Los habría preferido también, pero ellos sospechaban de mí, sospechaban que haría algo, así que todo tenía un margen de error elevado." – Siguió – "Al encontrar mi libro, todo se reveló superficialmente. Buscaron indicios de mi descendencia, las hallaron y llegaron hasta ti. Es por eso que te secuestraron."

"¿Y saben que también voy a matar a Malfoy?" – Cuestionó aún molesta.

"No lo saben." – Contestó en tono calmado – "Mis planeas funcionaron tal cual los tracé."

"Pero tu plan no incluía que ellos encontraran el libro." – Reclamó confusa – "Y si mal no entendí, fue ese quien reveló que tenías descendencia y sobre el Diltran Mogua. Entonces, si no lo hubieran encontrado, jamás habrían sabido de la espada."

"Ellos iban a encontrar el libro." – Siguió hablando – "Se lo di a Celestine antes de morir, así que no podría saber donde lo escondió es por eso que corrí el riesgo. Me facilitaron las cosas, lo buscaron por mí. Así que después ellos llegarían a ti, yo despertaría, te liberaría de este lugar, recuperaríamos mi libro, el Diltran Mogua y exterminaríamos a Malfoy."

"¿Y para que sirve del Diltran Mogua si no es una simple espada?" – Preguntó cansada. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

A la pregunta, el rostro de Nott adquirió cierto aire de maldad, mezclado con un poco de alegría e incertidumbre. Hermione le puso total atención.

"Cinco años me tomó trabajar en ello, pero valió la pena." – Comenzó nuevamente – "El Diltran Mogua fue creado en Escocia. Usé varios metales preciosos, entre los que estaban la plata y el oro, también ciertos hechizos. Fue creado únicamente por mí y algunas personas que tuve que asesinar después."

"¿Asesinar?" – Preguntó con la voz chillona.

"Era necesario. Sabían demasiado." – Dijo sin remordimiento – "Unos magos… y vampiros."

"¿Vampiros?" – Inquirió escandalizada – "Los vampiros pocas veces se alían a los magos, y ellos son inmortales."

"Hay formas de asesinarlos." – Dijo suavemente – "La plata, el sol. Son tan débiles a ellos como un humano ante una espada. Y fue precisamente el Diltran Mogua quien terminó con ellos. Los dos magos no fueron problema, al ser humanos, cualquier cosa funciona."

"¿La creación del Diltran Mogua valió su muerte?" – Hermione despotricó con ira – "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

"Era preferible la muerte de dos magos y tres vampiros, a la muerte de miles de personas en este futuro, Hermione." – Se justificó – "¿Acaso quisieras ver morir a tus amigos?"

"Eso no lo justifica."

"Lo justificó para mí." – Se defendió – "No iba a permitir que Draco Malfoy convirtiera este mundo en un caos, como tampoco iba a dejar que te asesinara. Jamás me imaginé a mi mismo exterminando a personas que quería defender. Pero ya te lo dije, eran ellas o eras tú y miles de magos, muggles y criaturas de ésta época."

Hermione no respondió y simplemente observó a otro lado.

"Además, necesité de vampiros porque ellos serían mis experimentos." – Siguió, Hermione lo miró furiosa. Fausto negó con la cabeza – "¿Acaso surtió algún efecto cuando expusiste a Parkinson al sol?" – La castaña frunció el ceño – "La espada también puede destruirla. Al ser mitad bruja, mitad vampiro es intocable, pero con el Diltran Mogua podrás exterminarla."

Hermione palideció por un momento, queriendo saber si había entendido entre palabras una advertencia.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que ella… tratará de asesinarme?" – Preguntó con miedo.

"Lo hará, si tú no lo haces primero." – Confesó Fausto, Hermione se quedó completamente quieta – "Como verás, pude predecir absolutamente todo lo que pasó y pasará si no lo cambias. Vi a Pansy convertida en vampiro, vi la amenaza que representaba y la única forma de impedirlo es acabar con ella."

No habló.

"Lastimosamente, una vez creado el Diltran Mogua, no pude ver más sobre el futuro que te esperaba." – Susurró con tristeza – "Lo último que vi de este futuro, fue a ti con el Diltran Mogua frente a los cuerpos de Malfoy y de Parkinson."

Hermione bajó la cabeza, tomándosela con las manos.

"Mi poder para seguir buscando tu futuro no era ilimitado." – Siguió – "Así que comencé a crear todo para entregártelo a ti."

"En pocas palabras, el Diltran Mogua es un arma poderosa." – Meditó Hermione, levantando la cabeza – "Fue creada para exterminar a Malfoy y también puede dar muerte a los vampiros."

"Así es." – Confirmó.

"Pero aparte de ello, ¿por qué es tan valiosa para ellos?" – Preguntó confundida otra vez – "Malfoy ni nadie sabe que voy a exterminarlo, así que no hallo relación en que quieran tenerla."

"Dentro del Diltran Mogua, específicamente en las dos letras M y D, se encuentra la fuente de nuestra existencia y de nuestra supervivencia." – Hermione enfocó sus ojos castaños en los azules de Fausto – "Contienen la esencia de la mortalidad y la inmortalidad."

El rostro de Hermione fue de shock total, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La confusión volvió a atacarla y fue capaz de musitar tan solo unas palabras.

"No puede ser."

Fausto mantuvo la mirada.

"Mis visiones me mostraban a un Draco Malfoy sumamente poderoso, consumido totalmente por la maldad y la ambición, poseedor de los poderes de Lord Voldemort. Un ser difícil de aniquilar." – Fausto estaba serio otra vez – "Y yo sabía, que aunque tu poder alcanzara el máximo de desarrollo, no podrías contra él. Ni siquiera con mi ayuda podrías vencerlo."

Ella no pudo hablar.

"El Draco Malfoy que vi es muy distinto al que es ahora." – Comentó más para si que para Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" – Dijo, interrumpiendo sus razonamientos.

"Porque después de que él… se atreviera a tocarte, era mucho más cruel, mucho más sanguinario que ahora." – Dijo suavemente, tratando de no incomodarla – "Era un ser consumido totalmente por la venganza y la avaricia. Quería saber del Diltran Mogua a como diera lugar, y no ayudaba el que tú no supieras nada de ello y yo si."

"Pero fui yo quien descubrió primero el Diltran Mogua, ¿cierto?" – Hermione no pudo evitar preguntárselo, quería tener algo a lo que aferrase.

"Si, y con ello tú ganabas." – Animó con una media sonrisa – "Después de ello, no sé que pueda pasar."

"Y lo vencí porque era inmortal, ¿verdad?" – Dijo suavemente.

"Era la única vía posible si querías vivir." – Siguió Fausto – "Incorporé las dos esencias porque sabía que una vida te esperaba, así que volverías a la mortalidad después de derrotar a Malfoy."

"Y solo se pueden usar una vez." – Fausto asintió. Hermione procesó la nueva información y todo volvió a encajar rápidamente; casi con la voz atropellada, siguió hablando – "Entonces, buscan el Diltran Mogua porque Parkinson quiere volver a la mortalidad y Malfoy quiere ser inmortal."

"Exactamente." – Dijo con orgullo – "Pero el detalle es que las esencias solamente se activan con sangre de mi sangre. Por mucho que la encuentren, jamás podrán hacerla funcionar ya que ellos nos tienen relación alguna conmigo."

"Pero pueden usar a Theodoro." – Dijo Hermione rápidamente – "Es por eso que él está aquí también."

"La mortalidad y la inmortalidad se activan cuando una descendiente directa del creador las convoque, después de ello, bien Theodoro podría, ya que también tiene sangre Nott en las venas, pero lo creo poco probable."

"¿La razón?"

"Las esencias están ligadas al creador y al portador." – Volvió a decir – "Mi hija fue la encargada de llevar de generación en generación el hechizo para volverme a la vida, su sangre no es cien por ciento mágica, en cambio, la de Theodoro si, y es por eso que no podría compaginar y hacerlas funcionar."

"Así que se necesita sangre mestiza."

"Si." – Dijo suavemente – "Las esencias tienen mezcla de esencias de vampiros, de magos, de Celestine y mía para poder crear la mortalidad e inmortalidad. Celestine coopera con la mortalidad y los vampiros con la inmortalidad, la mía para protegerla durante años, y la de los magos para la seguridad."

"¿Seguridad?"

"Ellos eran magos mestizos, así que su sangre es como un rastreador que verifica que contengan genes muggles mezclados con genes mágicos para activarla. Si no los hay, es ineficaz, y si no encuentran patrones de mi ADN gracias a mi aporte, tampoco se mostraran." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "Celestine fue quien me dio más problemas. Tuve que buscarla por casi todo el mundo para agregar su esencia. Se enteró cuando le comenté todos mis planes y las visiones. Casi me asesina."

Hermione rió con él.

"Pero, hay algo Fausto, el tatarabuelo de Theodoro fue tu hermano, así que puede haber relación entre él y la esencia." – Meditó Hermione, como explicando la solución a un difícil problema.

"Pero él es completamente sangre pura."

"¿Y quién lo asegura?" – Arremetió Hermione – "He leído que muchas familias de magos han borrado de sus árboles genealógicos a miembros que se han casado con muggles o mestizos para no manchar su buen nombre. ¿Y si sucedió eso? ¿Y si Theodoro desciende de alguno de ellos?" – Siguió Hermione.

"Mi familia jamás hubiera permitido que un mestizo formara parte de la familia." – Aclaró con una sonrisa.

"Puedes asegurar eso por parte de tu familia, ¿pero por la familia de la esposa de Leonard?" – Inquirió preocupada – "¿Y si hicieron trampa? ¿Y si existió un mestizo en la familia y lo borraron del árbol?"

"Pero no estaría relacionado con la esposa de Leonard." – Explicó.

"Pero existe la posibilidad." – Volvió a asegurar. – "Pudieron ser abuelos, tíos, colaterales del árbol que pudieron desembocar en ella y aún se conserva esos genes en Theodoro."

Fausto asintió.

"Jamás se me habría ocurrido." – Confesó Fausto – "En aquellos tiempos, hacer algo así debió estar tan escondido de la mirada pública que incluso entre las familias se guardaba el secreto, y dado que yo jamás formé parte de mi familia y tampoco conocí a la esposa de Leonard, no pude enterarme de ello."

"Así que aún estamos en peligro." – Musitó Hermione.

"Es verdad." – Dijo Fausto, algo desanimado.

Hermione había tocado un punto clave que a él jamás se le habría ocurrido. Ella podía notarlo, por lo que dedujo que ahora las cosas serían más serias y complicadas todavía. Y tuvo miedo, miedo de que de verdad aquella posibilidad fuera cierta y Theodoro se hiciera con las esencias y ayudara a Malfoy a ganar.

¿Y si eso pasaba? ¿Su muerte era inevitable? ¿La muerte de todos a manos de Malfoy era inevitable?

Quiso alejar de su cabeza la idea, y alejársela también a Fausto, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Debió ser difícil crearlo." – Comentó ella.

"Pero valió la pena." – Contestó con el mismo ánimo de siempre, quizá queriendo así no asustarla demasiado – "Con esto, tu victoria está asegurada. Nadie debía saber lo que yo sabía, nadie podía sospechar que había creado el Diltran Mogua para destruir a Draco Malfoy, pero los planes no salieron como quise."

"¿El libro habla sobre el Diltran Mogua?"

"El libro entero relata todo lo que descubrí." – Dijo suavemente – "Tiene variantes de las maldiciones imperdonables, tiene hechizos nuevos. Es una guía exclusiva para los dos, ya que sabía que mi mente era frágil y no lo recordaría todo."

"De seguro eso les servirá" – Su voz adquirió verdadero temor.

"Traducirán lo escrito, pero no sabrán su significado real." – Dijo suavemente – "Escribí todo el libro en clave. Dudo que alguien pueda entender las frases."

"¿Y cómo lograste salvar a Celestine?"

"Al poder tener premoniciones, adelantaba un paso." – Dijo sonriente – "Nadie supo acerca de Celestine, mucho menos que tenía una hija. Oculté bien el secreto, la defendí lo mejor que pude." – Dijo orgulloso – "Mi hija tenía que desaparecer para poder engendrar las tres generaciones siguientes y llegar a ti. Nadie podía sospechar, así que bloqueé el gen mágico para la hija de Ivannova. Ayudó el que ella contrajera matrimonio con un muggle."

"Ivannova no llevó tu apellido." – Dijo Hermione.

"No. Celestine se enojó mucho porque no quise, fue muy divertido verla así." – Afirmó – "Ella y yo nos conocimos dos años después de crear el Diltran Mogua. Aproveché al máximo todo el tiempo junto a ella. Nos casamos de la forma muggle. Sus padres eran de Escocia pero vivían en Brasil, así que nadie sospechó de ella."

"¿Fuiste a Brasil?" – Preguntó incrédula.

"Mi destino era estar junto a ella, así que me tomó un año aprender portugués y viajar a su país. Tenía treinta y cinco años cuando la conocí, y treinta y seis cuando nos casamos. Dos meses después, ella sabía que yo era mago y que tenía que cumplir un destino. Me acompañó de regreso a Inglaterra un año y medio después. Y fue en esos momentos que deseé con todas mis fuerzas nunca haberla inmiscuido en mi vida."

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

"Ella estaba en constante peligro, yo temeroso de que alguien la asociara conmigo y la asesinaran." – Declaró en voz queda – "Sufrió a mi lado y no la hizo feliz el que peleara con mi familia. Celestine provenía de una familia en donde los lazos entre padres e hijos eran fuertes, llenos de amor y comprensión. Le rompió el corazón saber como era mi relación con mi familia. Quizá jamás entendió el poder que tienen las ideologías en el mundo mágico."

"Sin embargo te apoyó." – Recalcó Hermione.

"Y la amé mucho más por ello." – Prosiguió Fausto – "Aún recuerdo su rostro cuando me despedí de ella y renuncié a una vida juntos. Sufrió demasiado, de seguro, así que no me perdonaré eso tampoco."

"Lo hiciste por su bien, y ella lo entendió." - Animó Hermione.

Fausto asintió. Suspiró y siguió con su relato. Hermione advirtió que hablar de Celestine aún le hacía daño, así que no hondo en aquello.

"Tenía que cumplir mi destino, así que regresé a enfrentar a mi familia y a los Malfoy's. Estaba dispuesto a pelear por lo que creía justo y la guerra de la que te hable antes se dio con más fuerza." – Calló por un momento – "Fueron cuatro largos años de pelea. Quisieron asesinarme de las peores maneras. Yo no me quedé atrás. Torturé a muchos sangre pura, pelee con Mijail en más de una ocasión, y quizá ahora me puedo decir que no fue simplemente por el racismo, sino por darme un lugar y hacerme respetar."

"Puedo darte la razón y decir que fue correcto debido al daño, pero creo que fue peor para ti que para ellos." – Dijo suavemente Hermione.

"Probablemente." – Aceptó – "Fui cruel, fui un asesino, pero sabía que mi tiempo estaba contado. Yo tendría que morir para que Celestine y mi hija vivieran, para que no las tocaran y no sospecharan lo que sabía. Así que lo hice, y no me arrepiento."

"Fuiste valiente, Fausto." – Agregó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

"Hice lo que mejor me pareció para el futuro de este mundo." – Susurró con una sonrisa traviesa – "Fui muy malo, y hasta me burlo de mi mismo al pensar que ocasioné un caos en el pasado para dejar algo bueno en el futuro."

Ambos guardaron silencio por otro momento. Hermione se vio sumergida una vez más por la oleada de información. Ahora ya podía atar cabos y especular, ahora ella también sabía lo que debía hacer. No volvería a desconfiar en Fausto otra vez. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

"Eres muy parecido a mi abuela." – Comentó Hermione de pronto.

"Mi nieta." – Susurró – "Anabel."

"Si." – Confirmó Hermione.

"Hablando de eso, también debes saber algo." – Dijo alegre. Hermione volvió a concentrarse en él. – "Yo manipulé genéticamente a toda la descendencia de Ivannova."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi único hijo tenía que ser una mujer, asegurando así que el gen se conservara en un solo cuerpo y fuera puro. Todas las generaciones debían ser mujeres para desaparecer apellidos por si llegasen a reconocerlas. Hice cálculos exactos para la concepción de las niñas, un tiempo fiel para que nacieras a la edad y tiempo paralelo al de Draco Malfoy. Eres especial."

"¿Por eso?" – Preguntó extrañada.

"Y por otra cosa. Hice travesuras, cariño." – Confesó con voz de niño – "Tú eres la viva imagen de mi hija."

Hermione no supo que responder.

"Quería saber como sería al enojarse, al reír, al llorar. Quería saber que sería protegerla y que sería que me reprochara." – Contestó con una sonrisa extensa – "Y todo lo he visto gracias a ti."

"No sé que decir." – Gesticuló Hermione, sonrojada.

Fausto era demasiado tierno, y sabía a ciencia cierta que habría sido un excelente papá. Mijail le había rebatado el derecho a Ivannova de conocer a aquel hombre excelente. Y ella vengaría eso también.

"No tienes que decir nada, cariño. Además, creo que las mujeres son mucho más dóciles para tratar, y sabía que el descendiente de los Malfoy sería varón." – Dijo Fausto y tocó su barbilla como pensando – "No puedo imaginar a un hombre tratando de seducir a Malfoy"

Hermione y Fausto rieron abiertamente.

"Así que querías que fuera una mujer la que lo destruyera."

"Las mujeres en mi época eran tratadas como algo de adorno." – Explicó moviendo las manos – "Eso tampoco me gustó. Las mujeres son lo más valioso que hay en la tierra. Gracias a ellas estamos aquí. Deben tener un papel importante en la historia."

"En pocas palabras…" – Siguió Hermione – "…por ser mujer, y por ser tu descendiente, soy yo la que debe eliminar a Malfoy con el Diltran Mogua."

"Si, esa es tu misión." – Dijo Fausto – "Sabía muy bien lo difícil que sería y todas las preguntas que tendrías, es por eso que también decidí volver y ayudarte. Te guiaría y tú acabarías con eso. Terminado, quizá pueda descansar sabiendo que cumplí aquello que me propuse."

"¿Y qué haré ahora?"

"Ahora debes seguir con el plan inicial." – Dijo con cautela – "Quiero que entiendas que tengo que ser inmune a la poción para poder seguir adelante. No creas que me hace feliz que Malfoy se acerque a ti, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenemos que hacerlo. Ganaremos confianza de esa manera y podremos recuperar el libro."

"¿Tampoco pudiste predecir la poción?"

"Tampoco." – Dijo tristemente – "Creo que no verifiqué todas las opciones y me limité a un solo ángulo. Fue mi error y te pido disculpas por ello."

"Pero, Fausto… ¿y si Malfoy descubre todo esto?" – Susurró.

"No podrá tener acceso a ellos, Hermione." – Continuó – "Te dije que esto está pasando en tu mente, pero los recuerdos son míos y él no puede acceder a ellos. Nunca sabrá que pasó aquí. Yo soy tu memoria ahora."

Hermione asintió.

"Hay algo que quiero saber." – Dijo en voz queda.

"Adelante."

"¿Sabes por qué Malfoy conoce el acantilado cerca de aquí?" – Preguntó confusa – "Se supone que esta es tu casa y nadie sabía de ti."

"Estamos en Escocia, y fue donde encontraron el libro verde, así que él conoce estos lugares. Supongo que Celestine lo guardó cerca al acantilado pensando que sería seguro." – Explicó – "Creo que Malfoy usa este acantilado para decirme algo a su manera. Cree retarme, no estoy seguro. O tal vez, piensan absurdamente que el Diltran Mogua se encuentra en este lugar y trayéndote aquí se activará algo que les de una señal."

"¿Y en dónde está realmente?"

"Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, cariño, al igual que la manera de ser inmortal." – Dijo en tono confidente – "Por el momento, mi poder no es suficiente como para vencerlos y escapar, y el tuyo tiene que ser controlado poco a poco, así que debemos permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo. Debemos recuperar el libro y yo saldré en tu ayuda cada vez que pueda."

"Sabes algo, me alegra que al fin me explicaras todo esto." – Susurró Hermione aliviada – "No sabes lo malo que fue para mí obedecer sin saber por qué."

"Me demostraste que eres fuerte y que puedes pelar contra mí si es necesario." – Dijo suavemente, tomando una de sus manos, besándola después – "Puedes hacerlo otra vez si te sientes agobiada por mis órdenes, tienes libertad. Pero quiero que entiendas que todo esto tiene una razón."

"Lo sé." – Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Quiero que Malfoy confíe plenamente en ti." – Pidió seriamente – "Usa cualquier medio, pero también pelea, si debes ser malvada con él puedes serlo, pero quiero a Malfoy sometido por ti. Quiero su confianza en la palma de tu mano, Hermione."

"Lo haré, Fausto." – Susurró despacio – "Se arrepentirá de haberme mostrado lo que es la maldad."

Fausto asintió con el orgullo claramente visible en su rostro.

"Todo será distinto." – Aseguró la castaña – "Haré su vida un verdadero infierno y se arrepentirá por lo que ha hecho. Descargaré en él la culpa de sus antepasados."

Fausto sonrió, pero poco después, se tocó el costado izquierdo y se desplomó en el suelo. Hermione se inclinó, asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó alarmada, arrodillándose a su lado.

"Malfoy." – Masculló – "Ha hecho… algo, no… puedo saber… qué es."

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Nott con fuerza. Él susurró que todo iría bien y después, otro grito de dolor desgarró su garganta.

"Te quiero, Hermione." – Musitó sin voz – "Pelea… cariño."

Hermione temblaba, sintiendo a Fausto desvanecerse. Un viento fuerte abrió las puertas, movió su cabello, la luz de la estancia osciló, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, las antorchas se apagaron y todo se tornó en absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_200__9–11–16  
_.-.

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late_

–_**James Morrison y Nelly Furtado–**_

Hola pequeñas y pequeños lectores de este pobre Fic que he abandonado y no me da vergüenza aceptar, je, je ^o^' Pedirles disculpas es algo trillado, ¡pero es necesario en estos casos! Lo siento mucho, mucho en verdad. Hoy acabé una rotación muy difícil en mi carrera y bueno tengo respiro hasta la próxima semana, y doy gracias a eso ya que también tengo una lesión algo "linda" en mi mano, así que estoy un poco agobiada ;P

Sé que prometí actualizar mucho antes, pero créanme cuando les digo que hice esfuerzos titánicos y desde la última actualización hasta el día de hoy he revisado una y otra vez este capítulo para que quedara bien. Que si me gstab, que si no encajaba A o B siuación, que si Fausto debía o no decir la verdad, que si Hermione debía pelear, fueron muchas cosas y este es el resultado, que espero les guste. Este es sin duda el capítulo más difícil que he escrito de todo el Fic.

Tuve que encajar varias cosas, buscar errores, llenar vacíos, y no es tarea fácil, créanme. Al menos mi imaginación no me ha abandonado y mi musa sigue conmigo. Eso lo agradezco demasiado.

En fin, que puedo decir del capítulo… NADA, porque no me pueden oír… je, je, ^o^. Ya, sé que estoy algo loca. Retomando:

El capítulo es la revelación completa de la vida de Fausto, este capítulo es la base de todo el Fic, aquí explico como lo estructuré y doy a conocer todas las que tuve que sufrir para crear una y otra cosa, como por ejemplo: las letras D y M de la espada, el Diltran Mogua y su utilidad, la relación del acantilado, las visiones de Fausto y todo lo que desde ahora se va a presentar entre los protagonistas y antagonistas.

Si algo quedó confuso, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para explicarlo mejor. Quise aquí dejar en claro muchas dudas que espero se hayan resuelto.

Ahora, CHÁN, CHÁN, CHÁN. La pregunta del capi (y hasta sonó como publicidad ;D) La pregunta es de jos Black y dice así:

"_Solo te preguntare si en algún momento del fic, ellos dos sentirán amor uno por el otro (independientemente como queden) o alguno de ellos por el otro."_

Mmmh, sinceramente, ésta es la pregunta que he estado evitando todo el Fic, pero creo que solo responderé con otra: ¿Tú que piensas?...

Ya, era broma. La verdad es que no quisiera responderla, pero creo que se los debo, sí que ésta es: No sentirán lo que se llama amor, amor, simplemente sentirán cierto cariño, _en algún momento del Fic._

Lo sé, lo sé, es una respuesta que no llena, hasta yo me enojaría si recibiera una así, pero quiero dejarlo así, ya que quiero que junto al progreso de la historia, ustedes descubran si esa "_subespecie de cariño_" (como lo llamo yo) puede originar la fuerte palabra amor o la indeseable palabra odio… mucho más odio.

Muchas gracias a todos por su lindos RR, y también bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y los gemelos, sus comentarios son demasiado importantes para mí, y pues, gracias a:

_**jos Black**__**, - LuNiiTta –, **__**silviota**__**, **__**Zelawyn, **__**Kaoru Riddle, Miyuki Uchiha, luna-maga, Giselle Lestrange, Nathy2691, DanGrint, PaolaLissete, zazzu, Lucius Malfoy-Granger y Jane Malfoy-Granger**_

Gracias por todo y también gracias a los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y me han agregado a mí como autora. Es muy importante, de verdad. También gracias a aquellos lectores silenciosos, que a pesar de no saber sus valiosas opiniones siguen la historia y no se la pierden. ¡Se lo quiere mucho! Pero se los amaría si me dieran su opinión a través de un Review ;P ¡Estoy muy chistosa el día de hoy!

Un beso enorme y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos que de verdad espero no demoren.

Suerte en todo lo que hagan y que Dios los bendiga.

Los adora:

**-;- ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


End file.
